Historias de Lima
by acm2099
Summary: Finn adquiere una deuda que se rehúsa a pagar. La familia Karofsky decide secuestrar a Kurt y Blaine para presionarle. Sin embargo, pronto se darán cuenta que cometieron un gran error Blanofsky/Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Personaje:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Glee son propiedad de sus productores.

**Nota:** AU.

* * *

**Historias de Lima**

**Capítulo I**

Dave empujó la puerta de su despacho mientras revisaba las facturas en sus manos. Se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta, los colgó en el perchero, y antes de sentarse en su silla se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata. Cuando se quitó el sombrero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la fotografía en el escritorio. Su padre, con ese mismo sombrero, abrazando a su familia. Dave cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Nunca pensó dedicarse al negocio de la familia. Le gustaba lo que hacía, ser abogado en una pequeña firma, tener una vida tranquila y saber sólo por encima de los asuntos que su familia manejaba. Sin embargo, cuando su padre enfermó, él no tuvo otra opción más que hacerse cargo de todo. No podía dejar los negocios enteramente en manos de su madre, era demasiada carga y Yura, su hermano menor, era demasiado joven. Así fue como Dave tuvo que hacerse cargo de su destino.

Los negocios de la familia Karofsky no podían llamarse del todo limpios; compraban y vendían partes de coches que no eran originales y que tampoco eran legales, sin embargo tenían garantía y Dave no comerciaba con cosas de baja calidad. La gran diferencia era la marca; ellos vendían piezas funcionales, no marcas comerciales. Claro que el gobierno no lo veía del todo bien, sobre todo porque no pagaban ningún impuesto por esas transacciones. Dos años después de que Dave se hiciera cargo del negocio, su padre murió, fue entonces cuando Dave pensó que sus negocios no eran sucios, sólo que no eran del todo limpios.

Dave amó a su padre; Paul Karofsky fue un padre dedicado, preocupado por sus hijos y por su futuro. El recuerdo de Paul aún hacia estremecer a Dave. Quería hacer las cosas bien por su familia, por la gente que confiaba en él. Aunque Dave sabía que no era del todo el tipo de persona que debía hacerse cargo de esos negocios. Claro que para eso tenía una mano derecha; su amigo de toda la vida, su primer amor, su amante aún: Sebastian Smythe.

El padre de Sebastian había sido como un hermano para Paul. Había muerto en una de esas transacciones con otra familia, Sebastian tenía siete años cuando eso ocurrió. El padre de Dave lo acogió en su casa junto con su madre. Dave y él de inmediato se hicieron grandes amigos. Cuando crecieron, Dave se marchó a estudiar en el extranjero mientras Sebastian se dedicó a sus estudios en los mejores colegios de América, tuvo tiempo de empaparse de todos los negocios de la familia Karofsky. Un verano, a los diecisiete años, Dave perdió su virginidad con Sebastian. Esos meses fueron para él, la primera versión del amor. Sin embargo, el verano termino y también lo hizo el amor. Lo que nunca pudo terminar fue la complicidad que creció entre ellos.

Cuando Dave regresó para quedarse, Sebastian fue el primero ayudarle. Cuando las noches eran demasiado pesadas, Sebastian se aparecía en su habitación. Cuando creía que no podía más con la carga, Sebastian estaba ahí para levantarlo, para recordarle quien era y lo que tenía que hacer. Dave en realidad no estaba enamorado de Sebastian, nunca lo estuvo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo necesitaba; sabía que sin Sebastian Smythe él no era nada.

Dave lanzó el sombrero hacia la percha y siguió revisando las facturas. No podía dejar que los fantasmas siguieran robándole la atención. La puerta de su despacho se abrió un momento después. Dave ni siquiera levantó la vista, sabía quién era la única persona que podía entrar así a su despacho sin temor a recibir una reprimenda.

—¿Divirtiéndote, Gran Jefe? —El tonó sarcástico de Sebastian era inconfundible. Dave echó su silla hacia atrás y miró a Sebastian. Iba con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes italianos de buen gusto.

—Estuve revisando las facturas. Faltan doscientos mil, ¿sabes por qué? —Sebastian asintió.

—Los Hummel-Hudson no pagaron —Dave buscó entre las facturas y encontró tres a nombre de los Hummel-Hudson.

—¿Burt Hummel no pagó? Eso es extraño. El tipo es de lo más cumplido que conozco —Sebastian se puso de pie y caminó por el despacho hasta colocarse enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina.

—Burt Hummel es el tío más honesto que conozco en este negocio. No puedo decir lo mismo de su hijastro, Finn Hudson. Él es quien se hace cargo de la familia Hummel-Hudson —Dave frunció el ceño.

—¿El señor Hummel se retiró? —Sebastian se acomodaba el nudo de su corbata mientras asentía.

—Problemas del corazón. Tiene a su hijastro a prueba, por lo menos eso fue lo que escuché. Hudson pidió las piezas, pero no ha pagado, dijo que no era lo que había pedido. Bastardo mentiroso. Personalmente hice su pedido y me encargué de llevarlo. Ese hijo de puta nos quiere ver la cara.

—¿Le diste las tres oportunidades? —Sebastian asintió. Ellos les daban tres oportunidades para pagar. En la primera, lo pedían amablemente, en la segunda, había un poco de violencia y en la tercera, una amenaza en pleno. Por lo regular, nadie quería llegar a la tercera oportunidad —. Entonces tendremos que tomar medidas —Sebastian volteó a verlo, había un brillo en sus ojos. Dave sabía por qué, le encantaba dar lecciones.

—Ya lo pensaremos más tarde. Ahora tenemos que ir al desembarque de la nueva mercancía —Dave gimió frustrado.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado —se puso de pie, cogió sus cosas. Justo antes de colocarse el sombrero se detuvo. Sebastian se acercó a él y le quitó el sombrero.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —Sebastian le colocó el sombrero. Ambos salieron del despacho.

* * *

Después del desembarque Dave tuvo una reunión con sus muchachos, una junta más con nuevos socios y luego renegoció deudas. Para la hora de la cena estaba muerto, aún así se obligó a cenar con su madre, su hermano y Sebastian. Su padre los había mantenido unidos siempre y Dave estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso sin importar el tiempo y la energía que tuviese que invertir. Cuando la cena terminó se arrastró a su habitación, se desnudó y entró a la ducha con la bañera lista. Curiosamente no estaba solo. Sebastian lo esperaba dentro de la bañera, cuando el baño terminó, Dave estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para coger a Sebastian por la cintura y llevarlo hacia su cama.

Sus besos eran hambrientos, Sebastian gemía su nombre y frotaba su cuerpo sin ningún pudor. Dave buscó de inmediato el lubricante, Sebastian estaba acariciándose, abriendo las piernas y esperando pacientemente a ser preparado. Dave fue rápido, dos dedos lubricados entraron en Sebastian, abriéndolo para él, haciéndole gemir y pedir más. Dave lo besó, lamió su cuello y jugó con los pezones de Sebastian hasta dejarlos brillantes de su saliva. Los preliminares pararon cuando Sebastian colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Dave y exigió ser follado. Dave gimió al sentir la estrechez de Sebastian, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, la sensación era la misma.

Sebastian era un amante apasionado, entregado al sexo y al placer. Dave lo sostuvo de la cadera y lo colocó encima de él dejándole libre para que se moviera al ritmo que él quisiera. Sebastian se follaba salvajemente, Dave no quería cerrar los ojos, pero era imposible no dejarse llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Las grandes manos de Dave se anclaron a la cadera de Sebastian ayudándole a subir y bajar sobre su polla. El cuerpo de Sebastian empezó a estremecerse, Dave sabía que estaba cerca, giró una vez más los cuerpos y embistió a Sebastian tan fuerte y rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Sebastian se corrió con un ronco gemido. Dave salió de inmediato, se quitó el preservativo y se masturbo hasta correrse sobre el pecho de Sebastian.

Dave se inclinó para lamer las corridas mezcladas, subió por el torso de Sebastian hasta besarlo, dejando que sus esencias se hicieran una entre sus bocas. Se dejó rodar hasta quedar al lado de Sebastian, segundos después le habló.

—Creo que deberíamos mandar a investigar. Finn Hudson necesita una lección —Sebastian suspiró y asintió.

—Creo que podríamos darle una buena lección si nos llevamos algo que sea muy preciado para ello —Sebastian se giró y besó a Dave —. Su hermanastro, Kurt Hummel. Si lo traemos aquí, el cabrón no tendrá de otra más que pagar.

—No sé, Sebastian. ¿Secuestro? —Sebastian suspiró pesadamente.

—Vamos, Gran Jefe. Hudson necesita un buen susto. Sólo vamos a sacar al hermanastro, no le vamos a hacer ningún daño.

—Bien; pero primero enviaré a Trent para que investigue. No quiero que esto salga mal.

Sebastian evitó gemir frustrado. Trent Nixon no era santo de su devoción, odiaba su forma de ser con Dave. Sin embargo admitía que Trent era perfecto para el trabajo, tenía una pose de inocencia que distaba mucho de lo que en realidad era, porque Nixon era letal. Además le era completamente fiel a Dave. Sebastian estaba seguro que Trent Nixon haría cualquier cosa que Dave le pidiera.

* * *

_Quince minutos._

No tenía ni quince minutos que habían arribado a Ohio y se podía predecir que una tormenta se desataría sobre sus cabezas tan pronto como ambos abandonaran esa habitación.

El repiqueteo de los tacones sobre el piso de madera comenzaba a desesperar a Blaine, pero tenía sentido común suficiente para determinar cuando era bueno intervenir y cuando debía cerrar la boca y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que un gruñido frustrado abandonara los carnosos labios de su acompañante, quien estaba tentado a tirar de su cabello de no haberse tardado más de media hora frente al espejo en pos de que éste quedase perfecto.

—¡En serio, Blaine! ¡¿Quién se cree que es? —Los taconazos cesaron cuando la figura delgada y alta de un muchacho se detuvo frente al moreno, frunciendo pronunciadamente el entrecejo—. Me voy por medio año y ¿qué es lo que encuentro? A un medio hermano que se cree Hitler, queriéndome decir que es lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer. ¡¿A mí? Hasta donde tenía entendido, fui yo quien se crió en un taller, ¡no él!

El aludido suspiró, mirándolo silencioso, sabiendo que todavía faltaba más.

—De no ser porque prefiero estudiar teatro y vivir en París a estar estancado en una ciudad tan lastimera y atiborrada de personas de mente cerrada como Lima, sería yo el que seguiría con el negocio familiar —espetó, cruzado de brazos, con esa pose de 'perra' que conocía desde que era un niño.

Blaine le sonrió con su cabeza y medio torso colgando de la cama. El castaño bufó, removiéndose indignado al pensar que no le ponía atención; pero el moreno palmeó su vientre, aprovechando su engañosa mirada de cachorro y sus amplios ojos mieles para convencerle de acercarse, celebrando mentalmente al verlo sonreír de medio lado y aventarse a la cama, apoyando la cabeza en su estómago.

—Vamos por partes, Kurt. Tú y yo sabemos que, aunque ames ensuciarte y trabajar en el taller…—rió divertido, imaginando el rostro ajeno contrayéndose en desaprobación— no es lo tuyo. Si desearas seguir con el negocio familiar, bien podrías liderarlo desde Phoenix o Manhattan, donde hace no mucho se inauguraron una nueva sucursal. En segunda, aún si quisieras llevar el negocio familiar, tienes 21 años, Kurt y Finn 26. Gana Frankenstein. Y en tercera…

—Blaine, por Gaga, acuéstate bien. ¡Siento que estoy hablando con un chimpancé! —le reprendió Hummel, encaramándose sobre el moreno.

—¿Por qué? ¡Así es más divertido! —rió Blaine, tirando ambos brazos hacia atrás.

—En serio, Anderson. A veces pienso que trato con un niño de seis y no con un hombre de veinte—negó con una sonrisa, recostándose de nuevo contra el pecho ajeno— ¿Y…? ¿Cuál es la tercera?

—Que tú te quejas de un mini Hitler…—Kurt lo pellizcó y Blaine se removió, quejumbroso—Bien. Un tirano en tu casa que recién adquiriste en el tiempo donde estábamos ausentes, cuando yo tuve que lidiar con una princesa quejumbrosa y caprichosa como Coop toda mi vida. Realmente no aguanta nada, señor Hummel.

Kurt le tiró de la cama y ambos se pusieron a jugar como si tuvieran doce de nuevo, lanzándose almohadazos sin importarles lo inmaduros que se vieran. Kurt tumbó y besó a Blaine, guiñándole un ojo al levantarse y despedirse de su amigo, saliendo por la puerta mucho más relajado que cuando había llegado, dispuesto a saludar a su padre.

* * *

En Lima y sus alrededores, toda la gente conocía el taller de Burt Hummel; ya fuera por la calidad de la atención al cliente, la rápida respuesta, las refacciones funcionales y baratas o por su hijo afeminado y 'maricón'.

Burt era un hombre cálido, justo y honrado; así como bastante severo, terco, serio y determinado. A base de sangre, sudor y esfuerzo había logrado expandir su negocio a otros estados, asignado en cada una de las sucursales a personas de su confianza para que las manejaran. Todo iba marchado a la perfección hasta que el estrés comenzó a hacer mella en él. Administrar una tienda era mucho más sencillo que encargarse de diez o quince o cuarenta a la vez. Al cabo de 8 meses llevando una vida agitada y absorbente, Burt y su corazón tuvieron su primera recaída.

Decir que había matado del susto a sus hijos y su esposa era poco decir. Apenas salió del hospital, ninguno le permitía esforzarse más de lo estrictamente necesario; incluso Kurt tuvo que elaborarle una dieta rigurosa que Carol se encargaba de hacer que su esposo y Finn respetaran. Así pues, Burt fue relegado a trabajar tan sólo en su taller, cediéndole las transacciones financieras y relaciones públicas a su compañero y buen amigo, Liam Anderson.

Sin embargo, además de socio y gerente de los talleres que residían en la zona norte del país, Liam era el abogado y asesor legal de la familia Hummel-Hudson, siempre procurando mantener sus nombres limpios y alejados de sus 'proveedores'. Cuando Anderson tuvo que abandonar Lima para regresar a Olympia, Burt se vio en la necesidad de confiar en sus hijos para que se encargaran de la tienda.

Personalmente Burt confiaba más en Kurt, su hijo menor. Al ser su hijo biológico, el muchacho estaba al tanto de todo lo que podía hacer, lo que no y de todos los riesgos que conllevaba el sostener tratos con la mafia. Pero su hijo debía regresar a París si no quería perder la beca que la Universidad de Toulouse le…quién sabe qué cosa le ofreció, y Burt no podría cargar con ese peso en su conciencia.

Su segunda opción era Blaine, el hijo de Liam y mejor amigo del suyo. Ambos se habían criado juntos, viviendo y pasando por las mismas experiencias. Burt incluso agradecía que se tuvieran el uno al otro. Él confiaba en la fuerza de Kurt, pero hasta las personas más fuertes podían sucumbir ante el peso de la sociedad estando en su contra, todo por algo como 'ser gais'. Pero, tal como su hijo, Blaine había viajado a Europa becado para continuar con sus estudios de cinematografía en otra escuela con un nombre más complejo que el colegio de Kurt.

Y…luego estaba Finn.

No es como si Burt no confiara en él, Finn era su hijo tanto como los otros dos chicos; pero no estaba muy seguro si sería capaz de cargar con tanta presión.

Si bien los Hudson eran parte de su 'familia', jamás habían interactuado demasiado hasta que Kurt, Blaine y Finn coincidieron en el mismo colegio. Finn no estaba acostumbrado al trato con gente peligrosa, ni a los planes con maña de algunos de sus proveedores, mucho menos a las consecuencias que podían ocurrir cuando no se les hacía caso. No es como si Burt lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia, prefería evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, pero sin duda no faltaban bocas que cuchichearan las fechorías de los capos.

Burt le cedió el liderazgo a su hijo mayor bajo la advertencia de que estaba 'a modo de prueba'. Dejaría la empresa en sus manos a lo largo de un año, y si cumplía el plazo con éxito, Burt tendría la posibilidad de dedicarse, como antes, únicamente a su pequeño local en Lima y a su esposa.

* * *

—Ya llevamos seis meses, Finn. Otros seis meses más y el emporio será tuyo.

Finn le sonrió a sus compañeros de negocios, Cooper Anderson y Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Sí, ya sólo le faltaban seis meses, pero, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de que iba a sobrevivir a ellos.

—Ya lo sé, Coop —contestó el más alto— pero…no sé si lo que estamos haciendo está bien. Digo, Burt nunca fue atemorizado por ninguna 'suricata' con anterioridad. Creo que deberíamos de pagarles pronto a los Karofsky —murmuró, cada vez más bajo.

Cooper Anderson alzó una ceja, escéptico, acercándose felinamente al sillón y dejándose caer mientras Puck parecía tan complacido por el comentario anterior de Finn como él.

—Vamos, _Tronco_, no me digas que planeas echarte para atrás ahora —Cooper negó, sacando de su elegante y caro traje una cigarrera bañada en oro— Después de todo, son mafiosos. Criminales, ni siquiera deberíamos de pagarles. Ya verás que seguiremos evadiendo sus cuentas y no se enterarán.

Finn pareció un poco más convencido de los argumentos que Anderson le daba. Todo lo que él dijera parecía tener lógica. Puck se acercó, sentándose en su escritorio, mirándoles cual cómplice en pos de hacer una travesura.

—Si, _Frankenstein_. Tienes que mostrarles que eres el jefe, que eres más inteligente que ellos y que tienes el poder de sacarlos a la luz en cualquier momento. Así ellos te temerán y hasta te darán las partes gratis en con tal de que no les acuses.

Hudson, más convencido, se sentó recto y decidido sobre su silla. Puck y Coop tenía razón. Él era el jefe y si quería, podía exponer los trapos de los Karofsky al sol sin salir perjudicado. Confiaba plenamente en las habilidades del señor Anderson y de Cooper mismo para sacarlo de cualquier problema sin tener que intervenir.

* * *

_Bien. _

Kurt definitivamente no extrañaba ni las tiendas, ni los locales ni a la gente homofóbica e inculta de Lima; pero vaya que los recuerdos se atiborraban en su cabeza cuando paseaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Todos los días, Blaine y Kurt iban a Lima Bean a tomar un café y su desayuno gratamente acompañados por Mercedes y, muy curiosa y bizarramente, Rachel Berry. Ambas, tal y como ellos, habían ido a Nueva York intentando perseguir sus sueños de convertirse en artistas; ahora, Rachel estaba luchando con garras y dientes para conseguir su primer protagónico en Broadway y Mercedes estaba a semanas de ir a Los Ángeles para ofrecer un concierto en honor a Aretha Franklin. Incluso les había obsequiado a los tres boletos para la primera fila.

Después de desayunar/almorzar, se quedaron afuera un rato, paseando y platicando por la ciudad, o viajando a Westerville en busca de un poco más de civilización y cosas que hacer. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde regresaban a casa, ya fuera para no volver a salir o para cambiarse e ir a una discoteca hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

Por mucho que ambos amasen regresar con sus familias, preferían estar en cualquier ciudad que no fuera Lima.

En una de sus tantas visitas al café con Mercedes y Rachel, Blaine recibió una grata sorpresa al checar su correo y encontrar entre los primeros mensajes uno perteneciente a un viejo amigo. Ante la sorpresa y curiosidad de Kurt y las chicas, Blaine les confesó que había conocido a Trent cuando asistió a la escuela primaria privada de Dalton, que estaba en Westerville. Con la referencia, Hummel recordó perfectamente aquella etapa entre risas y bromas de sí mismo.

De niño, le había fastidiado la idea de que su hermano de alma y mejor amigo tuviera que ir a una escuela distinta a la suya, y para colmo, a una ciudad que quedaba bastante lejos de Lima. Incluso admitió, algo apenado, que lloraba y hacía berrinche en faldas de su madre cada vez que Blaine se quedaba a dormir en Westerville y no regresaba a jugar con él. Claro, cuando ella seguía viva.

Los cuatro se rieron un buen rato ante las anécdotas de los dos varones, antes de regresar su atención a la 'noticia del momento'.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué hace un amigo de la primaria mandándote un mensaje, así, de la nada? — Rachel hizo gala de su usual suspicacia, que se ganó a Kurt y Mercedes rodando los ojos.

—En realidad, siempre seguí en contacto con él, y con otros amigos más —corrigió el moreno—. Salía con ellos cada vez que papá tenía cosas que hacer en Westerville —regresó la mirada a su teléfono, abriendo el correo y leyendo su contenido—. Dice que quiere verme y que quiere conocerte, Kurt.

—¿A mí? —Hummel lució extrañado, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, ya ves, tú eras el amigo imaginario perfecto del que siempre hablaba pero que nadie nunca conocía. Ahora Trent quiere confirmar si en realidad eres un chico de carne y hueso, un mago que va a la escuela de brujería de Salem, un elfo que proviene de Cuiviénen, la princesa de Super Mario o sólo un elefante rosa con mal carácter.

Ni Rachel ni Mercedes captaron varias de las referencias de Blaine, pero Hummel en cambio soltó un resoplido de risa y palmeó los risos del moreno como si se tratara de una mascota. Anderson le sonrió de par en par, arrimándose a besarlo juguetonamente, sabiendo que Kurt le recibía con el mismo gesto cómplice.

—Entonces, ¿vienes? —instigó el moreno, picándole repetidas veces el brazo-De todas maneras, nuestro plan era estar tirados en tu cama, retozando, hasta que dieran las 7 y tuviéramos que empezar a alistarnos para salir con ellas dos, Tina y Mike. Di que sí. ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?

—¡Ugh! Anderson, eres un cerdo —bromeó Kurt con falso enfado, no pudiendo negarse a la mirada amplia color champaña de su compañero, ni a esas largas pestañas que el muy desgraciado batía en son de mofa —Bien, voy contigo. Sólo porque retozaremos al regresar del club. ¿Hecho?

—¡Hecho! —Y ambos estrecharon las manos.

—En serio, de no ser porque les conozco, diría que ustedes dos son novios —negó Mercedes mientras Rachel reía por lo bajo, Kurt se mordía la lengua para no carcajearse y Blaine apuraba sus dedos para contestarle a Trent que ambos le verían más tarde.

Con la respuesta enviada y un atisbo de alegría flotando en el aire, los cuatro regresaron a su conversación de memorias pasadas, sucesos recientes y planes futuros, tres de ellos sin notar que, de reojo, los ojos azul verdoso miraban furtivos al moreno de abundantes risos, esbozando una sonrisa triste y anhelante…

* * *

—¿Rolls Royce Phantom? ¿No crees que es demasiado? —Dave miró la factura a su nombre y luego a Sebastian quien le sonreía encantador.

—No —Dave hizo un mohín de disgusto —. Vamos, Davey —el tonito mimado de Sebastian irritó un poco a Dave —, es el coche de tus sueños. ¿Qué tiene de malo gastar un poco en ti? —Sebastian acercó un poco más a él —. Es un regalo que quiero que disfrutes. Bueno, tal vez podamos disfrutar los dos —Dave apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y Sebastian prácticamente saltó a su regazo para decirle al oído—. La palma de mis manos sobre la carrocería, tú follándome, mirando mi espalda arqueada y admirando lo bien que contrasta mi piel con la pintura del coche —Dave tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de lanzar a Sebastian hacia el escritorio y hacerle callar, poniéndole a gemir su nombre, cuando, de pronto, golpearon la puerta.

—¿Jefe? —Sebastian resopló. Dave lo hizo bajar, giró su silla y cerró los ojos unos segundos para calmarse.

—Quiero que te comportes, Sebastian —Smythe se encogió en hombros mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente —. Es en serio. Trent es un excelente elemento, no entiendo porqué ustedes no se llevan bien —Sebastian miró intensamente a Dave.

—En ocasiones no sé cómo puedes hacerte cargo de este negocio si no te das cuenta de nada —Dave le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Pasa, Trent.

Sebastian miró a Trent deslizarse con gracia. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa, el cabello ridículamente peinado como siempre y sus estúpidos ojos brillantes iban hacia Dave con una fascinación que hacía sentir enfermo a Sebastian.

—Hola, Jefe —Sebastian sintió una ola de asco por le tono meloso que Trent usó.

—Hola, Trent —Sebastian usó el mismo tono ridículo para saludar al imbécil. Trent se giró para mirarlo con fastidio.

—Vaya, pensé que no estarías aquí. Después de todo, hoy llega un embarque de Alemania —Sebastian asintió despreocupado.

—Mandé a Nick. Su alemán es más fluido que el mío —Trent asintió.

—Claro, debe ser muy complicado decir: folláme —Sebastian se puso de pie violentamente.

—Ey. Cálmense, ustedes dos. Sebastian, siéntate y tú, Trent, ¿tienes algo para mí? —Trent miró a Dave de nuevo con esos ojos de anhelo, Sebastian empezó a respirar mentalmente.

—Todo lo que quiera, Jefe. Haría cualquier cosa para complacerle —Dave boqueó y para frustración de Sebastian, se sonrojo adorablemente.

—Información… —dijo con una voz algo estrangulada —. La información de los Hummel-Hudson —Trent colocó dos carpetas en el escritorio.

—Eso es todo lo que tiene que saber de Kurt y Blaine —Dave y Sebastian fruncieron el ceño casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién demonios es _Blaine_? —Sebastian no podía pensar en un nombre más ridículo. Bueno, sí. Sólo uno: Trent.

—Es como el siamés de Kurt. Se conocen desde niños. Estudiaron juntos en Europa y _creo_ que sólo se separan para ir al baño —Dave miró las fotografías. Los dos eran jóvenes, vestían bastante a la moda. El chico de los ojos azules debía ser Kurt y el otro, más pequeño debía ser Blaine —. No pueden llevarse a Kurt sin llevarse a Blaine, lo siento. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, Blaine Anderson también es como un hijo para Burt Hummel.

—¿Anderson? —Dave de inmediato miró a Trent quien le confirmó asintiendo —. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Liam Anderson?

—Un poco. Son padre e hijo. Blaine es el hijo menor —Dave se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el despacho.

—Claro. Ese bastardo y seguramente también tenemos metido al Cooper Anderson —Sebastian pensó que esta vez sí vomitaría. Cooper Anderson era uno de los tipos más despreciables que conocía. Era narcisista y pedante. Mucho más que Sebastian —. Traeremos a los dos.

Dave lo dijo con una firmeza y una voz de mando que seguro hizo ponerse duro a Trent. A Sebastian no le sorprendía, Dave tenía un particular desprecio por los Anderson, sobre todo por Cooper. Sebastian no sabía el motivo, pero debía ser algo poderoso, Dave no odiaba a la gente porque sí. Era un inmenso oso de peluche abrazable y habían muy pocas cosas que lo hacían cambiar.

—Quiero dos comandos. Vayan armados hasta los dientes. Dile a Jeff que lleve a sus mejores hombres. Ustedes coordinaran todo, no quiero un solo error —continuó, Dave. Trent asintió.

—Hoy quedamos de vernos, podemos interceptar el coche de Kurt y traerlos a los dos.

—Gracias, Trent. Confió en ti —Nixon asintió y salió del despacho. Sebastian podía ver los hombros tensos de Dave y la mirada enojada.

—¿Algún día me vas a decir porque odias tanto a Cooper Anderson? —Dave desvió la mirada. No podía decirlo y a Sebastian menos que nadie.

—Deberíamos alcanzar a Nick en los almacenes —Sebastian no insistió sobre el tema para tranquilidad de Dave.

* * *

Trent miró pasar a la Navigator, de inmediato dos coches se colocaron detrás de la camioneta y avanzar a una buena velocidad. Jeff y Trent había decidido el paraje que utilizarían para detener a Kurt y Blaine. El punto de encuentro estaba unos metros más adelantae, sin embargo, la camioneta empezó a ganar velocidad. Kurt no era tonto, Trent sólo lo había visto una vez, pero estaba seguro que era un tipo duro a pesar de cómo se veía. Seguramente se había dado cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

—Jeff —habló por el comunicador —, colócate frente ellos. Nos descubrieron. Tenemos que usar el plan B.

No hubo respuesta. El coche donde iba Jeff aceleró hasta darle alcance a la camioneta, luego la paso de largo y avanzó por delante del vehículo. Kurt intentó librarse de la marca, intentaba salir de la carretera pero era casi inútil. Llegando al punto adecuado, el coche de Jeff se detuvo unos metros más adelante. Los cinco chicos en el coche bajaron con sus armas en mano apuntando a la camioneta que apenas alcanzaba a verse. Jeff hizo una señal con su mano y de pronto otros chicos aparecieron dejando una franja de picos en medio del camino.

Los cuatro neumáticos de la camioneta fueron finchados, el vehículo perdió estabilidad pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Jeff y sus chicos. El coche de Trent llegó unos segundos después. Uno de los chicos caminó hacia la camioneta, estaba a punto de abrir una de las puertas cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió golpeándole. El chico que venía manejando la camioneta intentó coger el arma pero Trent se apresuró y llegó justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

—No creo que se buena idea, Kurt —Trent lo encañonó. Kurt se puso lentamente de pie y lo miró con ira. Trent le lanzó una mirada a Richard quien se apreció por detrás de Kurt inyectándole el calmante. Kurt cayó de inmediato entre los brazos de Richard—. Es mejor tenerlos dormidos a ambos. Son más peligrosos de lo que se ven —Jeff abrió la puerta del copiloto cautelosamente.

—Vaya que lo son —el otro chico estaba armado con una 9mm. Seguramente la barricada había impedido que empezaran a disparar. El chico se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, Jeff le quitó el arma lentamente —. Thad, está inconsciente —Thad era el médico del equipo. A Dave le gustaba que todos sus chicos tuvieran una preparación además de sus respectivos trabajos y para misiones como esa, siempre era bueno llevar a uno de los médicos.

—Está bien. El golpe debió noquearle pero seguro Dave va a querer que lo revisen.

—¿Podemos inyectarle? —Thad negó.

—Es mejor que despierte. Pero en vista que sabe manejar una 9mm lo más prudente es que lo amordacemos bien y que Trent se lo lleve con sus chicos. No quiero ponerme en peligro con los dos locos en un solo coche.

* * *

Dave miró la nota en sus manos por tercera vez desde que Trent le había avisado sobre el éxito de la misión.

_Nosotros no amenazamos a en vano. Tienes setenta y dos horas para reunir el dinero que nos debes. Si eso no pasa, despídete de tu hermanastro y de su amigo. Así como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones: Pagarnos antes de que Burt Hummel se entere de la mierda que tiene por hijastro o dejar esto como está y esperar. Estoy seguro que el señor Hummel sabrá cómo hacerte pagar por lo que le suceda a Kurt. _

—Espero que Hudson pague cuanto antes —Sebastian miró la nota y luego a Dave.

—Te preocupa Burt Hummel, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió—. No te preocupes, el viejo estará bien. Hudson no es tan idiota, estoy seguro que le evitará el disgusto.

—Eso espero —puso la nota en un sobre rojo y se la dio a uno de sus hombres. Antes de subir a su coche una ráfaga de viento helado hizo estremecer a Dave. Sólo esperaba salir pronto de todo eso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**_¿Acm en domigo? Bueno, tengo que confesarles que esta no es mi historia. Me la robé… jejejejeje. No, no se crean. No me la robe pero la historia no es mía; la estoy co-escribiendo._**

**_La idea salió de la linda cabecita de Nameless-Anami y como la historia no es del todo mía, decidimos un nuevo día para publicar: los domingos._**

**_Me reservo los viernes para las historias de mi entera autoría y con la ayuda de mi bella Winter. Ya saben, soy como la mujer viernes ;)_**

**_Hablado de betas, aquí le agradecemos a la hermosa Giselle, quien hace un hermoso trabajo con este fic. No sabemos de cuentos capítulos constará, no sabemos quien vaya a quedar con quien pero si les garantizo mucha diversión en todo el camino._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, pero si he de ser honesta, les agradeceré más sus comentarios. Por favor, háganos saber a Name y a mí si esta historia les gusto. Un abrazote y nos vemos el domingo con otro capítulo más._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

Dave estaba contento, tenía al chico Hummel y a su amigo. Sólo esperaba que el asunto terminara antes de que su madre y hermano regresaran de Europa. Se sirvió un whisky y esperó a que Thad concluyera de darles el parte médico después de revisar los resultados del chico Anderson.

—Está bien. Creo que despertarán en cualquier momento. Blaine tendrá un dolor horrible de cabeza pero no pasará de eso —Sebastian resopló. Thad tenía la extraña fascinación por hablar de todo el mundo como si los conociera.

—Muy bien, Thad. Ve con ellos y asegúrate de que estén bien —Thad miró a Dave extrañado —. ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero entrar sólo, Jefe. Esos dos chicos dan miedo. Kurt casi se nos escapa y Blaine tenía un arma —Dave rodó sus ojos.

—¡Bien! Que Richard y Thompson te acompañen —Thad asintió más tranquilo. Dave y Sebastian aún no entendían el alboroto con esos dos chicos. Trent les había dicho que eran peligrosos, pero ellos aún no entendían por qué.

* * *

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos lo primero que detectó fue que no estaba en un lugar conocido. Con los brazos y las piernas algo adormecidas y con una pesadez en la cabeza propia de un somnífero, recorrió el cuarto en el que se encontraba con la mirada embotada y perezosa, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera por qué estaba allí.

La habitación era espaciosa y elegante, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y algunos cuadros distribuidos estratégicamente para decorar las paredes. El mobiliario lucía costoso y elegante, con un pequeño buró a cada costado de la cama y un tocador amplio y vacío al otro lado del cuarto. El piso de madera estaba lustroso y brillante y, sobre sus cabezas, pendía una lámpara minimalista pero bonita, que terminaba de hacer juego con el resto de la estancia.

Fue cuando Hummel estaba apreciando las cortinas que reparó en el cuerpo acomodado a pocos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

El rubor trepó por sus mejillas al mirar a Blaine, dormido plácidamente y hecho un ovillo justo a su lado. ¿Podía ser? Kurt se cubrió la boca para evitar cualquier grito o exclamación de emoción y sobresalto ante la sola idea de él y Blaine en un cuarto de hotel, haciendo cosas que jamás pensó compartir con su mejor amigo. Pero casi tan a prisa como arribó esa idea, un torrente de imágenes de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente obligándolo a endurecer la mirada y frunció el entrecejo al recordar a un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, empuñando un arma en su contra.

—Blaine —llamó, sacudiendo al chico por el hombro e ignorando su expresión somnolienta y desubicada—. Nos atraparon.

Anderson tardó menos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sentándose rápidamente y pasando una mano por su nuca, quejándose del dolor punzante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo. Debí quedar inconsciente después del golpe —explicó Anderson, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Y tú?

—También me emboscaron y creo que me inyectaron algo —ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. La ira borboteaba en las orbes mieles y verdeazuladas —. Vaya amigos los tuyos, Anderson. Si me hubieras dicho que les gustaba jugar pesado, habría venido preparado —Kurt gruñó recriminatoriamente.

—¿Y cómo supones que iba a saber que Trent era un capo? Hasta donde yo sé, ése no es del tipo temas que salga a flote en las conversaciones: "Pues sí, mi padre es un gran abogado, ¡de los mejores! Es tan genial que es capaz de ocultar de la mirada pública todas las transacciones no legales de los Hummel; y como un extra, los libra de cualquier problema en el que se puedan involucrar con la mafia." —Kurt rodó los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de Blaine, quien tanteó su cuerpo en busca de sus armas y chasqueó la lengua con un deje de hastío al no encontrar ninguna en sus usuales escondites —. Son precavidos. Me quitaron todos los cuchillos y mi _38*._

—¿Incluso el cuchillo que guardas amarrado al muslo?

Blaine se abrió los pantalones, bajándolos al nivel de sus rodillas, ignorando cómo las mejillas de su amigo se ruborizaban.

—No, éste no —celebró cuando se subió el bóxer, encontrando una de sus bayonetas —. ¡Ja! ¡No son tan buenos!

—Es porque nadie en su sano juicio piensa que debajo de los boxers es un buen lugar para guardar un arma blanca, _Blainers_ —negó Kurt —. A mí, en cambio, me quitaron todas las mías.

—¿Y…? ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Todo lo que sabemos es que Trent está involucrado en esta locura y que nos metieron en una habitación donde nuestra única posible arma es la esquina de madera de los cuadros. Y un cuchillo. Si alguno de nosotros usara horquillas en el pelo, tal vez lograríamos abrir la puerta.

—Incluso si los usásemos, seguramente nos los habrían quitado —Blaine le dio la razón, era de cierta manera halagador que no los menospreciaran.

—¿Qué tal las ventanas? —Anderson las señaló con la cabeza —. Seríamos mucho más escandalosos y tendríamos a todo el lugar sobre nuestras espaldas en cuestión de minutos, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

—¿Crees que nos dejarían en un cuarto con los vidrios delgados? —Hummel negó—. Te apuesto a que es vidrio reforzado, como de tres o cuatro centímetros de grosor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Blaine, piénsalo, cariño. Son mafiosos, su casa debe tener seguridad de ese tipo. A menos de que sean lo suficientemente confiados o estúpidos o ambas cosas, no nos dejarían en un cuarto de huéspedes común y corriente cuando saben que podemos defendernos —Blaine sonrió orgulloso y Kurt le correspondió de igual manera —. Necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí y regresar pronto a casa. No quiero que a papá le vaya a dar otro ataque por un estúpido jueguito de un amigo tuyo.

—Bien. Lo primero será abandonar el cuarto. ¿Pero cómo? —Blaine tanteó sus labios con un par de dedos hasta que el sonido de pasos acercándose los alertaron a ambos. Allí estaba su boleto de salida.

Con sonrisas cómplices y miradas decididas y perversas, Hummel y Anderson se dejaron caer en la cama retomando sus posiciones previas. Regularon su respiración simulando estar dormidos, reprimiendo cualquier gesto triunfal que se asomara por la comisura de sus labios cuando la puerta crujió al abrir, dejando que los 'invasores' entraran.

Mentalmente Kurt contó las pisadas y reconoció a tres personas, una de ellas acercándose despreocupadamente a ellos. Error. Apenas divisó que Blaine se movía, se enderezó, notando como su amigo tomaba al hombre del brazo y lo estrellaba contra la cama, amenazándole con fracturarlo. Los otros dos que acompañaban al prisionero de Blaine se acercaron presurosos y listos para volver a noquear a Anderson, pero cometieron el terrible error de ignorarlo, y a Kurt Hummel no le gustaba ser ignorado.

De un salto se puso de pie sobre el colchón, dejando pasmados y sorprendidos a sus atacantes. Kurt se lanzó sobre el más alto, tirándole una patada al cuello que para su mala suerte el otro evadió. Cuando bajó de la cama, Hummel se vio acorralado entre el muchacho moreno y el musculoso, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó apenas se acercaron a atacarlo, pasando todo su peso directo a sus manos y lanzando otra patada, esta vez directo a las quijadas de ambos, haciéndolos trastabillar y caer sobre sus cuartos traseros. Aprovechando la distracción, dio un salto hacia atrás, ejecutando una pirueta digna de un gimnasta y pasando sus ojos velozmente de un hombre al otro. El moreno lucía inconsciente y el alto, adolorido. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó aire y alzó la pierna derecha, estrellándola contra la espalda baja del más alto y azotándolo contra el piso, no retirando su extremidad hasta que confirmó que no se movía.

Se volvió a la cama y agradeció que Blaine le hubiera metido un trozo de tela a la boca a su presa, pues le había dislocado el hombro en señal de venganza y el pobre desgraciado no dejaba de removerse adolorido debajo del moreno. Cuando miel y turquesa se encontraron, Blaine cabeceó en señal de aprobación, relamiéndose los labios y reclinándose sobre su víctima, con la boca a la altura de la oreja ajena. La boca de Kurt se secó ante la posición, ligeramente celoso del tipo que estaba debajo de ese 'cachorro' que rara vez dejaba ver su naturaleza fiera y agresiva, estremecido ante la fugaz idea de ser sometido y amarrado al cabezal de la cama por un autoritario Blaine.

—Dulces sueños —murmuró Anderson cuando su mano tanteó el cuello de su prisionero y lo dejó inconsciente, alzándose complacido de haberlo puesto dormir, aunque no fuera de la misma forma que lo hicieron con él.

—Pensé que lo golpearías —comentó Kurt de brazos cruzados, ladeando la cabeza —. Te has vuelto suave —el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—Sí, ya sabes. Dislocarle el hombro a alguien no es la gran cosa —echó un vistazo a los dos hombres que estaban en el suelo, soltando un silbido antes de aplaudir —bien hecho, jefe. ¡Y ni siquiera tuviste que usar las manos!

Kurt hizo una reverencia exagerada, sintiendo el peso de uno de los brazos de Blaine apoyándose en sus hombros.

—Ya ves, no se merecen mi esfuerzo —soltó presuntuoso, ambos riéndose por lo bajo —aunque deberíamos asegurarnos de que el moreno no despertará. Sólo le di una patada en la quijada.

— "Sólo" —repitió Anderson con mofa, acercándose al aludido para picarlo con la punta de su pie— pues…su respiración parece ser lenta y pausada. Está dormido. ¿Pero no habrás matado al otro? Le diste en la quijada y en la espalda baja.

—Ya lo chequé. Sólo inconsciente.

Ambos asintieron aprobatoriamente, inclinándose sobre los dos hombres y revisándolos para ver que podían sacarles. Blaine hizo lo propio con el que había dejado en la cama, recuperando un celular y un juego de llaves, además de una .45, misma que Kurt había logrado extraerle a su presa.

Algo inseguros y nerviosos se alejaron de los tres cuerpos inertes, Anderson mordiéndose el labio y Kurt tomándolo de la mano. Con un último suspiro, ambos intercambiaron un beso firme y lleno de incertidumbre, antes de abrir la puerta y dispuestos a salir de allí.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Dave y Sebastian estaban por entrar al despacho cuando escucharon unos ruidos en la parte alta de la casa. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Crees qué…? —Dijo Sebastian mirando hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras, unos pequeños gemidos venían de la puerta del fondo, se apresuraron para llegar. Justo antes de que Dave alcanzara a abrir la puerta, alguien más lo hizo. Era Kurt Hummel empuñando una .45 en la mano derecha y con la izquierda, sujetando la mano de su amigo.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sebastian no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el más pequeño soltó la mano de Hummel y le propinó tremendo derechazo que lo dejó tumbado. Dave quiso ayudarle pero prefirió lanzarse sobre Hummel cuando escuchó el seguro de la .45 levantándose. Pudo desarmar fácilmente a Hummel; de reojo miró a Sebastian poniéndose de pie y dominando al pequeño. Dave estaba por detener a Hummel cuando éste se agachó y le dio un golpe en las costillas, dejándole sin aire, por lo cual Hummel aprovechó el sofocón para darle una patada en la entrepierna.

Sebastian estaba dispuesto a auxiliarle pero el pequeño mordió su mano, lo empujó y le lanzó un gancho al hígado, dejándole fuera de combate. Tal vez ellos eran más grandes pero, en definitiva, Hummel y su amigo eran más ágiles y habían tomado por sorpresa a Dave y Sebastian. Eso les ganaba algunos puntos. Hummel recuperó la .45 y apuntó a Dave con ella.

—Si yo fuera tú, bajaría lentamente esa arma —Trent encañonó al amigo de Hummel por detrás. El chico de Burt Hummel se giró lentamente para verse rodeado por los hombres de Dave. Trent caminó hasta él —. ¿Está bien? —Dave dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro. Hummel tenía una gran patada. Trent le ayudó a ponerse de pie, le tomó varias respiraciones para medio recuperarse. Sebastian era auxiliado por otro de los chicos.

Dave miró a Hummel que, al parecer, aún analizaba cómo salir de allí, pero con su amigo atrapado no tenía mucho que hacer. Dave miró alrededor de la habitación, Thompson estaba inconsciente, Dave checó los signos de Richard y vio a Thad sobre la cama, inconsciente también.

—Imagino que no tienen ni idea de por qué están aquí —Dave miró alternadamente a los chicos —. Se lo voy a decir —Sebastian de inmediato gruñó —. Se lo diré —repitió Dave mirando a Sebastian —. No quiero más violencia, pueden acabar con nosotros, pero les aseguro que no podrán salir de aquí con vida —Hummel parecía querer protestar, pero al parecer estaba más interesado en saber lo que estaba sucediendo — Los llevarán al despacho.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, Dave suspiró pesadamente: —Trent, por favor, llama al padre de Thad al hospital, que envíe una ambulancia —Trent asintió. Sebastian y Dave salieron del cuarto, adoloridos y sintiéndose un poco humillados.

—Nos partieron la cara, ¿crees que sea prudente tratarlos así? —Sebastian le dijo antes de entrar al despacho.

—Evidentemente no serán unos prisioneros dóciles. Es mejor dejarles todo claro. No pienso encerrarlos con mil grilletes —Sebastian suspiró. Era típico de Dave, siempre queriendo conciliar. En lo que a Sebastian respectaba, lo mejor era encerrar a esos dos en unas mazmorras.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el despacho fue silencioso y relativamente tranquilo. Kurt y Blaine pudieron haber noqueado fácilmente a quienes los escoltaban, pero querían escuchar que tipo de excusa barata les darían como justificación para raptarlos, noquearlos y encerrarlos.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y ambos muchachos se permitieron observar el lugar con suspicacia, buscando posibles vías de escape, armas u objetos que podrían fungir como trampas para atrasar a los dos que los habían mandado hasta allí.

Cuando el chequeo general fue hecho, Anderson se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá, resoplando cansadamente, palmeando el lugar a su costado al que Hummel, unos segundos después, accedió a ocupar, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, casi ronroneando cuando los largos dedos de Blaine se hundieron en su cabellera.

—Me estás despeinando —reclamó con voz complacida, restándole veracidad a sus palabras.

—Lo siento, nos acorralaron por mi culpa —Kurt elevó una ceja, expectante—. No esperaba eso de Trent.

—Es una perra —escupió Kurt, volviendo a recostarse contra de Anderson —una con una cara de que no rompe ni un plato, esas son las peores.

—Lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad? —Ambos se permitieron reír, mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta —El grandote parecía el jefe. Tiene toda la pinta de un mafioso, con el saco y la complexión. Sólo le falta un puro y tener otros veinte años encima para que se parezca a Corleone — esta vez Kurt exhaló una carcajada burlona ante la descripción —pero aún con ello no parece demasiado ágil, digo, de no ser por Trent, le pudiste haber volado la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo del larguirucho que estaba con él. Y eso que por ser más delgado sus reflejos deberían ser mejores—se mofó Kurt—. Ha de ser la típica mente detrás del hombre con poder, esa enclenque y carente de fuerza física. Además, tenía cara de _hiena_ —ahora fue el turno de Blaine de morderse la lengua para evitar explotar, pero los estremecimientos de risa lo delataron —tampoco parecía una gran amenaza.

—El elemento sorpresa también nos ayudó —Blaine le cedió un punto por ello— ¿qué crees que tengan que decirnos?

—No me importa. No voy a quedarme a jugar con ellos de todas formas —gruñó—tengo que regresar a casa a la hora que acordamos con papá, o me veré obligado a volarles los sesos a todos y cada uno de ellos si algo le ocurre.

Dave abrió lentamente la puerta del despacho y vio a los chicos sentados cómodamente en su sofá. Intentó contar mentalmente hasta mil. No quería encerrarlos pero si no entendían razones, esos chicos serían lo más bonito de sus mazmorras.

—¿Están cómodos? —Les preguntó para alertarlos. La peligrosa mirada de Hummel y la pesada de Blaine se centraron en los recién llegado.

—Tanto como lo puede estar un prisionero, pero gracias por su preocupación —soltó el Hummel con voz mordaz mientras Blaine intentaba calmarlo.

Dave rodó los ojos; no podía creer que el hijo de Burt Hummel fuese tan desagradable, y para terminar de irritarlo, Sebastian soltó una risita. Dave lo miró desaprobatoriamente: —¿Qué? —Dijo Sebastian —. El chico tiene razón. Además, los dos tuvieron las suficientes agallas para partirnos la cara. Pero que no se les suba a la cabeza, fue un golpe de suerte. Nadie nos dijo que eran unos gnomos y no unas hadas del bosque.

—Aún sin el elemento sorpresa habríamos podido con ustedes —Blaine se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente, pasando por alto la ofensa.

—Te lo dije, Blaine, el tipo no solo tiene la cara, _ES_ una _hiena_ —Hummel sonrió venenosamente, alzando más una de las comisuras de sus labios que la otra—. Una muy poco creativa, además.

Dave quiso reír pero guardo la compostura: —¿Saben que las hienas matan aunque no tengan hambre? —Dijo Dave buscando alguna reacción.

—¿Saben que las hadas no son precisamente agradables, como las pintan los cuentos? Pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponen —rebatió Hummel.

—Kurt —Blaine le reprendió, palmeando su mano. El aludido bufó y desvió la mirada —. Ahora, caballeros; no tenemos su tiempo, así que les agradecería que nos dijeran porque nos engañaron, emboscaron, noquearon y encerraron antes de que se nos acabe la paciencia. No tenemos toda la noche.

Sebastian no lo diría nunca, pero estaba bastante sorprendido de los cojones que tenían esos chicos. Miró a Dave que parecía molesto pero el brillo en sus ojos verdes le decía que también le estaba gustando el desafío: —Están aquí por culpa de Finn —Sebastian lo soltó como si nada.

Ambos muchachos parecieron reaccionar ante el nombre. Kurt se enderezó apartándose de su amigo mientras el moreno hacía lo mismo, ambos rectos, atentos y con la mandíbula tensa.

—Nuestra familia ha hecho negocios con Burt Hummel desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó Dave —. Nosotros le vendemos partes para coches. Burt siempre fue muy honesto. Es un tipo respetable, pero Hudson no. Él nos robó doscientos mil.

Lentamente Kurt llevó una mano a sus sienes, masajeándolas frustrado, soltando el aire en un resoplido.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —gruñó, pasándose una mano por el cabello —definitivamente esto no está pasando…

—¿Finn? —Blaine repitió pasmado e incrédulo, boqueando —¿en serio? — Dejó caer su cuerpo de nuevo sobre el sofá, desplomándose contra el respaldo y llevándose ambas manos al rostro —Y he aquí la razón de su reciente complejo como 'Señor de la Roca' que sostiene desde que llegamos...

—Blaine, córtate con las referencias a películas de Disney, no estoy de humor —gruñó Hummel.

Dave y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas y luego regresaron su atención a los chicos: —No queriamos llegar a esto—Sebastian se encogió en hombros cuando Dave siguió hablando con _Gizmo_ y _Rayita_ —. Le dimos dos oportunidades para pagarnos, pero él no entendió. Incluso le avisamos que algo pasaría y siguió sin atendernos. Así que no tuvimos de otra.

—¡Pero es Finn! —Blaine pareció explotar, luciendo sinceramente confundido —. No es por nada, pero ¡Es Finn! —Recalcó el más bajo, como si eso lo explicara todo —. Algo así no se le pudo ocurrir a él solo. Sin ofender —culminó, volviéndose a Kurt.

—Ofensa sería que dijeras lo contrario.

—Eso es cierto, Dave. Él tipo no se ve de lo más brillante, de nuevo, sin ofender —Sebastian le guiño a Kurt. Dave cruzó los brazos y se lo pensó un poco, de pronto se encontró con la mirada de Anderson y se le iluminó el rostro.

—Cooper. Cooper Anderson. Ese hijo de puta debe estar detrás de todo esto —Dave miró a Blaine y se avergonzó un poco —. Perdón, por lo de... hijo de puta.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos ser amables con ellos? —Reclamó Kurt, pero notó la sombra en los ojos champaña —¿En verdad crees que fue él? —Kurt le preguntó, pero no necesitaba la respuesta, él mismo la suponía.

—Seamos sinceros, Kurt. Tú sabes tanto como yo que éste plan grita 'Coop' por todas partes —soltó, apretando furiosamente los puños. Hummel los tomó entre sus manos al notar los nudillos blancos de tanta presión —. Claro, también tiene la firma de 'Puck', pero definitivamente la idea fue de Coop. Conociendo a Finn, habría hecho lo que tu padre le decía.

El aludido tragó duro, no pudiendo decir nada en defensa del hermano mayor de Blaine. Cooper era un hombre astuto y sagaz, además de un egocéntrico hijo de puta, claro está.

—Esto es perfecto —señalo Sebastian —. Ustedes tienen problemas con sus hermanos. Evidentemente nosotros también tenemos problemas con ellos, ¿no creen que podríamos utilizar ésta pequeña y gloriosa oportunidad para cobrarnos todas las cuentas? —Dave miró a Sebastian, le hubiera gustado poder decirle que no todas las cuentas podían ser cobradas. Menos la que Cooper tenía en realidad con ellos. En vez de eso miró a Hummel y su amigo, parecían estar pensando en lo que Sebastian les había dicho.

—No —fue la respuesta final de Hummel, mirándolos decidido a sostener su respuesta —. Déjennos ir. Ahora.

—No es una mala idea, Kurt… —murmuró Blaine pasivo, pero el castaño ni se volvió a mirarlo. Lo entendía. Burt estaba por sobre cualquier disputa entre su hermano y él.

—¡¿Qué? Está es su mejor oportunidad, ¿no lo ves?—espetó Dave mirando enfadado a Hummel. Era un niñato tonto.

—No —contestó Kurt colocándose de pie, completamente erguido y alzando ligeramente la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos mientras adoptaba su pose de 'perra' —ésa es mi respuesta final y no hay manera en la que ustedes dos —afilando la mirada en dirección a Dave, principalmente —me hagan cambiar de opinión.

Blaine le imitó, dejando atrás la comodidad del sofá para postrarse a un costado de Hummel, abriendo la boca en pos de explicar el porqué, pero la mano blanca de dedos largos se lo impidió.

—Tal vez así lo comprendan… —se justificó con mirada suplicante, pero Kurt le ignoró.

—No, Blaine. No vamos a ceder y tú no abrirás esa gran y funcional boquita tuya, ¿entendido?

Anderson resopló, permitiéndose sonreír un poco ante la broma.

—Nos vamos de aquí y punto final —dictaminó, acercándose siseante y peligroso hasta Dave y Sebastian, deteniéndose frente al más grande, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice —, así que, señor Corleone, más le vale quitarse del camino si no quiere que le corte el pene y lo tire por la ventana.

Dave entre cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de tomar la muñeca de Hummel, jalarlo hasta su regazo y darle un buen par de nalgadas para que calmara su rabieta de niño consentido.

—¿Es muy funcional? Quiero decir, su boca. Porque yo podría...—Dave fulminó con la mirada a Sebastian —. Ok. Tal vez no podría. Sólo quiero quitar el hierro aquí, hay mucha tensión. ¿Por qué no, Hummel? ¿Qué te impide decirle que sí a éste plan maestro?

—Eso a ti no te importa… —Hummel le recorrió de arriba abajo con mirada despectiva—suricata. Y tus garras donde pueda verlas. Anderson es MI mascota.

—Ya, ya, amo —Blaine se acercó hasta ellos, algo ruborizado por el comentario del tipo _hiena_ para sujetar a Kurt de los hombros y separarlo cautelosamente de Dave —. No nos cuesta nada decirles, ¿verdad?

—Hazlo, Anderson, y te corto la lengua; lo cual terminaría siendo un suceso lamentable para el resto humanidad— amenazó el castaño, mirando al moreno por sobre el hombro, pero Blaine negó —. No, Blaine. ¡No! ¡Sentado!

El aludido sonrió y le abrazó por detrás. Lo mejor era inmovilizar a su 'amo'.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué se retiró Burt Hummel?

—Problemas del corazón —Dave miró a Hummel entre los brazos del pequeño Anderson y se sintió mal por su forma de actuar. El chico sólo estaba preocupado por su padre, aunque eso no justificaba el llamarle Corleone —. ¿Es eso? ¿Te preocupa la salud de tu padre? —Sebastian tragó saliva. Sabía que esa conversación también tocaba las heridas de Dave, no pudo evitar acariciarle el antebrazo. Blaine no pasó por alto aquella diminuta acción.

—Aunque no es de su incumbencia: sí, me interesa la salud de mi padre —le contestó, tensándose nuevamente —Su estado, si bien no es tan frágil como hace siete meses, sigue siendo delicado. Los grandes sobresaltos pueden provocarle otro infarto. Y, personalmente, no quiero ser yo la razón de alguna posible recaída. Así que les exijo que me dejen ir por las buenas.

—Entiendo que te preocupes por tu padre —dijo Sebastian caminando por el despacho para servirse un whisky —. Pero, ¿has pensado que Burt recibirá la noticia de todas maneras? Él se enterará. Digo, Dave es un caballero y seguro dirá que podemos olvidar el asunto, pero nosotros no haremos más negocios con tu padre. Eso mermará sus negocios; él preguntará el motivo y de pronto se dará cuenta que el idiota de su hijastro arruinó el trabajo de toda su vida. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará? —Sebastian le sirvió una copa Dave y le dio un suave beso en los labios al dársela —. Finn Hudson ya jodió a Burt, pero tú puedes salvarlo.

—Kurt, ¿nos permites unos instantes?

Los ojos verdes miraron al moreno con una ceja arqueada, pero asintió. Evadió a Sebastian y a Dave, tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo.

—No se preocupen, no voy a escapar. Jamás dejaría a Blaine en sus garras —y sin más, cerró a sus espaldas.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Hummel no les escucharía, Anderson suspiró y tomó una postura tranquila pero severa, pasando su mirada de Sebastian a Dave, estacionándose en el último.

—Kurt no se va a rendir hasta que nos dejen marchar— informó diplomáticamente— Concuerdo en que Finn, con mucha ayuda de mi hermano y un amigo suyo, metieron la pata hasta el fondo; también estoy de acuerdo en que los tres merecen una lección, pero comprendo la preocupación de Kurt. Ahora. Si bien el desastre de esos tres hará a Burt rabiar, la ausencia de Kurt es lo que podría provocarle un ataque cardíaco. Kurt es todo el recuerdo que al señor Hummel le resta de su esposa Elizabeth, y por muy padre que funja para mi, Coop y Finn, Kurt es su unigénito. Déjennos ir o, cuando menos, ayúdennos a encontrar una manera en la que Burt no se entere que fuimos 'secuestrados'— hizo el ademán de las comillas con sus dedos.

—Trent fue tu compañero en el colegio. Pueden llamarle a Burt, decirle que él los quiere llevar por el fin de semana a su casa de campo. Trent mismo hablará con el señor Hummel. Les diría que fueran a casa de tu amigo pero no funciona así. Finn debe tener terror, debe pensar que ustedes están en un peligro real —Dave miró intensamente al pequeño Anderson.

Blaine llevó una mano a su mentón pensativamente, golpeando sus labios con dos de sus dedos mientras se podía deducir el rápido procesamiento de la información dentro de su cabeza, antes de sonreír triunfal y encarar a los mayores.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tal si usted llama al celular del señor Hummel y le explica la situación? —Los ojos champaña se iluminaron—. Le comenta todo el asunto acerca de los errores de Finn y la ausencia de sus pagos; incluso puede hacer hincapié en que, por su culpa, se vieron en la necesidad de raptar a su hijo y su amigo para amenazarlo, lo cual terminó con ustedes dos con sus traseros adoloridos— rio entre dientes — y le dice que Kurt y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones, en calidad de huéspedes. Como Burt también estará furibundo con Finn y sus secuaces, seguramente querrá castigarlos, así que ahí es cuando usted le sugiere actuar como si no supiera nada y guardar silencio. Que le siga la farsa. Y cuando Burt empiece a actuar desesperado por la ausencia de Kurt y a Finn lo carcoma la culpa, será cuando tengan su dinero. Así tal vez pueden aumentar el plazo de la amenaza y hacerles pasar un peor rato; como mandándoles videos o fotos editadas de lo 'mal' que la estamos pasando.

Dave se bebió de golpe el whisky. Esos chicos, literalmente, eran una patada en los cojones. Decirle a Burt Hummel, eso no estaba en sus planes. Volteó para mirar a Sebastian quién parecía también estar pensando en lo mismo que Dave. Burt Hummel había sido un buen amigo de su padre, un gran cliente, era un buen hombre a pesar del hijo. Seguro se merecía la verdad, se merecía saber pero no quería que las cosas se le salieran de las manos; bueno, más de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba a esos dos chicos tranquilos, y la única forma en la que cooperarían realmente era darles algo que quisieran. Eso Dave lo tenía claro.

—Bien, Anderson. Lo haremos a tu modo, pero quiero su palabra de que no abandonarán esta casa hasta que todo este arreglado —Dave lo dijo con voz firme.

—Tiene la mía, señor Corleone —bromeó Blaine, pues ni él ni Kurt sabían el nombre de sus capataces — y prometo tratar de mantener a Kurt a raya; pero no me hago responsable si se me descontrola —se volvió a la puerta, alzando la voz— ¡Amo! ¡Ya puede entrar!

Apenas le escuchó, Hummel entró con un contoneo de cadera que hizo resoplar de risa a Anderson. Kurt seguramente había estado jugando o coqueteándoles a los hombres allá afuera, sin importarle que éstos fueran hetero. Hummel se arrimó hasta su oreja, mirando a Dave y Sebastian mientras se secreteaba con su chico, compartiendo risas cómplices, ambos echando un vistazo en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Celebró Hummel, intuyendo que Blaine los había convencido.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, Kurt —el aludido lo miró sorprendido, pasando de la alegría a la molestia, girándose a Dave listo para reclamar, antes de que Anderson le rodeara la cintura con un brazo y le cubriera la boca con su mano libre —. Te explico ahorita. Sólo promete que no intentarás escapar— Pero Hummel se removió más testarudamente, tratando de patear infructuosamente a Blaine en sus partes bajas —. Te juro por mi padre que Burt estará bien.

Con ello, el más alto que quedó parcialmente calmado, refunfuñando y lanzando promesas de venganza hacia su amigo mientras a los otros dos prefería ignorarlos.

—¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo! —Sebastian le lanzó una sonrisa irónica a la feliz pareja —. Y como ahora son nuestros invitados, nos presentaremos. Sebastian Smythe —le lanzó un guiño a Blaine —.Nuestro querido Gran Jefe, Dave Karofsky —Sebastian enredó sus brazos en el brazo derecho de Dave —. Esto quita un poco la tensión entre nosotros, ¿no? —Dave resopló.

—Llamaré a alguien para que les asigne otra habitación y por favor, esta vez, no intenten matar a ninguno de mis hombres —Dave empezaba a tener un dolor inmenso de cabeza.

—Si hubiéramos intentado matarlos, habrían encontrado cadáveres en ese cuarto en vez de gente inconsciente —gruñó Kurt de brazos cruzados —. Un retortijón y ¡plop!, les quebrábamos el cuello. Blaine incluso pudo haberles acuchillado, o atravesándoles el cráneo de un solo golpe.

—¡Sí! ¡No me quitaron todas mis armas! ¡No son tan buenos! —Celebró el moreno infantilmente, antes de toser y carraspear, tratando de recuperar la postura —; es decir, ustedes ya nos conocen, pero nos volvemos a presentar. Yo soy Blaine Frederick Anderson, y él es Kurt Hummel. Un placer —tendiéndoles la mano en señal de tregua.

Sebastian miró a Dave suplicante y Dave evitó el suspiró frustrado. Ya se estaba preguntando si era buena idea tanto problema, después de todo, doscientos mil no eran la gran cosa. Claro que también estaba el asunto de Cooper Anderson y Dave quería llegar al fondo de eso. Además, Sebastian no perdonaba el dinero, de eso Dave estaba seguro.

—Dave —dijo cogiéndole la mano a Blaine y sonriéndole un poco —, pueden llamarme así. Lo prefiero a Corleone —le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Hummel —. Sólo, vamos a tener una tregua, ¿les parece? Nunca fue nuestra intención llegar a la violencia con ustedes y los chicos a los que golpearon son parte de mi familia.

Hummel resopló molesto, alzando el mentón y cruzándose de brazos mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, dándoles la espalda.

Blaine miró a Hummel cual cachorro apaleado, pues odiaba que su amigo se molestara con él. Aunque a veces fuera él quien tuviera la razón. Se volvió a Dave, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, arrimándose a ambos hombres, murmurando sus palabras lo más bajo que pudo.

—Discúlpenlo. Cuando se lo explique mejor tal vez se calme —dio un paso atrás, subiendo la voz —. Y no se preocupen, no les haremos daño a sus chicos, no somos pro-violencia. Pero deben de entender que no te vas a quedar cruzado de brazos después de que te raptaron sin razón aparente.

—Sí, bueno. Les íbamos a explicar. Sólo que ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo, Rayita —Sebastian señaló para dejar el punto claro. Dave negó, se alejó de Sebastian para coger el intercomunicador.

—Trent, ¿puedes ver para acá?

Trent llegó al despacho unos segundos después y para fastidio de Sebastian, de inmediato miró a Dave con una mueca de preocupación: —¿Cómo se siente, Jefe? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Un masaje, tal vez? —Sebastian gruñó

—¡Ey! —Exclamó Blaine al ver a Trent entrar por la puerta —, ¿tantos años sin vernos y un cañón en la espalda es el mejor saludo que puedes darme? — Saludó sonriéndole.

—Oh. Discúlpame, Blaine —Trent parecía sinceramente apenado —. Gajes del oficio. No podía fallarle a mí Jefe. Hice una promesa, serle completamente fiel —Trent caminó hasta Dave y le sonrió encantador —. De verdad, Jefe, ¿no necesita nada? —Le dijo sugerente. Sebastian lo empujó un poco, alejándole de Dave

—No, Trent —Sebastian le habló con voz ácida, dándole un buen espectáculo a _Gizmo_ y _Rayita_ —Y si necesitara algo, yo se lo daría.

El moreno le ofreció a Trent una sonrisa cómplice y negó cariñosamente ante la falta de vergüenza con la que su amigo ejecutaba sus coqueteos. Kurt, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo ante la actitud del supuesto amigo de Blaine, y su desagrado se volvió más pronunciando cuando tanto la _hiena_ como _el hombre malvavisco_ parecían disputarse el cariño de su jefe. Bufó y rodó los ojos. Típico. El líder se los tira a todos.

Dave se sonrojó levemente, desvió la mirada hacia los chicos al fondo del despacho. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento segundo a segundo, se masajeó la sien. No podía lidiar con esos chicos:

—Trent, por favor, lleva a estos chicos a una habitación y que les lleven la cena. Deben estar bastante molidos después de todo lo ocurrido —Trent asintió.

—¿Me acompañan? —Trent le sonrió a Anderson. Siempre era tan fácil con él. Blaine era de los tipos que entendían todo, no podía decir lo mismo de Hummel.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, Kurt —le llamó, pero el aludido se dio la vuelta un tanto más, tratando de ignorar a Blaine, sabiendo que así también lo lastimaría.

—Vaya amigos tienes, Anderson. Te apuñalan por la espalda y los perdonas como si nada-Hummel escupió las palabras, haciendo que Blaine bajará la cabeza, avergonzado —. Y los pones a esos tres extraños por sobre de mí, para colmo de males, sabiendo lo mucho que me preocupa mi padre.

Dave miró a Anderson. El pobre tío tenía una mirada preocupada por las palabras de su amigo:

—Ey, Hummel. No es su culpa. No ha pactado con nosotros ni nada. Quiere lo mejor para ti, para tu padre y sólo quiere que salgamos bien de esto. Le hice la promesa a tu amigo de hablar con tu padre, explicarle todo y lo haré. Ahora mismo le diré que ustedes están bien y conmigo. Es más, ¿te parece mejor si lo traigo aquí para que hable con ustedes?

Kurt tardó en reaccionar, preocupando al moreno un tanto más. Lentamente Hummel se volvió a mirarlos, exhumando antipatía y desagrado por cada poro de su piel. Se volvió a Anderson, quien parecía sinceramente arrepentido por no haberlo consultado, antes de desviarse y analizar meticulosamente a Dave. Con movimientos felinos abandonó el sofá y se puso de pie, caminando hasta Blaine y entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos. Cuando confirmó que el rostro de su amigo recuperó color y su perpetua sonrisa, se permitió imitarlo, pasando por alto al resto para encaminarse a la puerta.

—Haz lo que quieras. Si viene, avísame. Si no, yo le llamaré más tarde. Vamos, hombre malvavisco—le ordenó, mientras Blaine se disculpaba silenciosamente con Trent ante el apelativo.

—Sólo ve, Trent. Por favor —le dijo Dave ante la mirada de asesino que Nixon tenía.

Trent caminó hacia la pareja cerrando la puerta del despacho: —Por aquí —los condujo a la planta alta, caminaron por el largo pasillo y les abrió una puerta al otro extremo de la habitación que habían prácticamente destrozado.

—Blaine, de verdad me disculpo. Pero tú sabes cómo son estas cosas. Nuestra intención no fue hacerles daño, Dave jamás no lo hubiera permitido. Es un buen hombre.

Blaine le sonrió, prometiéndole silenciosamente hablar de ello después, haciendo un ademán para señalar a Kurt, quien seguía de pésimo humor.

—Les traerán la cena en un momento —Trent se retiró dejándoles solos.

Cuando Trent se marchó, un silencio incómodo se estacionó entre ellos y el moreno no tenía idea de qué hacer para acabar con él. Sigiloso, abrazó a su amigo por la espalda, depositando pequeños y cariñosos besos en sus hombros, celebrando internamente cuando Hummel se estremeció y la tensión disminuyó. Si había un momento perfecto para hablar, era ese.

—Lo lamento, Kurt, en serio —comenzó, balanceándose con el muchacho entre sus brazos, de lado a lado—. No te pedí que salieras porque deseaba excluirte, sólo necesitaba hablar con ellos con la cabeza fría y llegar a una solución que nos trajera el menor número de problemas —hizo una pausa, besando su nuca —. Sé que no te agradan, y que preferirías marcharte ahora mismo, pero piénsalo bien: es un buen plan. Burt sabrá que estamos a salvo, estará al tanto de todo, podrá castigar a Finn, a Coop y a Puck por su imprudencia y nosotros tenemos una aventura nueva para pasar el tiempo en nuestras vacaciones —le volteó, notándolo más relajado y comprensivo—. Sólo serán unos días, tal vez unas semanas, pero no más. Luego volveremos a casa y, en unas semanas, a París; y todo esto quedará como un recuerdo del cual nos reiremos cuando tengamos 80 años y tú sigas siendo un maravilloso actor mientras yo esté grabando mi enésima película. ¿Te parece?

Hummel suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose consentir por Blaine. Se sentía mal de torturar a su buen amigo, pero estaba molesto con él; con ese estúpido amigo suyo que no dudó en ponerle el cañón de una pistola en la espalda por mucho que Anderson confiara en él; con Finn y su estúpida idea de escuchar a Cooper; con el hermano de Blaine y Puck por cometer semejantes estupideces; con la _hiena_larguirucha y sus baratos intentos de coquetear con SU hobbit, y con ese tal Dave, por ser la mente 'brillante' detrás de la gran idea del secuestro, y por creerse todo poderoso, arrastrando con él a una horda de hombres que se peleaban por besarle los pies…Hombres…Esperen. ¿Hombres?

—¿Qué le pasa a Lima? En serio, apenas nos vamos y todo el mundo es gay aquí.

El silencio se estacionó sobre sus cabezas. Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de permitirse reír y estrechar el abrazo. Aliviado, el moreno apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Hummel, dejándose mimar por las amplias manos que se paseaban cariñosamente por su espalda, pidiéndole silenciosamente perdón.

—¿Quieres que te cuente mi conversación con Corleone y Mr. _Hiena_? —Kurt negó, besando los abundantes risos oscuros.

—No, confío en ti. Luego le llamaré a papá si Karofsky no lo hace venir. Mejor hablemos de como todos en esta maldita casa son gais. ¿Es cosa de la mafia o algo?—Blaine se carcajeó, alzando el rostro y besándole la mejilla.

—Ya ves, somos contagiosos—se alzó de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. Parece que mi plan de dominio mundial, en el que yo seré el rey Y la reina del universo empieza a tomar forma —Hummel sonríe presuntuoso y bromista—. Primero Lima, mañana, el mundo.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —Ambos se miraron, Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente.

—Jamás me duran los enojos contigo. Ahora veamos qué hacer en lo que la comida llega. Y espero que sea algo de buen gusto y sin grasa, o en serio me conocerán molesto.

Minutos después la cena llegó. Eran dos ensaladas gourmet de muy buen aspecto: —El señor Karofsky dio órdenes de prepararles cualquier cosa si esta cena no es de su agrado. También me pido que les informara que ya se ha comunicado con el señor Hummel. Dijo que estaría aquí a primera hora —la mujer de servicio les entregó sus teléfonos —. Y el señor Karofsky les envía esto en caso de que quieran llamarle.

—Esta cena es perfecta. Gracias—Kurt tomó ambos teléfonos, mirando las ensaladas aprobatoriamente—dígale al señor Karofsky que se lo agradecemos. Sólo una cosa más. ¿Podrían avisarnos tan pronto y arribe el señor Hummel?

—Con gusto —la mujer salió sin hacer ningún cometario más.

Apenas terminaron de comer, ambos se fueron a la cama, quedando únicamente en boxers y camisa interior, acurrucándose sobre el colchón. Por más que quisieran seguir hablando acerca de lo ocurrido, estaban molidos y agotados, y Kurt definitivamente necesitaba su sueño de belleza si quería estar reluciente y de buen humor para recibir a su padre al despertar.

* * *

En cuanto Trent cerró la puerta, Dave cogió su móvil y se desplazó hasta encontrar el número que quería: —¿Qué haces? —Sebastian le preguntó extrañado.

—Lo que debí hacer antes de decir que sí a la tontería de secuestrar personas —Dave suspiró pesadamente antes de que la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchará —. Señor Hummel, soy Dave Karofsky y tengo que hablar con usted de un penoso asunto —a Dave le tomó quince minutos explicarle todo al señor Hummel para que al final el hombre preguntara si su hijo estaba bien —. Por supuesto señor, yo… sí señor… no señor… perfectamente. Sí, claro. Mañana a primera hora —Dave colgó y caminó hasta desplomarse en su sillón.

—¿Y bien? —Sebastian se sentó en el escritorio mirando expectante.

—Dijo que vendría mañana. Parece que quiere hablar con su hijo y se encuentra molesto por mi forma de actuar, pero me entiende. Esos Hummel son raros.

—No sé, a mí Blaine me pareció muy encantador —Dave se frotó el rostro.

—Sí, tan encantador como letal. Le dislocó el brazo a Thad. No puedo creer que ni siquiera los dejaran hablar antes de empezar a golpearles por todos lados. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay honor entre ladrones? —Sebastian empezó a reírse.

—Nos partieron la cara, ¿puedes creerlo? —Dave sonrió un poco.

—Sí. Pero eso tiene una explicación, son unos Gremlins. Hummel es un plomo, no sé como Blaine puede soportarle. En serio, ese chico se merece algo, un monumento —Sebastian no se tragó las palabras de Dave. Ese chico Hummel era todo su tipo y a pesar de lo mal que se cayeron estaba seguro que Dave lo había mirado un poco más de la cuenta.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó Hummel? —Dave negó.

—Me gusto tanto como su patada. Prefiero mil veces a Anderson —Dave miró a Sebastian y luego negó —. Aléjate de ellos, no quiero que compliques las cosas coqueteándole a Blaine. Hummel es capaz de cortarte la cabeza con una cuchara —Sebastian puso cara de asco —. Sí, sería doloroso.

—Vamos, puedo divertirme un poco, ¿no? —Dave rodó sus ojos.

—Preferiría que no —Dave se removió incomodo en la silla. Aún le dolía un poco, Hummel de verdad tenía una buena patada.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco —Sebastian se levantó y cogió las manos de Dave.

—Vamos a la habitación, así puedo dar un buen vistazo al golpe —jaló a Dave para arriba, enredo los brazos en su cuello y le susurró —. También quiero comprobar el funcionamiento —Dave sonrió. Después de un día de mierda le apetecía bastante relajarse.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el capítulo II._**

**_Poco a poco, Name y yo vamos coordinando los estilos, creo que este capítulo se nota menos cortado que el otro o ¿ustedes que opinen?_**

**_Estas son las armas a las que se referían los chicos en este capítulo:_**

**_.38 es calibre de este tipo de revólver Smith & Wesson: h t t p : / / w w w . l e e l o f l a n d. c o m / w o r d p r e s s / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 0 5 / 3 8 s n u b n o s e s w m o d e l 3 6 . j p g_**

**_.45 es el calibre de la Colt M1911: h t t p : / / l i t t l e g u n . i n f o / a r m e % 2 0 a m e r i c a i n e / c o l t / c o l t % 2 0 4 5 % 2 0 1 9 1 1 -0 1 . J P G_**

**_También tengo a estos dos chicos guapos: h t t p : / / i 1 1 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / l 5 0 5 / a c m 2 0 9 9 / t u m b l r _ m 2 v 9 l z N c K L 1 r 4 e z f z o 1 _ 5 0 0 . j p g_**

**_Nos vemos el próximo domingo_**

_**PD: Nos pueden seguir a Name y a mí por twitter: acm2099 y NamelessAnami**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas finales, por favor.  
**

**Hoy toca capítulo doble  
**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Sebastian se estiró como un gran felino y sonrió al sentir el cuerpo cálido que tenía detrás de él. Dave había estado especialmente arrebatador durante la noche. Después de entrar a la habitación, había acorralado el cuerpo de su socio contra la puerta y le arrancó la ropa mientras lo besaba hambriento. Lo folló ahí, con la espalda apoyada sobre la superficie y las largas piernas de Sebastian al alrededor de su cintura. Fue caliente, arrollador y un poco violento, nada que realmente le molestara; más bien, todo lo contrario. Él también necesitaba un polvo furioso que les hiciera olvidar toda la tensión acumulada durante el día. Se corrieron juntos, gruñendo el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Segundos después, Dave lo llevó a la bañera, la llenó y se sumergieron dentro junto con sales aromáticas de azalea y lavanda. Allí, recibió besos perezosos y caricias relajantes que de pronto se volvieron más urgentes. Dave le había pedido al oído que lo follara y no podía decir no a esa petición tan deliciosa así que, prácticamente, le había robado el aliento moviéndose y gimiendo su nombre. Cuando por fin cayeron en la cama, Dave lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y Sebastian no había podido evitar acurrucarse para dormir feliz y satisfecho.

Y aquella sonrisa estaba regresando justo en ese momento en el que sentía el calor de Dave proveniente de aquel pecho firme, con sedosos vellos, presionándose en su espalda. Podía sentir de nuevo aquella polla dura y ardiente sobre sus nalgas. Se movió un poco, lo justo para que llegara a la hendidura de sus nalgas y Dave gimió cuando echó hacia atrás la cadera. Sebastian sabía lo que le gustaba. Aún recordaba su primera vez juntos cuando perdieron su virginidad durante aquel idílico verano: tenía el recuerdo perpetuo en su mente de una primera vez maravillosa, llena de suaves caricias, besos febriles y de algo muy parecido al amor.

Sabía que la idealizaba. Estaba seguro que esa primera vez no había sido tan espectacular porque, al fin y al cabo, eran unos chicos inexpertos que apenas se abrían camino a través de su sexualidad y sin embargo, cada vez que evocaba el recuerdo, siempre tenía la misma sensación de perfección. El verano terminó y Dave regresó a Europa mientras Sebastian fue haciéndose con otros amantes, de otras experiencias pero, cada que el verano regresaba, Dave y él se permitían reconocerse el uno al otro. Había el fantasma de otros besos y otras caricias en su piel pero también había algo añejo, un aroma persistente, unos besos y unas caricias dibujadas con el paso del tiempo, con la pertenencia de una primera vez.

Cuando Dave regresó definitivamente, Sebastian se volvió algo más que su mano derecha. No quería compartir a Dave, era suyo y le pertenecía desde siempre. Era un pensamiento bastante hipócrita de su parte ya que aún se acostaba con otras personas pero pensar que Dave pudiera estar con alguien más, le producía una sensación genuina de celos en el pecho.

Dave gimió de nuevo atrayendo la atención de Sebastian. Una de las grades manos empezó a pastorear lentamente por el pecho de Smythe haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Sientes cómo me tienes? - dijo Dave al oído mientras presionaba su polla, frotándola entre las nalgas de Sebastian.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Así estaba - Dave hizo caso omiso y presionó de nuevo su pene, empezando a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de su amante.

—Estás tan caliente… ¿cómo no quieres que despierte así? - Dave rozó la yema de sus dedos por los pezones de Sebastian -. Ayer estuviste maravilloso en la ducha pero algo rudo -Sebastian rió. Dave se lo había pedido así de duro —. Sabes, tengo unas ganas inmensas de clavar mi polla profundamente en ese culito maravilloso que tienes y de no detenerme hasta que lo llene de mi leche - Le encantaba cuando Dave le hablaba de esa manera así que no pudo evitar gemir y retorcerse de puro placer -.

—Y… ¿qué te detiene?

Dave gruñó detrás de él y se enterró en su culo de inmediato. Colocó su brazo derecho sobre el pecho de Sebastian y enredó la mano alrededor de su cuello así como el brazo izquierdo lo sujetó firmemente por la cintura para embestirlo de verdad. Sebastian estaba caliente, necesitado de la enorme polla de Dave. Se dejó llevar por las furiosas embestidas y las palabras vulgares que le estaba diciendo, ni tan siquiera tenía que tocarse pues sabía que se correría en cualquier momento.

—¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó Dave con una voz ronca y sensual. Sebastian solo asintió frenéticamente -. Se siente maravilloso tu culo apretado, ardiente - Dave lo embistió con más fuerza —, tomando mi polla. Así… sí.

—Dave… —Sebastian gimió apurado.

Le siguió follando furioso y aunque Sebastian se corrió sin poder evitarlo, Dave no se detuvo hasta que se derramó dentro. Unos segundos después, Sebastian se giró para besarle.

—Buenos días - le dijo a Karofsky entre el beso.

—De los mejores que he tenido - Sebastian rió.

—Es tarde y Burt Hummel no tardará en llegar - Dave suspiró frustrado -. Anda, solo será un momento.

—Bien. Vamos a la ducha, pues —Dave no dio ninguna señal de querer moverse. En vez de eso, empezó a frotar su cuerpo haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran.

—Dave…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó inocente al morder el cuello de Sebastian.

—Me estoy poniendo cachondo - Dave rió -. No seas cabrón, acabamos de follar – le ignoró y atrapó su pezón derecho con sus labios, succionándolo. Sebastian gimió sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos y empujó a Dave, quien lo miró desconcertado cuando bajó de la cama -. Si me pillas, me pondré a cuatro patas dentro de la bañera - Dave sonrió lobunamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron -. Salió de la cama de un saltó y persiguió a Sebastian para atraparlo justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de la ducha.

—Te tengo - Dave le mordió la nuca -. Ahora… ¿vamos? - Dave abrió la puerta de la ducha y empujó a Sebastian hacia adentro.

_Esa sí que era una buena forma de empezar el día_ pensó.

* * *

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo y sin una horda de capos a cuesta suya, Blaine podía empezar a curiosear a placer, por el lugar mientras Kurt se peleaba contra el espejo del cuarto, tratando de verse fabuloso sin sus tratamientos matutinos y sin un cambio de ropa que considerara _decente_.

Estaba maravillado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado de la fachada del lugar. Esperaba pinturas antiguas, ventanas cubiertas de persianas, varios hombres vestidos como la típica mafia italiana y una tenue luz iluminando el lúgubre cuarto mientras el humo del puro del jefe rondaba sobre sus cabezas. Pero no, todo lucía limpio, luminoso y elegante, con colores claros en las paredes que transmitían una sensación acogedoramente familiar. _Tal vez he visto demasiadas películas de mafiosos _se dijo a sí mismo. No obstante, se retractó de sus pensamientos "blasfemos", de inmediato. Fuera como fuese la realidad, las películas de Clint Eastwood y Francis Ford Coppola serían por siempre su forma de ver a la mafia, aunque resultaran poco realistas si las comparaba con los únicos capos que había visto en su vida, los Karofsky.

Lo más curioso, por encima de todo, era el personaje que "protagonizaba" el líder de la familia: Dave era un hombre cuyo físico inspiraba respeto y temor, algo así como un enorme oso grizzly; pero su carácter y manera de actuar era tan mansa y pacífica que se parecía más al perfil de un enorme y abrazable oso de peluche con un corazón tan enorme como sus brazos... Blaine detuvo su andar, impresionado y abochornado por el rumbo en el que sus pensamientos se desviaron. Pero era cierto, ¿no? Dave era un hombre atractivo y él era un adulto joven gay sin novio. Podía apreciar el atractivo de cualquier persona de forma sana e impersonal, a pesar de que ese hombre los hubiera intentado raptar la noche anterior y convertirlos en sus prisioneros.

Sólo esperaba que Kurt no se enterara de todo en lo que pensaba y es que no quería ser el blanco de su furia como lo fue Karofsky.

El joven director se sobresaltó cuando el timbre de la puerta retumbó por toda la estancia y se apresuró hasta la puerta. Emocionado por las historias de acción y suspenso que se aglomeraban en su imaginativa cabeza, se arrimó sigiloso y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento, soltando un acusador '¡ajá!' a la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Burt respondió alzando una ceja de manera escéptica, más sorprendido por el abrazo efusivo del joven _hobbit_ que por sus exagerados ademanes a los cuales ya estaba habituado.

—Bien, debo suponer que si estás revoloteando por el lugar sin grilletes en manos ni pies es que acabaste con ellos o realmente, no sois prisioneros.

—No, no lo somos—aseguró Blaine apartándose de Burt—. No, desde mi punto de vista. Kurt, en cambio, piensa que en cualquier momento van a hacer un movimiento en falso y nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de castrarlos.

El ama de llaves de la casa Karofsky miró a los dos hombres que tenía delante. Ese pequeño chico era como un cachorro curioso y la mujer no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos; no tenía idea de dónde los sacaba. Pensaba que con lo bueno que era el joven Dave bien podría conseguir un chico normal, cuando menos.

—Buenos días caballeros. En seguida le informare al señor Karofsky sobre su llegada —dijo dirigiéndose a Burt.

Burt asintió siguiendo al muchacho con la mirada quien iba y venía por doquier, explicándole sus hazañas de la noche anterior con curiosos e innecesarios efectos de sonido.

Melinda caminó hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando vio al joven Dave y al señor Smythe. El mayor intentó no ponerse nervioso en cuento vio a Burt Hummel en su estancia. Esa iba ser una dura mañana. Bajó las escaleras mirando al señor Hummel intentando que en ningún momento se le viera vacilar. Quería demostrarle que le tenía respeto pero no miedo, aunque por dentro estuviera aterrado. Llegaron a ellos justo cuando el señor Hummel pedía que llamaran a su hijo.

—Buenos días señor Hummel. Anderson… - Dave saludó educado mientras Sebastian le guiñaba un ojo a un despistado Blaine y le tendía la mano a Burt Hummel —. Melinda, por favor, llama al hijo del señor Hummel.

—No será necesario - Kurt apareció por las escaleras con unos pantalones negros de corte recto y una camisa de botones y manga corta roja, tratando de reflejar en su rostro toda su inconformidad con respecto a su conjunto -. Definitivamente, si voy a quedarme aquí por un par de días en contra de mi voluntad, me desquitaré cuando vayamos de compras - reclamó el joven antes de bajar presuroso los últimos escalones y poder abrazar a su padre, efusivo, contento y considerablemente aliviado.

Dave rodó los ojos y miró a Melinda.

—Mel, por favor, que preparen la mesa. Vamos a la sala. En cuento esté todo listo quiero que nos avisen -.

Dave los llevó a la sala, esperando tener una conversación con Burt antes de desayunar.

Al tomar asiento, Dave empezó a sentirse nervioso. Miró a Sebastian quien le sonrió levemente y tomó una respiración profunda. Sabía qué era lo primero que tenía que decirle al señor Hummel.

—Señor Hummel, antes que nada, quisiera pedirle una disculpa por la forma en la que actuamos. No le pido que me disculpe pero sí que nos entienda. Su hijastro tuvo las oportunidades adecuadas; Sebastian fue bastante noble con él.

—Le expliqué que esto iría a peor si él no pagaba la deuda - le explicó Sebastian -. Incluso le amenace con llevarme a su hermanito y ni así le importó - Kurt abrió la boca en pos de contradecirlos pero fue Burt quien tomó la iniciativa -.

—¿Cuánto os debe? Y, ¿desde cuándo le estáis advirtiendo acerca de los pagos?

—Doscientos de los grandes, Burt - Sebastian le respondió -. Las piezas eran exactas, justo lo que quería. Yo mismo supervisé el pedido. Siempre fuisteis unos grandes clientes y ahora, llevamos dos meses pidiendo a Hudson que nos pague.

—Bien - Burt asintió tomándose su tiempo en contestar hasta que decidió, primeramente, encararse con Smythe -. Pero dime, ¿cómo justifica el hecho que hayáis intentado raptar a mis chicos - le miró severo, girándose hacia Dave y endureciendo un poco más su gesto -… cuando pudisteis consultar el problema conmigo y ahorrarnos todo el drama?

—Nos informaron de su infarto - Dave miró seriamente a Burt -, de que se había retirado. En realidad no queríamos drama, sólo demostrarle a Hudson que no puede jugar con nosotros. Fue una tontería de nuestra parte secuestrar a su hijo pero Hudson no nos dejó muchas opciones.

—Sí, fue una tontería – corroboró -. Empezando por sobre estimar mi estado. Trabajé con tu padre durante muchos años, hijo, conozco de sobra vuestra metodología de transacción de negocios como los riesgos a los que uno se debe de atener cuando no se respetan los tiempos de pago; pero Paul Karofsky siempre fue un hombre que intentaba razonar cualquier asunto por todos los medios posibles antes de acudir a la fuerza bruta. Incluso cuando esos "métodos" tuvieran que correr con algunos riesgos. Sé que mi salud últimamente deja mucho que desear - Kurt carraspeó mirándolo molesto, pero sólo rodó los ojos -… y que padezco de algunos problemas cardíacos - Kurt resopló mientras Blaine negaba ante las palabras del cabeza de familia de los Hummel - pero puedo aseguraros que tratar temas acerca de una deuda me resultan menos dañinos que el escuchar que mi hijo fue atacado y raptado - respiró profundo antes de continuar -. Sé que Finn pudo haberos dejado sin demasiadas opciones pero todavía contabais con alguna ellas y aún así, preferisteis acudir a la violencia antes de probar con todas las posibilidades pacifistas que teníais en vuestras manos.

Dave lo miró avergonzado. Burt Hummel tenía razón, había sido precipitado pero a lo hecho, pecho. Sólo había una forma de reparar el daño.

—Señor, tiene razón. De nuevo, le pido disculpas. Creo que lo mejor es olvidar el asunto: puede llevarse a su hijo y a su amigo - Sebastian estaba a punto de replicar pero Dave prosiguió -. Fue un error de nuestra parte.

Burt guardó silencio y empezó a alternar su atención de Dave a Sebastian antes de mirar de reojo a su hijo y a Blaine, sabiendo que todos los presentes estaban esperando su veredicto. Cansado, se dejó caer sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón y esbozó una sonrisa que a Kurt no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia.

—No hay prisa, chico. Hicisteis todo este circo para asustar a Finn, ¿cierto? Y además, también necesito darle una lección de lo que no debe hacer si quiere llegar a ser el cabeza de familia, así que…

—¡NO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Kurt y Dave. El más joven de los Hummel miró receloso a Karofsky y se puso de pie bruscamente, mirando a su padre quien sonrió de medio lado a la vez que se acomodaba en el sofá -. Me niego a quedarme indefinidamente en este lugar, papá. ¡No confío en Finn y su ausencia de materia gris! Además - señaló hacia los anfitriones -, no pretendo quedarme con ellos.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos tiene otra opción - la sonrisa de Burt se ensanchó mientras Blaine procuraba morderse la lengua, tratando infructuosamente de no soltarse a reír -. Es un castigo justo no solo para Finn, sino para el chico Karofsky y los suyos. Una lección del porqué nadie se mete con un Hummel y menos con uno enfadado - Kurt pareció reconsiderarlo dándole de cierta manera, la razón -. Ahora, tendréis que cuidar de vosotros mismos por, no sé… ¿tres semanas, tal vez? – sugirió pero su actitud daba a entender que no estaba abierto a las negativas -.

—¿Tres semanas? - el tono tuvo que delatar a Dave cuando recibió una mirada inquisitiva de Burt Hummel. Así mismo, Sebastian soltó un pequeño e imperceptible gemido de frustración -. Serán tres semanas, entonces, señor Hummel - Melinda hizo aparición en ese mismo instante -. Ahora, si os apetece desayunar con nosotros… - Dave se puso de pie mostrándoles el camino hacia el comedor -.

Burt se convenció mentalmente de que tres semanas era el tiempo adecuado para que esos chicos escarmentaran: los suficientes para que Finn enloqueciera, mortificado por la culpabilidad, y terminara confesándole sus errores con tal de que Kurt y Blaine volvieran a casa sanos y salvos; y para que Karofsky y Smythe aprendieran que todas sus acciones, tienen consecuencias.

Mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa, al mayor de los Hummel no le pasó desapercibida la tensión que se respiraba en el aire. Kurt irradiaba una apatía casi palpable y por más que Blaine se esforzara en mantenerla bajo control, las miradas ácidas y los comentarios mordaces que su hijo dirigía a los anfitriones brotaban de dentro, con la misma espontaneidad que Anderson hacía referencias a películas que nadie solía conocer. Burt empezaba a lamentar haber tocado el tema del secuestro porque Kurt no escatimaba esfuerzos para despedazar a Dave con sus palabras.

—Además, no sé cómo esta pobre imitación de Corleone puede ser el jefe de una asociación criminal con unos reflejos tan pobres y lentos - comentó Kurt tranquilamente, haciendo resoplar a Blaine quien, resignado ya por enésima vez, empezaba a pensar que era inútil intentar mediar cuando ni siquiera Burt cooperaba para pararle los pies -. ¡Acabamos con ellos en menos de un minuto! Seguramente, no esperaban que al intentar mantener bajo control al chico afeminado y su leal hobbit les provocaría un intenso dolor en las bolas. Literalmente -resopló, tomando un bocado más de su fruta -.

—¿Literalmente… te refieres a…?

—A que Kurt le dio a Karofsky una patada allá abajo con la intención de dejarlo sin descendencia - afirmó Blaine mientras otorgaba una silenciosa disculpa al aludido -.

—Tiene un hijo muy capaz, señor Hummel - Dave ignoró deliberadamente a su hijo mientras que, por otra parte, Sebastian dejó de comer para mirarle -.

—Sí, Burt, bastante capaz aunque no muy fuerte. No hubo daño por lo que Dave sigue siendo el semental insaciable de siempre - Sebastian le lanzó una mirada de superioridad al hijo de Burt, ignorando como Anderson enrojecía ante la referencia -. Lo siento, _Campanita_.

Los ojos de Kurt crepitaron enfurecidos, estrechándose cada vez más al mismo tiempo en el que apretaba el tenedor entre sus manos. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo a un lado para limpiarse la boca y sonreír cínicamente a Smythe.

—¿Quieres probar que tan _débil_ soy, dientes de ardilla?

—¡Este desayuno está delicioso! - intervino Anderson lo más rápido posible, mordiéndose la lengua al no tener nada más inteligente que decir. Se volvió hacia Sebastian, rogándole en silencio que dejara de provocar a su amigo a la misma vez que envidiaba como Burt y Dave podían continuar con su conversación, ignorando la tensión que reinaba en aquella mesa.

—Sí, delicioso. ¿Sabéis que es lo que también fue delicioso? Follar seis veces... - Dave dejó de hablar con el señor Hummel para callar a Sebastian -.

—Sebastian, no - Smythe lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a Hummel jurándose que aquello no terminaría ahí, que era un reto -.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con la misma dinámica, durante más de media hora hasta que Burt dictaminó que era hora de marchar. Reacios a que se marchara, Blaine y Kurt lo siguieron hasta la puerta en un incómodo silencio que se rompió cuando Blaine le abrazó para que los Hummel tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para impulsar su privacidad.

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno, Dave se retiró con la excusa del trabajo pendiente y Sebastian le siguió a pesar de saber que estaba molesto por su comportamiento. Era sencillo notarlo por los hombros tensos, la mirada seria, el rictus casi imperceptible que tan bien conocía de Dave Karofsky. En el despacho, este se sentó en su sillón y levantó la vista para enfrentar a Sebastian.

—¿Qué? - Sebastian le preguntó, queriendo terminar con la tensión entre ellos -.

—Tienes que parar, es una pesadilla. Tener a esos chicos en casa es horrible y tú lo complicas más portándote así con el chico Hummel - Sebastian contrajo su rostro sin poderlo evitar -.

—Me echas la culpa de esto, ¿cierto? - Dave cerró los ojos frustrado y los volvió a abrir para enfrentar a su compañero -.

—¡Me regalaste un coche que cuesta el doble! Creo que todos tus zapatos cuestan el triple y… - Dave se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba gritando. Se frotó el rostro con las manos y respiró hondo para tratar calmarse -. Lo siento… esto no es tu culpa, yo di la orden y esos chicos están aquí por mi culpa - Sebastian le miraba con disgusto -. Por favor, intenta no hacerles el menor caso.

—Es imposible Dave. Hummel me revienta, es un niñato absurdo - Dave asintió frenético -.

—Y por eso mismo tienes que dejar de hacerle caso - los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente -.

—¿Me estás dando una orden? - Dave negó -. A mí me parece que sí – Ofendido, Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes declarar sus intenciones - . Hummel es una perra insufrible y nadie, absolutamente nadie, me impedirá que se lo diga cada que lo vea —salió y azotó la puerta del despacho.

Una vez fuera, Sebastian estaba dispuesto a trabajar con los muchachos, clasificando las piezas de un nuevo embarque e intentar olvidarse de su discusión con Dave, pero le fue imposible. Kurt Hummel le irritaba, era un chiquillo pedante, tonto, que solo pensaba en él y que veía a Blaine como si fuera un tesoro nacional. Sebastian odiaba los amantes fríos pero, sobre todo, odiaba a los amantes en silencio y Hummel, era uno de ellos.

* * *

Kurt suspiró profundamente y dejó caer sus barreras cuando los brazos de Burt le estrecharon cariñosamente.

—Con esto, empezaré a pensar que no quieres que esté contigo - bromeó -. Me voy a Francia por unos cuantos meses y ahora que regreso a Lima, dejas que la mitad de mis vacaciones estén a merced de unos extraños. Seguramente, estas esperando a que me case para no tenerme detrás de tuyo – Kurt volvió a bromear ahora, con el rostro contra el cuello de Burt -.

El abrazo se volvió mas firme antes de que el mayor se apartara con una sonrisa en la cara y dejara caer su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Te quiero muchísimo, hijo. Y por supuesto que te echaré de menos pero confío en que puedas cuidarte sólo. De lo contrario, tienes a Blaine - Kurt bufó sonriente al intercambiar sonrisas con Blaine y mirando ambos a Burt -.

—Cuídate. No quiero regresar a casa y saber que has dejado de lado tu dieta. Tampoco dejes que Finn entre a mi cuarto…

—Adiós, Burt. Llamaremos por la noche - aseguró Blaine, tomando firmemente la mano de Kurt -.

El mayor tan sólo sonrió y con un ligero apretón en el hombro como señal de partida, se despidió de ambos. Los dos jóvenes entraron dentro de la casa cuando el automóvil de Burt estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para perderse de vista. De la mano, caminaron por la enorme casa y Kurt empezó a husmear por todo aquello que Blaine anteriormente ya había explorado.

—Kurt - el aludido se volvió hacia su cómplice arqueando una ceja, esperando la obvia pregunta que bailaba en labios de su amigo -, ¿realmente necesitas ser tan cruel con Karofsky y Smythe? -.

La sonrisa de Hummel desapareció y la substituyó por un gesto severo e incómodo

—¿Estás insinuando que los trate como si nada de esto hubiera pasado? - el moreno bajó la cabeza, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mano del castaño -.

—No, pero no es necesario que sueltes todo tu veneno - le enfrentó -. Eres una persona maravillosa y es una pena que no les des la oportunidad de conocer ese Kurt.

Su caminata se extendió, acompañada de un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos parecía querer interrumpir, hasta que con un suspiro, el menor de los Hummel lo quebrantó.

—No puedo perdonarlos fácilmente. Yo no soy tú, Blaine - le sonrió y fue correspondido -. Sabes tanto como yo el porqué; el que nos "secuestraran" es lo de menos.

—Burt está bien - dijo Blaine tímidamente -.

—Él fue quien los perdonó - encogió sus hombros y Blaine asintió. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, lo que de verdad le molestaba a Kurt era que no lo consideraran un hombre o que lo subestimaran—. No me quejo pero a veces, ser yo es un problema.

Blaine sonrió agradecido de escuchar el tono exageradamente dramático que dividía las bromas de la seriedad.

—Nadie está más capacitado para hacer el papel de Kurt Hummel así que lo siento; deberás vivir con ello.

Kurt se permitió reír, volviéndose a su amigo y acunando su rostro sensualmente rasposo para besarlo lánguidamente.

—Sinceramente, Anderson, ¿cómo puedes ser tan maduro para cosas como éstas y en cuestión de segundos, ser un niño grande que sigue esperando su carta de Hogwarts?

Blaine encogió sus hombros y plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla, antes de soltar la nívea mano de Hummel.

—Es un misterio del que ni yo sé la respuesta – sonrió divertido -. Y ahora… ¿qué te parece si empezamos a explorar este lugar? Si vamos a hospedarnos aquí, al menos quiero saber en qué lugares puedo escabullirme.

—_Comadreja_ - el moreno rió entre dientes ante el mote de Kurt, quien se acomodaba el cabello -… Ahora no. Prefiero volver al cuarto y ver si puedo encontrar algo más decente que estos trapos - Blaine rodó los ojos -.

—Son unos pantalones de Armani… y una camiseta de Óscar de la Renta; ¿en serio que no cumplen tus expectativas? —Hummel solo sonrió enigmático al darse la vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino que habían recorrido. Era claro que cumplían sus expectativas pero Karofsky no tenía porque saberlo.

Cuando Hummel desapareció por el pasillo, Blaine se permitió aplaudir emocionado. El lugar tenía todo lo necesario para ser un buen set de grabación y tal vez, si buscaba lo suficiente, encontraría alguna habitación que se acercara más a su idea de guarida mafiosa.

* * *

**_Pues aquí estamos de nuevo. Primer les debemos una disculpa por la falta de capítulos en estas dos semanas. ¿El motivo? Pues nos quedamos sin beta, fue una verdadera pena pero Gisselle no pudo seguir siendo nuestra beta por cuestiones personales. Le agradecemos mucho que, a pesar de sus problemas, ella quiso seguir siendo nuestra beta pero le fue imposible. Un abrazote para mí adorada Gisselle._**

**_Si ustedes escriben sabrán lo complicado que es conseguir beta. Así que nos tocó buscar y la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que pensamos. En la genial, Suuita._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas finales, por favor.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Sebastian había aprovechado su tiempo libre para ir a ver a Thad quién aún seguía en el hospital, recuperándose, hasta que por la tarde recibiera el alta hospitalaria. Un par de horas más tarde, regreso a casa. Lo más probable es que Dave estuviera en su despacho pero Sebastian no quiso encontrárselo.

Decidido, subió las escaleras dispuesto a darse una ducha y más tarde, averiguar si Dave había comido algo. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando vio a Melinda abriendo la puerta de la habitación de sus nuevos huéspedes. Por lo que llevaba en las manos, seguramente recogía los restos del almuerzo. Caminó hacia ella y le saludó con una sonrisa picara que la mujer contestó con una divertida negación antes de alejarse, palmeándole el hombro. Cuando se aseguró que no había moros en la costa su sonrisa se ensanchó, arreglándose un poco la ropa y empujando la puerta para entrar dentro del cuarto.

—¿Qué tal, _Campanita_? ¿Disfrutaste la comida? - la mirada que Kurt le ofreció era pesada y peligrosa -.

—No veo el porqué tiene que importarte, _Suricato_ - escupió venenoso al mismo tiempo que su vista se mantenía fija en el espejo, terminando de acomodarse una blusa de manga corta que había encontrado en el ropero -. Ahora, lárgate; no estoy de humor para gastar saliva contigo. Llevo horas intentado hacer algo decente con esta porquería a la que llamáis ropa.

—Curioso - dijo Sebastian deambulando por la habitación -, durante el desayuno parecías muy deseoso de intercambiar palabras conmigo - lo miró a los ojos -. Tal vez buscabas información… creo que desesperadamente la necesitas cuando eres incapaz de seducir a esa estúpida mascota tuya -.

Kurt tragó duro y sus manos se cerraron más firmemente sobre la ropa mientras alzaba el mentón y fruncía el entrecejo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Smythe. Y no lo volveré a repetir. Fuera… a menos, claro, que quieras comprobar que tan bueno soy defendiéndome sin necesidad de contar con el factor sorpresa a mi favor – siseó -.

Sebastian empezó a reír asintiendo, optando por acercarse lentamente a Hummel que de pronto, se lanzo hacia él. Con la mano derecha apretando el cuello de Kurt, lo empujo hacia la cama cayendo encima de él, cortándole la respiración.

—¿Este factor sorpresa? - le dijo amenazante al oído -. Te he visto, deseas a tu mascota pero él no se fija en ti, _nene_. Supéralo y guárdate la amargura para ti mismo.

Los ojos de Hummel se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucharlo hablar, tratando por todos los medios, de respirar pese la mano que le estrangulaba el cuello. Nervioso y alterado al ser descubierto por Smythe, movió una de sus piernas con disimulo y le propinó una patada en el estómago lo que le permitió soltarse de su agarre y empezar a respirar, aunque algo irregular.

—N… no sé de qué estás hablando - se maldijo internamente cuando respondió con un titubeo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era una reacción natural a la anterior falta de oxígeno -. Además, ¡no tienes porqué llamar a Blaine, "mi mascota"! ¡Él es… es mí mejor amigo; mi hermano! - sintió cómo una ola de ácido corría por su garganta al tener que admitir en voz alta, que no eran más que eso -. Te lo advierto, deja de mirarlo como si fuera un pedazo de carne el cual crees que puedes devorar y tocar con tus asquerosas garras.

—_Campanita_, _Campanita_ - Sebastian se regodeó con la reacción de Kurt -… Anderson es un pedazo de carne que me puedo permitir devorar en cualquier momento y si no dejas de ser un niñato insufrible, eso es lo que haré. Te quitaré el caramelo de la boca y degustaré la virginidad de tu mascota. Y no trates de negarme que es virgen porque me encanta el rubor que le aparece en las mejillas cuando hablo de lo bien que lo hemos pasado Dave y yo.

—Como te lo dije antes, eso no es asunto tuyo, dientes de ardilla. Además, aunque lo intentaras, dudo mucho que Blaine caiga en tus tejemanejes: no eres ni el primero ni el único que ha intentando aplicar sus pésimas técnicas de conquista pata conseguir algo de él.

—Podría apostar cualquier cosa pero está tan manido como el argumento de cualquier serie de adolescentes con problemas existenciales. Además, no tengo nada que demostrarte. Crece, madura, hazte un hombre de una vez y después, intenta discutir conmigo. Lo único que escucho de ti es un incesante bla, bla, bla - Sebastian se acercó a Kurt lo suficiente como para no invadir su espacio personal -. Si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo el sexo furioso tiene su encanto - le lanzó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al muchacho -.

La imagen de Smythe, empotrándolo contra la puerta y besándolo de forma brusca y demandante, se manifestó espontáneamente en la mente del Hummel. Su propia imaginación parecía traicionarle y más, el rubor que aparecía por sus mejillas y que no podía evitar. Malcidiendose por pensar de aquella manera, rogó por que la _hiena_ pensara que aquel sonrojo, fuera indicio de ira. Kurt pensó que la mejor forma de recuperarse era devolviéndole el golpe, ganando confianza con cada una de las palabras que dijera.

—Tú tampoco luces tan maduro como presumes ser, _Suricato_. Celando a tu jefe cuando en realidad, es otra persona quien atrae más su atención -. Tal vez tengas su cuerpo pero no parece desear nada más de ti.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se desvaneció con la misma velocidad que sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Pronto, los nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos.

—No quiero repetirlo Hummel – amenazó con una voz peligrosa-: compórtate con Dave y conmigo o sino, la próxima vez que digas alguna idiotez más, cogeré a tu amigo y le borraré su estúpida sonrisa, por siempre -.

No dijo nada más y dio media vuelta hasta salir de la habitación de invitados.

Sebastian no pudo ver el temor y el arrepentimiento que se formó en los ojos de Hummel. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kurt se dejó caer sobre el colchón con la mirada fija en la puerta, preguntándose internamente sino había sido demasiado cruel con Smythe. Con la vista baja y fija en sus manos, se puso en el lugar de la _Suricato_, tragándose el torrente de emociones agrias provocadas ante la idea de jamás poder tener a Blaine de la manera que lo deseaba.

* * *

Anderson parecía perder la noción del tiempo mientras exploraba la enorme casa de la familia Karofsky. Hasta el momento había encontrado la cocina, el camino que lo dirigía al patio, un montón de habitaciones, la sala principal y un cuarto de estar. Muchas personas de las que trabajaban allí lo miraban entre una mezcla de asustados, sorprendidos o extrañados y aunque le agradaba el hecho de dejar claro que no era una persona débil ni enclenque, a pesar de su tamaño, era un poco incómodo que pensaran que era alguien peligroso. No les había atacado ni herido por gusto; simplemente fue su instinto de supervivencia que salió a flote. Distraído y con la vista fija en sus zapatos, abrió una de las puertas, entrando a la estancia sin reparar en que había alguien más allí. Fue al alzar el rostro que sus movimientos se congelaron, deteniendo su andar y su mirada en el hombre detrás del escritorio.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que, sentándote encima de mis piernas, se va a arreglar todo - aseguró Dave, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que Azimio le había enviado desde Barcelona -.

—¿Eh? - Blaine lucía sorprendido, desubicado y ligeramente abochornado por aquel comentario -.

—En serio Sebastian, esto no se arreg... - Dave levantó el rostro y vió a Anderson ligeramente apoyado en el umbral -. Lo siento, pensé que eras... - Dave negó al mismo tiempo que intentaba rectificar sus palabras -. ¿Necesitas algo?

Anderson parecía algo avergonzado por haber escuchado aquello. Aparentemente, Trent no tenía oportunidad con el jefe si es que este, salía con Smythe.

—Em… no. Lo siento, yo… entré pensando que no había nadie - se excusó con una mano en la nuca -.

Dave asintiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Anderson, por su parte, seguía parado enfrente de la puerta abierta, mirándole nervioso.

—Puedes pasar si quieres; juro que no muerdo.

Blaine le otorgó una sonrisa avergonzada mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas pese a que su parte racional le gritaba que se largara. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio, con una mano escondida en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la otra se enroscaba nerviosa en sus abundantes rizos negros.

—¿Problemas con el señor Smythe? - Anderson volvió a morderse la lengua por el comentario incómodo e indiscreto que acababa de decir - .

—Algo así - Dave echó hacia atrás su espalda dejando los papeles en el escritorio -... Sebastian, en ocasiones puede ser tan... obsesivo con algunas cosas… fue su idea traeros aquí; y claro, yo le dije que sí y ahora estamos metidos en todo esto por una cosa tan tonta como doscientos mil dólares. Además, constantemente se pasa todo el rato peleando con tu novio y eso no hace nada fáciles las cosas. Estas tres semanas van a ser un infierno - Dave suspiró después de hablar; luego, parpadeó mirando a Anderson. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo eso -. Lo siento…

—No, no es ningún problema - Blaine se acercó más confiado, dejándose caer en la silla frente a Dave -. Concuerdo que eso del secuestro fue una idea pésima pero también fue divertido - encogió de hombros -. Además, el señor Smythe no es el único que provoca las peleas: Kurt también está molesto y no puede evitar comportarse como una víbora - rió entre dientes -. ¡Ah, y no somos novios! Kurt es como un hermano.

—Lo siento. Parecía... como os cogéis de las manos y sois... bueno - Dave no podía creer que estuviera avergonzándose de aquella manera y optó por cambiar de tema -. En fin… ¿víbora, dices? Sí, esos dos tienen unas lenguas viperinas - Dave miró su reloj y silbó -. Vaya, es tardísimo… ¿has comido?

—No. De hecho, he estado explorando su casa toda la mañana - confesó sin ningún rastro de vergüenza por haber estado husmeando aquel lugar -. Su casa es enorme. Tiene muchas habitaciones que serían unos sets ideales para una película de acción; incluso para una de suspense. Y bueno, Kurt y yo actuamos así desde la preparatoria. Ya ve, Lima no es el mejor lugar para salir del armario. Antes sólo nos cogíamos de las manos y nos abrazábamos muy con frecuencia pero desde que fuimos a vivir a Paris, nos dimos cuenta de que la gente tiende a besar a sus seres queridos en los labios como muestra de apoyo y cariño así que nosotros, empezamos a hacer lo mismo.

—Permíteme un segundo; pediré algo de comer - Dave levantó uno de los teléfonos y pidió comida para Blaine -. Vendrán en unos segundos… Bueno, la casa la construyó mi abuelo. De hecho, hay mazmorras… ¡no es broma! Tenemos un túnel y todo. Si quieres, más tarde te lo enseño. Siento haber confundido el afecto que tenéis entre vosotros, es solo que yo tiendo a ser más reservado - escucharon un golpe en la puerta y Melinda entró con dos bandejas de comida y una botella de vino. Melinda se retiró mirándoles un tanto extrañada -. Entonces, ¿tú y Hummel os conocéis desde siempre?

—Si, de toda la vida – asintió escudriñando la comida y aunque tenía la cabeza en el ofrecimiento de visitar las mazmorras -. Nuestros padres se conocieron gracias a la señora Elizabeth, la hija del jefe de una familia italiana de la mafia. No obstante, la madre de Kurt intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse alejada de eso. Mi padre, que también proviene de ascendentes italianos, siempre fue como su guardaespaldas; cuando ella y el señor Hummel se conocieron, era inevitable que ellos se conocieran. Al principio, ambos no se llevaban muy bien - porque ambos estaban enamorados de ella - pero con el paso del tiempo, fueron limando asperezas y terminaron como están ahora.

—¿Siendo amigos? Mi papá conocía muy bien a Liam y al señor Hummel. Mi viejo siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para los amigos y el padre de Sebastian fue su mejor amigo - Dave bebió un poco de vino y se preguntó porque se sentía tan cómodo hablando con Anderson si bien había algo que le interesaba saber algo de él -. ¿Cómo te llevas con tu hermano?

Blaine dejó el tenedor en su plato, suspirando hastiado -.

—Me gustaría decir que bien pero mi hermano es como una princesa – negó repentinamente cansado -. Cooper es algo egoísta, ambicioso y un narcisista que siempre va por delante de los demás pero no es una mala persona - o eso quería pensar -.

Dave asintió sin decir nada más de eso. Ya hablaría con Azimio acerca ese tema. Se sirvió un poco más vino.

—Sí prometes no matarme, mañana te puedo mostrar las mazmorras - Dave esperaba que Blaine no notará el ligero cambió de tema -. Aunque no es un lugar muy bonito y podrías ensuciarte - le sonrió -...

—¡Por supuesto que me encantaría ir! – Blaine exclamó emocionado -. ¡Jamás he podido estar en unas mazmorras! Bueno, si, en las cámaras de tortura medievales que hay en Londres pero no te dejan ver correctamente ni tocar nada. Y tampoco no me importa ensuciarme por cosas como esas. Quizás podría adaptarlas lo suficiente como para que se parezcan a los dormitorios de los Slytherin - murmuró por lo bajo dejando que su imaginación volara -…

Dave soltó una carcajada por la emoción que el chico proyectaba.

—No te burles que el año pasado organizamos una fiesta de disfraces y el mío fue Severus Snape: una gran túnica negra, pelo largo y mi intento de acento inglés.

Blaine risoteaba espontáneamente mientras dejaba caer la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Tuvo que llevar las manos al vientre ya que, de tanto reír, empezaba a dolerle.

—¡¿En… en serio? - Exclamó algo falto de aire - ¡Genial! ¡Eso es digno de verse! No he conocido a demasiadas personas que puedan imitar el acento del profesor Snape. Y si vamos a ser sinceros el uno al otro, yo me disfracé de Harry Potter cuando fui al estreno de la última película. Kurt dice que parezco más un Hufflepuff pero ese día me di el gusto.

—Sexy - dijo Dave sin poderse detener y sonrojándose de inmediato -. Lo siento, no quise... - Dave se avergonzó de sí mismo. Blaine, por lo que a él concernía, también se ruborizó profusamente, pasando nervioso una mano por su nuca. En cierta manera, era un alivio que ese hombre tan apuesto y masculino lo considerara sexy.

—Es gracioso que lo pienses; mucha gente asume que soy ridículo. De hecho, cuando dije que quería ser el director que dirigiera el remake de _The Hunger Games_ en unos años, pensaron que estaba bromeando - se mordió el labio -. Ni qué decir cuando dije que quería ser Peeta... aunque preferiría quedarme con Gale en vez de Katniss... ya sabes, la chica me cae bien pero no creo que fuera para mí – sonrió de lado, apenado y alzando la mirada -. El único que no se burló fue Kurt pero porque está acostumbrado a mis locuras; Finn tampoco porque piensa que soy genial.

—Eres bastante increíble - Dave se lamió el labio inferior -, eres algo así como un chico "en llamas" - sonrió pícaro -.

Blaine no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada viéndose en la necesidad de bajarla.

—Gracias, usted también es distinto a como imaginé a alguien envuelto en este negocio: es bastante amable, agradable y atractivo – confesó, tratando de no esquivar la mirada penetrante de Karofsky -.

A Dave le hacía bastante gracia la forma de actuar de Blaine. Por un lado, era seguro de sí mismo, súper expresivo con sus gustos e ideas pero, cuando le hablaba de su atractivo, se sonrojaba furiosamente. Además, era bastante grato que Blaine lo encontrara atractivo.

—¿Usted? - Dave resopló divertido -. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

—Um… ¿treinta? ¿Veinti…ocho? - tanteó -. Es una costumbre mía, Tiendo a hablar de usted a los extraños. Mi padre siempre dijo que era una manera de mostrar respeto.

—Dave - este cogió la mano que descansaba sobre el escritorio -. Tú eres Blaine – continuó dándole un apretón en la mano, sin soltarla -. No somos extraños - le guiñó -. Y en realidad, son 26 para ser exactos. Tampoco son muchos, ¿no?

Blaine miró la gran mano que sostenía la suya, conteniendo la respiración y dejando que sus propias orejas tomaran un tono carmesí.

—No, no muchos… - se mordió la lengua, renegando de su cerebro y la manía que tenía a desconectarse en el momento menos apropiado - digo, sólo son seis años de diferencia. No son tantos.

—¿Entre tú y yo? ¿Supone un problema? - Dave miró intensamente hacia los ojos de Blaine.

Karofsky pudo sentir bajo su mano Blaine se estremecía, desde su mano hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. El moreno negaba cautelosamente con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes que le miraban. Dave estaba a punto de hablar cuando un golpe los alerto. Trent entraba al despacho con unos papeles en mano y en cuanto los vio, su sonrisa perenne desapareció fijándose en las manos entrelazadas.

—Parece que interrumpo…

—Para nada, Trent - Dave soltó lentamente la mano de Blaine -. ¿Pasa algo?

—Traía los papeles de las partes que enviamos a los talleres de Westerville - Nixon miró a Blaine, notando el rubor de sus mejillas. Eso le causo una punzada de celos y miedo. Blaine era peligroso, mucho más que Sebastian. Dave podía enamorarse seriamente de Blaine Anderson -.

El director sostuvo la mirada entre nervioso y culpable, recordando cómo Dave acababa de flirtear con él sin importarle que Trent estuviera en medio. No suficiente con eso, recordó que Karofsky ya tenía a Smythe y que, seguramente todo ese"coqueteo" era producto de su desbordante imaginación.

—¡Bien, creo que es hora de que busque a Kurt! - sonrió como de costumbre, procurando mantener las apariencias -. No os quito más tiempo. Gracias por el almuerzo, Dave. Espero verte después, Trent -.

La última frase salió muy parecida a una disculpa, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Abochornado, aceleró el paso hasta la puerta y salió con un exagerado ademán.

* * *

La puerta se abrió abruptamente asustando a un Kurt dispuesto a gritar a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a cruzar por esa puerta; mucho más, si se trataba de Smythe. Pero cuando vio que Blaine flaqueaba de piernas con el rostro enrojecido, no pudo más que acudir preocupado agachándose frente a él.

—¿Blaine, qué…? - el aludido levantó su rostro deliciosamente ruborizado, tentando a Kurt de besar profundamente aquellos carnosos labios y mordisquearle las mejillas -. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que tengas fiebre.

Blaine se acurrucó en el pecho de Hummel y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Asustado, Kurt le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo sus dedos en la marabunta de rizos a la vez que las palabras de Blaine, lo dejaban inmovilizado.

—Kurt, creo… creo que me gusta alguien.

Hummel retuvo el aliento sintiendo cómo su corazón se iba partiéndo por a la mitad. En su pecho solo brotaba amargura pero no podía demostrarle a Blaine esos sentimientos de rechazo y dolor, a partes iguales.

—¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado que posee los sentimientos de éste adorable y demente director? – Kurt no podía dejar de jurar por todos los dioses existentes y por haber que, si esa persona era Sebastian, acabaría con la vida de este -.

—…ve… - murmuró contra su pecho mientras Hummel frunció el entrecejo.

—Blaine, no puedo saber quién es si balbuceas.

—Dave… - confesó, aferrándose más al otro muchacho.

Y así, Kurt Hummel, perdió cualquier atisbo de simpatía que hubiera podido empezar a albergar por David Karofsky.

* * *

**_Probablemente este retraso en la publicación haya provocado que ustedes quieran dejar de comentar o leer. Voy a lamentar mucho eso, apelo a mi relación con ustedes y al compromiso que mantengo. Saben que siempre termino todas mis historias. Y que, esta no es al cien por ciento mi historia, no tiene nada que ver. El compromiso sigue en pie._**

**_Sé que no es lo mismo leerme a mis solamente, junto con la mano de Winter. Pero ese es el propósito de esta historia, que ustedes lean algo nuevo, con dos autoras, con dos estilos que convergen para plantearles estos momentos._**

**_Se lo escribí a mis lectores de Harry Potter y se los escribo a ustedes: Les invito a salir del anonimato del lector._**

**_Hace uno días les decía que escribir es compartir una parte de ustedes. Comentar, también lo es. Comparten sus ideas, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus ganas de leer tal o cual cosa. Se toman el mismo tiempo para favoritear una historia que el se tomarían para decir porque esa historia es su favorita. Apruébenlo, se pueden llevar una sorpresa, pueden encontrarse a un autor comprometido, con ganas de intercambiar ideas._**

**_Nos vemos, el domingo siguiente, con el capítulo._**

**_Un abrazote_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Dave revisó los papeles que Trent le había traído, en un absoluto silencio inusual entre ellos. Por lo regular, éste intentaba siempre sacarle algún tipo de conversación pero ahora sólo consiguió una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – negó -.

—Estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué hacías hablando tan íntimamente con Blaine? - Dave le sonrió condescendiente. Así que era eso, pensó para sí mismo.

—Tan sólo estábamos hablando, Trent - asintió, adquiriendo un rictus molesto en sus labios -.

— ¿Cogidos de la mano? - Dave boqueó -. Lo capto, Jefe. No soy nadie para reclamar, en todo caso le toca a Sebastian pero no creo que sea justo que estés coqueteando con Blaine. Puede que sepa defenderse con los puños, que su padre le haya entrenado para no estar desprotegido en caso de ser atacado pero eso no significa que sepa defenderse de estos juegos de seducción - Dave negó -.

— No quiero seducir a nadie. Sólo estaba hablando con él, te lo juro. ¿No puedo ser su amigo? - Nixon prefirió mirar los papeles del escritorio antes de responder -. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de seducir a Blaine y luego dejarlo tirado, como si nada? - Trent se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha -.

— No. Jamás lo harías.

Y tal vez eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Trent. Si Dave se interesaba en Blaine, sería un interés verdadero, algo serio. Mientras Dave estuviese sólo con Sebastian, aún tendría una oportunidad, pues sabía que lo que había entre ellos dos, no era serio. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo con Blaine.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos a seguir con esto. ¿Te quedas a cenar? – el subordinado asintió -.

* * *

Sebastian se sumergió de nuevo en el agua. Mandó poner esa piscina interior hace cuatro años atrás y era algo así como su refugio. Los grandes ventanales le permitían ver el jardín y las pequeñas cascadas de agua situadas a la izquierda, hacían un sonido relajante. Sebastian dio por tercera vez una vuelta a nado y luego, se dedicó a nadar lentamente. Las palabras de Hummel aún retumbaban en su mente.

Lo suyo con Dave era sexo, atracción física, deseo y lujuria; Sebastian lo sabía pero dolía porque hasta ese momento, lo que tenía con Dave era lo más parecido al amor que él conocía. Y si no se podía enamorar de Dave, ¿de quién lo haría, entonces? Sebastian decidió apartar esa idea de su cabeza para relajarse. Horas después, Melinda apareció.

—Señor Smythe, la cena se servirá de aquí a media hora - Sebastian asintió al salir de la piscina -.

— ¿Y Dave? - Melinda le acercó su bata -.

—En el despacho, desde esta mañana - Sebastian se sintió ligeramente mal por haber dejado todo el trabajo a Dave pero por otro lado, sentía que se lo merecía -.

—Me daré una ducha. Gracias Melinda.

* * *

Dave salió del despacho junto a Trent. Estaba molido de estar todo el día trabajando, revisando facturas, hablando con proveedores y tratando con tanto loco en su casa. Definitivamente, lo mejor había sido hablar con Blaine con quien por lo menos pudo estar relajado y tranquilo. Deseaba verle de nuevo, tal vez bromear un poco. Le encantaba lo soñador que podía ser el chico; se notaba bastante su vocación de director, siempre pensando en escenarios y teniendo todo tipo de historias en su cabeza.

Dave se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Trent ocupó un lugar a su derecha y unos minutos más tarde, Sebastian apareció y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dave sabía que ese era su modo de enterrar el hacha de guerra y lo aceptaba por el bien de su casa. Cuando Hummel se presentó, Dave le sonrió a pesar de la mueca agria que éste le mandaba.

— ¿Y Blaine? - preguntó Dave cuando la cena empezó a servirse. Kurt tardó en responder, sirviéndose algo de ensalada y evadiendo al cabeza de la familia -.

—No tiene hambre - los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en los de Dave; cortantes, asesinos, venenosos, mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que una palabra mordaz bailaba en la punta, dispuesta a herir—. Dijo que en una de las tantas habitaciones que hay en esta casa, encontró la saga completa de _Star Wars _y que tenía ganas de verla por enésima vez. Yo no tendría esperanzas de verlo esta noche… apenas va por la mitad de la primera. Y Blaine es de aquellos _geeks_ que consideran inconcebible hacer una pausa para ingerir alimentos o ir al baño

Dave se sintió un poco decepcionado por la falta de Blaine en la mesa pero la imagen mental del chico obsesionado con un mundo _muy, muy lejano_, le recompuso.

— Bueno, qué lástima… Espero que te guste la cena, Kurt - Dave intentaba ser amable con Hummel quería que, al menos, pudieran tener una relación cordial durante esas tres semanas -. Estaba pensando que tal vez quieras que mande a alguien a tu casa a por ropa o si lo prefieres, comprar alguna cosa que te haga falta.

Hummel alzó la mirada, indiferente pero esbozando una sonrisa meramente cordial que no correspondía con la expresión de sus ojos.

— Ya que lo dices, no me importaría ir de compras. Es más seguro que un extraño entre y salga de mi casa, específicamente de mi cuarto, para coger algo de ropa. ¿No lo cree, señor Karofsky? - no era la mejor manera de vengarse pero necesitaba "algo" para descargar tensión y perjudicar a Karofsky. ¿Qué mejor que hacer ambas cosas, en una escapada al centro comercial de Westerville? Aunque dudaba hacer una gran brecha en la economía de ese hombre ya que, con tan sólo observar la estructura de la casa, podía afirmar que era asquerosamente rico.

— Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesites —el mayor sonrió amable —. Y por favor, llámame Dave - Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Es que no notaba cómo Hummel le estaba mirando? Dave necesitaba una inyección de carácter urgente -.

— Claro, Hummel… seguramente necesitas un guarda ropa nuevo. Después de que te lo compremos, ¿vas a querer que te secuestremos por temporadas? Tal vez, el año que viene, Dave te lleve a Italia para que te lo compres.

—Sebastian... - advirtió Dave -.

Hummel alzó una ceja. Su mirada parecía más dura y severa que antes. Definitivamente, no quería imaginar a _su _Blaine acurrucado contra aquel cuerpo y murmurando el nombre de Karofsky entre dolido, ilusionado y contento, a partes iguales.

— No sería una mala idea, Smythe pero dudo tener el tiempo necesario para jugar con vosotros todos los años. Te recuerdo que Blaine y yo estamos de paso en Lima y en cuanto terminen las vacaciones, volveremos a París - esperaba que con lo que acababa de decir, ese playboy de Dave Karofsky se diera cuenta que Blaine no podía ser suyo. Seguramente intentaría seducirlo durante esas tres semanas en las que estaban obligados a permanecer en su casa pero una vez se lejos, Kurt se aseguraría de que no volviera a verlo.

— ¡Oh, qué lástima! Trent ya estaba organizando la reunión de los Warblers. ¿Cierto, _Dory_? -Trent enarcó una de sus cejas -. Ya sabes, todo estilo de los cincuentas: peinados engominados y tipos frígidos… encajas a la perfección, Hummel - Dave soltó sus cubiertos y miró molesto a Sebastian -.

— ¿Yo soy el que encaja perfectamente - Kurt le sonrió peligrosamente, frunciendo la nariz - o tal vez estás diciendo todas esas cosas que siempre has deseado hacer pero que te da miedo decir, Smythe? Ya sabes, los típicos hombres que tienen sus gustos bien escondidos y que les da miedo decirlo porque no se acopla a la imagen que quieren vender.

—Lo siento, _Campanita_, sigo escuchando bla, bla, bla… por cierto, sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento.

—Y aquí vemos otro desplante de madurez del "chico hiena"- rebatió, retornando su atención a su comida -.

— ¡Basta ya! - Dave se hartó - Quiero cenar en paz. Estaremos conviviendo durante tres semanas y quisiera que fuera civilizadamente - Dave cogió la mano derecha de Sebastian, como si con ese gesto pidiera que se tranquilizara -.

Hummel resopló, picoteando su comida mientras desviaba su atención hacia las escaleras. Sí, tres largas semanas... A pesar de la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa, el resto de la cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad.

Cuando terminaron, Kurt se levantó de su silla, abandonando el comedor lo más pronto que pudo sin parecer demasiado grosero u ofendido aunque tenía ganas de destrozar a Karofsky con sus palabras y tener a Smythe cogido de las pelotas.

No tardó en llegar a su cuarto, en donde Blaine estaba sentado frente a una enorme pantalla plana de televisión y con un bocadillo bajo en calorías en las manos, cortesía de Kurt.

El joven aspirante a director le miró de reojo y sonrió, abriéndole cariñosamente los brazos e invitándole a acurrucarse en ellos. Por más que le doliera recibir tanto cariño de una persona que no le amaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía, accedió incapaz de negarle algo a Anderson. Se colocó entre sus piernas, captando durante apenas unos segundos, el exquisito aroma que desprendía.

— Pudiste haber bajado a cenar, Blaine. Cuando me fui, habías terminado de ver el episodio IV - el moreno se puso tenso pero encogió de hombros, disimulando - ¿Que no quieres ver a Karofsky?

— Siento que no puedo mirarle a la cara, Kurt; no que no quiera verlo - aquellas palabras eran un golpe más, directo al corazón de Hummel, otra razón más para querer estrangular a aquella imitación de Corleone -.

— ¿Por qué no? Te gusta. Has estado delante de otros hombres que te gustado sin dar pena. O no demasiada. Quiero decir, actúas más despistado que de costumbre y terminas haciendo cosas demasiado exageradas para el resto de la gente pero, aún así, te mantienes relativamente calmado.

— Gracias por el apoyo moral, Jefe - Hummel se permitió reír, derretido ante la sensación de los labios de Blaine besándole cariñosamente por el cuello y los pulgares de ambas manos, acariciándole el vientre -. ¿Tan terrible soy, Kurt?

—Sí, algo así. Todo tu "yo" se vuelve más adorablemente torpe cuando te presentas frente a alguien que te gusta - lo cual hacía más fácil para Kurt fijar a sus víctimas de futuras venganzas -. A menos de que estén hablando de cine, caricaturas o ciencia ficción; no hay nadie que pueda hacerte tambalear.

Anderson agradeció los comentarios de su amigo y estuvieron mirando el televisor durante un buen rato y en silencio. Blaine sabía que las películas de ciencia ficción no eran santo de devoción de Kurt pero siempre hacía una excepción cuando estaba con su lado. Y sabía que muy en el fondo, le gustaban las películas de _Star Wars _tanto como a él, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

— Señor Hummel, usted es a lo que los científicos llaman un _geek de armario_ - bromeó Blaine, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago - ¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¡Si es verdad!

—Tú no sabes nada, Anderson - Kurt le amenazó juguetonamente pero Blaine sabía perfectamente que, bajo ese tono juguetón, se asomaba una verdadera advertencia -. Por cierto… - se mordió el labio, tamborileando con sus dedos el muslo del más pequeño -. ¿Qué harás mañana? No puedes evitar a Karofsky…

—Dave - corrigió Blaine. Kurt sólo agradeció que su amigo no viera su gesto de desagrado -.

— ¡Él! - exclamó irritado mientras Blaine reía divertido ante tal reacción -. No puedes evitarlo durante tres semanas y en todas las comidas con la excusa de estar viendo maratones, Blaine - dijo Kurt aunque lo deseara fervientemente -.

Anderson tomó unos minutos para pensar en su respuesta. Sabía que no podía ocultarse por siempre en estas cuatro paredes pero no quería salir y enfrentar a Dave, Sebastian ni a Trent. Además, conociendo su trayectoria con la gente que le había acabado gustado, terminaría cayendo de bruces al suelo apenas Dave apareciera en su campo de visión.

—Supongo que mañana tendré que bajar.

Kurt le miró por sobre su hombro, preocupado, curioso e interrogante. Blaine sólo pudo agradecer su preocupación, besándole cálidamente. El contacto se extendió durante varios segundos hasta que su atención volvió de nuevo a la pantalla. La película había avanzado un par de minutos desde que Blaine dejó de prestar atención.

— ¿Seguro de que estarás bien? No queremos que descubra tu reciente amor con las habitaciones de esta casa - ambos se burlaron de la torpeza de Blaine y la hacían aún más realidad al confirmarlo -.

—El mármol y yo sabemos cómo guardar nuestros secretos.

* * *

Las primeras notas de _Highway to hell_ sonaban en el reproductor mientras Dave corría por las colinas cercanas a su casa. Era un sitió tranquilo que utilizaba para ejercitarse, aprovechando la privacidad y la tranquilidad del pequeño lugar. En casa tenían un gimnasio perfectamente montado, para deleite de Sebastian y de su hermano menor; él también lo usaba pero por las mañanas le encantaba correr por allí y después, regresar a casa para desayunar. Apenas la alarma de su reloj sonó cuando pasaba a través del jardín de su casa. Al entrar, Melinda aguardaba en la puerta.

— Pensé que hoy no saldría a correr, señor - Dave encogió de hombros, agarrando la toalla que la mujer le ofrecía -.

— No veo motivo para no hacerlo; tal vez a Kurt y Blaine les moleste un poco mi aspecto pero tampoco es para tanto - Dave bebió agua con un poco de ansia y se secó un poco el sudor de sus brazos descubiertos -. ¿Ya están en el comedor? - Melinda asintió.

Dave le sonrió a la severa mujer. Melinda se llevaba muy bien con su madre, eran como hermanas y no podía dejar de tenerle un cariño especial. Caminó hacia el comedor y antes de sentarse en la mesa, percibió todas las miradas en él.

Kurt fue el primero en contemplar, alzando una ceja, al dueño de la casa al hacer acto de presencia por la puerta: no pudo evitar inspeccionar cuerpo trabajado y sudoroso de Karofsky. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, Dave no estaba mal, nada mal. Sin embargo, toda esa atracción física que le estremecía, quedaba opacada por el desagrado que se acumulaba en la garganta.

Blaine, en cambio, era otro cantar: pensó que podría dejar pasar el desayuno de forma llevadera; saludando a Dave, hablando con él sin necesidad de mirarlo y tratando de controlar los comentarios fuera de lugar entre Kurt y Smythe. Pero eso… eso rompía todos sus esquemas. En el momento en el que Blaine Anderson le vio entrar, los colores subieron a su rostro, enrojeciendo de mejillas y orejas en cuestión de segundos. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos recorrieron los amplios brazos de Dave, surcados por varias y traviesas gotas de sudor que se perdían en el suelo. El cabello corto pegado a su frente y los músculos de su pecho acentuados por la camiseta que se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejaron a Blaine sin palabras. De manera muy poco disimulada, retornó la atención hacia Kurt, hablando un tono más agudo y dos veces más rápido de lo usual. Hummel rodó los ojos y reprobó con la cabeza, lo obvio que era su amigo.

—Buenos días. Perdón por el retraso —Dave se acomodó en asiento sonriendo a Sebastian quién lo miraba de manera sugerente —. ¿Descansasteis bien? ¿Cómo estuvo el maratón, Blaine?

— ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Blaine, devolviendo la mirada a Karofsky antes de recordar el porqué evitaba verlo. Enrojeciendo de nuevo, buscando la manera de evitar mirarle a los ojos mientras contestaba -. Digo, lo pasamos bastante bien, ¿verdad Kurt? La noche, quiero decir... Y el maratón fue muy bueno aunque sólo pude verlo hasta el episodio VI porque me entró sueño. Ya tendré tiempo para ver las otras tres - hizo una pausa, agradeciendo que estuvieran en su terreno de películas y de ciencia ficción, en vez de cualquier otra tema. Así no se sentiría más torpe -. ¿Y tú, Dave?

— La verdad, un poco indignado por no haber sido invitado al maratón pero dejando aparte eso, muy bien - Sebastian rodó los ojos ante tanta tontería. Sólo faltaba que Dave le entregara un osito de peluche a Anderson -.

—Seguro... _Campanita_ tenía mejores ideas para pasar la noche, ¿cierto? - Sebastian sonrió a Kurt -. Claro que no pudieron contra Luke y su espada láser. –Blaine parpadeó sin entender bien lo que Sebastian quería decir y prefiriendo contestar a Dave.

—Lo lamento Dave. No quería interrumpirte porque parecías bastante cargado de trabajo ayer—se excusó Blaine, sabiendo que era en parte una mentira. Se giró mirando a Sebastian, extrañado por el comentario, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—Pues no. Digo, ¿cómo podríamos contra ella si nosotros no tenemos una?—Blaine contestó algo confundido, pero Kurt captó la indirecta de Sebastian, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es que Hummel no cuenta con ella - comentó divertido Sebastian antes de beber algo de zumo -.

—Parece que alguien se levantó sin su ración diaria recomendada de sexo mañanero - fue toda la respuesta de Kurt el cual se mordía la lengua al ver de reojo, como ese comentario afectaba a Blaine, aunque no lo demostrara -.

Arrepentido, coló la mano por debajo de la mesa apretando la rodilla a modo de disculpa. A cambio, recibió como recompensa, una pequeña sonrisa del moreno.

— Guau, esto ¿alguien quiere algo más? - comentó Dave intentando disipar la tensión. Kurt tenía razón: Sebastian y él no habían follado pero era humano, ¿cierto? Había trabajado todo el día, se merecía un pequeño descanso y Sebastian era como un _Dementor_ en ese aspecto. No podía haber otra razón, claro que no.

—Probablemente, _Campanita_ puede decirnos si quiere algo más. ¿Algún objeto de tu afecto que sea inalcanzable? - Señaló Sebastian mientras acariciaba el vello en el antebrazo de Dave -.

—Habla quien sabe del tema, ¿no _Timón_? - rebatió Kurt. No le gustaba del todo jugar sucio, mucho menos herir a otros, pero Smythe se lo había buscado y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados -.

—Ok - Dave vio Sebastian empuñando el cuchillo y le cogió la mano de inmediato -. ¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy? - Dave sonrió forzado mientras luchaba con la mano de Sebastian -.

—Pues más allá de seguir vagando por aquí, nada en realidad. Tal vez terminar la maratón de películas de _Star Wars_ y hablar un rato con Burt, ¿verdad, Kurt? - contestó rápidamente, intentando ayudar a Dave a controlar a ese par.

Kurt encogió de hombros, tomando un trago largo de zumo de naranja antes de contestar.

—Seguramente vaya de compras. Estoy cansado de utilizar prendas que no son de mi talla - Blaine le sonrió, agradeciendo que hiciera el esfuerzo de controlarse -.

—Genial. Me gustaría saber que tal lo está pasando Hudson con todo esto. Tal vez, más adelante, nuestro director quiera hacer algo para aumentar su pena y dolor - Dave buscó la mirada de Blaine -.

No obstante, le evadió de forma muy mal disimulada. Anderson sabía lo torpe que podrían volverse sus movimientos si miraba a Karofsky de frente.

—De hecho, ayer estuve pensando en ello – contestó a Dave pero mirando hacia Kurt. Este sonrió internamente cuando confirmó que Blaine seguía confiando mucho más en él que en Karofsky -. ¿Qué tal si filmáis un video donde mostréis a Kurt y a mí como vuestros prisioneros? Muy al estilo del que lo harían unos secuestradores - los ojos ámbar brillaron emocionados mientras gesticulaba exageradamente, intentando explicar la escena lo mejor posible -. Lo veo: un cuarto con luz escasa, tal vez sólo un _back light*_ que refleje nuestras siluetas y rostros falsamente golpeados. Necesitamos maquillaje, conservar nuestros peinados de_ recién levantado_ - Kurt chilló ante esto último - y ropas sucias, algo roídas. Y por supuesto, vosotros dos hablando cruel y amenazadoramente, como si fuerais gente realmente malvada.

—Las mazmorras podrían ser adecuadas, te las puedo mostrar más tarde… y lo de malvado, lo intentaremos. Tengo una máscara de _Michael Myers_** - Dave intentó bromear de nuevo con Blaine -.

El comentario arrancó una risa divertida y amena de Blaine quien, todavía extasiado por sus visiones cinematográficas, se volvió a Dave, sonriéndole emocionado y cándido.

—Me encantaría ver esa máscara, Dave pero dudo que nos sirva en el video si queremos parezca realista. Y definitivamente tengo que ir a ver esas mazmorras: sigo pensando que puedo convertirlas en la sala común de Slytherin con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo. Ahí podremos meter a estas dos serpientes.

Kurt resopló falsamente, indignado con Blaine y lo empujó del hombro.

— ¿A quién le llamas víbora, _Bilbo_?

— No es mi culpa que te acoples al perfil de las serpientes plateadas, _Draco._

Sebastian y Dave intercambiaron miradas divertidas por el humor que en aquel par, en ocasiones, parecía ser tan fácil.

—Bien, creo que Sebastian podría acompañar a Kurt de compras.

— ¿Qué? - la sonrisa de Sebastian se esfumo -. Pero... qué mierda... - Kurt también lo miró horrorizado -.

—No estarás hablando en serio, Karofsky.

—Claro que si Kurt. Podéis toleraros toda una tarde, ¿no creéis? Tampoco es como si os pudierais matar en un centro comercial lleno de gente. Alguien os detendría antes de que la sangre llegue al río. Además, Sebastian me dejó colgado con todo trabajo y ahora me encantaría que me devolviera el favor, acompañándote - Sebastian boqueó. Esta seguro d que terminarían matándose -. No te lo ordeno, te lo pido como un favor - Dave sonrió encantadoramente a Sebastian y luego, se giró para sonreír Kurt de la misma manera -. Si quieres, te dejo conducir mi _Phantom_.

Kurt estaba atónito, no iban a ir juntos. ¡Era una misión suicida!

—No me comprarás con tan poco, Karofsky. ¡Aunque sea un _Phantom_! – aún así, Blaine pudo notar como su amigo empezaba a vacilar. A pesar de que no eran pobres, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad subirse uno; ni siquiera cuando llegaban al taller -.

— ¿Ves, Dave? El chico tiene concepto de moral. ¡No puedes hacerle eso! Qué ruin por tu parte querer comprarle... – se permitió soltar una pequeña risotada tras las palabras de Sebastian -.

—Es tu oportunidad de torturarle, Kurt. No te obligo y mucho menos te compro pero, míralo - Sebastian alzó una ceja -… lo odia tanto como tú - Kurt imitó la acción de Sebastian, mirando a Dave como si hubiera perdido el norte -.

— En serio, Karofsky. ¿Por qué querría disfrutar de algo que me aniquilará al mismo tiempo que a él?

—Punto para Kurt - exclamó un Blaine cantarín que trataba de no reírse más de la cuenta, mordiéndose el labio inferior -.

— ¿Ni aunque te diga que hay un tipo en GAP - Sebastian palideció - al cual Sebastian le rompió el corazón y el que, seguramente, al volver a verle de nuevo, irá tras él? Sería tan cómico ver eso... Sabes, olvídalo; creo que iré yo a GAP con Sebastian, tan sólo para poder ver cómo ocurre - la sangre de Sebastian se heló al imaginar la escena -.

_Buena jugada, Dave_,pensó Blaine. Miró de reojo las facciones de Kurt relajarse para mostrarse maliciosas.

—Creo que puedo hacer un sacrificio si algo como eso sucede - concluyó Hummel extendiéndo la mano a Karofsky - pero aún así, exijo el _Phantom_. Es un buen incentivo para soportar un par de horas a _Timón_.

—Y mi tarjeta visa oro; podrás gastar todo lo que quieras - Sebastian negó con la cabeza pero Dave ya estaba saliendo del comedor -. Me voy a dar una ducha y luego podremos ver esas mazmorras, Blaine - con eso, Dave desapareció dejando que el mundo cayera a pedazos, a sus espaldas y disfrutando del "padecimiento" de Sebastian -.

Cuando el desayuno acabó, Blaine agradeció mentalmente poder huir de aquella mesa aunque Kurt lo reprendiera por ser demasiado obvio: _Nadie se despide trastabillando a cada tres pasos que da, Blaine. Hasta yo, que te conozco, pienso que es extraño_.

— ¿Crees que tú y el señor Smythe podréis evitar estrangularos el uno al otro, en toda esta tarde de compras?

Kurt arqueó la ceja de nuevo. Blaine podía afirmar que el rostro de su amigo era igual a cuando olía algo desagradable.

—Primero, no es necesario que le digas señor, Blaine. Ese hombre es un demonio con sonrisa de gato Cheshire tatuada permanentemente en su burlón rostro. Segundo, si puedo humillarlo y burlarme de su desgracia, cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena.

Anderson resopló de la risa. Definitivamente, esos dos iban a terminar casados si seguían inventándose apodos el uno para el otro, de manera tan creativa e instantánea.

—En serio, agradezco no ser tu enemigo - suspiró sincero el pelinegro -.

Cuando Kurt y Sebastian salieron, Blaine empezó a sentirse nervioso. Quería visitar las mazmorras con el dueño de la casa. ¡Vamos! Quería hablar con él de las tantas cosas que no podía hablar con su amigo al no ser tan afín a ese tipo de temas… pero tenía pavor de enfrentarlo y actuar mucho más torpe que de costumbre. _¡Es ilógico!_ gritó su conciencia. Era su segundo día en la casa y ya imaginaba cosas que no debía. _Tal vez porque es un hombre gay fuera de lo común_, trató de convencerse. En París no había hombres homosexuales y con rasgos tan masculinos como Dave. Sí, seguramente era por eso; sólo se trataba de una experiencia diferente.

* * *

Dave terminó de abotonarse la camisa y se miró al espejo. No se veía tan mal aunque la sombraba de barba le hacía ver mayor. Valoró si afeitarse o no pero de inmediato apartó esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Para qué querría verse más joven? Era ridículo. Era mayor y no tenía porque hacerlo si no iba a quedar con nadie… bueno, tal vez con Sebastian pero él le gustaba su barba. Por un momento, se pregunto si a Blaine también le gustaría pero se pateó mentalmente de nuevo.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa Karofsky? - se dijo a sí mismo aún mirándose al espejo -. Olvida las tonterías - cogió la botella de su colonia y se echó un poco; después, cogió la chaqueta, dispuesto a buscar a Blaine -.

La casa estaba tranquila, justo como lo estaba antes de la llegada de Kurt y Blaine. Dave esperaba que Sebastian no terminara matando a Hummel o al menos, herido. Sería terrible tener que explicarle a Burt Hummel que su hijo murió por su culpa de sus geniales ideas. Aunque si todo salía como Dave lo tenía pensado, Kurt disfrutaría viendo a Sebastian intentando librarse de la "lapa de GAP". Dave estaba tentado de preguntar a Blaine si quería ver eso también. Llegó hasta la habitación de sus invitados y dio un golpe leve en la puerta.

* * *

**_Fin del disco uno inserte el disco dos para continuar..._**

**_Jejejejejejejeje, no se crean. Chiste gamer. Vamos a la segunda parte del capítulo._**

**_Mil gracias a Suuita por el beteo_**


	6. Chapter 5 part II

—Blaine, ¿estás listo?

— ¡Pase! - exclamó la voz en el interior, amortiguada por el escándalo de una batalla espacial -.

— ¿Sigues viendo eso? - comentó Dave al entrar y escuchar el gran escándalo que provenía del televisor -.

— ¡Es porque son geniales, Dave! Deberías saberlo; son de tu colección, supongo - Blaine se giró para verlo con el cabello mojado y despeinado, sonriendo emocionado hasta que su sonrisa menguó. Empezó a recorrer curioso y analítico con la mirada, el cuerpo de Karofsky quien lucía elegante y formal; él, en cambio, se encontraba descalzo, con unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban grandes y una camisa azul que, prácticamente, parecía ser una segunda piel de lo entallada que estaba -.

— ¡Son geniales! Lo curioso es que las encontrarás: mi hermano las tenía confinadas en algún lado esperando a que yo no las pudiera encontrar. ¿Estás listo para ver las mazmorras o quieres que nos quedemos a ver lo que te falta? - Dave no podía dejar de pensar en lo joven y adorable que se veía Blaine y de pronto, empezó a sentirse mal por haber coqueteado con él. No era tan viejo ni mucho menos pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Sebastian y sus maneras -.

—Gajes del oficio. Kurt es más como un samurái; yo soy un ninja - trató de bromear, rascándose la nuca y apagando el televisor -. ¡Vayamos a ver esas…!

Conducido por los nervios, los pies de Anderson se le enredaron las sábanas al intentar ponerse de pie y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Dave intentó apresurarse para ayudarle antes de que cayera pero Blaine acabó en el suelo antes de que lo sostuvieran. El mafioso lo cogió de los brazos y lo puso lo más recto posible.

— ¿Estás bien ninja Anderson?

— ¡Perfecto! - contestó con la mano en la cara, tapando una zona algo enrojecida por el golpe - eso fue planeado -.

— ¿En serio? - Dave movió sus manos por los brazos del chico -. ¿Es algún movimiento súper secreto de ataque? ¿Estoy en peligro? ¿Tengo que llamar a mis chicos? - miró la cara enrojecida de Blaine y no podía evitar mofarse -.

—Es para distraer al enemigo y poderlo tomar por sorpresa - Blaine le sonrió, agradeciendo que el golpe disimulara su rubor -. Esta vez está a salvo, jefe Karofsky. Sólo es una demostración de mis talentos como actor.

—Y por eso eres el director, ¿cierto? - Dave le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente después de soltarle -. Entonces, vamos. ¿Estarás bien? No quiero que te vaya a pasar algo en las mazmorras… estoy seguro de que Kurt sería capaz de cortarme los testículos y usarlos como pelotas de tenis.

—No. Primero te desollaría vivo; después, te colgaría de los testículos y más tarde, te los cercenaría - aclaró Anderson tan tranquilo -. Kurt es una persona agradable, dulce, divertida y sarcástica; también es muy buen amigo, hijo y hermano pero cuando está enfadado, da miedo. Es una lástima que solo lo conozcáis así pero estoy bien. Así que no tienes porque temer del destino de tu aparato reproductor- bromeó, intentando no bajar la mirada -.

— Eso espero. ¿Sabes? le tengo cierto aprecio a mi aparato reproductor y sería una lástima perderlo - Dave le abrió la puerta a Blaine para que ambos pudieran salir -.

Blaine se permitió reír abiertamente.

— ¡Son tres semanas! Seguro que se cansará de actuar tan arisco todo el tiempo y le conoceréis de verdad. Al señorito Hummel no le gusta tener que hacer cosas que puedan afectar a su piel.

—Un verdadero alivio que no quiera ensuciar sus manos con mi fea piel.

Dave lo condujo escaleras abajo y luego, torció hacia el despacho. En la pared izquierda había un enorme estante de libros en donde buscó uno en particular. Lo movió y de pronto, a la derecha de la pared, se movió y mostró una puerta de metal algo oxidada -. ¿Listo?

— ¿En serio? ¡¿Detrás de un librero, como en las películas de acción?—chilló ilusionado al observar la librería -.

—Soy un clásico, nene - Dave fue a su escritorio y tomó una linterna. Abrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y encendió la linterna para iluminar el estrecho pasillo -. Al final del pasillo hay unas escaleras que nos llevarán hacia abajo - tendió la mano a Blaine -.

Blaine no pensó demasiado antes de tomar la amplia mano de su anfitrión. Después de todo, ¿lo necesitaba, cierto? El no tenía visión nocturna y conociéndose, era capaz de matarse al caerse por las escaleras.

—Si ahora mismo me dices que la puerta de Narnia está en tu cuarto y que Aslan te nombró como uno de sus reyes, te creeré. Definitivamente, Dave, tienes que invitarme otra vez a tu casa pero no en calidad de prisionero-huésped. Este sitio es demasiado… asombroso para recorrerse en tan sólo tres semanas.

—Cuando quieras, pequeño - Dave lo guió por el pasillo, iluminándolo hasta llegar a las escaleras y ayudándole con los escalones -. Mi padre decía que el abuelo encerraba aquí a los tipos que no le pagaban. Creo que de eso tomó la idea Sebastian - el lugar estaba oscuro, era enorme y había dos celdas que incluso aún tenían grilletes oxidados -. Viéndolo así, no me siento Rey de ningún lado, más bien me doy un aire a _Cara de cuero***._

—Esto se parece más a las mazmorras del palacio de tortura en Inglaterra que a las de Hogwarts - opinó, apretando casi inconsciente, un poco más la mano que lo sostenía -. Y no, no te imagino como _Cara de cuero_; de hecho, me parece más creíble la imagen de Kurt y Sebastian siendo los asesinos mientras que nosotros somos las desdichadas víctimas – bromeó -.

— ¡Oh, tenlo por seguro! Estoy seguro de que Sebastian estaría feliz de encerrarme aquí unos cuantos días, después de lo que le hice - siguieron caminando hasta que Dave abrió una reja situada al fondo, mostrando a Blaine un espacio de piedra completamente abierto dónde el aire circulaba. Dave miró lo sencillo que vestía Anderson y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito la chaqueta para colocársela en los hombros. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta que estaban bastante cerca -. Pensé que podrías tener frío - le susurró sin apartarse, mirando los ojos del chico apenas iluminados por el reflejo de la linterna -.

—Gracias, Dave - Blaine alzó la mirada y contuvo la respiración, llevando una mano a la tela que lo cubría y empezó a estrujarla nerviosamente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia pero acabó por enredarse con sus propias piernas -.

— ¡Mierda! - con la caída de Blaine, la linterna resbalo de sus manos. Dave la recuperó de inmediato y de nuevo, ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie -. ¿Estás bien? Esos movimientos ninjas de los tuyos, me preocupan...

—Lo siento, mis pies se revelan en mi contra. Creo que quieren vengarse porque los exploto más que al resto de mi cuerpo - apretó la mano de Dave, cerrando los ojos y esperando que la calidez que le transmitía _el gran oso,_ se desvaneciera pronto. Pero no tenía sentido así como su sonrojo, que en vez de disminuir, aumentaba. _¡Bendita sea la oscuridad por eso!_, celebró.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te has lastimado ni hecho nada? - Dave se acercó de nuevo a Blaine, invadiendo su espacio personal. Una vez más, estaba mirando esos labios, teniendo pensamientos que no correspondían a aquel momento pero, aún así, se inclinó un poco más. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de alejarse de inmediato, esperando que Blaine no lo hubiera notado. ¿Por qué iba a querer besar a un chico tan infantil y extraño como él, si tenía a Sebastian como pareja? -. Creo que será mejor regresar…

* * *

El más bajo tragó saliva, asintiendo en vez de contestar. Dave se había acercado demasiado, casi besándole. Incluso, pudo sentir su aliento rozar sus labios al hablar, al susurrar… Se alejó tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de disfrutarlo, dejándole un sabor anhelante en el paladar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que salir acompañado por el _gato Cheshire_ sería divertido, tenía la certeza de que le hubiera cortado la lengua y dinamitado la cabeza. Pero era curioso como de vueltas daba la vida si bien, dudaba que Smythe se lo estuviera pasando tan bien como él.

El viaje de ida había sido todo un calvario: ninguno de los dos pensó en sobrevivir durante el trayecto hasta el centro comercial, por más corto que fuera; pero todo cambió cuando se dirigió hasta GAP y vio el espectáculo que ese chico en el armario, de cabello teñido, le montó a Sebastian. Tenía material suficiente para humillarlo en lo que quedaba de vida. Y tal vez, un par más.

Compró en las tiendas más caras, de marcas que jamás pensó poder adquirir en unos tres o cuatro años. Tenía bufandas, zapatos, chalecos, camisetas, blusas, camisas, pantalones y accesorios de todo tipo; incluso se tomó la libertad de conseguir algunos artículos para Blaine que, seguramente, le quedarían como un guante. Recordarlo, le amargó un poco. No fue hasta que pasó por el cine y vio los anuncios promocionales de _Los Vengadores_, que se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido: lo dejó a plena disposición del presuntuoso de Karofsky, dándole alas para coquetearle y tenerlo a sus pies. Y con _su_ mascota, ahí, comportándose como un manso cachorrito en vez de un lobo feroz y sensual… demasiado sencillo.

Los primeros acordes de _Thunderstruck_ le crisparon los nervios. Sus manos se aferraron firmemente al volante mientras pisaba bruscamente el pedal. La velocidad aumentó salvajemente, permitiéndose olvidar lo desastroso que estaría su cabello apenas detuviera el coche. Blaine estaba perdido. Ese enorme oso malicioso y pervertido lo habría aprisionado con sus garras; seducido con sus mentiras y dispuesto a arrebatárselo. Tragó duro y endureció la mirada, pasando por alto como su humor se veía reflejado en la velocidad el Phantom y en su copiloto.

—Hummel, vamos muy rápido. Detente - dijo Sebastian con firmeza -.

Kurt pestañeó, apretando el freno hasta el fondo y haciendo que el coche derrapara en el acto. El claxon de los automóviles que se encontraban delante y atrás suyo, empezaron a sonar, acompañados de gritos de todo tipo que al actor tuvo que hacer frente. Apretó la mandíbula, aferrándose al volante e intentando por todos los medios, sacarse la imagen de Blaine en brazos de Karofsky. Blaine Anderson era suyo y ningún capo con forma de _oso __grizzly_ se lo iba a arrebatar.

— ¿Pero qué coño te pasa, imbécil? ¡Casi nos matas! —Sebastian respiró con dificultad. En definitiva, ese no había sido su día; aún tenía el perfume empalagoso de Jeremiah por toda su ropa. ¡Qué asco…! -. ¡Abajo! - gritó a Hummel que parecía estar congelado en el volante -.

Kurt lo ignoró por un par de minutos antes de volver de lleno a la realidad. Apretó más si cupiera, la mandíbula.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de tácticas, halagos o trucos sucios ejerce tu jefe para tener a cualquiera de vosotros, actuando como hembras en celo peleando por su macho, eh?

—Hummel - Sebastian intuía qué pasaba por la cabeza del otro muchacho. Escuchó a todos los coches histéricos -... baja del coche, déjame llevarte a otro lado. No podemos hablar en medio de una carretera.

—Contesta - reclamó con sus nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos -.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga - Sebastian miró hacia la carrera -. ¿Qué imaginas, que de pronto Dave tome a tu pequeño hobbit, lo lleve a las mazmorras para follárselo hasta la inconsciencia?

—No sé, dime tú como alguien cómo Blaine, una persona con un interés hacia las relaciones de pareja equivalente al de un niño de 10 años, acabe, de un día a otro, perdiendo el norte por ese estúpido jefe tuyo…

—Bueno, Dave resulta ser encantador y tiene unos preciosos ojos y... ¡Un momento!, ¿tu mascota tiene interés en Dave? - Sebastian tragó saliva. La única respuesta de Hummel fue una mirada agria pero que confirmaba las palabras del suricato -.

—Blaine, difícilmente se siente atraído por hombres de manera sentimental y cuando lo hace, pierde la cabeza. Definitivamente, no puede hacerlo por alguien como tu jefe y menos, cuando este no parece tener problemas para coquetear a mi cachorro.

—Para el carro, _Campanita_. Dave no coquetea a nadie – soltó exasperado-. ¿Te estás escuchando? _Sentimientos…_ ¿quién coño tiene sentimientos en solo dos días? - Sebastian se relamió los labios. Se sentía más irritado que nunca y deseaba tanto poder volver a tiempo -. Tu mascota sólo esta caliente, le gusta Dave y casi estoy seguro de que a ti también te gustó -Sebastian trajo la conversación a un terreno que conocía, el sexual -.

—Puede que lo esté, puede que no pero Blaine no actúa como un idiota cuando está caliente. Puede que no esté enamorado, pero ciertamente, está deslumbrado. Y no creo que él solito se haya ilusionado - le recriminó cortante -. Lo dejo un par de horas, completamente normal, y luego lo encuentro sonrojado como una colegiala, diciendo que le gusta ese estúpido de Karofsky.

—Mocoso, cierra el pico de una vez - Sebastian lo miró serio. Eso no estaba bien: primero, Dave no quería dormir con él y ahora, esto. No, Dave no podía fijarse en ese chico ridículo. Ni Hummel ni _Gizmo_ eran tan sexis como para meterse en los pantalones de Dave -. A lo sumo, quieres a _Gizmo_ para ti. Para que los dos se aburran tremendamente, y terminen buscando el vibrador perfecto, ¿no?

—Te aconsejo, Cheshire, que si quieres conservar tus pelotas y tu lengua en el lugar que le corresponden, controlarás tus boca -advirtió Kurt. Él también lo pensaba; interesarse por alguien en tan solo dos días era irracional, inaudito y anormal. Si no fuera poco, Blaine no era una persona que pudiera catalogarse como común -.

—Uy, que miedo tengo – Smythe fingió temblar de miedo y carcajeó -. Mira, compórtate como un hombre por un momento y piensa por una vez en tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que mi oso va a permitir que tu chihuahua le salte a la pierna? Dave no es así; probablemente yo si lo haría pero él jamás intentaría seducir a un chiquillo.

—No pienso ser cruel y romper tus ilusiones de que _Dave_ te sigue _perteneciendo_ - movió sus dedos cual comillas, abandonando su puesto como piloto e ignorando a la gente que les pitaba y voceando lo mucho que estaban estorbando. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando con desdén a que Sebastian se moviera -. Al contrario, seré bueno y dejaré que tu solito te des cuenta de que ese hombre anda coqueteando a Blaine. Si lo hubieras sabido antes de la cena de ayer, estoy seguro de que me darías la razón, por mucho que te quemara dentro.

Sebastian tomó el lugar del piloto, encendió el coche y condujo en silencio. Dave estaba extraño desde la noche pasada y había intentado ser más cortes de lo habitual. Sebastian deseaba tanto agarrar a ese par de chicos y echarlos de casa.

— ¿Qué sabes por "control de daños"? —le preguntó a Hummel, de la nada. Este se encogió de hombro, mirando distraídamente la carretera - . Es un término que se utiliza en las cirugías, cuando un paciente tiene severos traumas.

— ¿Acaso necesitas una, tras los golpes que Blaine te propinó? - se burló, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo -. ¿O quién la necesita es tu jefe después de haberle pateado?

—No, Hummel. No - Sebastian suspiró hastiado -. Eso es lo que tú y yo haremos: interrumpiremos la cascada mortal con un tratamiento quirúrgico definitivo - Sebastian no esperaría ni un minuto si Dave presentaba tener un mínimo interés por el _Hobbit_ -.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Por su parte, Kurt, sabía que cooperar con Smythe le provocaría daños psicológicos permanentes pero valía la pena si lograba separar a su cachorro de ese hombre -.

—No vamos a dejarlos solos, para empezar. ¿Le gustas a tu mascota? Porque vas a tener que seducirle o sino, déjame a mi; Dave no lo mirará de nuevo si he tenido algo que ver con él.

— ¿Qué implica el "algo que ver con él"? - Kurt estaba francamente molesto y renuente, ante la idea de que Cheshire se involucrara con Blaine pero era imposible seducirle, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Ya lo había intentado y las cosas entre ellos no habían pasado de besos y caricias mimosas -.

—Nada más que hacerle creer a Dave de que estuve con él. No pienso acostarme con tu mascota, pasó. Vosotros dejáis mi libido por los suelos - Smythe miró la reja de la casa Karofsky, abriéndose para ellos -. Vas a tener que mantener ocupado a Dave - miró al volante y se tensó -. Sí Dave quiere algo con Anderson, será serio. Él es del tipo romántico, de relaciones serias y esas tonterías de enamorados así que necesitamos detener cualquier tipo de avance.

— ¿Comprendes el trauma y dolor físico y mental que conlleva la posibilidad de tener que trabajar contigo, verdad? - Hummel suspiró. Si ese era el Karofsky "real", cursi y romántico, realmente lo necesitaba apartar de Blaine. Y también él mismo, por si acaso… -. Trato hecho. ¿A partir de mañana?

—Intentaré una parte hoy. La parte en la que tú, eres completamente inútil. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, Hummel: tienes bastante atractivo como para interesar a cualquiera, hasta Jeremiah se puso celoso cuando te vio. ¿Has considerado que, probablemente estés buscando en el lugar equivocado? - el silencio se instaló entre ellos como una losa hasta que el mafioso aparcó el automóvil en el garaje -.

—Amo a Blaine desde que estamos en preparatoria. He compartido besos con otros hombres, tenido novios y practicado sexo con ellos pero con ninguno de ellos he sentido los cosquilleos que experimento con Blaine - abrió la puerta del coche, evadiendo la mirada y fue a por las bolsas de sus compras -. Búrlate si quieres, Smythe pero antes pregúntate, si puedes estar con cualquier hombre, ¿qué es lo que realmente te ata a Karofsky? Tal vez así, comprendas mis razones.

—Kurt, espera - Sebastian se apresuró a bajar del coche y lo alcanzó. Le cogió de la muñeca derecha y lo tiró hacia él, deteniéndose un momento para mirar los ojos azules que tenía en frente -.

Lo besó. En un principio, Kurt no se movió ni un ápice pero Sebastian siguió con su empresa. Movió sus manos por los antebrazos de muchacho hasta que las colocó sobre sus caderas y así, profundizar el beso. Las bolsas que sostenía Hummel, cayeron al suelo mientras seguía probando sus labios. El actor se separó un poco y le miró confuso, abrumado y con el corazón en la garganta. Tragó duro, observando cómo Smythe tenía su mirada clavada en sus labios al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar si todo aquello había sido real. Volvió a tragar, apartándose más de lo esperado, demasiado consternado para preocuparse por sus mejillas ruborizadas o su corazón palpitante y acelerado, producto de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué…? - jadeó, mirándole confundido y con la mente nublada por las emociones que se extendían por todo su cuerpo -.

—Un beso - Sebastian volvió a besarle suavemente, antes de mover sus manos hasta el rostro de Kurt y acariciar sus labios con uno de sus pulgares -. Una caricia, tener relaciones… se hacen por desear, por querer; por amar, dejas libre para que sea feliz. No lo amas, eres igual que yo, sólo sabes que es tuyo - Sebastian no se movió ni un poco -.

Kurt no supo que decir, estaba consternado ante las palabras de Sebastian, rechazándolas de su sistema. Él amaba a Blaine, ¿cierto? Nunca se quejaba abiertamente cuando le veía con la cabeza entre las nubes, pensando en alguien que no fuera él y procuraba no atentar contra las vidas de los estúpidos que le rompían el corazón.

—No… - Hummel se reprendió a sí mismo, carraspeando con la esperanza de sonar hostil como de costumbre. Solo consiguió parecer un poco más firme al hablar -. No vuelvas a besarme, Smythe - sin más preámbulo, huyó vil y cobardemente, dejando las bolsas de compras en el suelo, dispuesto a dar vueltas por aquella enorme mansión hasta recuperar un poco de su cordura -.

* * *

Después de su extraño beso con Hummel mandó a recoger las compras y que las llevarán a la habitación de sus huéspedes. Decidió no ir a comer ni cenar y se coló al cuarto de Dave, ya bien entrada la noche; este estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Sebastian entró dentro de la cama para sentirse rodeado del calor de su amante. No hablaron, sólo empezaron a acariciarse ansiosamente. Sebastian buscaba la conexión fácil que existía entre ellos, el estremecimiento de Dave cuando le mordía el cuello y los gemidos de pasión. Pronto, notó que algo no estaba bien: le besaba, gemía y le acariciaba como si tuviera encendido un piloto automático, sin entrega. Parecía que estaba en otro lugar, tal vez pensando en otra persona.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y entonces, sus caricias se hicieron más ardientes y pasionales. Sebastian se dejó llevar por un momento, a pesar de saber que Dave estaba pensando en alguien más y se colocó encima de él, follándose a sí mismo y obligándole que permaneciera con los ojos abiertos. Karofsky gruñó antes de cambiar de posición para embestirle más fuerza y Sebastian le hizo gemir su nombre, le hizo olvidar aquel fantasma que rodeaba su cama, esa noche. Le mostró que sólo él y nadie más que él, podía hacerle llegar así. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo y gimiendo sin ningún pudor.

Dave rodó hacia su costado derecho, aún intentando recuperar la respiración. Se sentía horrible, sumamente sucio y bajo, pues había estado pensado en Blaine mientras follaba con Sebastian. No pudo evitarlo, fue más fuerte que él: había pasado algo en esas mazmorras, quería besar desesperadamente a Blaine pero se detuvo y ahora sucedía esto. Sebastian, por otro lado, se sentía vacío; algo se había roto. El sexo era su consuelo cuando sabía que no podía tener el amor y si no era de Dave, ¿ahora, de quién podría enamorarse? Sebastian quiso irse de inmediato pero Dave lo retuvo, abrazándole a su pecho.

— Quédate, por favor - suplicó y se aferró a él -.

* * *

En casa de los Hummel-Hudson se respiraba tensión, angustia y algo de miedo. La sospechosa ausencia de Kurt y Blaine se contagió en todos aquellos que los conocían.

Mercedes y Rachel, con rostros llorosos, le dijeron a Burt todo lo que sabían: que tanto su hijo como Blaine, habían salido juntos para saludar a un amigo de la infancia del pelinegro del cual no recordaban el nombre pues creyeron que era poco trascendental. Burt recorrió Lima en busca de Kurt, interrogando a quienes pudo y enterándose de que su hijo había salido de Lima, pero que jamás registraron su llegada a ninguna ciudad cercana.

—Debes encontrarlos, Finn - Burt Hummel parecía agobiado, acabado y francamente cansado. Sus ojos usualmente tranquilos dejaban entrever furia y miedo por partes iguales -.

Finn asintió, sintiendo como se iba creando un nudo en su garganta al mismo instante en el que Burt abandonaba la oficina. Una vez que su padrastro se marchó, Hudson se permitió estrujar el papel que tenía entre sus manos y lanzó al suelo con frustación. La amenaza de Karofsky había llegado la misma noche en la que su hermanastro y su amigo fueron secuestrados y si no pagaban pronto, sólo los dioses eran capaces de saber lo que aquellos hombres les harían.

La puerta de su despacho se volvió a abrir pero Finn no se molestó en saber de quien se trataba. Estaba asustado, desesperado y a cada segundo que transcurría, la culpa lo corroía un poco más.

— ¡Esos desgraciados… ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima! ¡No les conviene meterse con Pucktinator! - exclamó Noah, caminando cual león enjaulado, vociferando para esconder su propia preocupación -. ¡Deberíamos atacarlos! Si, eso es lo que hay que hacer. Los invadiremos, rescataremos a Kurt y a Blaine y nadie sabrá que los golpeamos.

—No estoy muy seguro de que sea tu mejor idea, tío… - Finn suspiró, rascándose un poco más el cuero cabelludo - Kurt y Blaine son fuertes y si ellos, que son capaces de contenerlos, están bien encerrados, sin comida ni agua, es que entonces deben de ser muy buenos.

—Además, ese lugar está más blindado que el Pentágono, Puckerman. A menos de que optes por el suicidio, te recomiendo no ir allí - mencionó Cooper, el único que parecía indiferente ante la noticia -.

Puck se volvió a mirarlos recriminatoriamente, más al mayor de los hermanos Anderson que a Finn.

— ¡¿Y tú, cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando tu hermano es uno de los secuestrados implicados? ¡Eso es insensible hasta para mí!

Cooper se volvió a Noah frunciendo el entrecejo, antes de encarar a Finn, quien le miraba intrigado.

—No puedes decirle nada a nadie, Hudson. Ni a Burt, ni a tu madre y mucho menos a tus amigos imaginarios. Si alguien lo escucha, estamos en graves problemas - Hudson, en cambio, chilló asustado -.

— ¡No puedo prometer eso, Coop! ¡Estamos hablando Kurt! ¿Qué tal si le llega ocurrir algo malo? ¡Además…!

—Tío, tienen a tu hermanito menor. Más que nada ni nadie debes de comprender por lo que Finn está pasando - Puck le reprendió, sintiéndose más ofendido cuando Cooper se disponía a abandonar la sala -. ¡¿Es que me estás ignorando?

—Me estoy marchando porque ninguno de vosotros puede pensar con la cabeza fría - Cooper los miró y arqueó una ceja -. Nadie pagará nada, Finn. Y tampoco iremos a invadir el Pentágono, Noah. Nos quedaremos aquí y punto - cuando Finn iba a hablar, Anderson le interrumpió alzando una mano -. Ninguna tontería, Jefe. Confía en mí, no necesitaremos ceder ante sus caprichos.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta y regresó a su cuarto, acelerando el paso y dejando que los sentimientos lo golpearan. Respiró profundo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos un cigarro, fumándoselo, agradecido que sus manos empezaran a temblar justo después de dejara el despacho y el resto del mundo, atrás.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de control. Karofsky había jugado sus cartas de manera inesperada y ahora él se quedaba sin mucho que hacer. Jamás pensó que el nuevo jefe fuera tan vengativo pero no se dejaría llevar por las emociones del momento. Después de todo, ese hombre era un Karofsky, un hombre criado por Paul. Si tenía cuando menos, un cuarto de corazón como de cabeza del anterior jefe, en un momento u otro se echaría para atrás y soltaría a sus prisioneros.

* * *

**_Capítulo largo que tuvimos que dividir en dos partes, espero que les haya gustado. Para este capítulo hacen falta algunas anotaciones:_**

**_back light *: La imagen es transiluminada, comúnmente por una fuente de luz artificial._**

**_Michael Myers**: Personaje principal de la serie de películas de terror Halloween_**

**_h t t p : / / i 9 2 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s/ a d 1 1 4 /R a m o n e s om e / M i c h a e l % 2 0 M y e r s / I M G _ 0 0 2 9 . j p g_**

**_Cara de cuero***: Villano principal de la película The Texas Chain Saw Massacre y sus secuelas_**

**_h t tp : / / 2 . bp . bl o g /_8 G J b AAr1DY8/TM7bC_ YL3OI/AAAAAAAAB48/ mdY4Ug3mDiY/s1600/LeatherFace. JPG_**

**_El phantom de Dave: http / data_images / posts / rolls-royce-phantom-drophead-coup %C3%A9/rolls-royce-phantom -drophead-coup %C3%A9-07. jpg_**

**_La piscina de Sebastian: http: /us. / 400wm/400/ 400/ archidea / archidea1103 / archidea110300028/9165927 -piscina-interior-de-lujo-la-imagen -de-fondo .jpg_**

**_Para ver las imagenes quiten los espacios.  
_**

**_Un abrazote, nos vemos el próximo domingo  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Existían infinidad de conceptos con los que Kurt Hummel hubiera podido definir sus dos últimos días en la casa de los Karofsky pero, definitivamente, "diversión" y "tranquilidad"distaban mucho de ser los elegidos. Era como si hubiera una conexión mental secreta entre Blaine, _Corleone_, _Chesire_ y él para acordar el darse un tiempo para respirar, pensar y asimilar la cantidad irracional de información que lograron adquirir en tan sólo dos días. Desde muy temprano hasta bien entrada la noche, no había ni rastro del dueño de la casa ni de su molesta "mascota".

Cuando Blaine había empezado a cuestionar la razón de su ausencia, Melinda le contó que Dave estaba ocupado supervisando la distribución de ciertas piezas llegadas en un nuevo embarque; por otra parte, Sebastian se encargaba de visitar a los clientes para cobrar los tratos que habían hecho con su superior. Aún así, era más común verlo entrando y saliendo del despacho que el mismo Karofsky pero era fácil saber que no tenía intención hacer nada por la falta de ruido o presencia de Dave en la casa. Ignorando cualquier sentimiento de alivio acompañado por la inminente cara larga de Blaine ante todo aquello, él y Kurt dedicaron la mayor parte de su tiempo a practicar sus propios estilos de pelea y defensa personal. Claro, con la mente en otro lado, todo era mucho más difícil de lo que se esperaba.

Blaine no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en las mazmorras, de aquel casi beso de Dave y como en el último momento, este se echó atrás y huyó de él. En lo que concernía a Kurt, procuraba controlar sus ganas de torturar a Karofsky pues se veían opacadas por el recuerdo estremecedor de un beso, procedente de la persona menos esperada. Realmente, estaba confundido y con la cabeza en las nubes.

Esa noche, como las dos últimas, habían cenado solos.

— Es nuestra quinta noche como prisioneros; sino fuera por el trato que recibimos y por como Trent vigila de nuestros pasos, ya habríamos escapado sin que se dieran cuenta - bromeó Blaine estirándose con algo de pereza -.

— Pues si - Kurt encogió de hombros. De cierta manera agradecía esas ausencias pues no tenía ánimos de ver a ninguno de los dos - pero es mejor así. No tengo muchas ganas de encontrármelos y menos, si ellos están de un humor especialito.

— Ese es usted, señor Hummel – como respuesta, el otro muchacho dio un suave golpe a Anderson en el brazo -.

* * *

—Az, ¿qué tal todo? - Dave bajó de su coche y miró la muñeca para consultar el reloj: por fin podría llegar a una hora decente -.

—Bien, hermano. Yura se ha instalado en su piso de Barcelona y tu madre decidió quedarse unos días con él. Al parecer, regresará a finales de mes - Dave resopló feliz. Al menos, su madre, Kurt y Blaine no se encontrarían en casa.

— Eso está muy bien. ¿Y tú, cuándo regresas?

— Mañana, en el vuelo que sale a las 10. Tengo tres nuevos proveedores... este viaje ha resultado ser bastante productivo, Dave. ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tu y tus chicos? – Azimio era su mejor amigo; lo sabía todo de él y esta vez, no iba a ser menos -.

Dave carcajeó irónicamente y contestó.

—Horrible. El trabajo ayuda que pueda evitar a Blaine o Sebastian y aún así, me siento como un perro - Azimio chasqueó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo -.

— ¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza que no deberías preocuparte de esta manera! Que te guste otro chico, además de Sebastian, no es ningún crimen. No entiendo porque te preocupa.

—No quiero lastimar a Blaine - Azimio resopló indignado -.

— ¡Y una mierda! Tienes miedo de que el chico llegue a ser demasiado bueno y perfecto para ti que llegues a sentir algo profundo por él. Eres un cobarde, jefe.

—Lo sé, Az, lo sé... gracias por recordármelo —Dave rodó los ojos y entró a su casa hasta llegar al comedor. Se moría de hambre —. Nos vemos mañana.

_Mierd_a, fue lo primero que pensó Dave cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono y comprobó como el tema de su conversación telefónica se encontraba en la mesa, cenando en silencio. Decidió romper el hielo, rehuyendo de la sensación de incomodidad entre los tres.

— Buenas noches - dijo Dave sin mucho ánimo y serio pero de pronto, suspiró de alivio al oír a Sebastian llegar a la mansión -

— Creo que somos unos pésimos anfitriones, Dave: nuestros invitados han estado cenado solos durante estos últimos días – afirmó Sebastian sentándose en la mesa dispuesto a cenar; Dave se obligó a sentarse junto a los demás y comer algo -.

—No es algo podéis discutir, sin embargo… ¡qué le vamos a hacer! - contestó Kurt casi instintivamente, sin molestarse en mirarlos a los ojos -. Y buenas noches.

Kurt fue comedido pues procuraba ser amable pero Blaine reaccionó de manera contraria a la que Hummel esperaba: era inevitable que Anderson tuviera sus ojos de color miel iluminados como los de un cachorro cuando veía hablar a Karofsky y que comenzara a hablar torpemente, hasta por los codos; hoy, sólo sonrió a ambos antes de volver a dirigir la atención a su plato.

Kurt le miró con curiosidad, sintiendo como su enfado recorría sus venas al identificar confusión, inseguridad y algo de tristeza en la faz de Blaine. Se preguntó mentalmente qué habría hecho ese estúpido oso a su hobbit.

—Hoy termine con los cobros - Sebastian continuó a pesar de notar el ambiente tenso entre Kurt y Blaine - y estaba pensando que mañana podríamos pasar el día en la piscina de casa. Todos los que estamos en esta casa necesitamos algo para reducir el estrés – su comentario fue bienintencionado pero encajaba a la perfección con todo lo que estaba pasando -.

—Un momento... ¿tenéis piscina? - Kurt les miró anonado - ¿Es que estáis podridos de dinero o algo así?

A Blaine se le despertó la curiosidad y alzó el rostro, evitando mirar directamente a Dave.

—Bueno, es que Sebastian quería una - Dave no reparaba en cumplir los deseos de su compañero, madre o hermano -…

Anderson tragó saliva y se acordó de lo interesante que parecía mantener la vista fija al plato. Ese comentario tan casual por parte de Dave le sentó tan mal como una patada en el estómago, inmovilizándolo de tal forma que poco le interesó controlar las palabras de Kurt.

—Vaya… no escatimas en esfuerzo ni en gastos cuando se trata de consentir a tu suricato, Karofsky - exhaló Hummel tratando de ignorar qué hacía Blaine porque, a menos que quisiera machacar a Dave a base de palabras y echar por la borda "El Plan", debía tranquilizarse lo más posible -.

—Sí, bueno, esta casa también es su casa – Smythe le sonrió con cariño: poder sentir que era parte de algo, parte de esa familia era maravilloso y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar -.

—Y por lo del día libre, lo siento; tengo que ir a New Hampshire, ¿recuerdas, Sebastian?

El rechinado de una silla al arrastrarse interrumpió aquel momento. Blaine, quien se estaba poniendo de pié, se dirigió a los tres con algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa:

—Lamento ser descortés pero ya estoy satisfecho. Que tengan buen provecho. Buenas noches, joven Smythe, joven señor Karofsky…

— ¿Blaine, va todo bien? – el mayor se preocupó al ver como se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa -.

—Sí, todo bien… bien, sí. Sólo es que estoy algo cansado, tengo la cabeza en otra parte y para rematar, me duele la cabeza - Blaine no parecía convencer demasiado bien con aquella disculpa -. No se preocupe por mí, solo necesito descansar un poco. Hasta pronto - y sin dar a pie a réplicas, se retiró del lugar -.

— ¿Ves? Todos necesitamos liberar la tensión; ese pobre chico va a explotar un día de estos – insistió Sebastian -.

Kurt lo miró de reojo con claras intenciones de mutilarlo. No podía acabar de comprender… ¿¡es que el muy idiota no entendía que Blaine actuaba de aquella manera porque no quería estar cerca de David!

— ¡Que tengas suerte! En serio, tengo que ir. Probarán la pieza para el Camaro z28 del 80 y quieren mi presencia en caso de que la pieza no funcione.

—Cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? – Sebastian sonrió casi triunfante, con Kurt a punto de explotar - . ¿Alguna vez has conducido un z28, Hummel? Son una belleza.

De verdad que era un niño tonto. Casi quería gritarle: todo es parte del plan

—No, no he conducido uno, jamás ha llegado un modelo como este al taller. Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Un Camaro del 80? Las piezas de ese tipo de automóviles son realmente difíciles de encontrar – opinó con un deje de sorpresa, permitiéndose sostener una conversación casual gracias a su amor por los coches -. No que las hayamos necesitado en el taller de mi padre pero he revisado varios inventarios de otros modelos clásicos y puedo decir que las refacciones de ese tipo son casi imposibles de encontrar -

—Fue difícil de encontrarlas, la verdad; tardamos bastante pero lo logramos. El coche esta prácticamente reconstruido - Dave estaba emocionado, le gustaba ver los coches restaurados y más cuando eran de época -. Te invitaría a venir pero no quiero otra patada en mis testículos - Sebastian ensancho aún más su sonrisa -.

Era tan fácil de persuadir a Dave, tan estúpidamente lindo y educado... y allí fue cuando el hijo de Burt Hummel captó el plan de _Cheshire_, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de encarar a Dave.

—No es como si yo saltara de alegría ante la idea de poder de estar contigo, Karofsky; pero los automóviles me apasionan, especialmente los modelos antiguos. Mira, ¿qué te parece este trato? Tú me llevas a echarle un vistazo y yo te cedo el privilegio de dejar tus testículos intactos durante todo el tiempo que dure el viaje - se respaldó en la silla sonriente como si fuera el dueño de todo y todos, incluyendo al oso y al suricato -. No sé tú, pero a mí me parece un trato justo.

Por otro lado, Dave abrió la boca sorprendido. No se esperaba eso de Hummel porque era bien sabido que apenas lo soportaba. Ese repentino cambio de actitud tan repentino fue demasiado raro, se traía algo entre las manos y se le estaba escapando. Hummel no podía escapar, Burt lo quería ahí junto a ellos.

—Sin duda es un buen trato pero... ¿estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo? - Sebastian se mantuvo al margen a propósito, esperando a que el castaño se ganara la confianza del jefe -.

—A veces, si se quiere obtener algo uno debe sacrificar otra cosa de un valor similar - ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja - pero si quieres que te siga tratando como lo he hecho hasta ahora, créeme, no me costaría ni un poco.

—No, no, para nada… es sólo que me sorprende, eso es todo. Pensé que me odiabas o algo así - Sebastian arqueó una ceja esperando que Dave continuara - pero imagino que tienes muchas ganas de ver ese coche. Por mi parte, encantado de llevarte; después de todo, es un viaje de un sólo día - le devolvió la sonrisa -.

—No te acostumbres, Karofsky, sigues sin caerme bien del todo. Sólo quiero ver ese coche y de paso, darte una oportunidad para que intentar que me caigas mejor - el actor se volvió a acomodar en la silla admitiendo que, si bien seguía deseando ahogarlo por atrever poner sus garras sobre Blaine, también tenía una sonrisa bastante agradable -.

— ¡Genial - Sebastian por fin habló –, ahora tienes quien te acompañe! Yo tendré que distraer a Blaine —Dave entrecerró sus ojos pues no le gustaba el tono que empleó -… será divertido. No te preocupes, lo cuidaré muy bien - Sebastian lanzó una de sus mejores sonrisas pero Dave no le creyó -

— Y tú, ¿no quieres venir? Estoy seguro de que a Blaine le agrada la idea - Sebastian negó con la cabeza -.

— ¿Eres consiente, _Timón_, de que si le metes mano a Blaine, te desmembraré dedo por dedo? -amenazó Hummel con una radiante y amenazadora sonrisa en la cara -.

—No haré nada, en serio - recalcó -. Id vosotros - Dave empezó a sentirse algo nervioso y enfadado pero no sabía por qué -.

—Sigo sin confiar en ti pero bien, dudo que eso cambie algún día – sentenció Kurt -. Ahora si me disculpáis, necesito cambiarme. Karofsky, ¿dónde te veo?

—Salimos mañana a primera hora. ¿No tienes problemas en viajar en helicóptero, cierto?

Hummel alzó una ceja debatiéndose si debía mostrarse escéptico o irónico. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia y echó una última mirada a Smythe con la esperanza de que entendiera que necesitaba hablar con él.

—Bien, yo también me retiro que estoy molido - Sebastian se levantó del asiento y se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla de Dave quien, seguramente, se quedaría un rato más para poder llamar al piloto y comprobar que todo estaba listo para el viaje -.

* * *

El actor caminó hacia su habitación esperando que Smythe le estuviera detrás. Tras doblar uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, se detuvo y cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que dejó que su cuerpo recargara su propio peso sobre la pared. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para "dialogar" con_ Timón_ y no podía consentir que los diversos sentimientos que guardaba por él salieran a flote; lo consideraba "nocivo" y tenía intención de permanecer sarcástico ante él a partir de sus propios comentarios.

Sebastian dobló en el pasillo donde pudo ver una esbelta figura que se dejaba ver entre la oscuridad. En su cabeza solo ocupaba su "plan maestro": Kurt mantendría a Dave ocupado mientras él podía divertirse con Anderson. Había sido tan sencillo…. Conociendo la identidad de la figura, se acercó sigilosamente y de un movimiento rápido, le sujetó de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—Estás distraído, _Campanita_ – le susurró al oído -. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Suéltame, Smythe – Kurt amenazó a Sebastian con una voz suave, firme y peligrosa que escondía lo nervioso que se encontraba ante el cosquilleo que nacía de cada lugar que tocaba -. Lo que me preocupe a mi no es asunto tuyo.

—Vamos, mañana te vas todo el día con Dave. Voy a echarte de menos – el más alto apretó un poco más su agarre aunque Kurt exigiera ser soltado. Éste no hacía nada para liberarse del agarre y eso era una buena señal -. Anda, dime qué quieres – sugirió - por qué tú querías hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto era parte de tu plan? Si Karofsky hubiera aceptado quedarse, eso los habría juntado más que separado, _Cheshire_. Y te exijo que me sueltes de una vez – susurró al colocare sus manos sobre aquellas que le sostenían, haciendo un amago de separarlas -.

—Dave no se hubiera quedado, _Campanita_; lo tenía todo sumamente calculado. Sabía que al final terminaría por invitarte, Dave es así - Smythe agarró las manos de Kurt y las colocó tras su espalda, complacido de cómo Hummel era fuerte -. Ahora, aburrirás a Dave hasta la muerta mientras seduzco un poco a tu mascota.

La respiración de Kurt se aceleró sintiendo cómo la adrenalina hacía su aparición y forcejeó en pos de liberar sus manos de las de Sebastian. Orgulloso, estremecido por el reto que representaba enfrentarse a Smythe, alzó el mentón y sus labios formaron una sonrisa seductoramente peligrosa.

—Lo de desmembrarte dedo por dedo iba en serio, Smythe. Además, ¿quién dice que acabaré necesariamente por aburrir a Karofsky si me va a tener como compañero? ¿Es que dudas de mis dotes de seducción?

—Bah - empezó a acariciarle las muñecas con los pulgares -, no pudiste con Blaine así que olvídate de Dave porque no sólo te lleva años de experiencia sino que también ha tenido mejores amantes que tu. Y en cuanto a tu bebé, ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Seré todo un caballero.

—Te reto a que intentes llamar la atención de Blaine en un ámbito más allá de lo corporal, lo cual dudo que logres por muy "Casanova" que te proclames, suricato – forcejeó de nuevo a sabiendas de que probablemente terminaría con unos desagradables moretones en las muñecas -. Además, yo también estoy muy bien entrenado Smythe. Tengo suficiente experiencia para poder defenderme en ese ramo del que tú te crees un experto.

—No me lo creo, es que lo soy - Sebastian empujó el cuerpo de Kurt sobre la pared -. Podría tener a tu chico pero no me interesa - sin querer, miró a los labios Hummel quien no había perdido la mueca petulante de la cara. Por un segundo quiso besarlo pero se contuvo y es que él no perdía el control de esa manera -.

—Admítelo, Smythe; no puedes. Sólo te estás excusando - exhaló tras entrecerrar los ojos, dejando que sus palabras salieran bajo un siseo incitante –. A mi parecer, tan sólo eres un tipo cualquiera con el ego por los cielos.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Kurt movió una de sus piernas y la colocó entre las de Sebastian. Después, colocando la rodilla en una zona estratégica, empezó a frotarla contra la entrepierna que tenía ante él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía pero ese tentador y peligroso juego era demasiado irresistible como para dejarlo pasar.

Sebastian cerró los ojos tras el contacto inesperado. Esperó un segundo para abrirlos y contrajo su mandíbula para no gemir, sujetando fuertemente la pierna de derecha de Kurt para anclarla en su cadera. Su intención era inmovilizarle pero no pudo reprimir acariciarle lentamente por la parte posterior de su muslo.

—Consigue que te bese Dave y ya hablaremos, _Campanita_ - Sebastian sabía que tenía que irse. Estaba manteniendo a raya sus sentimientos y no quería debilitarse frente a Kurt -.

Las pupilas de Hummel se dilataron mientras sus labios se separaban, invitando a su intromisión. Movió como pudo la pierna que tenía enredada entre las demás sin saber cuál era cual, por el puro morbo de saber cómo reaccionaría el supuesto Casanova.

—Hecho - aproximó la cabeza hacia el frente, a escasos centímetros de su boca y susurró -. Te reto a hacer lo mismo, pero con Blaine. Te aseguro que ganaré la apuesta.

— ¿Y qué ganaré, entonces? – Sebastian intentó sonar seguro con algo de esfuerzo -.

— ¿Qué clase de premio quieres? - rebatió con otra pregunta -

—Si yo gano, pasarás una noche conmigo.

Sebastian ni lo pensó; Hummel le estaba provocando y quería deleitarse al oír gemir su nombre. Al mismo tiempo, Kurt, se mordió la lengua, dispuesto a no mostrar lo excitante que le parecía la aquella apuesta, rogando porque no sintiera cómo se estremecía ante él.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo gano? - volvió a acercar peligrosamente su rostro para buscar los ojos de Smythe -.

—No sé, ¿quieres tu propio Phantom? Te daré lo que me pidas. Total, como ya sé que no podrás ganar - Sebastian volvió a acariciarle lentamente el muslo, dignas de admirarse al envolver su cintura -...

—Harás lo que yo quiera. Un día completo y sin rechistar. Eso incluye el cumplir todos los caprichos que se me puedan ocurrir - dictaminó Kurt sin parar de mover instintivamente sus caderas hacia el frente y afianzando un poco más el agarre de su extremidad inferior -. Y he aquí el dilema: ¿qué pasa si ambos ganamos? ¿Y si ambos perdemos?

—En el improbable caso de que los dos ganemos, cumpliré tus caprichos y pasas la noche conmigo. Y si perdemos, pues también pasas la noche conmigo. Vamos a necesitar algo con lo que olvidar nuestra frustración, ¿no crees? - Sebastian se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios -.

— ¿Y yo me quedo sin premio de consolación por haberlo intentado? No, Smythe – travieso, aprovechó esa proximidad para rozar ambos labios con tan solo pronunciar unas pocas palabas -. O ambos tenemos un premio de consolación o nos quedamos sin él, No pienso darte nada gratis.

—Me tendrás a mí, que es mucho más de lo que te mereces, _Campanita_ - Sebastian estaba a punto de empotrarlo en la pared y hacerlo suyo sin importarle que Dave y Anderson se enteraran -.

—Eres un maldito narcisista, ¿lo sabías? - aprovechó la distracción de Sebastian y liberó sus muñecas del agarre pero en vez de apartarse, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho y descendió lentamente sus yemas hasta al filo de los pantalones -. Pero estoy de acuerdo en algo - acercó su boca hacia la oreja izquierda, antojándosele morder el lóbulo de forma lenta y golosa -… me tendrías a mí gratis, cosa que es más de lo que alguien como tu se merece -.

Sebastian apretó aún más su cuerpo en contra del de Kurt, buscando los labios que tenía enfrente para besarle con toda la pasión que había contenido hasta el momento. Se armó de todo su autocontrol para separarse y se recreó en la chispa de interés permanente en los ojos azules del otro chico.

—Descansa, Hummel. Te aconsejo que le digas a tu mascota que mañana te irás de viaje con Dave – se despidió habitación esperando que Hummel no notase su erección. Ese chiquillo sí sabía jugar... -.

Asegurándose de que Smythe ya no estaba al acecho, Kurt dejó que su espalda se escurriera contra la pared. Estaba jadeando, con su cuerpo extasiado por un seguido de coqueteos y un beso, la piel cosquilleando de deseo y anticipación y su entrepierna palpitando de necesidad. No era la primera vez que había coqueteado con alguien después de dejar Lima por su carrera, por supuesto, pero nunca a ese nivel. Se recompuso algo y jadeó dispuesto a colarse en cualquier habitación para librarse del "problema" que había surgido y que le indisponía a enfrentar a Blaine.

_Maldito suricato… _

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Puro fuego en el aire y si vieran todo lo que sigue…**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que nos leen y nos comenta. Mil gracias a Suuita por este maravilloso trabajo, y nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Blaine gruñó de aburrimiento. Rodó sobre su costado, tirado bocabajo frente el primer peldaño de las escaleras principales de la enorme mansión. Apenas había terminado de despertar cuando Kurt anunció que iría a Columbus, junto uno de los muchos compinches de Dave, a mirar tiendas con la promesa de traer más recuerdos y un par de películas que pudieran gustarle.

Suspiró por enésima vez y se incorporó dirigiendo la mirada hacia un lado a otro por los pasillos, con ansia de conseguir algo que mantuviera entretenidas a sus manos y mente. SI estuviera en su propia casa o en la de los Hummel-Hudson cogería la guitarra de Puck y tararearía cualquier tontería que le pudiera servir de ayuda; sin embargo, solo podía conformarse con irrumpir en el despacho de Dave o en el escondrijo de su hermano para ver qué clase de tesoros podría encontrar.

— ¿Aburrido? - Sebastian estaba detrás de él, bajando con parsimonia los escalones que faltaban para sentarse a su lado -.

— Bastante… por cierto, buenos días, joven Smythe – contestó Anderson con una sonrisa amplia y de alivio. Era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar - ¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?

— He trabajado mucho así que me voy a tomar el día, joven Anderson - Sebastian le devolvió la misma sonrisa -.

— No necesita llamarme "joven Anderson"; ni Burt me llama así. Puede llamarme Blaine - le tendió la mano como si estuviera presentándose -.

—Sólo si me llamas Sebastian. Voy a nadar un poco, ¿quieres venir? - Smythe cogió su mano -.

— ¡Y tanto! - exclamó Blaine mientras apretaba un poco más la mano que tomó la suya - Me intriga saber dónde está la piscina y cómo es, desde el momento en que la mencionasteis. He peinado cada rincón de la casa varias veces y no la he encontrado.

Sebastian se levantó y arrastró a Blaine con él. Caminaron por la estancia, pasaron de largo el despacho y luego, siguieron por un reducido pasillo para encontrarse con una enorme doble puerta. El mayor abrió permitiendo que el otro muchacho viera la piscina iluminada por la luz del jardín.

— Puede que no vieras este pasillo antes. No parece conducir a ningún lado.

— Sí, ya veo porque no lo encontré… todo el edificio parece tener como trampas ninjas o medievales por doquier. Sólo falta que tenga entradas secretas en la oficina del jefe que conecten con la de huéspedes o que la taza del baño se levante y revele el camino para llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos.

— No tenemos una Cámara de los Secretos pero la ducha de Dave bien podría considerarse como el baño de prefectos... el baño es enorme - Sebastian caminó hacia la piscina y sumergió un poco los pies -. Aquel - señaló una puerta pequeña - es el vestidor; seguro que encuentras algo de tu talla.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo, siguiendo con la mirada el lugar señalado por Sebastian.

— ¿No molestará al resto de chicos que viven aquí, que utilice uno de sus trajes de baño? Y además, ¿no es anti higiénico?

— Ellos no viven aquí, este es mi templo personal: Dave lo construyo para mí, pocas personas entran y además, los trajes de baño son nuevos – guiño el ojo derecho antes de sumergirse en el agua. Sí, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle acerca de la piscina -.

Aprovechando que el mismo Sebastian dijo que fuera por un traje de baño, Blaine huyó dando gracias a las clases de actuación que recibió en el instituto para ocultar algún aspecto que no quería mostrar en aquel momento. Entró al vestidor y cerró la puerta en donde dejó caer la espalda y se dio unos minutos para respirar. Estaba allí para divertirse y después de todo, Sebastian era la pareja de Dave. Tener detalles el uno con el otro, a pesar de ser algo generosos, era de lo más normal, ¿cierto? Tarareando una melodía que invocó su cabeza para relajarse, encontró el bañador perfecto y se lo colocó, no tardando mucho en salir.

Sin dar tiempo a que Sebastian pudiera verlo, corrió dirección a la piscina y saltó hacia su interior acompañado de un grito ameno.

— ¡Bomba va!

Smythe sonrió y empezó a lanzarle agua, jugando a empujarse amistosamente, sin poder evitar reír. Unos minutos después, los dos estaban mucho más relajados.

— ¿Menos aburrido que hace media hora? - preguntó mientras nadaba al alrededor de Blaine -.

— Mucho menos - cabeceó -. Incluso puedo asegurarte que si no me hubieras "salvado", ahora mismo estaría derretido en medio del pasillo -.

— ¿Prefieres que yo te derrita? - Sebastian lanzó una sonrisa sugerente que Blaine no captó -. ¿De verdad es tan desagradable estar aquí? Dentro de nada hará una semana que estáis en nuestras garras - se acercó un poco más a Blaine -.

— No – negó este pasando por alto lo cerca que estaba de él -, de hecho es algo entretenido. El problema, tal vez, es que tenemos que estar aquí metidos casi todo el tiempo. Bueno, yo puedo estar horas explorando esta mansión para intentar encontrar hasta lo inimaginable pero Kurt no. Él es un poco más de salir, pasear, caminar, comprar… esas cosas. Y puede que siempre parezca que le amarga este sitio pero le gusta.

— Pues de una retorcida manera… no quiero saber cuando haya algo que no guste a la gran hada de hielo - Blaine se echó reír por el apelativo designado ahora que no estaba presente el actor -.

— Créeme, no es bueno. De hecho es peligroso pero normalmente Kurt es bastante agradable. Es sarcástico e irónico, si, pero también es cariñoso, considerado y muy apasionado en lo que hace. Y cuando empieza algo, es imposible que nada lo detenga.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y esperar que me respondas con la verdad? - Sebastian salió de la piscina sentándose en uno de los extremos -.

— Sí, ¿qué es? - contestó un intrigado Anderson -.

— ¿Qué pasa con Kurt? - Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo al estar interesado por ello -.

— ¿En qué sentido? ¿En el que sigue molesto?

— No, quiero decir ¿qué pasa contigo y Kurt? No me digas que lo quieres como un hermano porque tú tienes uno y no creo que lo beses en los labios o le hagas mimos. Y si lo haces, deja que me escandalice un poco - era evidente el moreno no tenía el más mínimo interés por Kurt y sus sentimientos por él -…

— ¿Qué podría pasar? - Blaine le miró sin comprender- Kurt es mi mejor amigo desde que somos niños, ambos crecimos juntos porque nuestros padres se llevaban bien y aunque suene raro, después de poner a Coop como ejemplo, lo considero como un hermano del alma. Sé que los hermanos no se besan ni se miman a menos de que haya incesto, pero a Kurt le gusta que lo mimen y a mí no me molesta hacerlo. En cuanto a los besos, lo tomamos como una costumbre que aplicamos de Francia: los familiares y amigos cercanos se besan como saludo. Sólo son contactos superficiales y bueno… - Blaine se rascó la cabeza. Si lo analizaba bien, era un poco raro que besara a Kurt como si fueran novios pero les gustaba y ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado en el momento de hacerlo -.

— Vale… ¿Y nunca has pensado que tu amigo podría desarrollar sentimientos por, no sé, tal vez... por ti? – la reacción de Anderson parecía la de ser atropellado por un tren -.

— No, no soy el tipo de Kurt - contestó bastante seguro -. A él le gustan más los hombres altos, atractivos y con cuerpos más masculinos. Al menos, sus novios siempre han sido así.

—Entiendo… - Sebastian intentó no reír. A _Gizmo_ se le pasaban por alto las cosas y lo desconocía -.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Es parecido a lo tuyo con Dave? Eso de que antes erais amigos y ahora sois… ¿pareja?

— Simple curiosidad. Soy un gato, según tu buen amigo - ironizó -. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Dave y yo somos pareja? - Sebastian no pensaba compartir su historia con Dave, de eso estaba seguro -.

Blaine encogió de hombros pasando una mano por la nuca.

— Pues actuáis como una pareja: él te regala cosas, tienen… sexo – le costó un poco pronunciar aquel término con naturalidad - os besáis, dormís juntos… no sé, esas cosas. Parece que seáis pareja.

— Kurt te compró toneladas de cosas, os besáis, dormís juntos… bueno, no folláis pero puedo entenderlo; un hada del hielo no es lo más recomendable cuando quieres ponerte cachondo. Y vosotros tampoco sois pareja. Dave no es mi novio. Eso es de niños, nosotros somos amantes, amigos… y, tío, a Dave le encanta complacer a la gente, ¿Cómo no voy a aprovecharme de eso?

Blaine reflexionó acerca de todo aquello sin poder dejar de darle la razón en lo mucho que su relación con Kurt podía mal interpretarse. Aún así, había otras cosas en las que, simplemente, discrepaba.

— No creo que enamorarse sea cosa de niños, Sebastian y tampoco creo que el aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de una persona sea correcto – negó -. Aunque bueno, si Dave te complace porque de verdad quiere, no se puede reclamar nada. Enamorarse es de humanos y es algo normal a pesar de que no siempre pasa cuando nosotros queremos o de quien nosotros esperamos.

— ¿Te has enamorado, Blaine? - Sebastian lo miró intensamente, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho anticipando cualquier respuesta pudiera recibir. No quería escuchar confesando su amor por Dave -.

— Creo que cualquier persona se ha enamorado, al menos una vez en la vida; incluso sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Puedo saber de quién? - el castaño sonrió afable pero no era más que una careta -.

— Pues… hubo un tiempo en el que me enamoré de Kurt; a los 15 años, en París, de un ruso llamado Yura… y de un par más – confesó mientras dejaba a Dave en el grupo del par restante -. ¡Pero no se lo menciones a Kurt! Creo que lo que sentí por él fue algo tonto e inocente porque éramos los únicos chicos gays en Lima. Luego me arrepentí porque es como de la familia para mí.

— Te aseguro que no se lo diré a tu adorado amigo, que es capaz de lanzarse encima de ti y quitarte la inocencia - no había escuchado el nombre de Dave pero no estaba del todo tranquilo -.

Blaine rió entre dientes. No le costaba imaginarse a Kurt haciendo algo como eso. Según había escuchado, por más afeminado que pareciera su amigo, siempre terminaba llevando las riendas en la relación.

—En mi opinión, lo que él necesita es alguien que compita con él pero que al mismo tiempo, lo ame y lo mime. Es de esas personas a las que debes entretener para que no se canse; odia la rutina.

— Lo que tu amigo necesita es unos azotes - Sebastian recordó la noche anterior. Hummel tenía su encanto y había disfrutado bastante en ese breve encuentro -.

— No creo que sea una opción inteligente a menos de que quien se los de, los quiera de vuelta - Blaine rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sebastian, por su parte, sólo carcajeó.

* * *

No es que fuese un mafioso presuntuoso, ni mucho menos, sólo quería ir y volver a casa tan pronto como pudiera pero estaba nervioso; Dave no sabía qué le habría parecido a Kurt aquel viaje en helicóptero. Estaba bastante cansado, la semana había sido pesada pero también quería estar para la vuelta de Azimio. Tenía ganas de hablar con su amigo acerca todo lo que pasaba en casa y sobre todo, quería hablar sobre Blaine y de esa extraña fascinación que sentía hacia él. Al llegar al aeropuerto, un coche de sus socios hizo aparición. Kurt se veía serio y un poco distraído. Dave entendía que no le caía bien por el despliegue de prepotencia con el que lo había traído a casa pero quería llevarse bien con el muchacho. Aún faltaban dos semanas para terminar aquel infierno.

— ¿Te molestó algo del viaje? - Preguntó cortés, intentado entablar una conversación -.

El aludido resopló profundo antes de volverse y mirarlo con las facciones suavizadas. A continuación, recordó que estaba allí para fingir dar una oportunidad a Karofsky.

— No, de hecho fue impresionante. Lo único molesto fue el usar esos audífonos. Por culpa de ellos me despeiné.

— Te ves tan perfecto como siempre - Dave le sonrió antes de mirar por la ventana. Estaban muy cerca de llegar a la casa de su socio -.

Kurt se mordió el interior de su mejilla, prohibiéndose sonreír por el halago y manteniendo el semblante serio. Allí estaba Karofsky en su modalidad de "Casanova" y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía una buena mano.

Llegaron a su destino, Dave bajó del coche sosteniendo la puerta de su acompañante y le tendió la mano. Sabía que tal vez era demasiada galantería pero ya no sabía cómo quedar bien a ojos de Kurt. En cuanto bajaron del coche, su socio, Robert, llegó hasta ellos y abrazó fuertemente a Dave.

— ¡Qué bien que hayas llegado, Karofsky! Terminaron de montar la pieza - Robert miró a Kurt y le sonrió -. ¿Te has traído al novio y has dejado a Sebastian? - Dave lo negó de inmediato -

—No, es...

—Muy guapo. Buenos gustos, Karofsky. Seguro que a Norma le encantará - Dave lo desmintió de nuevo con la cabeza -.

—Kurt Hummel, un placer - en el rostro del joven actor apareció una sonrisa alegre y suave al tender la mano al otro hombre -. Soy un amigo suyo, mecánico. Me llamó porque quería saber qué opinaba yo del coche.

— ¡Oh! - Robert parecía avergonzado - Lo siento, pensé...

— No piensas mucho, amigo. Es el hijo de Burt Hummel - Dave soltó la mano de Kurt y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa -.

— Cualquiera pensaría muchas cosas si eres gay y tomas tan despreocupadamente la mano de otro hombre de forma tan caballerosa - murmuró Kurt hacia Dave, mirándolo de reojo con una ceja ligeramente alzada -.

—Lamento mucho que se pudiera confundir. Yo sólo... quería ayudarte a bajar. Si te soy sincero, me haces sentir tenso; no sé qué hacer y qué no - Dave se sentía algo liberado al decir aquello -.

—Puedo parecer delicado y femenino, Karofsky, pero no me gusta que me traten como a una chica - contestó el aludido mirando al frente -. Para ser sincero, me molesta eso y que, además, parezca que flirteas con todos en tu casa. _Timón_ y _Michelín_ son claro ejemplo, por no mencionar a Blaine.

— ¿Qué? - Dave paró en seco cuando Kurt dijo eso. Robert los miró extrañado pero Dave hizo un gesto para que se alejara -. Yo no coqueteo con nadie - se humedeció el labio inferior -. Tal vez con Sebastian, pero nosotros tenemos una... un... es algo íntimo lo que sucede entre los dos.

— Pero no pones fin a los coqueteos de Nixon, ¿o sí? - atacó Hummel -.

—No... - Dave abría y cerraba la boca en señal de sorpresa. Era cierto, Trent coqueteaba con él y cierto punto, no le disgustaba pero eso era como un juego. Jamás engañaría a Sebastian con Trent... una voz interior hizo que se cuestionara si haría lo mismo con Blaine pero decidió ignorarla -. Mira, Kurt aunque no lo creas, soy un hombre de principios: respeto a Trent, tal vez no pongo fin a sus coqueteos pero tampoco los respondo y aunque lo hiciera, eso no sería de tu incumbencia. No tengo pareja así que puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me de la real gana. El día que tenga una pareja estable, ten por seguro que jamás me fijaré en otra persona que no sea novio -.

Dave se alejo de Kurt verdaderamente molesto y desechando la idea de llevarse bien con él. Kurt le vio alejarse, sintiéndose culpable por aquellas palabras. Karofsky era buena persona aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario; parece que el ser alguien prejuicioso no era cosa solo de él. Con un suspiro, se apresuró para alcanzarlo aunque prefirió quedarse a un par de metros de distancia.

El coche estaba impecable en el garaje de Robert: una gran pintura hacía que pareciera impecable, los interiores eran perfectos y tan solo faltaba poder escuchar el motor y conducirlo para comprobar que funcionara a la perfección. Cuando uno de los chicos de Robert trajo las llaves, éste subió mirando a Dave y lo encendió. El motor, prácticamente ronroneaba y Robert lo aceleró provocando el rugir del motor del Camaro.

— ¿Qué te parece, Kurt? ¿Suena bien? – preguntó formal por el hecho de querer saber su opinión profesional -.

Hummel se acercó con cierto embeleso a la máquina, pasando los dedos por la carrocería.

—Tiene toda la pinta a que este bebé está listo para salir a pasear.

Robert bajó del coche y lanzó las llaves a Dave.

— ¿Qué dices, Jefe? ¿Lo pruebas tu primero? - Dave caminó hacia el Camaro y le dio las llaves a Kurt quien abría la puerta del copiloto -.

—Lo mejor es que lo pruebe Kurt: él sabe más de motore, yo sé de piezas y negocios.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Este privilegio es tuyo, Karofsky, no mío - replicó Hummel sintiéndose rastrero con esa actitud caballeresca de Dave. ¿Es qué no estaba enfadado con él? -.

—En serio - Dave se sentó en asiento del copiloto y esperó a Kurt quien parecía descolocado con unos ojos brillantes que le delataban -.

—Terco… - Hummel hizo una pequeña significativa sonrisa. Con las llaves en mano, tomó el lugar del conductor y lo puso en marcha, estremecido por la sensación de estar en aquel automóvil -.

—Es una belleza - exhaló, aferrándose al volante - ¿Escuchas este rugido? Es perfecto...

Dave sonrió cuando vio Kurt manipulando el coche con maestría. Era impresionante ver como sus ojos brillaban y parecía sumamente diferente. Estaba alegre, feliz y sereno. Era como tener a dos Kurt: uno que lo odiaba a muerte y otro que era un chico agradable. Estaba empezando creeren las palabras Blaine acerca su amigo.

— Robert no tendrá de qué quejarse, ¿verdad?

— Si se queja es porque intentará conseguir esta preciosidad gratis lo cual, no me extrañaría. Yo intentaría decir que está defectuoso, tocar algo, probarlo y luego arreglarlo para que no tener que pagar ni un centavo. En pocas palabras: este nene está en perfectas condiciones.

—Robert lo quiere para vender - Kurt aumento la velocidad del coche y por un segundo, Dave, se sintió un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, se relajó al ver cómo Kurt parecía del todo tranquilo -.

—Y yo lo quiero para mí. Algún día tendré uno de estos, estoy tan seguro de ello como que seré un actor famoso y que interpretará un papel en la primera película oficial del director Anderson – afirmó a la par que apretaba un poco más el acelerador -.

Después de pasear durante más de quince minutos, volvieron al garaje en donde Robert los esperaba la mar de contento. Dave sabía lo que quería sacarle por ese coche y Kurt estaba feliz después de haber conducido tremenda maquina.

— Dave Karofsky, la pieza vale cada dólar que te he dado.

— Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Kurt - Robert sonrió a los dos -. ¿Ya tienes comprador? - Robert negó - ¿Cuánto pedirás?

— No sé, tal vez cien mil.

— Entonces, cien mil serán. Te lo compro - Dave miró hacia a Kurt quien dejó de fijarse en el coche para mirarlo él -.

— No hablarás en serio, Karofsky... cabe recalcar que es una pésima broma - murmuró Kurt y no obstante, la mirada de Dave decía lo contrario -. No, en serio, Dave. No.

— ¿Qué? Quiero comprarlo. Dijiste que estaba en perfectas condiciones y además, me gustaría verlo en una película del director Anderson con su estrella, Kurt Hummel, conduciéndolo.

Hummel fue incapaz de decir nada. La máscara de hostilidad que había mostrado a Dave durante todo ese tiempo cayó para mostrarse abochornado, agradecido, culpable y consternado al mismo tiempo.

— No tiene sentido, es un arrebato de los tuyos. Además, ¿qué pasa contigo? Durante toda esta semana he trapeado el piso contigo; apenas me conoces a mí y a Blaine y aún así, nos tratas bien. ¿Qué clase de criatura mítica eres?

— Tu hermano me debe doscientos mil, el coche sólo vale la mitad y creo que sería un buen regalo para dejar todo esto en el pasado. No soy un mal tipo, Kurt y gracias por lo de criatura mítica. ¿Qué te parezco, un Rey Oso? - Dave le sonrió. Sabía que Blaine se sentiría complacido al verlos llevarse bien -.

— Príncipe Oso… me suena a uno de los nombres de los dibujos animados que Blaine ve - Hummel sonrió derrotado -.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Kurt no podía odiar más a ese hombre. Era demasiada energía desperdiciada y por más que doliera aceptarlo, Karofsky se dejaba querer.

— Haz lo que quieras, Dave. Es tu dinero, derróchalo en lo que quieras y como quieras pero luego no te sorprendas si desaparece de tu casa - bromeaó -.

— Sabré donde buscarlo, no te preocupes - Dave contestó con un guiño. Robert soltó una profunda carcajada -.

— ¡Oh! créeme, que sepas dónde buscarlo no implica que lo vuelvas a tener de vuelta - Kurt sonrió pedante con su habitual ceja alzada -.

— Coño, Jefe, eres el único hombre que viene por treinta mil dólares y termina gastándose setenta en un coche. Eres un dios, idéntico a tu padre. Todo le salía bien y ¿sabes por qué? - Dave negó tragando saliva y es que aún le avergonzaba que lo compararan con su padre -. Porque todo lo haces de corazón.

—Por favor, no le diga eso que se lo va a creer - Hummel palmeó el hombro de Karofsky, apoyándose contra la carrocería -.

—Debería. Es uno de los buenos, un gran chico… una lástima que sólo tenga hijas y no sean de tu tipo, Dave - este sonrió sonrojado -.

—Anda, ya, que te lo voy a comprar con o sin flores.

— Te lo enviare a Lima, mañana a primera hora - Dave asintió y volvió la mirada a Kurt quien se quedó otra vez admirando el coche -.

Kurt suspiró por enésima vez apartando sus dedos del brillante metal y encarando a Karofsky. Al pasar por su lado, le golpeó amistosamente el hombro y se alejó de los dos hombres de negocios con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que Dave terminara para poder hablar con él. El mafioso terminó de negociar con Robert y se acercó a Kurt. Por fin había enterrado el hacha de guerra y eso le gustaba; Kurt era mucho mejor sonriendo con esos ojos azules brillantes de felicidad.

— Robert quiere que conozcas a su mujer. Nos han preparado una pequeña reunión, creo que podemos quedarnos un par de horas y luego irnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Kurt encogió de hombros.

— Tú eres el jefe aunque por mí, bien - le miró de reojo y suspiró -. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por reunirte con la mujer de tu compañero?

— Ninguna, ¿por?

— Ven - tomó al más grande por el brazo tal y como lo haría una dama con un caballero -. Pon atención porque no pienso repetirlo: lamento haberte juzgado tan mal desde que terminamos en tu casa. Al principio, tenía mis razones; no puedes decir que no, pero lo de hoy… fui muy duro, te juzgué mal y estuvo mal. Tienes razón, no tengo por qué meterme en tus asuntos.

—Vaya - le tomó por completa sorpresa esa disculpa -. Gracias. Desde que mi padre murió estoy haciéndome cargo de los negocios y en ocasiones dejó de lado mi vida. Sebastian y Azimio son los únicos que realmente me conocen y yo no quisiera dar una mala imagen. No soy asesino, secuestrador, criminal ni tengo un harén. Lo juro.

Para Kurt era una desgracia: si Karofsky fuera un tipo indecente, le resultaría mucho más fácil aplastarlo y apartarlo de Blaine pero con ese Dave… solo pudo apretar su agarre en el brazo de este. Ni siquiera quería odiar a Dave pero tampoco quería dejarle en bandeja el camino para obtener a su cachorro. Anderson siempre le había pertenecido. Sus besos, sus mimos, su cariño y por más novios que el director tuviera, siempre acababa consiguiéndolos por encima de ellos. Esta vez estaba seguro que si Karofsky se involucraba todo sería diferente, ya no habría espacio para él dentro de la apretada agenda de la curiosa y extraña pareja.

— Entonces, ¿vamos con Robert?

— Te lo dije, Príncipe Oso, tú tienes la última palabra.

Norma, la mujer de Robert estaba más que contenta por tenerlos en su casa. Cuando Robert le contó acerca de la compra, la mujer estaba más que feliz; no podía dejar de decir que era un gran regalo para su novio pero Dave se empeño en aclarar que Kurt y él sólo eran amigos. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que ellos imaginaron. Pronto, la noche estaba por caer y tenían que regresar. Robert los llevó al aeropuerto conduciendo el Camaro mientras Kurt le contaba a Dave detalles mecánicos de los que el más grande desconocía. El piloto de Dave les esperaba junto el avión y en cuanto estuvieron en el aire, Dave se sintió más tranquilo. Ese había sido un buen día a pesar de cómo había empezado.

Dave no dejaba de admirar cada una de las habilidades que Kurt y Blaine tenían, lo que le llevaba a una duda persistente en su mente.

—Tengo una duda, Kurt. ¿Cómo es que también sabéis defenderos? Aún recuerdo la patada que me diste…

Hummel sonrió orgulloso antes de contestar.

—No es una pregunta difícil de responder, Dave: cuando mi padre y el de Blaine se metieron en este mundo, sabían en el tipo de problemas en los que ellos o sus hijos podrían verse involucrados; así que prefirieron prevenir y nos enseñaron el arte de la defensa personal - hizo una pausa, sonriendo melancólico -. De hecho, fue mi madre quien nos adiestraba en la lucha del cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que murió, ella era quien mejor conocía el mundillo por dentro. Años después también aprendimos a manejar, armar y desmantelar armas. Como dato adicional, yo me inclino más por las armas de fuego; a Blaine, en cambio, se le da mejor el uso de las armas blancas.

— ¿Hace mucho que murió tu madre? – miró curioso a Kurt. Era la primera vez que compartían algo más allá que unas palabras hirientes; tal vez, haber perdido a uno de sus padres les acercaba -.

—Algo… tenía 8 años - confesó evitando mirar de frente. No necesitaba preguntarle nada, su padre lo había pasado mal cuando su viejo amigo pasó a mejor vida -.

— ¿Todavía la extrañas? – en realidad, Dave lo preguntaba más por él miso que por Hummel; echaba tanto de menos a su padre… quería que alguien le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien pero eso era imposible -.

— Es imposible no extrañarla a pesar de haber pasado tantos años – confesó -. Lo peor, tal vez, es que no recuerdo como es ella: la única forma en la que puedo poner un rostro en el nombre es por las fotos que hay por casa - contuvo el aliento, sintiendo un nudo su garganta -pero recuerdo su risa, su carisma, su aroma y su calidez. Recuerdo que era una mujer alegre, que era fuerte, que era hermosa y lo mucho que me quería – sonrió mientras miraba a Dave -. Hasta puedo recordar que desde que era un niño, papá y el señor Liam decían lo mucho que me parecía a ella, no sólo físicamente sino también en carácter. Mamá era una mujer de belleza despampanante pero era peligrosa cuando se metían con ella.

— Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Kurt - miró a los ojos de Kurt -.

— Y tu padre de ti, Dave - Hummel tomó su mano, dándole un cálido apretón -. Solo lo conocí de vista pero si es el hombre del que mi padre hablaba con tanto cariño, estoy seguro de que te diría lo bien que estás llevando las cosas, que no podría estar más orgulloso de ti -.

Dave le devolvió el apretón y tragó el nudo que estaba atorado en la garganta. Sería un verdadero lujo tener a Kurt Hummel como amigo.

* * *

_**Aquí tienen el ocho. Puede que estos capítulos les sean aburridos pero les aseguro que pronto vendrá la acción de todo tipo entre estos chicos. Name y yo ya le hemos dado el final a la historia y he de decirles que seguramente sorprenderá a más de una persona. No es un final para afín a mi estilo pero confió en que a ustedes les parezca un final digno.**_

_**Mil gracias a Suuita que se nos desvelo corrigiendo el cap, por favor, algo de amor para nuestra bella beta. Miren que esto no es sencillo.**_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Si preguntaran a Blaine cómo había ido la tarde con Sebastian, en realidad, no sabría cómo responder. Las calificaciones de "maravilloso", "fabulosamente espléndido" o "tremendamente divertido", no hacían justicia. Al principio, Anderson pensó que llevarse bien con Smythe sería todo un reto pero, después de unos minutos conversando con él, se dio cuenta de que ese comportamiento sarcástico y ácido eran sólo parte de su forma de ser. Así como Kurt, pensó. Tras su aventura en la piscina, habían hablado de todo y de nada; por muy increíble que pareciera, Sebastian se comportó encantador o lo más cercano a lo que su carácter coqueto y cínico permitía.

En ese instante, se encontraban caminando por el jardín dirección a la mansión después de que Blaine pidiera dar una vuelta por la colina.

— Coop, Puck, Finn, Kurt, nuestros padres y yo aprendimos a defendernos casi a la vez pero todos somos bien distintos: por ejemplo, Coop es más del tipo que prefiere mantenerse apartado de la acción y ungirse como la mente maestra criminal detrás de la masa de músculos que es Finn, no obstante, Finn es pacifista y, aunque sea completamente despiadado en los videojuegos, es como un cachorro Golden Retriever. Mi papá es un hombre de negocios y el de Kurt prefiere arreglar las cosas de la manera menos violenta posible; Kurt y yo evitamos la violencia siempre que podemos y solo en según qué casos, nos vemos obligados a ejercerla. Puck es el único que no esconde su fascinación por la pelea y las armas – sonrió y negó con la cabeza - pero más bien se le va la fuerza por la boca: en el fondo es un blandito. Tú pon Kurt a cantar _Blackbird_ y se pondrá a llorar a todo pulmón.

— Interesante… no te importará que tome nota, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sebastian en un tono algo burlón. Si era sincero, no le molestaba tanto la perorata de Anderson y si no fuera por Dave, estaba seguro de que le parecería tierno y todo -.

— ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! No sirvo para guardar secretos: en menos de 20 minutos he dicho casi todos mis puntos débiles y algunos de los de mi familia. Es por eso que no serviría como actor - Blaine suspiró pasándose el dorso de una de sus manos por la frente perlada de sudor -.

—Evidentemente - Sebastian se detuvo para mirar a Blaine. El chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban así que, aprovechó la ocasión para atrapar con su pulgar una gota de sudor que bajaba por la mejilla de Blaine -, aunque no por eso dejas de ser un encanto - se acercó hasta casi pegando sus labios con los de Anderson, cuando las luces de un coche le cegaron. Luego, vio a Dave y Kurt bajándose del automóvil que la produjo -.

El tiempo se congeló. La sonrisa que había en los labios de Kurt se desvaneció para dar paso a una línea fina y apretada opacada por su mirada fulminante a Sebastian.

Dave, por su parte, no podía creer que su compañero hubiese aprovechado ese tiempo a solas con Blaine para seducirle. Eso era un golpe bajo hasta para él. Estaba furioso y no solo con Sebastian sino con los dos porque Blaine no pareció oponer resistencia a aquel intento de beso. Fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada y reprochó a Blaine de un vistazo.

—Parece que os habéis estado divirtiendo mucho sin nosotros - la voz de Dave no disimulaba su molestia y eso, Sebastian, lo notó; este tragó grueso al notarlo -.

— ¿Sin vosotros? - Blaine frunció los ojos y lo miró extrañado. Iba a preguntar por qué usó el plural hasta que vio a Kurt a su lado, agarrado a uno de sus brazos retrocediéndolo inconsciente.

— ¿Kurt…? – pidió una explicación a su amigo. ¿No se suponía que Kurt iba a salir de compras con uno de los sirvientes de Dave, hasta Columbus? ¿Cómo es que ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, en el mismo coche y cogidos de los brazos, cuando aquella mañana Hummel aún odiaba Karofsky?

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine hasta que aquellos ojos ámbar le miraron confusos. En ellos había traición, dolor y molestia. Soltó a Dave en un movimiento y tragó duro, recriminándose mentalmente por su estupidez. Se le había olvidado por completo que, para Blaine, él estaría dando vueltas con el Malvavisco mutante de su amigo.

— Kurt me acompaño a New Hampshire mientras estabais aquí, divirtiéndoos - Sebastian aclaró la garganta intentado disipar la tensión -.

— No, sólo... Blaine estaba aburrido y sugirió dar una vuelta y... – respondió al ver a Dave tan enfadado -

— Pero Kurt me dijo que iba a Columbus… - interrumpió Blaine -.

— Calla, Blaine - gruñó Hummel al tratar de ignorar a su amigo. A continuación, avanzó hasta Sebastian con paso firme -… Y tú, maldita escoria, ¿qué crees que hacías intentando besar a Blaine, eh?

— ¿¡Qué! No, yo no... - Kurt no se lo ponía muy fácil y más cuando Dave lo acusaba de esa manera, como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza -

— No, Kurt - Dave volvió a agarrar a Kurt del brazo y lo llevó suavemente hacia su lado -, Blaine estaba aburrido y Sebastian sólo quería ayudar. ¿Cierto? - este asintió -.

— Justo eso...

— ¡Bien! - Exclamó Dave -. Ahora saldremos los cuatro a divertirnos - pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hummel -. ¿Qué dices, Kurt? También nos merecemos algo de diversión después trabajar.

— Que estoy acuerdo, _Davey_; ha sido un día demasiado agotador para ambos y un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal - entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Dave que pendía de sus hombros, dedicando una sonrisa venenosa a Sebastian, esperando que Karofsky le siguiera el juego -.

Ajeno a todo, Blaine parecía demasiado confundido e incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado en la imagen de su buen amigo y Dave estrechando el agarre y entrelazando sus dedos. Se repitió mentalmente cual mantra que su hermano del alma no sería capaz de coquetear con un hombre que le gustara.

—Genial, nos vamos donde Román.

Smythe contrajo su mandíbula. Román era un cubano que llevaba años viviendo en Ohio y era un gran amigo suyo. Era propietario de un local llamado "La Islita", una especie de centro nocturno en donde había grandes espectáculos y se tocaba todo tipo de música, especialmente ritmos latinos. Cada vez que iba, acostumbraba a divertirse mientras se lucía en la pista de baile, consiguiendo algún que otro ligue. No podía creer que Dave quisiera llevarse a ese par con ellos. Como tampoco podía creer que Hummel estuviera aceptando ese abrazo de Dave de tan buena gana. El muy...

— ¿Algún problema, Sebastian?

— Sí, no creo que a Hummel y a Blaine les vaya a gustar ir al bar de Román

— Les va a encantar - Dave miró a Blaine quien parecía no entender nada y luego, a un Kurt que estaba siguiéndole el juego. Decidió darle una galante sonrisa antes de apartarse -. Vamos a cambiarnos.

Sebastian lo siguió hacia el interior de la mansión sin muchas ganas de molestarlo más.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Blaine estaba sentado al pie de la escalera vestido con una camiseta de manga larga rayada, ajustados pantalones rojos, mocasines blancos con detalles negros y el cabello hecho un desastre. Pasó una mano por sus rebeldes rizos, libres de la prisión de la gomina que usaba para salir y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado al no comprender de qué iba aquel embrollo. Todo iba saliendo perfecto hasta que Sebastian se le pegó demasiado y que Kurt y Dave estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro para su propio gusto. Ocultó la cara entre sus brazos y gruñó en pos de ignorar aquella irritante sensación que nacía en su estómago hasta llegar a la garganta.

Dave salió de su habitación después de cambiar su traje por unos vaqueros, sus botas CAT, una camisa negra que sabía que acentuaba los músculos de su pecho y una chaqueta informal. Sabía de sobras que Sebastian se vestiría para matar, siempre era lo mismo con él y no quería parecer menos… si le iba a pelear por Blaine que fuera por las buenas y compitiendo justamente. Cuando se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba sentado en el último de los escalones. Maldijo internamente; no quería hablar con él.

El sonido de unos pasos que provenían detrás de él, atrajeron a Blaine hasta el punto de girar la cabeza. Encontró que Dave era el autor de los pasos pero tan solo pudo contener el aliento ante su arrolladora presencia, situado en el borde de los escalones. Le miró curioso, sin pronunciar palabra de vergüenza que acentuaba la mirada dura que Karofsky le dedicaba. Aún así, fue incapaz de esconder la sonrisa que nació con tan sólo verlo. De repente, los otros dos chicos que faltaban hicieron su aparición, interrumpiendo el deseo de Dave por entablar un diálogo.

— Vámonos - dijo sin más -.

— Dave, hoy llega Az - recordó Sebastian -.

— Lo veré mañana. Venga… - Dave fue a por el Phantom, para enojo de su compañero. Sentó a Kurt en el asiento del copiloto mientras él quedaba relegado a la parte trasera -.

Dave detuvo el coche y de inmediato fue atendido por la vigilancia del lugar, que les ofrecieron la mejor mesa del lugar a pesar de estar lleno de gente. Se habían convertido en clientes preferenciales desde el momento en que consiguieron que la familia de Román viniera desde Cuba para quedarse.

— Un mojito con bastante ron - pidió Dave mientras saludaba al propietario a lo lejos, apreciando a la vez la gran cantidad de parejas en la pista de baile -.

— Igual pero con más ron que el suyo - Sebastian intentó bromear pero Dave ni siquiera lo notó -. ¿Sabes? olvida el mojito y trame un tequila doble.

— Vosotros no bebéis, ¿cierto? - Sebastian se dirigió a Kurt y Blaine -.

—No me gusta – sentenció Blaine -. Se me sube demasiado rápido y, además, me desagrada el sabor del alcohol – aclaró con una sonrisa dirigida al camarero -. Para mí, una piña colada sin alcohol, por favor.

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia Sebastian antes de sonreír coquetamente al mesero. Cruzándose de piernas, hizo su pedido.

— Un Black Widow para mí, por favor.

— ¿En serio, _Campanita_? - Sebastian bufó ante el intentó inútil de coqueteo de Hummel -.

— ¿Algún problema, _Timón_? - escupió desdeñoso -.

— Sí, ¿por qué no pides algo varonil, para variar un poco?

Las bebidas llegaron casi de inmediato. Dave bebió su mojito de un trago dejando que el ron y la menta le hicieran perder un poco la respiración. De inmediato, pidió otro. Kurt gruñó antes de alzar el brazo, sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian.

— Olvide el _Black Widow_; tráigame un _Perla Negra_ y un whisky doble con hielo, por favor.

— Esto... Kurt, no creo que sea una buena idea… - murmuró Blaine así como tiraba de su brazo sin demasiado éxito -.

Dave puso los ojos en blanco y bebió de golpe el segundo mojito que pidió. De fondo, los aplausos que provenían de la pista cuando la música latina, empezó a sonar. Atraído por el ritmo, se levantó de golpe olvidando su chaqueta en la silla.

—Venga, vamos – tiró de la mano de Blaine sin pedirle permiso a ello -.

— ¿Qué? - exclamó Anderson sorprendido, intentando por todos los medios que el otro se detuviera - ¡No! En serio, no sé bailar este tipo de música…

No respondió y lo llevó hasta la pista, colocando la mano derecha sobre la cintura. Seguidamente, pegó su cuerpo con el del moreno mientras movía lentamente las caderas al ritmo de la música. Blaine imitaba sus movimientos sin estar muy seguro de ellos cuando, de pronto, el mayor giró de su cuerpo para volverlo a acercarlo hacia sí. Con sus manos, recorrió las costillas de Anderson moviéndolas al ritmo de la música; asimismo, envolvió su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de Blaine para incitarlo a bajar lentamente. El cuerpo de Blaine cayó hacia atrás apoyándose en su antebrazo e hizo que volviera a ponerse de pie para que, finalmente, pegaran sus frentes y giraran sus cuerpos una última vez.

Dave no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos e insinuarse mientras bailaba. Todo parecía demasiado caliente cuando tenía el cuerpo de Blaine frotándose contra el suyo. Lo sujetó aún más fuerte de la cintura y cerca ya de terminarse la canción, no pudo evitar atrapar los labios de Blaine bajo un beso tímido que fue profundizando al sentir cómo era correspondido. De un salto, el cuerpo de Blaine se ancló contra el de Karofsky y gimió en pleno beso cuando sintió aquellas amplias manos atrapar sus glúteos. Pasó los brazos al alrededor del robusto cuello que tenía delante y enterró los dedos en el corto cabello algo húmedo por el sudor. Siguió meneando las caderas al ritmo que imponía la música, frotándose cada vez más mientras se deleitaba ante los amplios y firmes músculos de Dave.

Desafortunadamente, tuvo que apartarse de esos labios, jadeando desesperado por recuperar algo de oxígeno. Al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de contonearse, clavó sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y lujuria en los del gran oso, trazando el contorno de la mandíbula con la punta de la lengua.

Dave estrujó aquel par de nalgas que había entre sus manos y cerró los ojos al sentir la caliente lengua de Blaine sobre su piel. Gruñó y volvió a besarlo posesivamente, deseando marcarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante; a pesar de sus instintos, su sentido común le decía que ese no era el mejor lugar y que este se merecía algo más espectacular si iba a quedarse con él. Para paliar sus impulsos, se conformó con probar algo que se había negado y que Sebastian casi le arrebataba, los suaves labios de Blaine.

* * *

— ¿¡Éste era tu gran plan, _Cheshire_! - exclamó Kurt señalando furibundo hacia la pareja con unas cuantas copas de más - ¿¡Separarlos durante todo un día para que luego parezcan un par de conejos a punto de copular!

— ¿¡Te puedes callar y sentar de una maldita vez! - Sebastian sabía muy en el fondo que era imposible evitar aquello que estaban viendo. En el momento en que entabló una conversación con Blaine se dio cuenta de lo comprensible que Dave se sintiera atraído por él -. Tampoco es que hayas hecho un gran trabajo, _Campanita_ – bebió su tequila de golpe pensando muy seriamente si era una buena idea pedir la botella. Tenía mucho con que lidiar y el alcohol parecía ser una tabla de salvación -.

Hummel resopló y llamó al camarero para que le sirviera una botella de vodka y algo de zumo para combinar, aún sabiendo que Smythe se burlaría de su "hombría".

Kurt y Sebastian habían estado demasiado sumidos en su disputa personal que no notaron la ausencia de Blaine y Dave hasta que la gente empezó a acercarse alrededor de la pasional pareja. Hummel había tomado aproximadamente unos dos whiskys de golpe pero estaba dispuesto a beber uno más al ver como su lobo se aferraba con ansia al cuerpo de Karofsky y se restregaba en contra de él en busca de mayor contacto.

— Sino hubieras intentado besarlo, lo más seguro es que esto no habría pasado – gruñó dando gracias a que la botella de alcohol había llegado pronto y llenó el vaso casi al tope con un poco de zumo de arándano -.

— Ése era el trato, _Campanita_: tratar de seducirles pero tú fallaste miserablemente como siempre. Además, te recuerdo que tú quisiste venir aquí - Sebastian volvió a mirar hacia la pista de baile y vio como ese par aún seguían con un contoneo suave, bailando, besándose y tocándose sin importarles las miradas ajenas -. Esto es una mierda… ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que haber perdido la apuesta y ver a esos dos restregándose delante del gentío? - Kurt le pasó un vaso y dirigió su mirada a Sebastian hasta la pista de baile -.

— Justamente eso, _Campanita_: hemos perdido. Ya puedes ir resignándote; no creo que tu "precioso" vuelva a ti después de haber estado junto a Dave - volvió a tomarse de un sólo trago el contenido de su vaso -. Tal vez, esta noche, Blaine Anderson por fin pierda finalmente su defecto.

— Lo dudo. Hoy no. Apenas se conocen - negó consternado y aguantando el aire -.

— ¿En serio? Porque tu chico sigue tocando cada pequeña parte del gran cuerpo de Dave - Sebastian suspiró. Lo que más lamentaba de lo que acababa de pasar era que echaría de menos las noches al lado de Dave por el simple placer de tener compañía. A partir de aquella noche le tocaría dormir solo -.

— Una cosa es tocar y otra es entregarse, Smythe y por mucho que a Blaine le guste alguien, dudo que avancen más que esto - Kurt los miro por enésima vez y se puso de pie. No estaba de humor para seguir viéndolos juntos y más, si iban a más. Pidió la cuenta y pagó todas sus consumiciones en el bar, ignorando a los tres muchachos mientras salía por la puerta -.

— Hummel - Sebastian lo llamó -. ¿Dónde coño crees que vas? Ni siquiera tienes coche para volver a casa.

— Pediré un taxi y dormiré en un hotel o un motel; no voy quedarme - aseguró Kurt apartándose de Smythe lo más dignamente que la embriaguez le permitía -.

— No pienso dejarte ir así - Sebastian hizo una señal dirigida a los vigilantes y a continuación pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Kurt -. En seguida traerán a alguien que nos lleve a casa.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me toques para que lo puedas entender, Smythe?

— No pienso abusar de ti; es solo que no quiero que caigas al suelo y pierdas tu polvo de hadas, _Campanita_ – pronto, llegó un el taxi y ayudó a Kurt para que subiera en el -.

— Ja, ja, muy gracioso – refunfuñó aunque se recostó contra Sebastian una vez a puerta del taxi se cerró. Apretó una mano contra la del otro chico y cerró los ojos -. No servirá de nada que intentemos separarlos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— En lo más mínimo, _Campanita_ – contestó y movió el cuerpo de Kurt para que descansara más cómodo en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba distraídamente su impoluto cabello -. Ahora mismo, Dave está loco por tu precioso.

— Y Blaine por tu oso - pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Hummel volviera a hablar -.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos con la apuesta si hemos perdido?

— ¿Aún quieres seguir con eso? - murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios, rozando el pelo de Kurt y envolviendo el cuerpo de Kurt con sus brazos -.

Hummel encogió de hombros y se acomodó un poco más en aquellos brazos con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Era una apuesta para hacer esto más… entretenido; aunque si quieres cancelarla, créeme, por mi no hay problema alguno. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué era lo que pasaba si los dos empatábamos.

— Cada quien cumpliría la parte de su trato. En realidad, no sé cómo pude aceptar eso: creo que entre tus gemidos y mi ego, lograron que aceptara tal tontería - dijo el Casanova a juguetón con la intención de molestar a Kurt y poder levantarle el ánimo -.

Más el aludido se estremeció por el recuerdo de aquel beso y agradeció que Smythe no pudiera ver el rubor que apareció en su rostro.

— ¿A que sí? ¿Cómo pude aceptar pasar una noche con _Capitán Ególatra_ no importa el resultado? – negó levemente con la cabeza - . Aunque tú tampoco parecías tan entero como quieres presumir, _Cheshire_.

— ¡Abusaste de mí! Me cogiste cansado y te aprovechaste de eso para saltarme encima. ¿Es algo que sueles hacer a menudo?

— Cuidado, que aquí quien actúa como la víctima desprotegida soy yo y no tú, _Timón_ - sonrió, encarando a Sebastian -. Además, el "coger" a alguien desprevenido me suena a algo que tu harías.

— Ummm… me gusta que me vayas conociendo.

El taxi se detuvo al frente de la mansión Karofsky. Sebastian tenía la impresión de que no era necesario coger la mano de Kurt para que caminara pero se sentía bien agarrarla. Aquella sensación mitigaba el dolor de saber que Dave, probablemente, terminaría enamorado de Blaine. Entraron en la mansión y subieron lentamente las escaleras. En el momento en que tenían que separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sebastian se quedó clavado en medio del lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece hacer un pequeño cambio en el premio de consolación? - apretó un poco más aquella mano que sostenía sin mirarle a los ojos - eso de pasar la noche juntos… ¿te apetece que durmamos juntos?

— Sí - la voz de Sebastian era más áspera de lo habitual. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía más expuesto que nunca. Como si de pronto, Hummel hubiese penetrado su gran escudo.

—Pero solo dormir, Smythe - Kurt le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, dio otro apretón de manos y lo guió hacia a su cuarto -. Si veo o siento tus manos en un lugar que no debe, te las corto.

— Solo dormir.

Lo llevó de la mano por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación en donde por primera vez en su vida, sintió como los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo. Miró a Hummel mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se quitaba las botas. Una vez oculto bajo las sábanas, Kurt se permitió respirar profundamente y temblar un poco. Alzó la mirada mientras se mordía descuidadamente el labio, palmeando el lugar libre de la cama como señal para que Sebastian se acercara.

— ¿No me tendrás miedo, verdad _Timón_?

— Claro que no, _Campanita_ - Sebastian puso la mejor cara de seguridad que había hecho en su vida y también se quito la ropa. Con su torso desnudo y vacilando un poco para quitarse los pantalones, al final se decidió por me quitárselos y para ponerse la parte inferior de su pijama - ¿Puedo?

Kurt asintió con el corazón en la garganta y se acurrucó en sus brazos, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso cuando su cuerpo hizo contracto con la otra piel.

— No te acostumbres - advirtió con una diminuta sonrisa contra el pecho que se ofrecía -.

— Espero que no. Acostumbrarse a algo es siempre es malo.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido abrazando el cuerpo de Hummel quien poco a poco, fue despertando en él un sentimiento demasiado confuso.

* * *

_**Faltan como unos cinco capítulos para que el fic termine y si creen que será un final rosa, les adelanto que no, alguien va a morir. Si adivinan se ganan un premio.**_

_**Y por si ustedes quieren saber que bailaron Dave y Blaine:  
**_

_** www .youtube watch?v =1BBDlixk9wA**_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Bailaron hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron más y ciertas partes de la anatomía empezaban a ser demasiado notorias e incómodas para como para ser vistas por la multitud. Poco a poco, el calor del momento había convertido aquella pequeña chispa que surgió entre los dos en una llama que consumía y arrasaba todo lo que tenía a su paso. Ante la duda de si debían o no intentar ponerla bajo control, Dave cogió a Blaine por la cintura y lo guió hacia fuera del local, sonriendo ante los fallidos intentos de Anderson por coquetear con él y que acabaron en un ataque de risa.

Una vez fuera, ambos caminaron distraídamente y Karofsky empezó a contarle a Blaine que podía permitirse pagar la cuenta en su próxima visita gracias a los privilegios que poseía pero, pronto, la quietud que los rodeaba les hizo recordar que faltaba dos personas que siempre se empeñaban en pelear al alrededor. Volvieron al local buscarlos pero no tuvieron éxito; incluso, Román, que los vio a lo lejos peinando el establecimiento por completo, se acercó a ellos y les informó que, tanto Kurt como Sebastian, se habían marchado un par de horas antes. Más resignados que sosegados por la noticia, se dirigieron hacia el automóvil y Dave se hizo cargo de la conducción. Durante todo el camino no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse el uno al otro. Blaine, quien parecía estar más ebrio que el propio Karofsky sin haber bebido, le propinó mimos sin parar.

Desgraciadamente para ambos, el viaje se les hizo demasiado corto comparado con la ida. Dave tuvo que apartarse de Blaine y su cálido cuerpo durante unos minutos para poder bajar él y su acompañante, del coche. A continuación, caminaron sigilosamente hacia la enorme mansión al mismo tiempo que volvieron retomando las muestras de cariño, los besos no cesaron y se escondían en cada rincón confortable para saborear la lengua del otro. Y para deleite de Karofsky, Blaine era mucho menos casto de lo que dejaba ver y no perdía la oportunidad de toquetear sus firmes músculos sobre la ropa.

Llegaron a trompicones a la habitación de huéspedes en donde Blaine se había instalado. Este no parecía querer solar la mano amplia que envolvía la suya pero sabía que debía hacerlo, que Invitarlo a pasar era un riesgo demasiado grande, especialmente cuando sentía que si se quedaba sobre su cama, no sería de la manera más casta. Con un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa resignada, lo abrazó por el cuello y besó por última vez esa noche, dándole las buenas noches en el oído. Después, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando al gran oso afuera con el deseo de abrazarlo mientras dormía.

Dave suspiró resignado. Apoyó la frente sobre aquella puerta de madera y esperó a calmarse un poco. Blaine, definitivamente, se salía y era inevitable que quisiera retenerlo entre sus brazos para siempre pero entendía que no podían ir tan rápido. Antes, tenían que hablar de lo que había sucedido en el club, de lo que sentían y ponerle un nombre a todo aquello. Así pues, se obligó a ir hacia su propia habitación aunque estaba muy tentado en dirigirse a la de Sebastian para saber si Kurt y él habían llegado bien. No obstante, aún estaba un poco molesto con su comportamiento y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo todo para el día siguiente.

— Dime que hay una buena razón - Azimio empujó la puerta de la habitación de Dave mientras este estaba a medio vestir -. Ayer llegué y toda la maldita casa estaba vacía. ¿Por qué narices me pediste que viniera cuando hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa?

— Lo siento, Az. Fue solo por mi culpa... verás, tuvimos que... salir - Azimio movió la cabeza en señal de negativa -.

— Claro y yo soy el esclavo que te espera en un rincón hasta que termines de follar con Sebastian - Dave acabó de ponerse la camiseta -.

— No fue nada de eso - necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que no había nadie mejor que Azimio para hacerlo-. Az, me gusta un chico... - Azimio elevó una de sus cejas -.

— Tío, ya tuvimos esta conversación; hace años me dijiste que eras maricón - palmeó con cariño, la espalda de su amigo -.

— Es en serio, hermano - Dave le reprobó con la mirada -. Me gusta verdad, para algo serio - Az cambió su mueca de burla por un semblante serio -.

— ¿Quieres formalizar las con Sebastian? - Az no se lo podía creer -. Dave, sabes que te quiero un montón como a él pero no creo que vosotros estéis preparados para ser una pareja estable.

— Es que no es Sebastian - la voz de Dave se tornó más débil -… es el amigo de Kurt, Blaine - Azimio se mostró demasiado extrañado a pesar de saber toda la historia con ese par -.

— ¿Blaine? ¿El Blaine Anderson que yo creo que es? - Dave asintió -. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Ese chico es el hermano de Cooper Anderson, el culpable de la muerte del padre de Sebastian - Karofsky no podía sentirse más avergonzado -.

— Él es distinto. No se parece en nada a su hermano y… ¡joder tío! En una semana he acabado loco por él y no sé qué más decir - Dave frotó su rostro con las manos -. Sólo... dale una oportunidad, Az. Dásela y dime si ves a Cooper Anderson en Blaine.

— No puedo creer en qué clase de tonterías te metes cuando no estoy contigo. Voy a conocer a tu chico especial pero que yo le acepte o no, no está tan claro. Las cosas entre vosotros pueden terminar muy mal, sobre todo si se entera de nuestras sospechas.

Dave tragó duro. Sabía de qué hablaba Az: Blaine no sabía aún nada de las sospechas que tenía y estaba seguro que no le harían ninguna gracia.

* * *

Lo primero que Kurt sintió al despertar, fue un par de brazos envolviéndole con posesividad, manteniéndolo pegado a un desconocido y cálido cuerpo. Percibió un torso desnudo, delgado pero firme que irradiaba calor y lo arrullaba con los latidos constantes del corazón; también, detectó cierto bulto que se restregaba contra su muslo y que tomaba mayor consistencia con cada roce, amenazando con erguirse en cuestión de minutos.

La imagen de Blaine apareció, por instinto, en su cabeza. Ahí, con su piel morena, aquel cabello indomable y sus ojos ámbar… pero inmediatamente descartó la posibilidad de que se tratara de él. No era que su amigo tuviera la extraña habilidad de evitar las erecciones matutinas, simplemente, no se sentía igual: no eran aquellos brazos fornidos y cariñosos que lo acogían con una ternura fraternal; tampoco aquel pecho amplio, en el que se asomaba un suave vestigio de vello negro que cosquilleaba la punta de sus dedos cuando recorría el borde de sus boxers...

Abrió los ojos ampliamente antes de enderezarse y mirar a aquella persona que había aflojado su agarre lo suficiente como para soltarlo. Intentó recomponerse al repasar cada facción del individuo pero, aunque quisiera creer que lo que veía era un espejismo, allí estaba Sebastian durmiendo con una expresión serena en el rostro y el cabello alborotado. Por un momento, había olvidado que ambos durmieron juntos.

Su rostro enrojeció y prefirió apartarse por completo del _suricato_ para poder respirar con normalidad y convencerse de que su también propio problema mañanero nada tenía que ver con Smythe; que solo era una reacción física normal propia de cualquier joven adulto que no había tenido sexo por más de tres o cuatro meses y que, de un momento a otro, dormía con un hombre atractivo con el que seguramente se estuvo frotando en algún momento de la noche. Ambos, claro estaba, sin darse cuenta… o al menos, él no lo hizo. Segundos después, saltó fuera de la cama y recogió sus cosas con ganas de huir de la habitación.

Por más vueltas que le diese al asunto, irse tan de repente y sin avisar, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca así que le urgió la necesidad de coger un bolígrafo, un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota rápida. Aunque firmó con una frase sarcástica para que aquella nota pareciera suya, no pudo evitar marchar de la habitación echando un último vistazo a Sebastian y partir rumbo hacia su habitación asignada. De camino, trataba de convencerse de que no sonreía por pensar que Smythe se veía tierno mientras dormía.

Apresuró el paso cuando recordó que pasearse por la casa vestido con un pijama y con una semi erección entre las piernas, no era una de sus más brillantes ideas. Apenas divisó su cuarto que abrió la puerta, la cerró cauteloso y se apoyó contra la madera soltando un resoplido de alivio.

— Ejem - se oyó un un carraspeo -

Kurt se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado al recargarse en la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba metido dentro de una las escenas más cómicas y extrañas que hubiera visto y vivido jamás: encima de la cama que compartía con su amigo, estaba este sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, completamente despeinado y con mirada seria; al mismo tiempo, pasó su mano por el lomo de lo que parecía un tigre blanco de peluche.

Ambos guardaron silencio como si ambos esperaran algo del otro y así tener algo decir. Kurt abrió y cerró la boca intermitentemente, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza hacia Anderson.

—Kurt, ¿dónde estabas? - Blaine rompió el silencio al ver que el actor no estaba dispuesto a ello -.

Como el director predijo, Hummel solo se le quedó mirando sin saber qué contestar.

— Blaine, ¿de dónde sacaste este peluche?

— Yo pregunté antes, Kurt - contestó tranquilo pero serio -. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y por qué apareces ahora cuando Román nos dijo a Dave y a mí que, tú y Sebastian, os marchasteis pronto del local?

— Estaba aquí, Blaine - Hummel frunció el entrecejo ante aquella pregunta -; no en este cuarto, pero si dentro de la mansión. Sólo me metí en la primera habitación que vi.

Anderson no podía asegurar si su amigo le estaba mintiendo o no pero maldijo internamente que Hummel fuera actor, en momentos como esos. Tan solo le quedaba asentir mientras se preguntaba vehemente si le estaba mintiendo o no.

— ¿Ahora me dirás de dónde sacaste ese tigre de peluche, _Bilbo_? - Blaine negó y Kurt resopló acercándose a la cama, dejando su ropa sobre ésta. Miró a Blaine de reojo y se sentó en la orilla, recordando como Anderson se besaba con Karofsky - ¿algo más que quieras preguntarme? - No necesitó voltear a mirarlo para saber que su amigo asentía – Pregunta; realmente quiero llegar a la parte donde me explicas lo del gato -.

— Tigre - corrigió Anderson -…

— Ya me has entendido...

Blaine no estaba del todo seguro si debía o no preguntar acerca una duda que llevaba un buen rato bailando en la punta de su lengua. Sus dedos se enterraron en el pelaje del peluche al mismo tiempo que decidía librarse de su duda.

— Kurt, ¿por qué me mentiste acerca de ir de compras cuando ibas a pasar todo el día con Dave, viendo aquel coche?

Como era de esperar, Hummel no parecía demasiado complacido ante la pregunta. Le daba la sensación de que ésta era hecha con la intención de saber más acerca de Dave.

— No hice nada con él, si es lo que te preocupa - gruñó ofendido -.

— ¡No! Kurt, no es por eso… y sé que no lo harías, confío en ti - Blaine alargó el brazo buscando la mano de Hummel para entrelazar dedos con los suyos -.

— ¿Entonces…?

El pelinegro acercó la mano y besó los nudillos de Kurt, quien sólo lo miró un poco sorprendido:

— Sólo quiero que me contestes, Kurt. Sé que no serías capaz de traicionarme ni de coquetear con un chico que me atrae pero me gustaría saber por qué no me dijiste la verdad. Es tan extraño que haya secretos entre los dos…

El castaño se tomó su tiempo para contestar. No sabía qué decir y no tenía intención de confesar que, en el fondo, todo había sido parte de un plan urdido por Sebastian que pretendía separar a su amigo de Karofsky. No era solo por evitar descubrirse a sí mismo sino que hacer cargar a Smythe con toda la culpa, ya no parecía tan buena idea.

— Quería conocerlo más a fondo - mintió -, saber si valía la pena todo ese fuerzo que estabas haciendo por conocerlo; para intentar que no te comportaras como un tonto y para controlarte a ti y tu despistada cabeza.

Hummel se sintió horrible cuando vio a Blaine convencido por aquella excusa y apretó un poco más su mano con la intención de abrazarlo.

— Pero no necesitabas mentirme, Kurt; con decirme esto mismo nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de mal entendidos.

— ¿Te habrías comportado como una persona normal si hubieras sospechado mi intención de ir como espía encubierto?

— Touché. Me conoce bien, jefe Hummel – antes de reírse de sí mismo, Blaine pensó durante unos instantes -.

— ¿Que esperaba de mi, joven Anderson? - el director volvió a reír pero su amigo no pudo corresponder. Tener que mentir a su casi hermano le dejaba un mal gusto en la boca bastante importante -.

— ¿Y qué, pasó algo interesante? Que yo recuerde, Dave mencionó que iba a ver un Camaro o algo así... ¿lo pudiste probar?

— ¡Oh, dios, SI! ¡Es perfecto! - exclamó de la excitación -.

Se pasó un buen rato contándole todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió esa tarde: lo sensacional que era estar montado en una reliquia tan hermosa y potente como aquel Camaro; del viaje de vuelta en helicóptero o cómo la esposa del cliente de Karofsky, les invitó a almorzar… obviando mencionar que, tanto el vendedor como la esposa del comprador de Dave, pensaron que él era su novio o como el asquerosamente rico de Karofsky, le compró el Camaro z28 del 1980 sin pensárselo dos veces como una ofrenda de paz.

— Eso explica porque ambos os lleváis desde el momento en que volvisteis - Kurt asintió -. ¿Ves? Hacer amigos no es tan difícil, _Légolas_. Solo debes procurar no intentar matar a nadie con la mirada si es que no te cae bien, de buenas a primeras. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso quien menos esperas puede darte una grata sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, la mente de Hummel evocó la imagen de Sebastian su sonrisa pedante y frunció el entrecejo, mientras intentaba apartar aquella imagen de su mente. A continuación, alzó la ceja y encaró a Blaine en un ataque de ternura al verlo con animal de peluche descansando entre sus rizos.

— Si, quién sabe...

— ¿No crees que tu nuevo amigo puede perderse por allí?

— ¡Mejor! ¿A quién no le gustaría explorar el bosque de mis rizos salvajes? – Blaine rió y alzó la mirada para poder ver al tigre de refilón -.

Ambos empezaron a reír a todo pulmón por aquel comentario; de aquel mismo, salieron un par de bromas más con. Terminaron con la espalda contra la cabecera, mirando sus manos entrelazadas e intentando regular su respiración.

— ¿Y ahora me dirás de dónde sacaste esa cosa?

Blaine sonrió inocentemente a lo que Hummel correspondió con gesto un tanto más travieso.

—No fue mi culpa, lo juro. Estaba abandonado encima de la cama de una de las habitaciones. Yo solo lo rescaté.

El castaño volvió a dolerle el estómago de tanto reír, intrigado por saber a quién le había quitado su tigre de peluche.

Melinda conocía muy bien al joven amo y no le gustaba nada el modo en qué se estaba comportando. El joven Dave, más nervioso que de costumbre, parecía que le gustaba un poco más de lo común ese chico de nombre raro y sonrisa perenne, que le desesperaba tanto. Estaba casi segura de que a la señora Karofsky no le gustaría nada la elección de su hijo así como al joven Azimio, quien parecía estar demasiado serio esa mañana. La mujer suspiró y se tomó un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Señor Anderson?

La puerta se abrió después oír a Blaine estampándose contra el suelo y a Kurt burlándose de él por eso. El alborotado cabello oscuro del director fue lo primero en asomarse por la entrada antes que su rostro enrojecido, el pijama con motivos de Thor y Loki su habitual sonrisa.

— Buenos días, señora Melinda. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

—El señor Karofsky quiere hablar con usted antes de irse a hacer sus quehaceres. Me envió para indicarle el lugar - la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo cuerpo del muchacho y evito hacer una mueca despectiva -. Imagino que querrá cambiarse… le espero afuera.

— ¡No! Tardaría un poco y supongo que Dave tiene prisa - contestó el muchacho ignorando los gestos de la mujer y que, su amigo, no pudo pasar por alto -. ¡Kurt, mis zapatillas!

Kurt sonrió con condescencia mientras se las lanzaba. Blaine las atrapó en el aire y le devolvió el gesto lanzándole un beso al aire. El director se despidió con la risa del actor de fondo y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente a Melinda esperando a que ella le guiara.

* * *

— Vamos a la terraza del ala norte. Por aquí.

La empleada no pudo evitar mirar mal al chico. Era tan extraño… no parecía en lo más mínimo un joven de veinte años, era como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto. No podía entender qué era lo que podía atraer a Dave teniendo en cuenta que, el acompañante de aquel exasperante joven, era mucho más serio y formal.

Dave estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor instalado en la terraza. Le gustaba ese lugar, el viento soplaba agradablemente y podía ver la luz del sol iluminando el enorme jardín. Hacía un buen rato que leía un periódico mientras esperaba a Blaine. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de marchar y luego, poder hablar con Sebastian de lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Cuando escuchó unos pasos que provenientes de la otra parte de la terraza elevó la vista y sonrió al ver a Blaine con aspecto de recién levantado. De golpe, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de desasosiego en el pecho al comparar el pijama de Blaine con la ropa que él traía puesta: camisa formal, pantalones de vestir, una corbata por anudar y la chaqueta colocada en el respaldo de su silla. Al lado del moreno, se sentía aún más viejo de lo que era.

— El joven Anderson, señor. ¿Le traigo algo más? - Melinda estaba un poco asqueada por la mirada tierna que Dave dio al chico -.

— No, Mel, gracias. Puedes retirarte - la mujer asintió y volvió a mirarlo con desprecio, antes de alejarse. De verdad que no entendía qué veía su jefe en él.

Blaine, ajeno a los verdaderos motivos de la mujer, notó como lo miraba así que se despidió de ella con una sonrisa amplia antes de acercarse a Dave. No era que desconfiara de la mujer pero su presencia le cortaba un poco.

— ¿Te he hecho levantar de la cama? - Dave terminó de cortar la distancia entre ellos y sostuvo la mano de Blaine. No sabía hasta donde le estaba permitido llegar en ese momento ya que se moría por darle un beso -.

Blaine negó, apretando su mano.

— Desperté hace como 20 minutos pero estaba hablando con Kurt. Eso y jugando con un tigre de peluche que, casualmente, saltó a mis brazos cuando estaba explorando la casa - rió entre dientes -. Tú, en cambio, parece que llevas algo de tiempo despierto. ¿Mucho trabajo?

— El de siempre. Tengo que verificar unas cosas por ahí con Azimio y Sebastian - Dave se detuvo mirando el rostro y sus rizos -. Un momento… ¿un tigre de peluche? ¿Cómo lo haces para encontrar esas cosas? Creo que ese fue un regalo de la ex novia a mi hermano.

— Ya te lo dije, Dave: un ninja jamás revela sus secretos - encogió de hombros aunque tenía los ojos brillantes -. A todo esto, ¿quién es Azimio? No creo que Kurt y yo tengamos el placer de conocerlo…

— Es mi mejor amigo. No te preocupes, le conocerás. Te va a caer muy bien, es muy divertido a pesar de ser algo mal hablado - Dave tomó aire para tranquilizarse y continuar con lo que de verdad quería decirle -. Blaine, sobre lo que pasó ayer en el club, necesito... poner unas cosas en claro.

Anderson tensó el cuerpo entero ante la mención de la noche anterior. Para él fue más que estupenda pero temía que para Dave solo fuera una noche cualquiera, con un chico loco por él y un simple restregón.

— Te escucho.

— Sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos pero lo que sucedió ayer ha hecho que me ilusione por tí - dijo Dave firme. No era bueno hablando y menos, expresando sus sentimientos con palabras. Para él, era mejor demostrar las cosas con hechos pero sabía que con las cosas con Blaine eran diferentes -. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más durante estas semanas que quedan y no sé, tal vez... ¡Ni idea Blaine! ni siquiera sé si en realidad te gusto - cerró los ojos mortificado -.

— Pensé que te gustaba Sebastián o incluso Kurt - murmuró después de unos minutos en que tuvo que procesar la información -. Ya sabes, ambos tienen una personalidad muy similar y creí que ese era el tipo de chicos que te atraían.

— No te voy a mentir, ellos son el tipo de chicos que me gustan pero tú me gustas por otras miles de cosas. Para empezar, eres sumamente atractivo y ni siquiera lo notas; siempre quieres conocer más, te gusta todo lo que implique un reto o un misterio; tienes una imaginación desbordante con la cosa más simple del mundo; he llegado a hablar contigo y he acabado divirtiéndome más que nunca... y quisiera saber si podemos llegar a algo más que amigos - Dave cogió las dos manos de Blaine y se las llevó al pecho -. Puedes dudar, sé que lo nuestro no fue un gran inicio y menos cuando Sebastian y yo... pero no se compara con lo que tú despiertas en mí.

El director recorrió con los ojos el rostro de Dave hasta las manos a sabiendas de que estaba enrojecido hasta las orejas. Aparte, tamborileó los dedos por el firme pecho que la noche anterior tuvo la oportunidad de tocar y, finalmente, cerró los ojos e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca. Si Dave había tenido el suficiente valor como para sincerarse, él podría hacer un intento sin morir en el intento.

— Bueno… - carraspeó para preparar su voz antes de continuar - no sabía que alguna de esas características mías como ser un adulto de 20 con personalidad de 12 años llegarían a ser atractivas para alguien; lo habitual es que sean un inconveniente pero gracias. Yo… - apartó una mano del pecho de Dave llevándola hasta su nuca - no es nada precipitado ni una decisión hecha por el calor del momento pero la verdad es que tu también me empezaste a gustar casi desde el primer día. No es que nos conozcamos desde hace mucho pero tú me entiendes, ¿no? - empezó a hablar más rápido, balbuceando por los nervios -. Digo, eres un hombre atractivo, inteligente y eres una persona cándida con un enorme corazón aunque no se note a simple vista, si solo se te conoce por parte de éste mundo - volvió a detener su monólogo y se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aire y parte de su cordura -. Lo que intento decir es que tu también me gustas, Dave. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, acabo de morros al suelo que es lo que hago cuando alguien me gusta de veras y eso... eso no viene al caso...

Anderson estaba abochornado, confundido y con deseos de que alguien lo detuviera antes de seguir diciendo más sin sentidos. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era lo mucho que le gustaba Dave y que, si existía la más ínfima de las posibilidades, le gustaría intentar algo más serio con él. El gran oso era diferente a cualquiera de sus otras atracciones; era algo más fuerte, se sentía más serio pero al mismo tiempo, se asentaba de manera más apresurada. Por todo esto, Blaine estaba aterrado de lo arrollador que resultaba todo.

—... el caso es que no se si te fuera a seguir gustando si sales conmigo. Me explico: apesto con el romance, tiendo a olvidar muchas cosas, me distraigo fácilmente, puedo llegar a ser abrumador con todo lo que me apasiona y con lo que tengo que hacer, no se mentir y aún tengo una colección de historietas en mi casa...

—Sabes - interrumpió a Blaine -, podrías empezar por besarme en lugar de tener los morros pegados al el suelo, ¿no crees?

Anderson calló y le miró tímidamente. A continuación, se puso de puntillas para rodear el cuello de Karofsky con uno de sus brazos y, así, poder alcanzar sus labios. Dave, por su parte, envolvió los brazos por la cintura de Blaine y se dejó besar brevemente, con cierta timidez. Sin embargo, tenía demasiada urgencia en sentir a Blaine y el ímpetu hizo profundizar tanto el beso como el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ambos sintieron una agradable sensación, casi eléctrica, recorriendo sus miembros con apenas un roce; Blaine se sintió tan maravillado que no pudo resistir aguantar un gemido. Pensó si sería oportuno dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y pasar el día con él pero sabía que Azimio y Sebastian le reñirían. Se obligó a separar los labios de los de Blaine pero no su cuerpo.

— Hoy tengo un día terrible; no creo poder llegar a la hora de comer pero, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar que quieras.

— Westerville es tu zona así que estoy disponible para lo que quieras - a Blaine no le importó ni un ápice como tan mal interpretable se oían aquellas palabras -. ¿Qué tanta prisa tienes?

— Ummm, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? Podría llegar un poco tarde - Dave recolocó sus brazos para acercar más a Blaine -... soy el jefe, después de todo.

Dave cerró los ojos y le besó de nuevo. Lentamente, sus manos serpentearon por la espalda de Blaine hasta que una de las dos se quedara enzarzada en la cabellera rizada. La suavidad de los bucles en contraste con la fuerte espalda, formaron un ronroneo en la garganta y le mordió levemente el labio inferior; la lengua resbaló por este para poder oír los jadeos que Anderson. En breve sintió como la bruma del deseo se apoderaba de él y decidió que lo mejor era apartarse pues no quería asustarlo. Pese a los intentos del mafioso, Anderson acortó de nuevo la distancia entre los dos acercando las dos palmas hasta las mejillas. Abrió su boca y mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior, tal y como había sucedido con él apenas unos instantes, provocando un gemido ahogado que aprovechó para invadir su boca y dejar que entrambas lenguas disputaran una lucha territorial.

Se acababa de asegurar así, que Dave no se apartara lo cual aprovechó para acariciar los amplios hombros que tenía enfrente, bajando por los pectorales y envolviendo la cintura de Dave. Sin previo aviso estrujó las posaderas del gran jefe hasta que consideró apartarse lentamente. Eso solo hizo que el oso gruñera de sorpresa: después de todo, Anderson no era ningún ángel. Ya podía apestar en el romance que nadie podía negar la gran pasión que Blaine destilaba por los poros de la piel.

— Creo que con esto tengo para el resto del día - aseguró con un pequeño jadeo -…

— ¿En serio? - Dave tragó saliva y deslizó de nuevo sus manos hacia el trasero de Blaine con la intención estrujarle posesivamente las nalgas, tal y como él hizo - porque me podría quedar un poco más y...

—¡Dave! – Azimio hizo acto de presencia y Dave el rostro en el cuello de Blaine -. ¿Qué coño haces, tío? Que vamos a llegar tarde con... - Azimio se detuvo mirando a Blaine -. ¿Tú eres el pequeño?

—¡Azimio! - Dave levantó la cabeza para encarar a su amigo -.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que no...

— Si te has pasado toda la maldita mañana llamándole así… ¿ahora dirás que solo es un mote para la intimidad, o qué? - Dave abrió la boca avergonzado -.

— Blaine, este es mi mejor amigo, Azimio W. Adams – este le tendió la mano a Blaine -.

— Un placer - tomó la otra mano todavía avergonzado por haber sido descubiertos -. Blaine Frederick Anderson, actual víctima de un secuestro – bromeó -.

— ¿Víctima? Más bien creo que resultaste ser el cazador, pequeño. Tienes a Dave babeando por ti – el aludido cerró los ojos sin poder creer lo que Azimio estaba diciendo -. Es más, creo que si le pidieras ese famoso castillo mágico, es capaz de mandarlo hacer con lujo de detalles y con los maguitos ingleses dentro.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron de emoción por la mención a Howarts pero prefirió no hacerle saber a Dave, lo mucho que le seducía la idea. Que no fuera que su amigo tuviera razón...

— En teoría, lo soy; junto a Kurt. Lo que me recuerda - se giró de repente mirando a Karofsky – que ya tengo en la cabeza el guión del video. Lo transcribiré y haré un reporte del estado artístico de la escena… la iluminación no será un gran problema si hay antorchas allá abajo; estaría genial, le daría dramatismo y realismo. Tal vez sólo necesite algo de maquillaje morado o negro para simular golpes y, la ropa que Kurt y yo llevábamos cuando nos capturaron, tendrían que estar roídas. Nuestra ausencia y la nota de rescate pueden servir de algo pero con este vídeo empezarán a tomaros en serio, a tener realmente miedo.

— Claro, pequeño; lo que necesites – contestó Dave más atento a Blaine que lo que este iba diciendo. Azimio rodó sus ojos de exasperación -.

— Creo que Trent y Richard pueden hacerse cargo de eso, no es necesario que Sebastian y tú aparezcáis en el video - Azimio sólo esperaba que su amigo no hiciera todo lo que mandara Anderson. Conocía bastante a Dave y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por complacer a todo que querían los demás -. Tú deja que el gran director se encargue de todo.

- No es que fuera precisamente para ahora mismo pero ya hablaré con ellos – contestó el susodicho -.

— Bueno - el joven miró a Azimio de reojo -… yo me voy que creo que mi cabeza rodará si llegáis tarde - de un salto y a toda prisa, Blaine besó la mejilla de Dave y le saludó efusivamente antes de marchar -. ¡Adiós, Dave! ¡Un gusto, Azimio!

El muchacho de color vio cómo Anderson se había despedido y después cambió de foco de atención, esta vez hasta su amigo. Tenía una cara de imbécil que no se la quitaba nadie y se percibía las ganas de quedarse en casa para pasar el día con ese chiquillo. Az le dio un soberano golpe en el cogote para que espabilara.

— En serio, tío, no sé qué le ves - suspiró mientras que Karofsky intentaba calmar su erección -.

— No voy a explicártelo, hermano – contestó mientras agarraba la chaqueta y empezaron a andar -. Eres heterosexual, jamás me entenderías.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el capítulo. ¿Habrá alguna persona leyéndolo aún? _**

**_Por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido dejar una nota final digna es este fic pero hoy se rompe la maldición. Tengo tiempo y muchas ganas de hablarles un poco de estas Historias de Lima. _**

**_Ustedes saben que esta historia no es mía, bueno, no del todo. Esta historia tiene el sello de mí quería da Name más que el mío y he aprendido mucho de su forma de escribir porque ella maneja algo que yo, hasta el momento, no puedo manejar muy bien: el drama. Aquí aún no lo ven, pero lo que sigue, la recta final de este fic está marcado por ello. _**

**_Hace unas semanas, cuando terminamos el fic, Name me preguntaba si yo hubiese hecho este fic un Kurtofsky. La respuesta honesta: Sí. Seguramente, si esta hubiese sido sólo mi historia habría terminado como un caliente Kurtofsky. Me he bordado dos personajes desde que empecé a escribir: Neville Longbottom y Dave Karofsky. Son personajes que disfruto en las historias y a los que me gusta darles un trato único; escribir con Name me hizo llegar a otros puntos con Dave, en ocasiones puede ser tan perfecto que da miedo por irreal pero para la recta final se darán cuenta que Dave es un simple ser humano. _**

**_Historias de Lima tiene un origen muy curioso porque empezamos con la idea de un cuarteto, ¿cómo íbamos a llegar a ello? Ni idea. Y entre escribir, llegó un Blainofsky (mi primer longfic de esa pareja) y un Kurbastian (nunca había leído nada de la pareja, es más, me daba lo mismo). Aquí llegamos, a una historia que empezó linda, muy linda, muy rosa, muy tierna y que termina muy dista. _**

**_Creo que eso me apasionó de la historia y esto es algo nuevo para mí, que agradezco mucho haber escrito con Name. Esta es una historia que empezó con problemas, con una maravillosa beta como Giselle que tuvo problemas personales, con otra gran beta, Suuita que se nos quedo sin computadora la semana pasada (por eso no publicamos). Tenemos pocos comentarios, tengo muy poco tiempo libre para responder los pocos comentarios. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Historias de Lima se mantiene como algo nuevo para mí. _**

**_Es una historia a la que le puse el título, copiado de una de mis películas favoritas: Historias de Filadelfia. _**

**_No les miento, tal vez no he aportado ni la mitad de ideas que Name pero si me he divertido mucho desarrollando esto y cautivándome con los giros finales. _**

**_Le agradezco mucho a Name por ello. A Suuita, que se puso la camiseta y empezó a corregir las locuras de las dos y también a Winter que sigue leyéndonos a pesar de lo mucho que la exploto. _**

**_Esperen más de lo que leen…_**

**_Un abrazote. _**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Durante toda la noche sintió varias veces el cuerpo de Hummel en movimiento y el calor que desprendía su piel cuando se frotaba contra la suya. En más de una ocasión se le pasó por la cabeza atrapar ese cuerpo y no soltarlo hasta que gimiese su nombre; incluso, después de correrse pero Sebastian había prometido algo y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. No sabía qué tanta experiencia tendría el hijo de Burt pero estaba casi seguro de que nadie le había hecho ver las estrellas durante un intenso orgasmo y se lo había propuesto: necesitaba ver a Hummel desparramado sobre su cama, con la piel perlada por el sudor mientras rogaba por sus besos.

Esos pensamientos le preocupaban pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, la sensación más alarmante llegó en el momento en el que se fue. Sebastian se encontró solo en su cama, con la huella que dejó el cuerpo de Kurt, aún en sus brazos y una sensación de vacío más abrumadora que nunca. Se frotó el rostro. Eso estaba tan mal en todos niveles que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Era urgente que pudiera dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho y sobretodo, encima de una cama.

— Ey, ¿estás bien? - abrió los ojos para mirar a Dave justo a su lado -.

— Sí, no os he oído llegar - Azimio miró a uno y al otro repetidas veces y, luego, arrancó el coche -.  
— En serio chicos, ¿qué coño os pasa? Me voy una semana y no solo no os folláis como conejos sino que ahora están más allá de cualquier relación

Az no soportaba más aquella situación. Sabía que algo estaba raro, sobre todo con Sebastian; aunque se lo atribuía a la relación que tenían Anderson y Dave, el chico siempre había sido muy celoso y estaba seguro de que no le era agradable verlo con otro.

— No pasa nada Az. A Dave le gustó Blaine y viceversa; eso es todo - Karofsky miró a Sebastian -.

— Necesitamos hablar de eso, Sebastian. No me gustaría que entre nosotros hubiera problemas por lo que sucede entre Blaine y yo – el aludido cogió la mano derecha de su amigo dándole un apretón y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla -.

— Sé que nunca me amaste. Tal vez yo sí que estaba enamorado de ti - Dave intentó hablar pero Sebastian continuó - pero ahora es diferente; sólo me da mucho miedo no tener lo que figuraba que estaba teniendo contigo.

Dave sabía perfectamente a lo que Sebastian se refería: tenía miedo de nunca poder enamorarse.

Azimio detuvo el coche al llegar a la bodega y miró a sus dos amigos cogidos de las manos mientras se decían cosas. Ahí, a una distancia prudencial, sentía que se había perdido algo sumamente importante y le dolía pensar que era un poco egoísta al pensar que Dave no debería buscar su felicidad con Anderson.

— Más tarde tenemos que hablar los tres; ahora es momento de irnos a trabajar - Dave le sonrió -.

* * *

Blaine había pasado toda la mañana poniendo sus ideas en orden. Desde el momento en que se habí centrado en realizar el video para Dave, su mente dejó de lado cualquier distracción y se metió de lleno al trabajo. Redactó el diálogo del guión que sus captores debían saber de memoria; describió las condiciones en las cuales se debía presentar la escenografía; detalló el vestuario y maquillaje e hizo unas acotaciones, donde sugería cómo podían filmar y en qué sitios colocar la cámara para que resaltara solo los detalles importantes. Era importante que no pareciera un montaje.

En el momento en el que recordó a Dave mencionar a Richard, se dirigió hasta él y se presentó hasta que acabó por explicarle su visión del video.

— También me gustaría saber si es necesaria la presencia de Dave para comenzar a grabar. Personalmente, diría que me inclino por incluirlo junto a Sebastian ya que, tanto Coop como Finn y Puck, los conocen. Aún así, es bienvenido cualquiera con la capaz de fingir ante la cámara.

— Puedes usarme a mí y a Trent. El Jefe llegara muy tarde.

Blaine humedeció sus labios, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos.

— ¿No hay nadie más disponible, así como Wes o David? Ambos fueron amigos míos en la preparatoria - agregó -...

— David se fue como parte de la escolta del Jefe pero creo que Wes debe estar por aquí. Si quieres, puedo llamarle - Richard notó el nerviosismo de Blaine y se animo a preguntarle -. ¿Todo bien con Trent? Él estará a cargo de la guardia durante esta semana.

— Más o menos - confesó rascándose la nuca -. Entre nosotros, dudo que Trent tenga muchas ganas de verme y quiero evitarle cualquier molestia; además, cuando estoy en modo director, me vuelvo algo mandón. Es natural actuar así con esta profesión peo dudo que le encante la idea de tener a un chico al que no quiere ver, mangoneándole.

— Pues siento infórmate que Trent estará presente durante la grabación. Es orden directa del Jefe que vele porque todo esté dispuesto de la manera que quieras.

Blaine le miró incrédulo antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos y maldecir internamente cuan despistado era Karofsky. No es que le molestara ese detalle - personalmente, lo encontraba gracioso y le hacía sentirse algo aliviado porque él era peor - pero en esos momentos era poco conveniente que ignorara lo que Nixon sentía. O que ponerlos juntos en un mismo cuarto volvería todo "un poquito" más incómodo.

— Entonces, que participe - contestó resignado - pero agradecería que se apuntara más gente, más que nada para los preparativos del set, iluminación y realización de cámara, mientras tú y Trent actuáis.

— ¡Claro! Ahora se lo digo a Trent.

Richard salió de la sala para hablar con los demás chicos. Dave había pedido que todo el personal tuviera especial cuidado con Blaine y su video.

— Todo el equipo estará listo dentro de media hora. ¿Kurt estará listo para entonces?

— ¿En media hora? - Blaine sonrió juguetonamente - Tal vez... pero por eso mismo no está aquí; meterse en el papel toma su tiempo. Así que mientras montamos y acomodamos las mazmorras, puede ganarse unos minutos más.

A Blaine le sorprendió saber que, gran parte de los que consideró sus amigos durante la secundaria, servían a Dave. Wes, Nick y Jeff, en especial, parecían realmente felices de verlo aunque eso no le compensaba demasiado cuando tenía que ver la cara de desagrado que Trent ponía, cada vez que le miraba.

Apenas bajaron a las mazmorras, que la personalidad de Blaine cambió: aquel chico tímido, torpe e infantil desapareció para dar paso a un hombre que no dudaba en dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra al mismo tiempo que supervisaba que cada cosa estuviera hecha y colocada a la perfección. Bajo la mirada desconfiada de Nixon, Anderson transformó aquellos calabozos abandonados en los del palacio de tortura. Primero, dispuso de algunas antorchas viejas, salpicó el lugar con agua sucia y sangre falsa, decoró las vigas con unas cadenas pintándolas de tal manera que lucieran oxidadas y, finalmente, se encargó de unos cuantos detalles más pata que todo quedara como él quería.

Durante el montaje del set, Kurt apareció completamente caracterizado con el cabello alborotado; la ropa rasgada y sucia; varios moretones y heridas simuladas con latex, maquillaje y sangre falsa a lo largo del cuerpo. Su primera reacción fue soltar un chillido de espanto, tragándose cualquier queja de lo antihigiénico que era ese sitio; lo que menos quería era que el director lo reprendiera por su falta de profesionalidad. Tras varios minutos en los que trató de convencerse de que todo eso era necesario para la grabación, se arrimó a Anderson y le sacudió el hombro hasta traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

Blaine dio las últimas indicaciones al aire. Kurt, un poco ansioso de su parte, empezó a agarrar al director quien dejó que sus manos hicieran con él lo que quisiera.

— Bien, todo está listo - celebró Anderson una vez completamente maquillado -. Habeis hecho trabajo estupendo. Todo está según como lo visualicé incluso, hay cosas que están mucho mejor de lo que había pensado - felicitó a todos luciendo las nuevas heridas falsas que Kurt había creado -.

— No hay de qué - contestó Richard algo expectante por lo que sucedería -. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Os gritamos? ¿Fingimos que os golpeamos? - Trent miraba la escena desde una de las esquinas de la mazmorra sin evitar clavar la mirada en Blaine -.

— Escribí algo pero lo mejor es que actuéis como lo haríais normalmente con dos prisioneros. Podéis dar miedo sin necesidad de gritar pero, tal vez, si pudierais golpear….

— ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Hummel mirando de mala manera a Blaine - ¡A mí nadie me pega, Anderson!

— Eso no importa, Kurt; pueden pegarme a mi - contestó el director encogiéndose de hombros -. Lo que si sugiero es que digáis algo como esto - repartió unas hojas a Richard y señaló con el dedo las líneas a las que se refería -. No tienen que ser necesariamente estas palabras pero sí es necesario capturar la esencia de estas, la arrogancia y la amenaza. Si sois capaces de presentar crueldad, hacedlo; cualquier cosa que pueda asustar a Finn y a Cooper, es bien recibida.

Richard y Wes asintieron ante la indicación y se colocaron los pasamontañas que Blaine había ordenado que se pusieran. Esperaron a que este y Kurt estuvieran en posición mientras intentaban mantener los nervios a raya. Cuando Blaine exclamó "acción", Richard fue el primero en entrar en escena y estiró del cabello de Blaine de tal manera que pareciera veraz sin hacerle daño.

— ¿Veis lo que les sucede a los chicos que quieren pasarse de listos con nosotros? - simuló darle una bofetada y sujetó el rostro de Blaine con falsa fuerza -. Terminan así. No sois más que un saco de mierda.

Blaine se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar que se cortara la filmación, pues no podía juzgar qué tan bien se veían las cosas sin verlo desde fuera.

Fue el momento para que Wes apareciera en escena. Con una fusta en las manos, simuló dar un golpe en la cara de Kurt, siempre respetando las órdenes que había recibido previamente. Era admirable verlo actuar con tanta precisión, se podía ver como estaba llorando en silencio y parecía temblar.

— ¿Y ahora lloráis? - dio un golpe al suelo haciéndolo todo más ruidoso -. Nos tenéis que pagar, no importa cómo. Pero si Hudson no lo quiere hacer con dinero, lo hará con su sangre.

A pesar de que Wes no quería - tenía cierto respeto a Hummel – siguió la orden de Blaine y dio un golpe a Kurt en el estomago. A pesar de estar muy bien medido, tenía miedo de molestar a Hummel pero este no se quejó para nada; se centró a gemir de dolor, doblándose hacia delante al mismo tiempo que forzó su respiración para que pareciera pesada e irregular.

— ¡Kurt! - Blaine palideció y jadeó entre la sorpresa y el horror-. ¡Por favor! Por favor… no-nosotros… nosotros no tenemos la culpa… dejadnos marchar… ¡por favor!

Al contrario de lo que había dicho Hummel, la actuación de Anderson era realmente buena: sus ojos estaban acuosos, expresaban a la perfección el temor ante sus captores así como un sentimiento de súplica desesperada ante su maltratado amigo.

— Cuando… cuando salga de aquí me vengaré de todos vosotros… Lo juro… aunque sea lo último que haga - garantizó Kurt en el borde del colapso escupiendo, a la vez, un poco de sangre falsa proveniente de una píldora situada en la boca -.

Richard rió fríamente y a continuación volvió a golpear la cara de Blaine sacudiéndole la cabeza.

— Lo siento pero el hijo de puta de Hudson no nos ha dado otra alternativa.

Wes se quedó congelado durante unos segundos. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer pero no quería darle a Kurt una patada en los bajos después de terminar la grabación. Con sumo cuidado, le sujetó el cabello e hizo que mirara a la cámara.

— Éste es tu hermanastro, Hudson – finjió frialdad -. Mientras no nos pagues, él sufrirá las consecuencias y te lo iremos mandando a pedazos.

Richard tragó duro, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, antes de tirar del pelo de cabello de Blaine otra vez y causarle las lágrimas.

— Lo mismo para tí, Anderson. Te consejo que te des prisa a menos de que no te importe lo que le pase a tu hermano - sonrió sádico acercando su dedo índice y anular hacia los ojos de Blaine -. Tal vez debamos darte una prueba de que no estamos jugando… - Blaine no dejaba de contorsionarse frenéticamente -. ¿Qué tal uno de sus ojos? Seria un precioso trofeo de color ámbar para conservar en un frasco…

Separó un poco más los párpados de Anderson con una de sus manos, casi tocando el globo ocular con los dedos que antes lo señalaban. Una toma especial al rostro demente de Richard siguió un grito desgarrador de Blaine. Por otro lado, Kurt elevó la voz aterrado y enloquecido por la cantidad de sangre que recubría la mayor parte de la cara de Anderson. Después de la intervención del pequeño de los Hummel-Hudson, el pelinegro simuló que se desmayaba y Richard sostuvo la única mano que escondía un objeto bastante peculiar.

—Y… ¡corten! - Blaine exclamó bastante complacido y abrió los ojos para observar el globo ocular de vidrio que habían improvisado. La iluminación, hizo el resto -. Wes, Richard, ¡fue perfecto! Tengo que ver como quedó; seguramente no habrá necesidad de repetir.

Kurt enderezó el cuerpo y suspiró no muy contento. No le hacía gracia jugar a interpretar el papel de una víctima maltratada, especialmente por los golpes y el tirón de pelo. Aún así, tenía que admitir que le intrigaba ver qué tan bien había quedado.

En un rincón, Trent suspiró molesto porque todo mudo parecía feliz por el dichoso video. Solo había felicitaciones por lo bien que había salido todo y él, la verdad, no podía estar más que fastidiado. En cuanto terminara todo ese circo, le diría una que otra verdad a Blaine.

— No creo que sea necesario utilizarlo pero, tal vez, podríamos usar el globo ocular de algún animal para engañarlos - bromeó Anderson con la sensación de orgulloso que le producía haber hecho un vídeo tan realista como sangriento -. Estarán tan aterrados que se desharán de él... aunque eso podría afectar a Carol. Si lo llega a ver… no, mejor eso no.

— Podríamos cortarlo justo antes de que te saque el ojo. Así los dejamos con la duda -sugirió un Richard bastante emocionado y taimado por tal proposición -.

— Si… creo que esa podría ser una buena idea... crear expectativa. ¡Bien pensado, Richard! – Blaine lo codeó como señal de felicitación -. Eso es trabajo de edición: cortad antes de que se vea cómo sacáis el ojo. Aseguraros de incluir la cara demente de _Rich_. ¡Eso sí que fue sorprendente, tío!

— Gracias - Richard se pasó una mano por la nuca. Estaba nervioso y agradecido de que Blaine lo felicitara y eso lo convertía un poco como el blanco de atención. Por eso, nadie se dio cuenta de que Trent resoplaba irritado desde donde estaba -; en serio.

— No hay de qué; es un buen punto - le dió unos pocos golpecitos en espalda con una sonrisa sincera pintada en la cara -. Además, en el cine esto es relativamente normal. Un director tiene su propio punto de vista pero es bueno escuchar las opiniones de los productores y compañeros para que todo salga mejor.

Kurt negó con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa de medio lado; agradecía que alguien le recordara que querían dar un buen susto, no matar a la familia de un sobresalto. Se arregló el pelo como pudo y dirigió una sonrisa afable hacia Wes.

— Tu también estuviste muy bien, Montgomery. Bastante creíble, en todos los aspectos - le felicitó antes de cambiar su mirada por una de afilada -. La próxima vez, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a tocar mi cabello a no ser que quieras ver tus testículos colgando de adorno en una puerta.

— Lo siento, tío, de verdad pero es lo que estaba escrito en el guion - se arpesuró a defenderse -.

Hummel alzó una ceja desafiante y paseó su mirada asesina de Wes a Blaine.

— ¿Bilbo…? - gruñó amenazador -.

— ¿Lo siento? - Anderson sonrió con uno de sus gestos infantiles que bien lo salvaban de problemas -.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo menos, durante un minuto antes de que su amigo consiguiera apaciguar su enfado. Maldito Blaine con sus condenados ojos de cachorro...

— Detesto no poder enfadarme contigo - resopló resignado aunque compartieron un gesto amistoso con el que firmaba su tregua -.

— Es porque soy adorable - batió sus pestañas provocando más de una carcajada por parte de la mayoría -.

— Ya va siendo hora de desmontar todo esto - comentó Trent, el único que estaba irritado -.

Todos exclamaron con más entusiasmo con el que empezaron con la excepción de Kurt, quien frunció el entrecejo y se marchó con la excusa de tener que quitarse el maquillaje. Blaine, en cambio, ayudó a recoger con el rostro aún salpicado de sangre, conversando con sus viejos amigos y ganándose unos nuevos. Nadie podía negar el carisma que Blaine Anderson poseía.

Cuando el lugar estuvo despejado, sin gente y equipo, Trent se acercó a Blaine con resentimiento en la mirada. Una parte de él decía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo pero otra, una muy grande, quería gritar a Blaine con todo el veneno que había guardado durante todo este tiempo. No podía creer que él, en unos pocos días, hubiera logrado lo que él no había podido conseguir en tantos meses. También, le dolía conocer la razón que se escondía tras aquello: él no era un chico bonito; jamás podría competir contra Sebastian o Blaine. Sin embargo, sabía que Blaine no era la mejor opción para Dave. Estaba realmente seguro de eso.

— ¿Sabes dónde te has metido? - le preguntó a quema ropa -.

Anderson cerró los ojos para y se tomó un tiempo para relajarse y contestar. Había estado tenso durante gran parte de la grabación porque esperaba a que Trent fuera a por él.

— No del todo pero no me arrepiento de nada - contestó con calma encarándose a Nixon -.

Justo cuando se lo dijo, la culpa empezó a hacer mella en él a pesar de no haber buscado estar enamorado de Dave y este, le correspondiera.

— No eres bueno para él – a Trent no le tembló la voz y le miró retándolo -. Dave necesita otro tipo de persona a su lado y estoy seguro que la tendrá cuando te vayas.

— ¿Y qué tipo de persona necesita? - Blaine tragó saliva -

— Necesita un hombre y no un chico inseguro. Dave no lo dice pero es un tipo tremendamente poderoso. Está a un paso de hacer que su negocio sea legal y poder competir con los empresarios más importantes del país. Tú eres solo un niño, un chico que tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros. Como ya he dicho, no eres bueno para Dave - Trent se irguió frente a Blaine con el semblante duro -.

Lo que más dolía es que tenía un punto de razón: no le iba a negar que él no era el adecuado para alguien como Dave. También era duro que alguien a quien consideraba amigo suyo, le mirara con tanto desagrado.

— Tal vez no sea la mejor opción; puede que tengas razón, que tal vez sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad pero el que Dave me guste no es algo que yo pueda controlar. Quiero intentar algo serio con él.

— ¿En serio? Dudo mucho que tú puedas tener algo serio con él. No lo conoces, no sabes todo lo bueno, generoso y amable que puede ser. Ni siquiera te imaginas...

— Quiero conocerlo - interrumpió -. No era mi intención fijarme en Dave, Trent. Mucho menos cuando noté como lo mirabas o como coqueteabas con él - suspiró -. Es verdad, no lo conozco como tú pero soy lo bastante consciente como para poder intuir lo buena persona que es.

— ¡Pues no debiste poner tus ojos en él! - le gritó con la voz un poco rota aunque se recompuso rápidamente -. Te irás pronto… os iréis y las cosas volverán a ser como siempre - Trent se tragó el nudo en su garganta y prosiguió -. Dave es espectacular; no tienes ni idea de lo que hace por ti. Incluso compró un coche a tu amigo... no te lo mereces, Blaine.

— ¿Qué? - preguntó el moreno tras la declaración de Trent - ¿Qué coche?

— ¿No lo sabías? - Trent lo miró fijamente, casi burlón -. ¿Tú amigo no te lo ha dicho? En el último viaje, le compró un coche de más de cien mil dólares.

Blaine estaba confuso. Ni Kurt ni Dave le habían dicho nada… no podía recriminarle nada a Karofsky pues apenas habían hablado por la mañana pero, ¿por qué Kurt no se lo había dicho? La saliva formó un nudo en su garganta. Tenía miedo de llegar a la conclusión de que, si bien a Dave no podía gustarle su amigo, Hummel si podría sentir algo por el chico de sus sueños. Y si Kurt lo quería, sería imposible tener una oportunidad.

— Parece que tu amigo especial te esconde más de un secreto - cínico, quien fue su amigo, salió de las mazmorras dejándolo solo -.

Blaine se mordió el labio para evitar que sus ojos siguieran escociendo. Luego, miró a su alrededor y salió de las mazmorras, dispuesto a descubrir el mejor lugar para ocultarse. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de oír, en por qué Kurt no se lo había dicho, en las miradas llenas de desaprobación que había cazado al vuelo, en cada una de las personas que estaban en aquella casa... y, especialmente, en si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al involucrarse con David. Él lo quería, deseaba de veras poder conocerlo mejor pero si todos decían que era un estorbo para él, algo de razón debían tener. Tanta gente era incapaz de estar equivocada.

* * *

Azimio adoraba las oficinas que poseían en el centro de la ciudad, sobretodo la suya. Con sus trofeos; las fotografías junto a sus padres, los sus amigos y sus coches en la pared del fondo… si a alguien le preguntara acerca el amor, respondería que jamás se había enamorado a excepción de todos los vehículos que tenía en su poder. Sin embargo, podía ver el gran inconveniente que era la relación que tenía Dave con Anderson.

— Así que… ¿es serio lo que tienes con ese chico? - se sirvió una copa y luego una para sus dos amigos -.

-.

— ¿Por qué siento que te molesta, Az? - preguntó Dave antes de dar un trago -.

— No me molesta, sólo me sorprende. Antes de irme follabais como conejos y ahora, resulta que pierdes el culo por el chaval. ¿Y tú qué? - ahora se dirigió al otro compañero, quién levantó una de sus cejas - ¿estás conforme? ¿No eras la cosa más celosa del planeta?

— Hay cosas que son inevitables; Dave tiene sentimientos por Blaine y como le quiero tanto, no puedo privarle el follar con amor - Smythe miró sonriente a Karofsky -.

— Qué caballeroso... ¿estás seguro de que no ha pasado algo, _Bastian_? Porque el Sebastian que yo conozco, ya le habría arrancado el corazón a Anderson sin pestañear.

— Az, ¿de qué va todo esto? - Dave terminó su whiskey echó hacia atrás la espalda para apoyarla en el respaldo del sillón -. Hasta día de hoy, jamás te ha importado con quien me relacionaba y mucho menos, las intenciones que tenían conmigo.

— Tío, es que no creo que debas estar con un chico así - Sebastian soltó una carcajada sentida -.

— ¿Y ahora eres un experto o fue por lo que te contamos? Mira, el chico puede ser todo lo soñador que quieras pero te aseguro que es bueno. Y en cualquier caso, ¿a ti qué te importa? Es la vida de David.

— Sólo te lo diré una sola vez, Az. Blaine me gusta y mucho. No pienso alejarme de él sólo porque tú lo encuentres poco conveniente para mí.

— Ya. Está bien, ahora resulta que los dos perdéis el norte por ese par de chicos - Azimio prefirió beber de golpe su copa -. ¿Y tú qué, Sebastian? ¿Te estás follando al otro o qué? – el aludido puso los ojos en blanco -.

— Az, en serio, consigue una vida nueva. Kurt es un buen tipo, me divierte su cáustica forma de ser - Dave se quedó patidifuso al oírle hablar-.

— ¿Te divierte? ¡Si ayer querías matarle! - Smythe se encogió de hombros -.

— ¿Y quién dice que no quiero… matarle?

Dave abrió la boca del asombro. Que hijo de puta... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Hummel y Sebastian desprendían deseo por los poros de la piel. Pero qué tonto había sido…

* * *

_**Un capítulo más y nada más que decirles que el final ya fue enviado a nuestra querida Suuita y la hemos hecho llorar, así que creo que un final bastante angustioso porque ella no se asusta con nada. **_

_**Mil gracias por recordar esta historia, por dejar un comentario y las apuestas siguen en pie. Vayan pensando que quieren, por lo pronto ya me pidieron un Kurtofsky pero no me dijeron como más o menos de que y un Snarry que... bueno, ese ya se de que podría ir. **_

_**Un abrazote, nos vemos el domingo entrante.** _


	12. Chapter 11 parte I

**Capítulo XI parte I**

Decir que Kurt estaba preocupado no justificaba el continuo ir y venir de sus pasos por la habitación. Había vuelto a echar otro vistazo al reloj de la pared, eran casi las 11 de la noche y no había ni rastro de Blaine. Estaba seguro de que su amigo seguía en la mansión ya que no tenía razones para querer escapar y dejarlo atrás. Aún así, era jodidamente desesperante que Anderson le hubiera prometido subir en cuanto terminara de desmontar el set junto al personal para poder ver algunos de los musicales que había comprado en su visita al centro comercial. El set fue desmontado hacía rato y no había nada de él. Ni un rastro, ni un fantasma. Nada.

El actor se dejó caer encima del sofá, boca abajo y gimió; le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar. No sabía cómo su amigo podía disfrutar pasear todo el santo día por esa enorme casa cuando él mismo se frustraba en los primeros minutos de perderse. Y a pesar de haber pedido ayuda a los chicos que participaron en la grabación, todo lo que encontraron fue nada.

De repente, Kurt escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Corrió hacia ella pensando que podría ser Blaine gastándole una broma pero se decepciono en cuanto vio a Melinda, la ama de llaves de Dave.

— El señor Karofsky quiere ver al joven Anderson para llevarle a cenar – esas fueron las escuetas palabras de la mujer -.

— ¿Dónde está? - respondió de manera cortante al notar con qué desgana la mujer se refería a Blaine -.

— En la sala de estar. Acaba de llegar con los junto los otros señores - Melinda odiaba el histrionismo de esos chicos -.

Kurt la miró desdeñoso antes de ignorarla por completo e ir a la sala de estar. Después, se marchó con aires de suficiencia y fue hasta donde se encontraba Dave, entrando como si el cuarto le perteneciera e ignorando a los acompañantes para pararse en frente a él.

— ¿Cuántos escondites hay en esta mansión?

— ¿Eh? - Dave boqueó -. No sé, muchos… ¿todos? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

— Estoy jugando al escondite con Blaine desde las cuatro de la tarde – hizo una mueca irónica -. Desde que terminó la grabación que no lo encuentro. He aquí están tus opciones: opción una, encontró el armario que lo lleva directo a Narnia y está por alguna parte buscando a Aslan; opción dos, Peter Pan escuchó por fin mis plegarias y se lo llevó a Nunca Jamás; opción tres, está perdido en algún rincón de tu vivienda, lo cual me parece la opción menos probable, o la opción número cuatro; simplemente se está escondiendo de todo el mundo y no quiere ser encontrado.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has buscado? - Dave cogió su radio y en breve, movilizó a sus chicos -.

— Es lo que he estado haciendo toda la tarde, genio. Incluso, varios de tus compañeros me estado ayudando y nada - le replicó irritado por el comentario -.

— Lo siento, Kurt – se disculpó después de sus malas formas -. Esta casa tiene un montón de lugares. Az, ¿podrías…? – Este, ni siquiera espero a que acabara la pregunta que movilizó de nuevo a los chicos -. Sebastian, ve donde el ala norte mientras yo voy al otro lado. ¿Vienes, Kurt? - Hummel asintió, mirando de refilón a Smythe antes de seguir al gran oso -.

Sebastian miró como Kurt se marchaba junto a Dave. Lo único que quiso en todo el día fue llegar a casa y hablar con Hummel para pedirle su premio y ahora tenía que buscar a Blaine por toda la casona. Ese lugar era un laberinto, Anderson era como una pequeña rata y podría estar en cualquier lugar. Deambuló un buen rato por el lugar hasta que llegó al ventanal que daba a la terraza. Pasó de largo hasta el final de un pasillo; casi iba a pasar de largo cuando recordó la puerta que estaba pintada del mismo que color la pared.

Era el escondite preferido de Yura cuando era niño. Paul mandó pintarla de tal forma que nadie pudiera encontrarla, a menos que se pusiera demasiada atención al pomo que sobresalía. Agarró el pomo, lo giró lentamente y entró lo más silenciosamente posible. Ahí estaba Blaine, sentado a los pies de una pequeña ventana con los ojos clavados en el cristal que reflectaba la luz de la luna. Caminó hacia moreno para sentarse a su lado.

— Tienes a todo el mundo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Dave, seguro que está poniendo la casa patas arriba para encontrarte.

Blaine tan sólo tragó duro y dejó caer la cabeza encima del hombro de Sebastian. El mafioso observó como aquel cuerpo temblaba dando pequeños espasmos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos lucían algo enrojecidos, cansados e hinchados.

— ¿_Seb_, puede ser disparatado de mi parte querer pedirte un abrazo? - murmuró tímidamente, casi en un suspiro -.

— ¿Qué pasa, Blaine? - lo abrazó fuertemente. A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, le caía bien. Blaine era un buen muchacho, sin importar lo que Azimio y los demás pensaran -. ¿Por qué estás así?

— Que no se qué pensar - contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo -. Primero, le pido a Kurt que me cuente la verdad de lo que pasó ayer entre Dave y él y omitió deliberadamente que Dave le regaló un Camaro. Aunque confío en Dave…- un nudo empezó a formarse en la garganta, volviendo torpes sus palabras en el momento en que levantó su rostro para encarar a Smythe - ¿qué pasaría si Kurt no me dijo lo del Camaro porque, en el fondo, le gusta Dave? Tendría sentido, ¿verdad? Es del tipo de chico que le gusta a Kurt y viceversa. Sé que Kurt no haría nada para intentar conseguir a David pero…pero si realmente lo quisiera, no tendría ni una sola oportunidad con él - hizo una pausa bajando de nuevo el rostro para ocultarlo en el pecho de Smythe -. Además, todos piensan que alguien como yo no serviría como su pareja – sollozó -. Sé que soy inmaduro, que actúo como un niño e incluso, me han llamado bipolar pero él me gusta mucho, Seb. Y aunque no haya muchas posibilidades de que esto se convierta en algo serio, me gustaría intentar tener algo con él.

— ¿Quién te ha llenado la cabeza de tantas tonterías? – Sebastian quien tampoco sabía lo del coche, se sintió un poco molestó pero, sin embargo, lo primero era tranquilizar a Blaine. Por otro lado, tenía una ligera idea de qué iba todo eso y estaba seguro de que todo empezaba con la necesidad de Dave para complacer a todo el mundo -.

— Nadie - mintió -.

— Fue Trent, ¿verdad? - Sebastian no se lo tragó; Blaine era bueno pero sabía de que pie cojeaban los suyos -. Blaine, ellos pueden decir y pensar lo que quieran, Dave te quiere a ti. Estoy seguro de que si le compró el coche a Kurt sólo fue para enterrar el hacha de la guerra y ganarse un poco su aprobación. ¿Y sabes por qué? - lo sujetó suavemente del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos -.

Blaine negó algo incrédulo ante la idea de que alguien regalara un vehículo tan caro sólo para limar asperezas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ti, tontito - le sonrió ampliamente -. Dave sabe que Kurt es tu mejor amigo, sabe lo importante que es para ti y estoy seguro de que quiere llevarse bien con él para que tú no tengas nada de qué preocuparte – seguidamente, limpió el rastro de lágrimas que aún se podía ver en el rostro del pelinegro -. Él quiere algo serio contigo y así es como te lo está demostrando.

Blaine empezó a dejarse convencer y sonrió agradecido, todavía con cierta duda carcomiéndole por dentro.

— ¿Pero y qué si los demás tienen razón? ¿Qué pasa si resulta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él?

— Blaine, Dave ha tenido una vida muy solitaria: desde que éramos unos niños, hemos estado metidos en este mundo… sabes lo que significa, muerte, terror, miedo. Dave ha ido limpiando su nombre poco a poco. Él confía en poder hacer que su negocio sea algo sensato pero eso nos ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Él se merece un buen chico que le haga soñar con un futuro mejor; se merece un chico como tú. Además, lo que te ha dicho Trent fue por despechado - Sebastian le revolvió el cabello con cariño -.

Blaine no pensaba echarle la culpa a Trent. Después de todo, su amigo se enamoró primero de Dave y no era más que el representante de lo que muchos querían decirle a la cara. Las palabras del castaño habían surgido efecto y le subieron el ánimo más de lo que esperaba.

— Gracias – no pudo más que darle las gracias con sinceridad -. Por cierto, este es un escondite genial. ¡Y mira que apenas pude encontrarlo!

— Este era el lugar favorito del hermano de Dave. Aquí pasaba horas y horas sin ser molestado - Smythe observó a fondo el lugar, necesitaba un poco de limpieza por parte del servicio -. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos? Si Dave llegara a verme tal y como estoy contigo, seguro me rompe el cuello. Es muy celoso, te lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta - le guiñó el ojo, pícaro -.

— No lo parece - le correspondió con una sonrisa también soy algo celoso pero sólo en ocasiones "especiales".

— Pues Dave tiene un monstruo escondido en esos magníficos pectorales; mucho más grande que el que tiene escondido en sus pantalones y eso, ya es decir - se levantó pausadamente con una sonrisa y agarró a Blaine, quien se estremeció por aquellas palabras -.

— Eh… - Anderson se ruborizó, rascándose la nuca con la mano libre - ¿en serio, lo de…? – preguntó incapaz de continuar, esperando que el otro lo entendiera -.

— ¿Qué? - Sebastian estaba divertido por el rubor de Blaine -. ¿Lo de sus celos o lo de su polla?

Blaine volvió a estremecerse pero la oscuridad que había por ahí, impedía que el mafioso pudiera ver por completo su sonrojo.

— Esto… ¿ambos?

— Es extremadamente celoso. Siempre he estado bromeando sobre su parecido con el de un oso celoso y por lo otro... sí, es un monstruo. Y lo mejor es que la sabe usar al igual que sus manos, sus labios, su boca, sus dedos…- a medida que iba enumerando sus cualidades, no pudo evitar suspirar porque sabía que lo extrañaría -.

— No más especificaciones, Sebastian. Gracias – carraspeó amistosamente el más joven -. ¿Recuerdas que soy su muy reciente actual pareja?

— Claro, claro. ¡Perdón! Ya lo verás por ti mismo y lo disfrutarás en persona. ¿Sabes? Creo que se puede enamorar de ti, que lo puedes hacer feliz. Se lo merece.

— Si, tal vez - Blaine le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras aunque prefería no tener unas expectativas muy altas. Sólo sería él mismo y dejaría que el tiempo hablara por sí mismo.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Es demasiado bueno escondiéndose - replicó Kurt entre suspiros, doblando la esquina que le traía de regreso a la sala de estar -. ¡Ni rastro de él! Es como un fantasma… o un camaleón. Ni con todos tus compinches, lo encontramos.

— A menos que seas un zorro astuto. Estoy seguro que _Rett_ lo encontrará - Dave estaba tan nervioso como Kurt; no sabía qué hacer y confiaba en que Sebastian apareciera con Blaine -.

— ¿Qué significa _Rett_? - Hummel arqueó una de sus cejas -.

— Es... - Dave estaba a punto de explicárselo cuando vio a su amigo junto a Blaine -.

— ¡Blaine! - exclamó Kurt quien abandonó a Dave para correr hasta Anderson y besarle en los labios -.

Su corazón tendría que latir violentamente pero, por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociendo a su fiel amigo, Hummel no sintió nada.

Retrocedió y se quedó mirando a Blaine, quien le sonrió como de costumbre. ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Es que no sintió que tanto el cosquilleo en la piel como las ansias, el deseo y el anhelo que Kurt solía experimentar, cada vez que compartían ese tipo de gestos, habían desaparecido? Tragó su saliva como si quemara, dándose cuenta de que eso era una clara señal de lo que su amigo habría experimentado durante todo este tiempo, cada vez que le besaba: cariño, alivio y apoyo. No obstante, "cero química". Ante tales cavilaciones, suspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que dedicó a su amigo, una mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¿Dónde diablos te metiste, _Bilbo_? Me tenías loco de los nervios – reprendió -. Si íbamos a jugar al escondite, al menos, podías haberme avisado.

Blaine rió entre dientes pero no, aún así, Hummel no perdió de vista los surcos que dejaron las lágrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos. Obviamente, no le creyó pero aceptó la respuesta hasta que se encargase de sacarle la vedad.

— Lo siento, Kurt... es que me entró el ánimo aventurero. Y buenas noches, Dave. Lamento haberos preocupado… solo estaba caminando por allí – empezó Blaine a excusarse pero su rostro empezó a iluminarse; su gran oso estaba allí así que pasó de largo de su amigo y se acercó a Karofsky, temeroso de que sus pies le traicionaran -.

— Ya veo - Dave hervía de celos después de lo que acababa de ver -... Necesito hablar contigo. A solas - miró duramente a Sebastian quién intentaba esquivar la mirada -. ¿Vamos al despacho?

Blaine asintió ingenuo y se despidió de Kurt y Sebastian con el famoso saludo vulcano de Spok.

Ambos caminaron en inusual silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Karofsky. Este abrió la puerta y dejó que el más pequeño pasara antes de hacerlo él. En cuanto la cerró, sujetó a Anderson por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia a su cuerpo, rodeándole fuertemente con sus brazos y, luego, empotrándole contra la puerta del despacho .Se detuvo unos segundos mirando como Blaine se quedó descolocado y se pegó más a su pareja.

— ¿Así que te saludas siempre con tu amigo? - le preguntó en un tono peligroso que combinado con un suave meneo en contra sus caderas -.

— ¿Qué…? - Anderson jadeó estremecido por el tono de Dave y colocó sus dos manos en los brazos del oso -.

— Le has besado - Dave lamió lentamente el cuello de su chico -. ¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta? – apretó el agarre de las caderas para luego deslizarlas hasta sus nalgas, elevándole sin problema alguno -.

Blaine envolvió las caderas con sus piernas y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello corto.

— Kurt me besó, lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenemos 15 años - volvió a explicarle la historia tal y como hizo la primera vez que conversaron -.

— Claro, pero es que ahora eres mío - Dave remarcó sus palabras a base de moverse cada vez más duro para frotar su polla contra la de Blaine. En cuestión de segundos, acabó poniéndose de cero a cien -. No quiero besarte y descubrir el sabor de alguien más en tu boca - pasó su lengua por los del pequeño y los mordió ligeramente -. Eres mío -, solo mío. Completa y definitivamente mío.

— Oh, ¡por Odín…! - gimió al sentir la polla de David incrementar de tamaño -.

Instintivamente, Anderson también se contorneó en busca de un mayor contacto, entreabriendo su boca y lamiendo labios de David, confirmando lo que Sebastian le había dicho acerca de que su hombre era extremadamente celoso.

— Mío.

Dave gimió con posesividad antes de besarle, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces, lo llevó hasta su escritorio sin separarse de sus labios. Una de sus manos empujó todo lo que podría haber en la superficie de su escritorio y lo colocó encima para recorrerlo con sus palmas. Abandonó los labios de su chico para centrarse en el cuello y succionó una pequeña porción de piel, seguro de que acabaría dejando una marca bien visible. Al mismo tiempo, Anderson gruñó extasiado cuando empezó a tirar de Dave, en vez de apartarlo; arqueó su espalda sugestivamente mientras el oso no dejaba de chupar su cuello como si de un vampiro se tratase.

—Tuyo…- aseguró el director al aferrarse a las caderas de Karofsky, sintiendo desfallecer al frotar ambas pollas aún cubiertas la ropa -.

— ¿Quieres que pare? – después de preguntárselo, le quitó la camiseta y atrapó uno de sus pezones entre los dientes; la mano izquierda prefirió vagar hasta los pantalones de Blaine.

— No te atrevas - amenazó Anderson al tratar de quitarle la camisa por la fuerza, ronroneando al tocar los amplios y firmes pectorales. Ante aquello, empezó a lamerle lascivamente la mejilla -.

Dave terminó de introducir su mano por los vaqueros de Blaine y, finalmente, poder sentir su erección, dura y caliente. El líquido pre seminal ya cubría el glande así que, con un movimiento experto, esparció ese lubricante y empezó a acariciarle mientras tragaba sus gemidos, a base de besos. Verlo retorcerse de placer era tan excitante que tan sólo quería que se corriera, de que su mano quedara bañada por el semen de su chico. Dirigió los labios hacia los pezones de Anderson con la intención de morderlos de nuevo y realizar unas pequeñas succiones. Este se corrió un momento después, gimiendo su nombre, y eso le lo empujó a deshacerse rápidamente de su ropa para dejar libre su polla. Tan solo pudo masturbarse furiosamente para terminar sobre el pecho del otro mientras le besaba con pasión.

Blaine gimoteó placentero dejando que sus brazos sujetaran lánguidamente el cuerpo que tenía sobre el suyo. Le besó perezoso y complacido, aún estremeciéndose producto del orgasmo; sus manos se dirigieron hasta la polla ahora flácida de su pareja, recriminándose mentalmente por centrarse únicamente en sí mismo y no por dar placer a Dave.

—Te compensaré la próxima vez – la voz de Blaine era de dos tonos más grave y sensual que de costumbre -. Debiste haberme dejado hacer algo pero me atacaste por todas partes… no pude ni siquiera sacarte la camisa sin reventar algunos botones.

— Lo siento. Es que me volvió loco cuando te vi besar a otro - Dave no podía despegarse de los labios de Blaine, como tampoco podía dejar de acariciarle todo el cuerpo -. ¿Todavía te apetece salir o prefieres ir a la cama?

— ¿A la cama a hacer qué? - bromeó Blaine dejándose besar y acariciar vez mañana… no tengo hambre - _no al menos de comida_, pensó para sí mismo -.Y por lo de Kurt, lo siento. Hablaré con él, no creo que le vaya a molestar mucho suprimir esa costumbre.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Te juro - Dave jadeó sobre el cuello de Blaine y prosiguió - que sólo dormiremos; no quiero que estés en una habitación con tu amigo. Es más, te daré otra habitación.

— Eres realmente celoso, Dave - sonrió cariñosamente, mordisqueando los labios de Karofsky. Los recorrió lánguidamente con su lengua; luego, se dirigió hasta uno de sus lóbulos y empleó un poco más de fuerza sobre éste, con sus dientes -. Kurt y yo jamás hemos hecho nada y si siguiéramos durmiendo juntos, las cosas seguirían igual. Pero si te hace sentir más cómodo… ¿por qué no dormir contigo todas las noches? – se relamió las comisuras un poco nervioso. Tal vez había sido muy iluso o imprudente -.

— ¡Por supuesto! Hoy mismo, Melinda traerá todas tus cosas a mi habitación – el mayor levantó el cuerpo de que tenía cerca suyo sin ningún esfuerzo -. ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Con mis pantalones bajados? - arqueó una ceja, divertido -.

— ¡No! - Dave le soltó de inmediato -. Tienes razón, vístete. No pienso dejar que nadie te vea así - buscó su camisa y negó asombrado, con la cabeza, cuando la vio destrozada -.

— Lo siento… esto, me desesperé…- el muchacho se disculpó con la mirada gacha al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el pantalón -.

— No te preocupes, esto no es nada – Karofsky lanzó la camisa a un lado e imitó al moreno -. Blaine... una pregunta, ¿tú ya has estado con...? ¿Has...? – una oleada de vergüenza e incomodidad atravesó su cuerpo pero sus ganas de saber la verdad, le podían más que otra cosa -.

— Un par de veces – respondió mientras asentía avergonzado -. Tampoco es como si mis relaciones anteriores hubiesen duraran lo suficiente como para tener este tipo de intimidad – admitió -.

No era un tema del que le gustara hablar: lo más normal era que sus noviazgos no duraran más de un par de meses pues desesperaba a todas sus parejas con su comportamiento.

— ¿Y nunca te gusto Kurt? - Karofsky quería cerciorarse tras haberlos visto besarse e incluso, había removido sus más profundas inseguridades -.

— Sí, cuando tenía 15 años. Me gustó durante dos años hasta que tan solo pude verlo como un hermano. No es que tenga intención de besar Cooper - hizo una mueca de disgusto -… pero no le puedo negar nada a Kurt.

— Claro - Dave de pronto se sintió muy expuesto, demasiado grande y tosco para Blaine. Sobre todo si se comparaba con un tipo como Kurt —. Creo que deberíamos irnos; ha sido un día cansado para todos.

— Dave - Anderson le detuvo al tirar de su mano, regalándole una mirada insegura - ¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta Kurt? - apretó un poco más su mano con la del gran oso, quien intentó intervenir. Sin embargo, Anderson no le dejó -. ¿De que yo soy el hombre que necesitas? ¿Que un hombre que actúa como un mocoso, que se la pasa usando referencias de películas al hablar y que, seguramente, el resto de la gente no conoce, es lo adecuado para ti? ¿Un hombre torpe, despistado y algo desaliñado con posibles síntomas de bipolaridad?

— ¿Kurt? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Y por lo otro… Blaine, yo no te necesito - el director le miró algo alterado pero David se encargó de calmarle, besando su mano -, te quiero junto a mí. Eso es distinto, lo que tenemos es distinto. Me gustas, especialmente por ser bipolar, por tus locuras, porque contigo todo es mil veces más fácil y divertido - sujetó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besó con dulzura -.

El benjamín de los Anderson suspiró más aliviado y colocó sus manos sobre las de David.

— Lo siento. Ven, vámonos a dormir. Seguramente, mañana tendrás muchas cosas por hacer y si sientes los orgasmos tan intensamente como yo lo hago, la mayor parte de tu cuerpo estará destrozado.

Se dejó llevar hacia la habitación. Sabía que su primera orden del día sería que llevaran toda la ropa de Blaine a su habitación pero, antes, disfrutaría durmiendo con aquel hombre.

* * *

**_Vamos al que sigue, por favor_**


	13. Chapter 11 parte II

**Capítulo XI parte II**

* * *

Kurt se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo; trataba de no dejarse llevar por el ataque de pánico que había tenido cuando besar a Blaine, carecía de emoción alguna.

Y no era para menos. Tan ínfimo contacto dejaba en claro varias cosas: no estaba enamorado de su amigo y, seguramente, nunca lo estuvo; que cualquier deseo que tuviera sobre este se estaba esfumando poco a poco y otra persona estaba ocupando su lugar con una rapidez preocupante y de la que no quería admitir; una persona cuyos besos lascivos y apasionados, estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el control.

Hummel gruñó frustrado a la vez que rodaba por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. A continuación, agarró una de las almohadas que tenía cerca y la abrazó con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Y es que creía que algo bueno había salido de todo aquello: su despistado amigo no lo había notado pero él detecto claramente la palabra "celos", tatuada en la frente de Dave después de besarse. Echaría de menos dormir en sus brazos - eso era un hecho - pero ya era hora de que su _hobbit_ tuviera un novio que no lo quisiera por su físico y que no lo dejar apenas dejara ver su personalidad.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Sebastian con una botella de champagne y dos copas en las manos. Hummel se sobresaltó por la repentina intromisión pero no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo en el momento en el que vio como este se sentó en la cama.

— Smythe, ¿es que no te han enseñado que es una falta de respeto no llamar a la puerta y entrar por el morro?

— ¡Hola! Yo también te extrañé, _Campanita _- Sebastian se sentó cómodamente en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama mientras dejó lo que llevaba en la mesita de noche -. Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

— En serio, alguien tiene que bajarte un poco los humos y recordarte que el que puedas hacer algo no significa que debas hacerlo - miró la botella antes de volverse hacia él - ¿Y esto, _Cheshire_?

— Pensé que te sentirías solo: tu mascota esta con Dave, seguramente, montando su polla y tú, aquí, solo... solo tuve que sumar dos más dos – comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dedicaba a abrir la botella y servir su contenido en dos copas -.

— Gracias por la imagen mental innecesaria, _Timón_. Ahora tendré pesadillas – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -. Aunque, personalmente, dudo de hoy lleguen muy lejos.

— ¿No te cansas de equivocarte? Conozco a mi _Jefe_. Y para tu información, tu mascotita estaba muy interesada en saber el tamaño de la polla de Dave - Smythe le dio una de las copas Kurt quien refunfuñó ante tal revelación -.

— No estoy equivocado. Por mucho que quisiera saber el tamaño del… pene de David, dudo que vayan más allá de besos y toqueteos. Blaine es un tipo apasionado pero ridículamente romántico así que va a desear que su primer encuentro con él sea bastante especial.

— ¡No me digas eso! No quiero ni imaginarlo; seguro será con pétalos de rosas, canciones románticas y toda esa mierda. Dave se lucirá y a tu amigo se le mojaran las bragas - bebió un poco de su propia copa al mismo tiempo que notaba lo bien que se veía Kurt estirado en la cama -.

— Que sea "especial" no significa que sea "convencional": es más posible que Blaine moje sus calzoncillos de la excitación al verlo enfundado en el traje de Batman que con una cama cubierta de pétalos - bebió un sorbo de champagne -. Yo, a diferencia suya, sí que caería en esos viejos trucos.

— ¿En serio? - Sebastian se levanto grácilmente y cayó encima de la cama, muy cerca de Kurt -. ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy podría ser una buena noche para que pagaras mi parte de nuestra apuesta -.

Hummel arqueó una ceja y mordió el interior de la mejilla ante el estremecimiento que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Le perturbaba su cercanía.

— Por empezar, si yo tuviera que pagar tu parte de la apuesta, tendrías que hacer lo mismo con la mía. En segundo lugar, ayer quedamos en que nuestro premio de consolación sería dormir juntos.

— No, aquello solo era un premio de consolación por esa noche, por quedarnos sin ellos. Ahora quiero mi otro pago – exigió mientras se acercaba más a Hummel para hablarle al oído -. Quiero mi noche contigo.

— Aléjate Smythe que no estoy de humor – contestó tragándose el jadeo que se antojaba escapar ante las palabras del suricato -.

— Eso es fácil de arreglar - besó suavemente el cuello que tenía en frente suyo mientras que le acariciaba la cadera con el pulgar de su mano izquierda -. Quiero saborearte durante toda la noche – su voz se convirtió en un susurro lleno de pasión -.

— Sebastian…- advirtió Kurt alejándose de aquella boca que le hacía - hablo en serio. Si pretendes que "te pague", fuera de mi habitación. Además, con eso estás aceptando ser mi esclavo por un día completo, el que yo escoja…

— El que tú quieras – el mayor se acercó de nuevo para buscar un beso -.

Nervioso por cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante la reciente cercanía, el actor interpuso sus manos entre ambos.

— ¿Qué parte de "largo de mi habitación" te cuesta entender, _Timón_? Ya te lo dije y te volveré a repetir por si tu cerebro no lo asimila: No estoy de humor para estos juegos.

— ¿Sabes? No me iré de aquí sin esto – el más joven sintió como Smythe se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo con la intención de atraparle con su propio cuerpo. Empezó a besarle con fuerza a pesar de la constante resistencia que ejercía -.

Sin embargo, después de tanto insistir, Hummel se fue contagiando por la pasión del beso y atrajo a su amante en vez de apartarlo. A continuación, osó pasar una de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas y tiró de él, contra las suyas; incluso se contoneó sensualmente conforme subía el candor del beso. El suricato coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su huésped sintiendo la piel tersa que no podía dejar de acariciar. De un movimiento rápido, incitándole a moverse más, cambió de posiciones y dejando a Kurt arriba mientras sus manos tenían más movimiento y libertad para acariciarle la espalda.

— Vas a tener que decirme hasta dónde quieres llegar - Sebastian gimió sintiendo los movimientos que imponía el otro -.

— Lo correcto sería que me dijeras hasta dónde tu puedes llegar – sonrió inclinándose hacia él, moviendo seductoramente la cadera y restregando su trasero contra la erección creciente del ojiverde -.

Paralelamente, Smythe hizo girones la camisa del otro muchacho mientras se movía al ritmo sensual que marcaba. Se dejaba besar mientras rasgaba su nívea piel, deseando poder frotar su cuerpo desnudo contra el del chico. Con sus manos, ahora ansiosas pero precisas, abrió los pantalones Kurt y se quedó contemplando su desnudez como si fuera igual de vital que en verle morderse el labio por el deseo. Pero exigía de algo más, que gimiera su nombre. Sólo así podría estar seguro de que pensaba en él y en nadie más.

Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Hummel se dilataron al verse desnudo y a merced del suricato. Con mirada afilada y sonrisa felina, le cogió de las muñecas y las colocó a ambos lados del rostro del mafioso, impidiéndole moverse más de lo que él quería que lo hiciera. Una vez inmovilizado, deslizó su lengua por el cuello y mordisqueó la clavícula, demostrándole que tenía el control al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba la camisa con sus labios.

Este gimió elevando sus caderas en busca de fricción; era muy caliente cederle el control porque _Campanita_ parecía estar más segura y satisfecha. Jadeó pesadamente cuando sintió los dientes de Kurt rozando hábilmente sus pezones; se deshizo del agarre sobre sus muñecas para poder acariciar la polla de de aquella _pequeña perra_ con la rudeza que creía que merecía.

— Termina de desnudarme - le dijo con voz cargada de deseo -.

— Si tanta prisa tienes…- Hummel hizo una pausa sin dejar de jadear por puro éxtasis. Inclinó la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante, con el cabello pegándose a la frente - desnúdate tu solo.

— Eres una pequeña zorra pretensiosa hasta en la cama - Sebastian le dio una fortísima nalgada haciéndole jadear -.

— Sería ingenuo o estúpido de tu parte esperar algo más, ¿no crees? - se relamió los labios y bajó la mano hasta la dura erección aprisionada por los pantalones y que se presentaba ante él. Socarronamente, continuó con un fuerte apretón mientras intentaba reprimir las sacudidas de placer que iban desde su miembro hasta la punta de sus dedos -.

— Pero voy a quitarte todo lo que tienes de pretencioso cuando te corras con mi polla dentro de tu culo - lo besó con fuerza y se sacó los pantalones. Cuando volvió a la cama, ambos gimieron cuando se le ocurrió frotar ambas pollas desnudas por primera -.

Kurt tiró su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando como respuesta. Sus manos exploraron las nalgas de Smythe en cuanto meneaba las caderas en busca de mayor contacto; y aunque trataba de sonreír pedante y confiado, por dentro, se derretía ante tal pela por quién dominaba a quién.

— Quiero ver cómo lo intentas, _Cheshire_. ¿Quién dijo que tiene que ser tu polla la que tenga que estar dentro de mi culo?

— ¿Quieres follarme, Hummel? - contoneó sus caderas hasta que su polla resbalo entre las nalgas del joven artista -. Dime que no estás imaginando mi polla dentro de ti, golpeando una – hizo el amago de embestirlo con fuerza -, otra - se separó y repitió de nuevo - y otra vez hasta que no puedas más. Solo necesitarías mi rabo enterrado en ti para correrte.

Estremecido por cada embestida Kurt apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del más alto y gimió a toda voz. Aprovechando la ocasión, restregó su trasero contra la erección que amenazaba con penetrarlo sin ninguna intención de ceder.

— Eres la viva imagen de la modestia - jadeó con fiereza -. Necesitas a alguien que te ponga los pies en el suelo y te recuerde que no eres un Adonis.

— Y tú necesitas a alguien que te de una buena cachetada - se separó violentamente de él, giró de su cuerpo y dejó que el pecho descansara sobre las sabanas. Vio como se retorcía, luchando para zafarse de su agarre. Finalmente, le volvió a dar una nalgada que lo hizo jadear -. Deja de luchar, Hummel - susurró al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le propinaba más bofetadas en el trasero -.

Se negó pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante la actitud dominante de Smythe. Instintivamente, alzó las caderas y enterró el rostro en el colchón dispuesto a reprimir sus gemidos. Su trasero escocía pero cada nalgada le sacudía y le hacía flaquear hasta sentir que precisaba de gemidos más sonoros.

El cuerpo del rehén estaba dando invitación directa a Sebastian y este se levantó de la cama, sosteniéndole la cintura, para elevarlo más. Las nalgas de Hummel estaban rojas, con huellas de sus manos por todos lados. Lamió lentamente la piel lastimada y separó las nalgas para trazar círculos perfectos sobre la entrada expuesta.

— ¿Alguien te había hecho esto, antes? - dijo con los labios pegados al culo de Kurt mientras acariciaba suavemente sus nalgas -.

La respuesta solo fue ver como echaba el trasero un poco más hacia atrás cuando mordía las sábanas, dispuesto a no contestarle.

Sebastian le lamió toda la raja del culo deleitándose al ver como temblaba de placer. Enterró el rostro entre esas nalgas, succionando y empapándole de saliva por todo el culo mientras lo abría con la lengua. Kurt gemía poderlo evitar pero Smythe quería escuchar como decía su nombre. Abrió más sus nalgas para comerle el culo, también saboreando audiblemente todos ruidos que salían de la garganta. Paralelamente, uno de sus dedos, pastoreo la piel.

— ¡Oh, Dios…! - exclamó Kurt, alzando un poco más el trasero -.

Siguió penetrándole, lento pero persistente, haciendo de Hummel un manojo de nervios de lo más escandaloso. Cuando su primer dedo fue acompañado por un segundo, el pequeño no pudo más y meneó las caderas para seguir las embestidas que acompañaba con sus gruñidos necesitados.

— ¡Joder! ¿¡A qué esperas para follarme! - exigió Kurt, volviéndose para mirarle a la cara, con la mirada oscurecida por el placer -.

Sebastian ni se inmuto, aún con el rostro entre las nalgas y mientras buscaba a tientas con la mano, la botella de champagne que ambos dejaron olvidada en la mesita de noche. La cogió sin poder evitar derramar un poco de líquido en el proceso pero la mayoría acabó dentro del ojiazul. Lamió el líquido que se esparcía por todos lados del ano sintiendo ese exquisito único sabor que se entremezclaba.

— A que digas mi nombre.

— Estás loco…- replicó con dificultad dispuesto a no complacerle a pesar de que estaba cachondo por los cálidos lametazos que sentía junto el contraste del frío espumoso -. Deja de jugar y tómame - siseó exigente y necesitado -

— Mi nombre, Hummel - derramó otra generosa cantidad de champagne y volvió a su atención hasta la abertura. Otorgó otra nalgada más a lo que el actor se mordió tercamente el labio -.

— Apresúrate… Smythe – tembló incrédulo de haber cedido siquiera a decir su apellido -.

— ¿Eso es todo, Kurt? – el mayor se levantó de golpe rescatando sus pantalones del suelo y agarrando el condón que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Frotó su polla entre las nalgas que se antojaban dispuestas para que sintiera lo duro que estaba -. Espero que te esfuerces más cuando te corras – dio un último cachete y luego lo penetro de una fuerte estocada -.

Kurt se estiró cual felino bajo el cuerpo de Sebastian, jalando aire y abriendo ampliamente los ojos, mintiéndose a sí mismo de decir que no había esperado una acción como aquella. Jadeó sonoro, tanteando la cama y jalando una almohada, hundiendo el rostro en ella cuando se permitió gemir.

Sebastian le embistió sin tregua, sus manos estaban sobre las nalgas de Kurt, estrujándolas y maravillándose al ver como su miembro entraba en él. Podía ver los espasmos del cuerpo de Kurt mientras le follaba salvajemente. Quería verlo, quería ver su rostro mientras estaba dentro de él. Le dio una embestida profunda, sujetó su cadera para cambiar de posición; cayó en la cama, con Kurt encima de él. Elevó la cadera para enterrarse más en su cuerpo gimiendo al ver el rubor y la resistencia de Hummel para no entregarse a la pasión.

— ¿Quieres esto? Montarme, follarte con mi polla - movió su cadera circularmente -. Venga...

Incapaz de resistirse ante tan seductora insinuación tiró su cuerpo hacia delante, devorando la boca de _Chesire_, enredando desesperadamente sus manos en el cabello del muchacho. No dejó de mover con ansiedad sus caderas encima de la dura y gustosa rigidez. Se apartó un momento para gemir necesitado el nombre de Smythe necesitado en su cuello alternando chupetones en el pescuezo.

Sebastian había conseguido lo que quería: ver a Kurt desfallecer de gusto y gritando su nombre en el intento. Lo besó con pasión profundizando sus embistes cada vez más; en ello, gimió al sentir como esos respingones glúteos rebotaban sin parar. En muy poco tiempo, estaba a punto de correrse pero quería que el otro lo hiciera. Entonces, sin tardar más tiempo, empezó a susurrarle palabras sucias.

— _Bas_… - Hummel se enderezó y colocó sus manos como apoyo sobre las rodillas del contrario para dejarse caer una y otra vez -.

No duró mucho, pues en su tercer intento, tiró la cabeza para atrás mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba dejando que pequeños hilitos de semen acabaran en propio su propio abdomen y en el vientre de Smythe. En sus últimos vestigios de cordura, tensó los músculos de su trasero y se movió en círculos, sonriendo perverso al recoger con sus dedos restos de su corrida. Excitado, degustó su propia corrida.

— ¿A qué esperas, _Bastian_? – incitó perverso con la voz ronca -

El aludido tomó su cintura y enterró su miembro antes de correrse entre gruñidos. Se incorporó de inmediato para besarle, probando el semen aún caliente que quedaba en su paladar. Se separó de esos labios para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Hummel y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Tímidamente, acarició con suavidad las dos piernas del actor. Sentía su corazón tan acelerado como el de Kurt y eso le gustaba. Este, envolvió sus brazos por el cuello con la respiración aún agitada y una sonrisa asomándose por la cara.

— Eres despreciable…- jadeó suavemente con un deje cariñoso en la voz. A continuación, dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con el pelo alborotado mientras intentaba convencerse que todas esas emociones eran a causa del maravilloso sexo que acababa de tener -.

— ¿Insaciable? - bromeó Sebastian -. Lo sé aunque tú también tienes algo de merito, _Campanita_ - empezó a darle suaves besos sobre la clavícula -.

— ¿Yo? - ladeó la cabeza cediendo mayor porción de piel – Si yo soy todo un encanto comparado contigo – murmuró -.

— Te doy algo de crédito: tienes un encantador culo, bastante follable y delicioso – le dejó una retahíla de besos desde el hombro hasta los labios -. Debiste ponérmelo antes, nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho tiempo.

— No soy una zorra; no doy mi trasero a cualquiera. Solo estoy pagando mi parte del trato así que no te acostumbres… - respondió algo cortante para que Sebastian no se creyera nadie especial -.

Y en teoría tampoco para él debería serlo. En teoría… El artista pasó saliva y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y si quiero que seas mi zorra?

Le encantaba provocar al ojiazul. Era maravilloso ver esa llama de desafió en sus bellos y brillantes ojos...

— Sinceramente, tu quieres que te castre, ¿no? – refunfuñó mientras trataba de apartarse -. Tu sí que sabes arruinar un momento agradable.

— Y tú no sabes divertirte, Campanita. Sé que sólo era un pago, ¿vale? – contestó a regañadientes -. Seguro que sigues pensado en tu preciosa mascotita – prosiguió con una sensación algo amarga subiendo por su garganta al mencionar a Blaine. Dolía no poder alguien importante para nadie; ni para Dave, ni para Kurt -.

— Habla el que no deja de pensar en su oso… tanto, que no puedes verme más que como a una puta – resopló, herido, dejándose caer en la cama y tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse con ellas -.

Se sentía demasiado estúpido. Hasta había pensado en invitarlo a pasar la noche con él en el momento en el que estaban abrazados y acurrucados. Lo peor era que le afectaba; más ahora que sentía que le interesaba y que Smythe solo lo veía como un buen culo al cual follar.

— ¿Oso? - Sebastian se giró para mirarle a pesar de cubierto con la sábana. Se acercó a él sin animarse a abrazarle: no era muy bueno en el terreno sentimental y tampoco era bueno disculpándose pero mentiría si dijera que Kurt no valía, por lo menos, intentarlo aunque fuera patético -. Sí fueras una puta, serías de las más caras y finas - se palmeó internamente justo cuando soltó aquella oración -.

Kurt protestó y se dio la vuelta no, sin antes, otorgarle un buen gancho sobre estómago.

— Idiota - musitó, cubriéndose hasta los hombros, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa cuando se quejó del golpe. Y por el piropo. Cabía mencionar lo pésimo que fue pero, a fin de cuentas, era un piropo -. Si quieres pasar la noche aquí empieza por abrarme y cierra la boca.

Éste se metió debajo de la sabana y lo abrazó posesivo como si ese estúpido gesto pudiera hacer que Kurt se olvidara de Anderson. Estuvo en silencio por un momento, disfrutando del gesto y la compañía.

— Kurt... – llamó la atención -.

— ¿Huh? – sonrió mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos -.

— Yo... – no tenía el suficiente valor para poderlo decir en voz alta pero se obligó a sí mismo -. No pensé en nadie más... sólo en ti – confesó mientras ajustaba, inquieto, sus brazos en el otro cuerpo -.

La sonrisa de Kurt se volvió más amplia ante aquellas palabras. Complacido, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Smythe y lo besó lenta, suave y lánguidamente.

— ¿Ves? Mucho mejor, pero que mucho mejor…- apremió con un abrazo por la cintura que le permitía acomodarse - antes de murmurar - Yo tampoco pensé en nadie más, _Bas_. Es imposible hacerlo cuando resultas ser alguien tan abrumador y adicto a la atención.

— ¿Yo? - Sebastian recuperó su sonrisa petulante -. ¿Sabes? Serías una gran puta; para mí claro está. Para mí, tan solo para mí... - murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido sin aflojar el agarre que ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Kurt -.

—Estúpido - murmuró el joven actor con un cosquilleo agradable en el pecho -.

Total, ya se vengaría del boca sucia de Sebastian en cuanto se despertaran.

* * *

**_Lo sé, lo sé. Fueron dos semanas sin actualización pero si les sirve de consuelo, nuestra pobre beta estuvo corrigiendo el fic desde su móvil porque se quedo sin computadora. Ya sé que no es justificante pero es la razón. Además este cap es larguísimo (Winter y Suuita están por hacer un sindicato de betas maltratadas por autoras hiperactivas), es el penúltimo cap, sé que no parece pero si._**

**_El final… bueno… no es mi estilo. Hace unos días descubrí que me encanta el misterio, que adoro el terror, que el suspenso me chifla y que no le hago gestos al cine gore pero… soy bien cursi. Todas mis historias tienen un final feliz, que monotemática ¿verdad? Así que el drama, me gusta, lo trato y le coqueteo a la tragedia pero siempre me ganara mi corazón que es más noble que una lechuga. Así que si el final no les agrada… pues ya pueden ir diciéndole a la dueña de la idea de esta historia, doña NamelessAnami ( NamelessAnami para los cuates)._**

**_Un abrazote, mil gracias las personas que aún leen y comentan en esta intrincada historia._**

**_Y ahora les dejó unas palabras de la mente detrás de todo esto:_**

**_¡Un saludo a todos :)! Es la primera vez les hablo y me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia que tanto Acm como yo hacemos conjuntamente. Como ella ha dicho, todo este relajo ha sido mi culpa. Como varios pensaban, yo había sugerido la idea como un cuarteto inspirado en StL y en mi amor por esos cuatro chicos, pero las cosas tienden a no ocurrir como las planeas y dan estos giros tan inesperados pero agradables. Sé que a muchos puede no gustarles la relación entre Dave y Blaine más que entre Seb y Kurt, y lo siento; a veces lo siento más por Acm con su amor incondicional al Kurtofsky, pero bueno, era como sentía que debían ir las cosas y no me arrepiento de nada. Mucho menos cuando hay tanta química entre ellos, especialmente Kurt y Seb. Y aunque Dave y Blaine parezcan en ocasiones muy buenos amigos, siento que es la mejor 'medicina' que le pudieron dar a Dave: alguien demasiado activo, demasiado alegre y, por más que sepa pelear y defenderse, también es demasiado inocente._**

**_Como mi querida Acm les ha advertido, el final del fic está próximo, pero no pienso decir nada más de ello, sólo esperar que todos ustedes lo disfruten, de una u otra manera. Espero que se hayan entretenido con éste capítulo, donde personalmente, escribí uno de los mejores lemmon que me haya tocado redactar (el de Kurt y Sebastian); y que sigan disfrutando el fic tanto como yo al hacerlo con Acm._**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	14. Chapter 12 parte I

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Cuando Blaine despertó se sintió desubicado y con los brazos algo engarrotados. Bostezó, estirándose lo mejor que pudo hasta que sintió un sólido y grande cuerpo al a su lado.

Descartó a Kurt de pleno pues ese no era su cuerpo y por más que fueran amigos, tendían a no dormir sin camisa - a menos de que estuvieran muriéndose de calor en su habitación en Paris -. Tocó el vello abundante y suave de su pecho, tragando duro antes de reafirmar que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior no trataba sólo de un sueño húmedo. Era Dave. Sonrió, seguramente, como un estúpido.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no hubo esperado tener una oportunidad con ese enorme y cariñoso oso de felpa. David era un hombre espléndido, inteligente, apuesto y bastante amable por más que tuviera la fachada de "El Padrino" unos varios años más joven; lo más indicado es que este tuviera a un chico sexy y apuesto como Sebastian o Kurt en vez de él.

Se removió entre los amplios brazos que le tomaban, acariciando curioso los vestigios de barba que comenzaban a salir. Arrimándose un poco más, le besó la línea de la mandíbula y bajó a la clavícula succionándola de vez en cuando y suspiró triunfal al poder tomarse su tiempo para hacer todo lo que la pasión de la noche no le permitió.

Dave se removió entre sueños. Podía sentir los rizos de Blaine rozando su piel y dejó que continuara, por un momento, disfrutando la atención que recibía. Quería eso, no lo podía evitar; las caricias le derretían. Sebastian no era, precisamente, un dechado de ternura y hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba eso.

Volcó su cuerpo sobre el de Blaine y lo rodeó por completo gruñendo sobre su cuello. Aspiró ese aroma tan natural del chico con que había compartido la cama.

— Hacía tiempo que no despertaba así de bien - empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello -.

El equipo de sonido se encendió como habitualmente hacía y sonrió al escuchar la canción que en ese momento estaba en la radio: "Wonderwall".

— Ey, esa me gusta - murmuró un Blaine sonriente que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que le consintieran -.

En cuanto comenzó la canción, carraspeó y dirigió una de sus manos para acariciar el vello del pecho de Dave, dejando pasar en ello la primera línea de la canción.

«_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_»

Blaine movió sus brazos al cuello de su chico, despeinando juguetonamente su corto cabello. A continuación, alzó su rostro dejando que sus ojos conectaran con los verdes que tenía enfrente, como si las siguientes líneas fueran exclusivamente dedicadas a él.

«_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_»

— No sabía que cantabas tan bien - dijo embelesado por la maravillosa voz de Blaine -... creo que también pudiste haber sido un gran cantante.

Este encogió de hombros, tarareando un poco más la canción antes de contestar.

— Eso es más para Kurt y Rachel. Y Cedes. De hecho, Kurt está tomando clases de canto en París para graduarse en Interpretación y poder trabajar en Broadway. Yo, en cambio, hace un par de años que no practico más que en la ducha y cuando a la señorita Hummel le dan ganas de explotar mi garganta hasta que él termine de practicar – bromeó entre risas -. Tal vez alguna vez intente cantar… más profesionalmente, digo, pero no aseguro que sea en un futuro cercano. Tal vez, cuando tenga la edad de Stan Lee sea un buen momento.

— No creo que sea pertinente esperar tanto tiempo. Puedes cantarme a mí todos los días -Dave acarició lentamente el rostro -. Quiero explotar todas y cada una de tus virtudes, así que tendremos que dejar a Kurt fuera de esto - intentó bromear pero había dicho cierto tono de posesividad bajo esas palabras -.

— Vale, pero no te quejes si algún día me escuchas cantando algo que suene demasiado freak, así como… "Wilkommen", "Part of your world" o "The Wolf and the Raven" - se rió de sí mismo mientras acariciaba su brazo para calmarlo -.

— Canta lo que quieras mientras sea para mí – Dave bajó los labios por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho del moreno, donde repartió pequeñas mordidas maravillado por lo firme y marcado que estaba -. No hay una parte de ti que no me encante.

— Lo dices porque no has conocido todas mis manías – jadeó como contestación ante aquellas mordidas que le hacían estremecer -.

— ¿Tienes alguna perversión oculta? - siguió su camino con los labios hasta llegar a la cadera de Blaine y repasarla con su lengua -. Me encantan los chicos perversos - le dijo en un murmullo yendo poco a poco hacia abajo, rozando su vello púbico contra los labios -.

— Pues… - tragó saliva con dureza sin poder evitar entrecerrar los ojos - tiendo a hablar sólo cuando nadie me ve y… me gusta disfrazarme de cosas que me gustan, como cuando me vestí de Loki - jadeó más fuerte, tirando la cabeza para atrás mientras sus manos buscaban el cabello del castaño - o ir a convenciones, como la Comi-Con. O el hecho de que se hablar élfico, dracónido, nävi y estoy aprendiendo enoquiano… además de saber ruso y latín, porque nadie tiende a estudiar… ¡oh, por dios, Dave!

Karofsky sonrió un poco con la polla de Anderson en su boca, chupándola suavemente y disfrutando como poco a poco iba en aumentando de tamaño sobre su lengua. Lamió desde la base a la punta, gimiendo necesitado y luego, la dejó escapar de su boca para hablarle.

— Cuando quieras puedes disfrazarte para mí - le dio una ligera succión -. Me encantaría verte de Robin... – prosiguió acariciando lánguidamente la dura erección -. Y no sabes lo cachondo que me pone cuando me hablan en ruso - volvió sobre la polla de Blaine, engulléndola de golpe -.

El muchacho más joven movió la cadera hacia arriba, embistiendo la boca de Dave. Apenas entendió retazos de la conversación ya que no podía poner la atención suficiente al recibir una increíble mamada.

— Y... oh, tu lengua - gimió, arqueando la espalda, intentando decir algo - ¿Y qué tal mi fetiche por los hombres con falda? O que soy… - apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Karofsky, intentando concentrarse -. ¿O el que soy muy, muy pero que muy… ruidoso en el sexo?

— ¿En serio? – Dave se apartó un poco de la polla pero no dejaba de masturbarle -. No te escucho, ¿tan malo soy? Debo esmerarme, ¿cierto?

Anderson negó, mordiéndose los labios. No quería decirle que uno de sus novios le dijo que era poco sexy al ser tan escandaloso; no quería que la persona a la que amaba se sintiera incómoda y parara por pensar que sonaba fingido o algo así... no sería la primera vez que le ocurría.

Karofsky volvió a su tarea, jadeando de placer al sentir la dureza de la polla de Blaine. La tragó completamente moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, lamiendo y deleitándose con el espesor. Quería escuchar a Blaine gemir y volverse loco. Con un de sus dedos, lubricado con la saliva, fue trazando círculos sobre el culo de Blaine.

— ¡Oh, Dave! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Más… oh, tu lengua…!

Al pelinegro dejó de importarle cuanto ruido hacía o que decía; hincó con fuerza sus uñas en la piel del mafioso mientras embestía la golosa boca con ansiedad.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de Anderson. Movió su boca cada vez más rápido sobre la erección del chico y cuando lo sintió apunto de correrse, paró y dejó que este le follara la boca con un frenesí impresionante, al mismo tiempo que gritaba y maldecía por todo lo alto. Las paredes de la casa eran gruesas pero estaba seguro que los gemidos se estaban escuchando en cada uno de los rincones y eso le puso terriblemente cachondo. Cuando Blaine se corrió en su boca, Dave se arrodillo encima de la cama y se masturbó rudamente hasta derramarse a grandes chorros sobre el estomago del pequeño. Finalmente, se derrumbó sobre la cama abrazándose contra él.

— Yo si tengo una perversión - le dijo al oído con la voz más ronca y excitante que nunca -. Me encantan tus gritos, tu voz en general diciendo mi nombre o cantándome algo.

Blaine gruñó entre perezoso y extasiado, alzando los brazos lánguidamente para aferrarse a Karofsky y besarlo con lentitud. Tratando de comprobar lo que le había dicho el gran oso, el director de cine ronroneó apenas se apartaron.

— ¡Joder! - gimió Dave para luego besarle con fuerza, frotando sus cuerpos dispuesto a hacer gritar a Blaine hasta que no pudiera más. Sin embargo, su plan se frustró cuando tres fortísimos golpes provinieron de su puerta -.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a trabajar, semental! - era la voz de Azimio. Su amigo sonaba algo disgustado pero Dave negó apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de su novio -.

—Tenía que advertirte que si yo me levanto es solo porque es que es tarde - murmuró jadeante mientras se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda que tenía delante -. ¿Sabes? Soy el Jefe, podría tomarme un día libre pero no quiero que a Azimio le dé un EVC. Tengo que darme prisa. ¿Me perdonas? – el mayor estaba verdaderamente avergonzado -.

— ¿Exactamente, por qué debería perdonarte? - le sonrió besando su mejilla – Anda, tienes que ir a trabajar - ensanchó su sonrisa mientras le daba una nalgada -.

Dave besó a Blaine antes de levantarse. No quería abandonar la cama pero sabía que Azimio pondría el grito en el cielo y eso no era lo que él deseaba. Se dio una ducha rápida, cogió conjunto de traje negro y camisa rosa - esta vez sin corbata - y una vez listo, miró al muchacho que aún seguía descansado en su cama.

— ¿Cómo me veo? - le sonrió -.

— Bastante atractivo - dictaminó Anderson y gateó hasta la orilla de la cama -. Mucha suerte. Yo tendré un largo día frente al ordenador - le besó -.

— Tendremos que esperar para nuestra cita, ¿no? - Dave estaba demasiado cargado de trabajo por lo próximos dos días y no quería fallarle. Quería que su primera cita fuera tan especial como el propio Blaine -.

— Eso creo - suspiró cansado -. Creo que tendrás mucho que hacer y, por más que ame editar, esta cosa lleva su tiempo, especialmente, si quieres que se vea bien hecho y casero a la vez.

—Bien - casi gruñó molesto -. Me tengo que ir; te veré en la noche - le dio un dulce besó en los labios -.

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro que vaciló un poco al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. No entendía nada. Antes de que Azimio llegara del viaje, tenía la impresión que su amigo no tenía ningún reparo con su relación con Blaine. Sin embargo, ahora que le veía cara a cara, parecía que Az era el que más odiaba verle junto al ojimiel. Caminaron en silencio hacia el coche para esperar a Sebastian, quien llegó unos minutos después. Traía el cabello húmedo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un chupetón en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? - señaló con el dedo y lo miró fijamente pero Sebastian sólo le sonrió besándole la mejilla derecha -.

— ¿Nos vamos? Tengo una junta con el proveedor de Michigan – el oso enmarcó su ceja derecha y negó con la cabeza mientras que Azimio, sólo se encogió en hombros y subió al coche -.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al edificio, cada uno se encerró en su propia oficina para trabajar. Dave tenía una reunión con el senador de Ohio; el tipo le debía un favor y se estaba aprovechando eso para que su negocio se limpiara un poco. Después de esa reunión, estaba más feliz y tranquilo pero esa tranquilidad se fue por la borda cuando Azimio entró a su oficina.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo que he estado esperando y que espero que me respondas con total honestidad? - le dijo revisando los papeles que Az le había traído -.

—Dispara, tío - Karofsky se enderezó en su silla y miró a su amigo -.

— ¿Por qué te molesta lo mío con Blaine? Antes te lo había preguntado y tú, incluso, me dijiste cobarde por no aceptar mis posibles sentimientos hacia él.

— Eso era antes – contestó molesto ante la confusión del otro -.

— ¿Antes de qué, tío? Hace años que vas diciéndome que tenga relaciones con personas que ame… ¿Qué ha pasado? - Azimio se puso de pie violentamente y se encaró -.

— ¡Pasa que está confirmado! Cooper Anderson tuvo que ver con la muerte del padre de Sebastian. Me lo dijo Pierce antes de subir al avión - Dave se quedó blanco y tragó con dificultad -. Sabes lo que va a suceder cuando Bastian se dé cuenta de todo: querrá la cabeza de Cooper, el hermano de tu chico. Tu relación con Blaine está condenada al caos.

—Tú no sabes eso. Seb…

—¡Y una mierda, Dave! Sebastian va a querer quemar vivo al hijo de puta de Cooper. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomara tu chico? Mierda, ¿es que no lo ves? Esto puede acabar con nuestra familia y yo no puedo permitir eso.

Dave sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero no podía aceptarlo: Blaine estaba clavándose hondo en su ser y no quería renunciar a esa sensación. Dentro de su cerebro, apelaba a la bondad de Sebastian aunque sabía que era complicado llegar a buen fin.

—No sabemos qué pasará, se lo diremos a Sebastian cuando sea pertinente - Azimio negó -.

— Por más bonito que se lo quieras vender, el resultado será igual - Az suspiró pesadamente -. Era su padre, ¿qué esperas de él?

— Nada, sólo quiero que no te adelantes. Se lo diremos cuando sea pertinente - Dave se puso serio cuando miró a su compañero -. Te lo digo en serio, esto es delicado y no debemos arruinarlo - Azimio asintió -. Tampoco quiero que te metas con Blaine, te lo pido como un favor personal - vio a su amigo tragándose el coraje -.

— Bien, esa es tu decisión, amigo - Azimio salió del despacho dando un portazo -.

…

* * *

Blaine refunfuñó frustrado, cogiendo una taza de café bien cargado para sentarse enfrente del ordenador. Kurt estaba mirándole, acostado, desde el sofá de David, bostezando con pereza a la par que revisaba el reloj por enésima vez.

— Son casi las tres de la mañana, Blaine – gruñó al fruncir el entrecejo -. Llevas dos días sin separarte de esa cosa a menos que sea para pegarte como garrapata a tu oso. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Un poco – confesó, colocándose sus lentes de lectura para ver mejor en el ordenador -. El pietaje tiene algunas fallas; tengo que cortar bien las diferentes tomas, coordinar los sonidos para que sea legible y aclarar un poco los videos. Como grabamos con una cámara genérica, todo fue hecho en automático y…

— En cristiano, _Blainers_ - reprendió Kurt -.

— Que necesita algo de trabajo porque fue hecha con una cámara digital normal de casa.

— ¿Ves como así nos entendemos mejor?

Blaine negó derrotado mientras miraba a Hummel comportarse como un gato mimado y perezoso. Sonrió, agradeciendo silenciosamente su compañía. Después, empezó a abrir programas, moviendo ciertas cosas y dejando que la computadora funcionara por su cuenta; él aprovechó para desplazarse hasta el sofá y acurrucarse contra Kurt.

— ¿Ya terminaste? – el moreno asintió -.

— Sólo necesito exportarlo en formato mp4 y listo. Aunque tal vez necesite quemarlo en formato…

— Blaine- gruñó Kurt a modo de advertencia -.

— Se está haciendo película.

Kurt asintió. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, más posiblemente dormidos que despiertos, pero la curiosidad le ganaba a Hummel.

— ¿Qué tal tus aventuras con _Winney_ el oso, _Bilbo_? - susurró cómplice e interesado -.

Anderson lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué _Winney_? – el castaño rodó los ojos e insistió -

— Dave, querido. David. Ese oso.

— Dave… - Blaine sonrió estúpidamente, abrazándose más a Kurt - ¿Ya ha llegado?

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? - Hummel chinchó a su amigo -. No tienes remedio, ya estás en la luna…

— Le echo de menos - confesó Anderson en suspiro -. Apenas lo he visto. Ayer ambos estábamos muertos de cansancio y acabamos de morir en la misma cama.

— Sí, morir juntos… eso. No puedo hablar de nada contigo si estás así – el actor sólo sonrió cuando Anderson se quedó dormido -.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Dave, pensando que poco le importaría una llamada a esas horas de la madrugada.

— Ey, _Kenai_. ¿Dónde estáis?

— ¿Kurt? ¿Ha pasado algo? - respondió Karofsky en cuanto cogió la llamada -.

— Sí. Tengo el cadáver de tu novio encima de mí. Acaba de terminar con el video. ¿Por dónde venís?

— ¿Encima tuyo? - Dave no entendía a Blaine y su necesidad de toquetear a Kurt. Respiró con profundidad y continuó -. Estamos a nada de llegar. La cena con el senador Jonhson ha tardado más de lo deseado y fue una pesadilla; la hija menor de los Jonhson no dejaba de coquetear con Sebastian - los ojos de Hummel relampaguearon mientras su boca se fruncía -.

— ¿Y? ¿Para qué me dices lo que ese suricato hace? Como si me interesara algo lo que hace y deja de hacer - gruñó con un tono más arisco -.

— ¡Guau! Calma, Kurt. Era sólo un comentario. Estamos llegando a las puertas de la casa; te veo en unos segundos – el mayor negó con la cabeza, casi divertido; no era idiota, sólo tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber lo que estaba pasando entre Sebastian y Kurt -.

Dave abrió la puerta de su habitación y contó hasta diez al ver a Blaine completamente dormido sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Sebastian, quien venía detrás de él, soltó una risilla tonta burlándose de la situación. Sin embargo, no detuvo que se dirigiera hacia su sofá para sostener a Blaine entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches - saludó a Hummel pero no apartaba su mirada del sereno rostro del muchacho dormido -.

—Buenas noches, Dave. Y gracias. _Blainers_ es un perro muy pesado a pesar de ser pequeño - bromeó al estirarse cual felino antes de ponerse de pie. Seguidamente, señaló el ordenador con la cabeza -. Se cayó encima mío mientras su trabajo se guardaba. Además, estaba esperando a que llegaras.

Karofsky asintió distraídamente cuando levantó en brazos el cuerpo de Blaine hasta su cama. Miró a Sebastian quien seguía en el marco de la puerta y luego a Kurt. Esperaba que entendieran que se quería desnudar y tirarse encima de la cama, al lado de su chico.

— _Campanita_, vámonos. El Jefe quiere dormir.

Kurt miró a Smythe frunciendo los labios, volviéndose a Dave para darle unos golpes amistosos en el brazo.

— Buenas noches, grandote - se despidió, avanzando hacia la entrada y pasando de largo de Sebastian, paralelamente -.

Dave aguanto la risa al ver como Sebastian giró su rostro, clavando directamente su mirada en las nalgas de Kurt. Smythe murmuro un adiós y salió caminando apresurado para alcanzar a Hummel. Una vez lejos de cualquier foco indeseable, lo cogió de la cadera para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

— ¿Me extrañaste? – susurró en el oído de Kurt, quien refunfuñó entre dientes tratando de escabullirse de sus brazos -.

— Han sido los dos días más tranquilos de mi vida. Tienes que agotarte más seguido; es agradable verte llegar, dormir y que no te me lances encima.

— Hoy quiero lanzar tus piernas sobre mis hombros, ¿qué me dices? Tuve que aguantar las insinuaciones pecaminosas de una chica. Necesito urgentemente olvidar eso - Hummel arqueó una ceja, mirándolo por sobre su hombro -.

— Smythe, son las tres y cuarto de la mañana y yo estoy más dormido que despierto.

— Bien - le besó dulcemente en el cuello -. Vamos a dormir.

Kurt resopló aunque acabó sonriendo cuando estuvo seguro de que Timón no veía su cara.

— Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba… De hecho, estaba preparado para tirarte de la cama mientras intentabas meterme mano.

— En el fondo soy un buen tipo, aunque no lo creas.

— No; debe ser que tú también tienes sueño – bromeo cargando con un Sebastian que aún lo abrazaba posesivamente –.

…..

* * *

— Estoy nervioso… ¿qué pasa si no les gusta? ¿No habré exagerado demasiado? Digo, ¿qué pasaría si Coop se cree lo del ojo? Quiero asustarlo, no que le dé un patatús. ¿¡Y si se lo cuenta a papá!?

Kurt rodó sus ojos a la par que se divertía al ver como Blaine se frustraba solito. Por otra parte, estaban esperando a que David, Sebastian y el chico de color que era amigo de ese par (especialmente del primero) terminaran sus quehaceres para ver el video.

— ¡Blaine, es un video de amenaza! No estás concursando en un festival de cine - bromeó su amigo, acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar -.

Anderson se mordió el labio inferior, dejase caer el lado de Hummel y miró sus manos como si de pronto éstas tuvieran todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Kurt suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno, tomándole cariñosamente de la mano.

— Les encantará; es muy bueno, Blaine. Te lo digo yo y sabes que halagar sin razón no es mi estilo.

Blaine asintió un poco menos nervioso, esperando tener a la suerte de su lado para que el proyector no fallara a media función. Dave y Sebastian entraron a la sala de estar junto con Azimio. Estaban impresionados: Blaine había mandado que ambientaran la habitación. Parecía una gran sala de proyección, oscura y completamente funcional.

— Vaya, esto es sorprendente - Karofsky caminó hacia Anderson para besarle dulcemente mientras Azimio entornaba sus ojos -.

— Es algo improvisado, si… también ayudó el que tuvieras un cañón a la mano - Blaine jadeó con sus manos en la ropa de Dave -. Espero que no os parezca demasiado exagerado.

— Se ve bien - Sebastian se acercó a Kurt por detrás. No podía creer que se le hubiera escapado antes de despertar -. ¿Tú qué crees,_ Campanita_?

— Manos fuera, _Cheshire_ - contestó Hummel pellizcando las manos a Sebastian y escabulléndose felinamente de sus brazos -. A lo que vinisteis. Así que tomen asiento, caballeros. Serán los primeros que vean el debut de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine, abochornado, negaba vehementemente a la vez que invitaba sentar a su novio para reproducir el pequeño film.

Conforme el cortometraje avanzaba, algunos pequeños detalles iban siendo revelados como lo buenos actores que eran Hummel y Anderson; la sensación de agobio, temor y desesperanza que el manejo de las tomas y las luces podían transmitirles, como si todo aquello fuera real.

— Las esposas eran reales - susurró Sebastian al oído de Kurt. Este, simplemente, lo empujó tentado por saber qué tipo de cosas estaba pensando Smythe -.

Los gritos y sollozos perturbaban los oídos, las sonrisas maliciosas y perversas se sentían de lo más real y la escena más abrumadora y sangrienta protagonizada por Rick y Blaine, para alegría del _hobbit_, resultó verse tan real como el resto de la secuencia.

— Yo recuerdo esos sollozos,_ Campanita_ - Seb se acercó más al pálido chico para susurrarle roncamente al oído -. Creo que me estoy poniendo cachondo...

— Eres un cerdo… - jadeó Kurt, volviendo a empujarlo - es un video de tortura, un secuestro, pedazo de enfermo.

— Venga, ¡es fingido! Lo que me encanta es verte así... amordazado, jadeante, vulnerable. Como cuando querías que te follara... creo que le pediré las esposas a Blaine, ¿no quieres? - Le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo -.

Hummel se mordió el labio, negándose a darle la razón pero incapaz de dedicar su atención a la pantalla. En su cabeza, se reproducían mil y una escenas que esas esposas podrían protagonizar.

— Te detesto… - gruñó tratando de apartarlo de su oreja y, también, maldiciendo a Blaine por escoger ese preciso momento para encender las luces -.

— ¿Qué tal? - Anderson parecía un poco más seguro de su video después de verlo a gran escala -.

— Sólo falta Dave saliendo con una motosierra o un machete, con su ridícula mascara de Jason – el mencionado no podía creer que Azimio reaccionara así -.

— ¡Z, por favor! - Azimio bufó desestimando las palabras de su compañero -.

— ¡Por favor, Jefe! Es una mala película gore. Lo del ojo fue totalmente innecesario. ¿Qué idiota puede creerse eso?

— Venga ya, Z - dijo Sebastian separándose de Kurt. Miraba a Blaine, quien parecía estar mortificado por las palabras de Azimio -. Es un gran trabajo, Blaine lo hizo de maravilla.

Kurt miró peligrosamente a Az mientras Blaine tragaba saliroa con dificultad, procurando sonreír.

— No, tiene razón. Eso fue innecesario. Puedo arreglo - sugirió -.

— ¡Claro que no! Te quedó muy bien y lo enviaremos así - Karofsky se puso junto a Anderson y lo cogió de la mano -. Si no te gusta, puedes irte a la mierda, Z – el aludido tensó su rostro y lo agarró violentamente la camisa -.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nos vamos a partir la cara por esta nena? – el jefe levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearle pero _Bastian_ lo detuvo -.

— ¡Basta! Esto se está saliendo de los límites - Dave bajó el puño y el otro lo soltó -. Az, ¿qué demonios pasa? – el hombre contrajo su rostro y, a continuación, miró a Blaine y Dave -.

— No, Sebastian, fue mi culpa. Lo exageré - intervino Blaine intentando poner paz -. Debí haber sido un poco más sobrio pero me emocioné más de la cuenta. Lo cambiaré - aseguró -.

— Me largo. Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí con... con vuestras princesitas - Azimio caminó furioso hacia la salida y marchó -.

— ¡No, espera, lo siento! – el pelinegro fue tras de él, abrumado ante la idea de que por su culpa, su chico y su amigo acabaran peleados -.

— Déjalo, Blaine - Dave sabía que si Adams hubiese seguido en esa habitación, habría gritado la verdad a todo pulmón -. Está enfadado porque cree que todo esto es inútil. Piensa que estamos arriesgando mucho por muy poco – bajo esas palabras había doble sentido -.

— Pero también fue mi culpa… no debí ser tan violento. Estaba pensando más en hacer una película y no un video de secuestro. Lo más probable es que no se lo crean; voy a modificarlo - se apartó de los tres hombres que estaban en la sala y cogió su portátil -.

Hummel se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su amigo sin saber qué hacer. Anderson no lo escucharía, no si consideraba lo que hacía algo dañino para Karofsky.

— Ey, ey, chico lindo. Déjalo tal y como está - Sebastian se sentó al lado del moreno pasando un brazo por sus hombros -. Te aseguro que es perfecto - Dave veía la escena y se sintió algo celoso porque Blaine parecía reaccionar al tono relajado de su camarada -. ¿No me crees?

Blaine le miró dubitativo y suspiró hasta dejar que su frente se apoyara sobre el hombro del otro. No se dio se cuenta de las miradas fulminantes de sus acompañantes.

— Aún si video es bueno, Seb, ya viste lo que hizo. Ahora, por mi culpa, Dave y su amigo Azimio se pelearon - suspiró con frustración -.

—No fue por eso - Smythe le hablaba dulcemente y el gran oso, estaba intentando no gruñir y, sobretodo, cuando vio que amigo besaba tiernamente la frente del pequeño -. Azimio es un gran oso negro y gruñón que esta celoso porque se siente desplazado. Tu video es genial - le revolvió cariñosamente el rizado pelo -.

— Lo dices únicamente porque te caigo bien- el director se permitió sonreír, todavía un poco inseguro -.

Kurt, por su parte, se arrimó a Karofsky sin dejar de ver como se desenvolvía la escena, incapaz de escuchar los murmullos de ese par.

— ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevan bien? - Hummel casi gruñó -.

— A Seb le cayó bien desde siempre - Dave sintió como algo ácido subía por su garganta -. Son amigos, es bueno que sean amigos... por... joder, Kurt, estoy celoso - intentó ser discreto para no interrumpir a los otros dos chicos -. Soy patético, ¿verdad? - sonrió débilmente -.

— No te culpo - rumió, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que experimentando ese mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, era incapaz de definir si era por su amigo, como dictaba la costumbre, o por el estúpido suricato -. Si un pervertido estuviera con mi actual pareja también me sentiría celoso.

— Sebastian no es un pervertido. Lo que pasa es que le gusta disfrutar su sexualidad - volvió su mirada hacia su novio y amigo. Parecía que Smythe había logrado calmar a Blaine -. ¿Sabes? Raras veces es así de dulce - el ahora dueño de la mansión volvió a mirar a Hummel y no pudo evitar preguntar -. Vosotros... Sebastian y tú... ¿tenéis una relación o algo así?

— Algo así - contestó con cautela, sopesando cada una de sus palabras -. Hay sexo pero siento que también existe algo más. Aunque lo más seguro es que sólo sean ideas mías – murmuró recordando como _Timón_, a pesar de su mano larga, tendía a besarlo, abrazarlo o acariciarlo más suavemente en momentos inesperados -.

— No creo que sean ideas tuyas – Karofsky sonrió cómplice -. Os he visto; Bastian tiene una fascinación por ti pero si le miras a los ojos, hay algo. Es nuevo, un brillo nuevo - cogió suevamente las manos de Kurt -. No sería raro que terminara enamorándose de esos ojos azules tan bonitos.

—Oh… ¿coqueteando con otro cuando ya tienes un chico para ti sólo, Karofsky? – el actor ensanchó su sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a él y colocando una mano en su hombro, asegurándose que Smythe pudiera verlos -. Mala suerte tienes que Blaine no sea tan celoso. O que capte las cosas tan rápido como lo haría una tortuga…

— No – el aludido rió divertido, abrazando a Hummel sin darse cuenta de que su risa había alertado a los otros dos muchachos -. Soy terrible para esto. Quiero ser amable contigo, de verdad creo que eres guapísimo, pero no hay nadie más hermoso que Blaine para mí.

— ¿Estás consciente de que si le haces algo haré de tu vida un infierno?

— Lo sé, me pondrás los huevos por corbata - Dave volvió a reír y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos -. Jamás le haría daño. Algo me dice que Blaine puede darme lo que nunca había buscado por miedo - de pronto Sebastian y Blaine aparecieron -.

—Creo que te has equivocado - Smythe empujó a Anderson hacia David -. Esto es tuyo…

— ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó a su chico, abrazándole y _Bastian_, caminó hacia Kurt quien tenía una mueca de molestia pintada en la cara -.

— Si – asintió el chico de pelo rizado -. Tengo el disco con el video en tu oficina.

— ¡Genial! Creo que ahora sí podríamos salir. Tengo una sorpresa para ti - esperaba que eso emocionara a Blaine -.

— ¿Sorpresa? - El director abrió ampliamente los ojos, apartándose de Dave aunque lo cogía efusivamente de la mano - ¿¡A qué estamos esperando!? - Exclamó excitado, tirando de él hacia fuera del cuarto -.

…..

* * *

— A eso le llamo yo delicadeza, Smythe - Hummel se mofó de este arqueando una ceja -.

Sebastian sonrió y asintió indulgente. Se acercó a su objeto de deseo y de la nada, lo empotro contra la pared más cercana para besarlo apasionadamente. Mientras, sus manos lo sujetaban posesivamente al mismo tiempo que gimió y empezó a frotar sus cuerpos.

— No fue nada sutil la manera en la que te abrazabas a Dave - _Seb_ empujó su cadera -. ¿Te gustan los osos?

— De hecho, son mi tipo – el mayor de los dos movió su pelvis con mayor fuerza obligando que el otro echara la cabeza contra la pared, gruñendo y enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros -. No los suricatos...

— Así que estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo - Kurt gimió cuando Sebastian empezó a morder su cuello —. Durante todo este tiempo has querido meterte en los pantalones de Dave - Smythe coló sus manos por la camisa de Hummel marcando su piel con las uñas -. No es justo, _Campanita_; te quiero sólo para mí. Tendré que castigarte por pensar en él.

— Bruto, me vas a dejar marcas… - suspiró mientras tiraba del corto cabello de su amante cuando éste le mordió con más fuerza -. Además, ¿cuándo me marcaste como exclusivo? ¿Y qué te crees, un vampiro?

— Tienes una piel deliciosa, Hummel – Chesire se maravilló por la forma en que la piel de Kurt se marcaba -. Mi polla en tu culo es suficiente marca - movió sus manos hasta acunar las nalgas que tenía en su poder -. Además, Blaine me dejó las esposas. Me apetece usarlas para ayudar con tu castigo.

El actor, mordiéndose el labio, se estremeció en brazos de Smythe ante la sola mención de las esposas.

— Antes de arrestarme, primero debe atraparme, oficial - dispuesto a alargar el juego, el futuro actor de Brodway, le mordió la oreja así como lo empujó por los hombros y escabulló fuera de sus brazos. Le echó una mirada por encima del hombro y contoneó, sensualmente, sus caderas para simular el andar elegante y provocativo de un felino -.

— Mierda, Hummel. Nunca puedes ser sencillo - dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en los labios y con la polla dolorosamente dura. Al final de ese jueguecito del gato y el ratón, estaba seguro que terminaría arrancándole la ropa para follarle como poseso. Corrió detrás de él, para atraparle -.

Kurt rió mientras huía de su supuesto verdugo, dejándole acercarse lo suficiente como para escurrirse de entre sus dedos y aparecer en otro lugar. Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que el ojiazul se adelantó y entró al cuarto de Smythe. Cuando este entrara, lo vería acostado sobre la cama, con las piernas sugestivamente separadas y dando un espectáculo exquisito en donde podría contemplar lo hinchada y ansiosa que estaba su propia polla aprisionada contra la tela.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, _Timón_? - pronunció en francés, condescendiente - ¿Cómo esperas que juegue contigo si ya estás exhausto?

El suricato se lanzó hacia él atrapándole con su cuerpo. De la chaqueta aparecieron las esposas con las que lo esposó descuidadamente al cabezal.

—Todavía no estoy agotado – lo besó una última vez -. Sé que lo estaré después pero ahora - rompió el chaleco de Kurt y le destrozó la camisa, dejando a la vista su impoluta piel - es momento de castigarte.

— ¡Bestia!- exclamó Hummel con el ceño fruncido - ¡Me gustaba ese chaleco! Tendrás que compensármelo –replicó entre jadeos cuando sintió el metal frío alrededor de sus muñecas -.

— ¿Para qué? Si estás mejor desnudo - fue directamente al cinturón de Kurt y, de un tirón, rompió el material e hizo trizas el pantalón -. Mírate, perfecto. Bueno… casi. Necesitamos algo más.

— ¿Qué más quieres? – volvió a jadear, extasiado y enfadado por partes iguales -.

— Una mordaza, porque calladito te ves más bonito. Pero Blaine dijo que no tenía, aunque estoy seguro que el muy pervertido la guarda para sus polvos furiosos con Dave. Así que ha falta de eso, te daré algo mucho mejor - bajó su bragueta y liberó su miembro duro como una piedra. Se colocó de rodillas entre el cuerpo de Hummel para que su polla quedara a centímetros de los labios -.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga con esto? Te advierto que intentas callarme, te morderé - a pesar de sus amenazas, este miraba aquella polla con gula y lujuria, intentando controlarse -.

— Claro… odias todo esto – dijo su secuestrador con fastidio -. No te preocupes, sólo - empezó a acariciarse lentamente - haré esto - su pene brillaba con el líquido preseminal que lo lubricaba -. ¡Mierda! - gimió cerrando los ojos mientras seguía acariciándose lánguidamente -.

— Tu llevas la palabra «celos» a otro nivel, _Bas_ - jadeó Hummel, fastidiado de no poder tomar a Sebastian de la cadera y succionar su polla -. ¿Te molesta que mi tipo de hombre sean los osos?

— No, me molestaría que "ese" oso fuera tu tipo - la voz de Sebastian estaba ronca por el deseo y se acercó un poco más al rostro de su rehén para dejar que la punta de su polla recorriera sus labios -.

— ¿Qué oso? - murmuró Hummel distraído, asomando su lengua y pasándola por la hendidura a la par que succionaba la punta cada vez que podía -.

— Joder, Kurt - se acarició con más firmeza al sentir el calor de la saliva -. ¡A la mierda! - empujó su polla violentamente sobre la boca de Kurt y gimió de placer a pesar de haberse lastimado ligeramente con los dientes -. ¡Sí!

El más joven gruñó, disfrutando de los gemidos descontrolados de Sebastian ante la vibración que producían sus labios. A pesar de las embestidas impacientes en su boca, se negó a darle el gusto y le mordió el prepucio, no demasiado fuerte, cuando se apresuraba demasiado. Fue marcando un ritmo desesperantemente lento, saboreando la extensión que entraba en la cavernosa y húmeda boca, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cadera en busca de algún alivio a su propia erección.

Smythe no dejó de detener el vaivén que le propinaba a Hummel. Solo se dejaba llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba la calidez de la lengua áspera que se deslizaba por su polla, aliviando un poco el dolor que aparecía después de la mordida. Sabía que Kurt lo estaba pasando mal para respirar pero quería correrse en esa boca. Desea ver su leche brotando antes de que la degustara; su sabor era lo único que debía probar. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería que lo recordase para siempre. En breve, se corrió fuertemente hasta que sus oídos zumbaron y grito que propinó hasta dejar la garganta se desgarrada.

Varios chorros de semen quedaron dispersos en el cuello, pecho y rostro de Hummel pero este los ignoró y engulló la polla de Sebastian por última vez; decidió chupársela hasta que se aseguró de dejarla limpia. Tras llevar su lengua desde el glande a los testículos (y viceversa), rumió mientras zarandeó sus brazos con mucha insistencia, tratando de liberar sus manos mientras miraba al muchacho que tenía delante con las mejillas rojas, jadeando de necesidad.

— No pensarás dejarme así, ¿verdad?

— No sé - un jadeo combinado con la mirada nublada post orgásmica, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara sobre la cama para acostarse al lado del otro. Observó atentamente su rostro, labios hinchados y el semen que bañaba sus mejillas -. Te ves arrebatadoramente hermoso - sin perder más tiempo, le besó temiendo que Kurt dijese algo. Probarse en esa boca le hizo empezar a excitarse de nuevo y acarició suavemente la piel con deleite -.

— Suéltame, _Bas_… - Hummel ronroneó más que suplicante, removiendo todo el cuerpo -. Por favor, no es tan divertido cuando quiero que me abraces...

Lo soltó en el acto y Kurt se preguntó, por un segundo, como lo había podido hacer. No obstante, lo olvido cuando los brazos le rodearon mientras le besaba. No sabía que era, pero había algo en el pecho de Sebastian, algo que le hacía no querer soltarlo. Un deseo permanente de tocar su piel, de no dejar de besarla.

— Me estás volviendo loco - Smythe abrió los ojos para perderse en esa mirada azul -. No sé qué me pasa contigo pero no quiero que termine - tragó saliva algo nervioso, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesto porque nunca había hablado con tanta sinceridad como en ese momento -.

El rostro de Hummel se iluminó con esas simples palabras con la consecuencia de dejarse abrazar mientras que sus propios brazos se negaban a soltarse.

— Es un sentimiento mutuo… lo de volverme loco, quiero decir - lamió los labios de la mano derecha de los Karofsky -. Nadie lo había conseguido… - admitió y lo besó lánguida, profundamente y lleno de sentimientos, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello corto de aquel suricato que tanto lo volvía loco -

Las manos de Sebastian recorrieron lentamente la espalda del actor. Era una sensación diferente: él estaba completamente vestido mientras Kurt se encontraba increíblemente desnudo. Giró sus cuerpos lentamente para buscar el lubricante en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Estaba entre las piernas de Kurt, mirándole a los ojos como si pidiera permiso en silencio, sabiendo que ese no sería un encuentro cualquiera. Lo preparó lo más suave que pudo, grabando en su mente los deliciosos gemidos y sus jadeos entrecortados pidiendo más y más. Cuando quedó satisfecho de la preparación, entró en él tan lento como sus cuerpos excitados permitían.

— Kurt... - gimió a centímetros de los labios -. Nunca he tenido a nadie tan maravilloso - confesó -.

— Lo sé - Hummel se permitió bromear, envolviendo con sus piernas la cadera de Smythe, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo un poco más, profundizando el contacto lo suficiente para ambos arquearan la espalda y dejarlos sin aliento -. Jamás he tenido a alguien que me haga "sentir", que me haga "desear" y que me haga anhelar algo que no conozco de la manera que lo haces tú - confesó con las mejillas más enrojecidas -.

Movieron sus cuerpos en un vaivén lento, besándose sin medida; era una sensación extraña. Él seguía vestido y _Campanita_ mostraba su más perfecta desnudez. Esa diferencia le volvió loco porque podía sentir a Kurt vulnerable y solamente suyo. Sebastian lo acarició gimiendo a la par que el muchacho de nívea piel se encontraba tremendamente duro... le bastaron un par de caricias para correrse mientras Smythe lo hacía dentro de él. No dejó de mirarlo mientras dejaba que el orgasmo lo consumiera. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de lastimarle.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó besando suavemente los labios de Kurt -.

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? - Le contestó con una sonrisa perezosa, respirando agitado y con los ojos cerrándose de cansancio -. No salgas todavía...

— ¿Qué me has hecho, Kurt Hummel? – el mafioso tenía los labios pegados al cuello del otro y estaba disfrutando de las gotas de sudor que recorrían toda esa extensión -.

— Lo que Calypso hizo a Davy Jones - Sebastian se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada ante la referencia, a lo que Hummel encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla graciosa - ¡Vamos! Es de "Piratas del Caribe", es muy popular.

— Te equivocas de hombre si crees que debo saber eso - sentenció a base de besos -.

— Creo que eres tú el que se equivocó - rió entre dientes -. Esto es de masoquistas... ¿A quién más le gusta discutir a diario que a nosotros?

— Discutir contigo es divertido, puede terminar en esto – el mayor lo miró y obtuvo una negativa con la cabeza -. Bueno, en esto no, en lo de antes... tu esposado, ya sabes. Ahora ha sido... diferente - tragó saliva y tartamudeó un poco al seguir hablando -. ¿Tú crees… que fue diferente?

Se tomó un tiempo en contestar, conmovido por la inseguridad que brillaba en aquellos ojos verdes que se reflejaban en los suyos. Kurt sonrió y agarró su rostro para besarlo de nuevo, juntando ambas frentes.

— Lo fue, se sintió diferente - confesó pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Smythe -. Cada roce, cada beso, cada mirada, todo se sintió…

— Diferente - concluyó este -. ¿Crees que podemos salir sin matarnos o sin tener sexo desenfrenado en los baños de los restaurantes?

— ¿Sinceramente? - asintió el otro - no - ambos sonrieron divertidos -. La primera es prácticamente imposible, la segunda… puedo intentarlo pero eres tu quien siempre está caliente.

— ¿No te pongo ni un poquitín cachondo? - le preguntó inocente -. Ya sé, es que no soy un enorme oso de pelo en pecho y polla de dar miedo; o tal vez debería ser un director de cine hiperquinético - estaba bromeando pero en el fondo sólo quería escuchar una respuesta -.

— No. Eres un insufrible suricato, busca pleitos y presuntuoso - Kurt pasó sus manos por el cuerpo esbelto y vestido sobre que tenía encima, sin dejar de atrapar su trasero cuando le daba mordidas al cuello. — ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que eso me pone más cachondo que cualquiera de las otras opciones.

Sebastian sonrió brillantemente.

* * *

_**Aquí está, es una pequeña parte de 7500 palabras. Los dos últimos capítulos de este fic hacen casi 30,000 palabras. Es muchísimo trabajo y Suuita se le está aventando en un pueblo sin internet. Sé que no es justificación pero es el motivo.**_

_**Para que se queden con ganitas de leernos y comentarnos, en el próximo capítulo Dave y Blaine se ponen un polvo de maravilla y se enteraran de cómo fue que Cooper Anderson terminó siendo el culpable de la muerte del padre de Sebastian.**_

_**Un abrazote y si les pareció este regreso háganoslo saber con un pequeño comentario y tal vez por tuiter les soltemos uno que otro spoiler ^^.**_


	15. Chapter 12 parte II

**Capítulo XII parte II**

* * *

Dave lo tomó de la mano y salió al jardín donde les esperaba un coche. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a tomar la sorpresa. Tal vez todo era una locura, incluso Blaine podía considerar que todo demasiado peligroso pero apelaba al espíritu aventurero que parecía tener en todo momento. Le abrió la puerta y, una vez instalados adentro del coche, no pudo evitar preguntarle indirectamente acerca su impulso.

— Espero que te guste la sorpresa, no sé si puede resultar demasiado para ti…

— Eres consciente de que no soy muy paciente, ¿verdad? - comentó el pelinegro con ansiedad - ¿No puedes decirme adónde vamos o darme una pequeña pista?

—No, lo siento. Y además, tendré que vendarte los ojos antes de llegar. Quiero que todo sea una sorpresa - Karofsky lo besó suavemente -.

Conociendo su historial de victorias, Anderson le respondió juguetonamente antes de apartarse y mirarlo suplicante. Kurt siempre le había dicho que no había manera de negarle nada con esos ojos y miradas de cachorro apaleado; y si bien no tendía usarlas para beneficio personal, ese era un caso especial.

— Dime - demandó al apoyar sus manos pecho en el pecho de su chico para acariciarlo tentativamente -.

— No puedo, precioso - Dave cogió su mano y lo abrazó de manera que su nariz se enterrara en el rizado pelo -. Creo que no te lo he dicho, me fascinan estos bucles.

Blaine rió mientras se apartaba lo suficientemente para poder ver al otro de reojo.

— Estás de suerte porque a mí también me gusta mi cabello y sin embargo, por una razón u otra, tengo que cubrirlos con una capa de gel tan espesa que seguramente parece masilla. Ya sabes, trabajo, presentación y todas esas cosas... pero en cuanto tenga un nombre dentro de la industria cinematográfica, me podré vestir con pantalones de colores o unos cortos de Star Wars, camisetas y dejar mi cabello sea libre e indomable. Y lo mejor es que nadie tendrá ningún motivo por llamarme la atención.

— Anda ya, George Lucas - no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota ante ese tipo de ideas que acostumbraba a tener -. Deja vendarte los ojos que ya estamos llegando.

— Esa es una propuesta indecorosa, señor Karofsky -Blaine alzó ambas cejas y sonrió de lado - ¿Pide a todas sus citas vendarse los ojos?

— Nada más a futuros directores hiperactivos – el mayor se inclinó para besarle sin poder contenerse más pero acabó por acostarse cuando escuchó toser al chofer. Se estaban acercando al lugar -. Lo siento, cariño - le vendó los ojos -.

El automóvil se encaminó en un gran terreno abierto y se detuvo en unos hangares que se encontraban estratégicamente colocados. Dave ayudó a su novio a bajar del coche y le cogió de la mano hasta llegar ante un avión. Le quitó la venda esperando que entendiera por qué estaban en ese lugar específico -.

La mandíbula de Anderson se desencajó mientras su ojos brillaban entre una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. De repente, olvidó mantener la compostura y corrió hasta llegar al avión; tocó con sus manos, tratando de rectificar si eso era o no producto de sus propios delirios.  
Su atención volvió al castaño mordiendo sus labios, medio sonriendo de emoción.

— ¡Dime que vamos a subir, dime que vamos a subir, dime que vamos a subir - exclamó el pequeño moviendo sus brazos, incapaz de controlar la emoción que desbordaba -…!

— Esa es la idea. Mira - le señaló la avioneta que les llevaría. De ella, bajaban dos personas que miraban a Dave con respeto -. Blaine, ellos son Dick, mi piloto y Bobby, el encargado de este lugar —los hombres lo saludaron -.

— El día se presenta en excelentes condiciones para volar, jefe - dijo Dick bastante emocionado. Esa sería la segunda vez que su superior haría eso -.

— ¡Genial! Es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto - confesó el director -.

— Entonces, vamos - Karofsky estaba feliz por ver a su pareja tan emocionada con aquella sorpresa -. Que Bobby te preparare y te dé las instrucciones para el uso del paracaídas. Esto es muy seguro pero no quiero escatimar en precauciones - lo dejó con el hombre mientras caminaba para ultimar detalles con su piloto -.

Regresó para ver cómo estaba listo, con el paracaídas puesto. Abrió la capsula del planeador.

— ¿Listo?

— Estoy positivamente asustado, al borde de mojar mis pantalones… ¡Por supuesto que estoy listo!

Subieron al planeador que, poco a poco, se fue elevando con la ayuda de la avioneta que remolcaba sus cuerpos. Dave estaba concentrado en su tarea esperando que, en el momento de soltarse, Blaine pudiera sentir con plenitud la libertad que ese tipo de vuelos otorgaban.

Apenas la avioneta los soltó que este se aferró fuertemente al asiento del mafioso, conteniendo el aliento. Era aterrador y al mismo tiempo emocionante el saberse a la deriva y sin motor, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de viento y la guía del más mayor. En ese mismo instante, lámiese los labios y buscó con su mano a su oso, sintiéndose extrañamente más seguro al confirmar que estaba junto a él conforme la avioneta iba surcando los cielos.

Una vez que volaron solos Karofsky hizo algunos movimientos con el planeador aprovechando las corrientes de aire que parecían estar a su favor. Viró el planeador hacía a la derecha, una fuerte corriente de aire los llevó a volar un poco más fuera de la ruta normal que estaba trazada. El vehículo aéreo fue descendiendo suavemente sobre un campo bastante alejado del hangar y Dave lo aterrizó lo mejor que pudo. Abrió la cabina mirando a su alrededor, no había ni un alma más allá de las vacas que pastaban en una colina frente a ellos.

— Esto es un inconveniente - se giró para mirar al moreno -.

— Sí, eso parece - secundó el segundo - y creo que se me he quedado trastocado.

— Lo lamento. Llamaré a alguien para que venga por nosotros – contestó a este y bajó del planeador para poder hablar mientras acariciaba su rostro. Al terminar la llamada, lo bajó y besó aquellos labios que se le presentaban disponibles -. Tendremos que hacer otro viaje pero en un jet. Prometo que ese tendrá un mejor destino - le sonrió -.

— ¿¡Jet!? - exclamó levantándose de golpe por lo que lo tuvo que sostener si no quería que cayera -. Vale, esto de volar en avioneta es tan genialoso que todavía no alcanzo su nivel en genialosidad - bromeó aprovechando su ayuda para bajar -. ¿Y qué pasará con la avioneta? ¿Cómo es que los recogen de nuevo?

— No te preocupes por ello, que vendrán y lo remolcarán de vuelta.

El jet privado llegó unos minutos después y subieron. Blaine debía pensar que iban de regreso al hangar pero el avión no llevaba hacia esa dirección. Dave miró distraídamente una de las ventanillas mientras se sentaba a la espera de que le preguntaran.

— Esto, David, ¿es éste otro tipo de intento de secuestro? Porque el hangar quedaba hacia el lado contrario…

— ¿En serio? - el oso volvió a mirar por la ventanilla mientras jugaba con cierto sobre entre sus manos -. Habrá que preguntarle al piloto…

Anderson guardó silencio después de aquella respuesta aunque examinando con curiosidad todo lo que estuviera a su disposición. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar el sobre que tenía enfrente hasta que su propia naturaleza impaciente no soportó más de tres minutos.

— Daaaave… - le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente -.

— ¿Sí? – este respondió inocente -.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Es para ti. Estaba en el correo de esta mañana y había olvidado dártelo – Karofsky había mantenido oculto la parte delantera del sobre pero en cuanto se lo entregó en mano, pudo notar como los ojos del chico se dilataron de sorpresa al ver el sello que mantenía cerrada la carta -.

_«HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
Directora: Minerva McGonagall.  
Querido señor: Blaine Frederick Anderson  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios…»_

El joven director boqueó incapaz de articular palabra, sacudiendo el sobre mientras sus grandes ojos de color miel brillaban de incredulidad y emoción. Cabe mencionar que fue todo un fracaso poner en orden las reacciones de su cuerpo.

— ¡HOGWARTS! – su voz retumbó y que, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiese tenido capacidad de saltar del asiento -. ¡HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! ¡QUE ES DE HOGWARTS! ¡Del Hogwarts de la reina Rowling! ¡Donde estudió Harry! ¡Y… y Hermione, Severus y Ron y… HOGWARTS!

— Jamás pensé que iba a llegar después de que cumpliera los 11 años y que no hubiera ninguna lechuza por mi casa - confesó abrazándose a la carta, gritando como un completo crío -.

Dave sonrió por la emoción que desprendía Anderson. Sólo esperaba que la realidad no le derrumbara esa felicidad.

— Bueno, evidentemente no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar el Castillo de Alnwick y no puedo construir un Castillo de Hogwarts pero resulta que conozco a un amigo que me debe un favor y ha decidido pagármelo con un tour privado en el castillo de Orlando.

Blaine tragó saliva con nervios, mirando el sobre sellado antes con aquella chispa que iluminaba todo su rostro y que tanto adoraba el más alto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vamos a ir? ¿Pero cuándo? Orlando está algo lejos y siempre está lleno...

— No si vas en jet y si lo cierran sólo para ti - solo quería que Blaine se divirtiera con todo eso pero tenía miedo de meter la pata -. No sé si te gusta la idea...

Blaine miró a su hombre durante unos largos segundos, antes de volver al asiento y comenzar a arañar el mueble como si de un gato afilándose las uñas se tratara. Chilló una, dos, tres hasta diez y quince veces, notando que su nivel de euforia no hacía más que aumentar.

En un arranque, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y saltó a las piernas del corpulento hombre de enfrente suyo, dejando su carta a un lado mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas y le plantaba un beso fiero, profundo y demandante. No había palabras ni formas de drenar tanta energía y felicidad en un sólo instante pero sí podía transmitirle a la persona que le había obsequiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, una buena parte de lo agradecido que estaba con él.

Karofsky se dejó besar gustoso al saber que había hecho feliz al estudiante a director. Había estado pensando en cómo hacer una cita espectacular: una cena era algo que haría con cualquiera y Blaine se merecía algo diferente, algo digno de ese chico tan especial. Estaba contento de haberlo logrado porque, ver brillar sus ojos, había sido la mejor parte de todo.

Blaine se apartó lo suficiente para poder tomar una bocanada de aire, apoyando su frente con la ajena. Su mirada era de pura adoración y de un sentimiento más devoto, profundo y completo. Suspiró, dejando que sus dedos palparan la barba que comenzaba a nacer del mafioso; luego, acarició los labios y los pómulos con el pulgar, buscando que su voz pudiera salir sin problemas.

— Dave… - exhaló de un suspiro con deseos de volver a besarlo y succionar con especial gula, el labio inferior de enfrente -. Dave… - jadeó por segunda vez y obligándose a separar distintas bocas -. ¡Es… es la mejor sorpresa y la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida! Es perfecto y… y eso que ni aún siquiera entramos al parque - rió pasito a la vez que sus dedos se enmarañaron en el sedoso y corto cabello -.

— Quería que todo fuera tan especial como tú – el ojipardo se dedicó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Blaine -. Estos días no has hecho más que demostrarme que eres un chico brillante con ideas fantásticas, deseoso de encontrar una nueva aventura y yo solo quiero ser parte de ella. Verte sonreír ha sido lo mejor de esta cita y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

— Para hacerme sonreír no necesitas gastar tanto dinero - besó su mejilla, llevando sus labios a la oreja con la intención de mordisquearla suavemente -. En realidad, soy bastante simple: tengo de sobras con hacer rol en vivo, una partida de paintball o ver películas durante toda la tarde pero esto… esto fue más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado o soñado. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que me llevarías en avioneta? ¿O que todo esto acabaría con una visita a Hogwarts? ¡A Howarts! Solo faltaría que salieras con un "y con un autógrafo de Alan Rickman, Daniel Radcliffe y el resto del cast" para darme un patatús – bromeó -.

— No, no, no, nada de famosos. Estoy seguro de que me dejarías por uno de ellos - Dave llevó sus labios al cuello de Anderson para besarlo poco a poco. En breve, se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos -. Sé que no necesitabas todo esto pero quería dártelo porque le has dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida y...

—Estamos a punto de llegar, jefe – avisó el piloto desde el panel de control -.

Anderson se acomodó a regañadientes en su asiento, negándose a soltar la mano de Karofsky a pesar de que tenía que regresar a su asiento para el aterrizaje. De reojo, miró a al grande dispuesto a confesarle algo.

— Yo no le di un nuevo sentido a tu vida, Dave. Ya estaba ahí, tan solo ayudé a que despertara.

Apenas aterrizaron que el hiperactivo director lo tiró de la mano para que le acompañara a explorar cada uno de los rincones del parque. Primeramente, empezaron por Hogsmade y, finalmente, acabaron peinando todo Hogwarts, en busca de los pasadizos que los Merodeadores encontraron en su infancia. Con determinación, acabaron por confirmar que el de la mujer tuerta y jorobada estaba habilitado – tal y como los libros hacía referencia -. También, Dave puso a prueba su condición y resistencia física con la de su compañero, quien le hacía fácilmente la competencia a cualquier niño. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de recuerdos, Anderson se negó a que su novio pagara cualquier cosa gastándose el dinero que tenía en su poder desde que tuvo momento el secuestro y compró un par de bufandas, unos lentes del Quisquilloso y un guardapelo especial para David, apelando en que en él podría guardar alguna foto de ambos para que lo viera cuando estuviera demasiado ocupado para volve r a casa.

— Y todavía me queda para visitar Las Tres Escobas y probar juntos la cerveza de mantequilla - sentenció al mirar su cartera -.

— Espero que no animen de más a tu loca cabecita - lo besó castamente -. No quiero que Kurt piense que intenté abusar de ti.

Blaine soltó una carcajada limpia y alegre. Apretujándose contra el oso, empujó el hombro cariñosamente antes de besarle.

—No te preocupes que Kurt, de por sí, ya es un poco paranoico. Y creo que las cervezas de mantequilla no deben tener mucho alcohol; quiero decir, se las daban a niños de 13 años y dudo que en Escocia quieran crear brujos alcohólicos desde tan temprana edad.

— Eso no lo sabemos, precioso - le abrazó -. Creo que los rusos toman vodka como si fuera agua del grifo y te recuerdo que después de esto, nos iremos a cenar. He reservado habitación en un hotel para esta noche. No quiero exponerte a otro vuelo.

Dave miró divertido como su pareja sentía fascinación por la cerveza de mantequilla. El día en el parque termino unos minutos después con un extasiado Blaine que no paraba de hablar sobre las maravillas del parque y sus efectos especiales. Escuchó entretenidos sus opiniones acerca las películas y los libros; sin duda, un fanático feliz.

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante del hotel y pidieron algo ligero para cenar pues la emoción del día les dejó sin demasiada hambre. Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a su habitación. Cuando estaba preparando todo, Karofsky había pensado en disponer algo especial pero desechó la idea tan pronto como llegó a su cabeza. No quería presionar a su novio, es mejor que las cosas pasaran sin necesidad de insistir en ello, a pesar de que lo deseara con una pasión que se le antojaba casi imposible de detener. Sobre todo cuando sonreía de aquella manera tan feliz y plena.

Lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y le besó, disfrutando la sensación de perfección que había cuando juntaba ambos labios. Probó cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad y gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Blaine tan dispuesto y tan entregado a sus caricias. Quería frenarse un poco pero cuando escuchó jadeos en forma de su nombre, no pudo evitar cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama. Lo miró unos segundos antes de caer en un beso profundo.

— Eres delicioso - murmuró acariciando y besando el torso de Anderson con las manos -.

El pequeño apartó a David de su cuerpo y este entró en pánico. ¿Había hecho algo mal o estaba yendo demasiado rápido? Por suerte, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Blaine se enderezó sobre la cama y le recostó, sentándose sobre sus caderas con lentitud antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besarle con renovada pasión. Las manos inquietas del _hobbit _no se limitaron a la ropa pues coló sus dedos debajo de la camisa, soltando un gemido cuando el vello suave y sedoso rozó sus manos. A continuación, echó la cadera hacia atrás y se regodeó del gemido ahogado que podía oír por parte del oso.

— Dave - ronroneó cuando se apartaron para respirar -… hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, no, más que maravilloso; es más que genial… genialoso – usó su coletilla -. Ni siquiera hay palabras para describirlo.

Tiró de su cadera para atrás, estremeciéndose al sentir a su chico bastante duro y a la vez orgulloso de lograr que estuviera en ese estado.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te ha gustado tanto nuestra cita – respondió con la voz sumida en el deseo. Luego, colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Blaine para ayudarle a moverse -.

— Pero esto aún no ha terminado – sonrió conforme se mordía el labio para evitar que sus propios gemidos brotaran sin remedio al hablar -. No sabes cuánto me emocioné cuando estábamos en el jet y lo mucho que me pusiste a cien, en especial, cuando te probaste la túnica de Gryffindor – empezó a provocar con pequeños lametazos en el cuello -. ¿Quieres saber qué tanto me excitaste con todas estas sorpresas?

— ¡Joder! - Dave tragó saliva de la excitación -. ¡Claro que sí! - estaba realmente duro y sus pantalones aprisionaban la erección. Blaine lo torturó interponiéndose entre la prenda y su propia rigidez, con esa voz sensual y con su maravilloso cuerpo maravilloso. Estaba completamente loco.

— Pues que, a tal punto que deseé… - enrojeció de vergüenza - poder tener tus hijos, pero no adoptados – ronroneó ahora con su voz dos tonos más grave - si es que sabes a lo que me refiero... En definitiva, quise poder hacerlo contigo tantas veces que perdiera la razón.

Karofsky gimió preso de la pasión que el moreno despertaba en él. Le besó salvajemente, deseando hacerlo suyo una y otra vez; después, cerró los ojos a medida que iba sintiendo los besos de Blaine sobre su cuello y cómo iban desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Pronto, estaban desnudos y frotaron sus cuerpos: las grandes manos de uno llegaron a las nalgas del otro para acariciarlas con vehemencia. Por su parte, estaba dolorosamente duro y su polla se colaba ya por raja del trasero del joven director mientras la polla dejaba restos de líquido preseminal por su abdomen. No habían dejado de besarse ni un sólo segundo y los jadeos que retumbaban dentro de la habitación eran cada vez más fuertes.

— Joder, Blaine, quiero follarte - dijo con la voz enronquecida -. Necesito follarte, llenarte de mí...

— Yo también quiero que me folles, Dave: fuerte, duro, con toda esa pasión que desbordas - confesó Blaine como también llevaba dos dedos hasta la boca de su amante -. Pero primero quiero entregarme...

—Blaine... - intentó contenerse para concentrarse en las palabras que acababa de oír -. No sabes – a continuación, acarició lentamente su rostro -, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mí, de lo mucho que te quiero. Me has hecho caer por ti como un idiota.

— Y tú a mi… - el muchacho llevó un par de dedos a sus labios con la intención de humedecerlos con la lengua. Asimismo, se colocó de cuatro patas para encaminarlos hacia su propio culo, acción que le provocó arquear la espalda. A raíz de aquello, su voz se cargó de deseo y necesidad a la par que respiraba con dificultad, antes de besar fieramente a su oso - No sabes… no sabes cuan torpe me vuelves, más de lo que ya soy… ugh, ¡dios! - gimió alto, alzando un poco más su trasero y dejando que su dedo entrara casi por completo -. ¡Ugh! Jamás pensé… pensé… ¡joder!

Dave se sorprendió; nunca había estado tan excitado y deseoso como en ese momento. Cabía decir que su chico no sólo era un amante tierno y apasionado sino que también era salvaje, perfecto y quería que fuera suyo para siempre.

— Jamás pensé caer tan rápido… a los pies de nadie… de la manera en la que yo lo hice por tí… Anderson poseyó sus labios y ahogó un gemido junto este, cuando rozaron sus pollas. Dave alzó sus manos dispuestas a aferrarse a la cintura del pelinegro pero este rompió el beso, sonriendo traviesamente, raspando con sus dientes la piel del cuello de Karofsky -. Aún no, Dave… quieto.

Cuando su trasero se acostumbró, se penetró con un segundo dedo. Contuvo el aliento y se arqueó sugerentemente sobre el ojipardo, impidiéndole así que pudiera tocar. Una vez que se sintió preparado, se acomodó sobre Karofsky y dirigió la hinchada y ansiosa polla a su boca, dispuesto a chuparla hasta que perdiera la razón. Una vez estuvo más húmeda y lubricada, se colocó encima de ella.

— ¡Ostia…! - su voz se volvió rasposa y quebrada, la cabeza tiró inconsciente hacia atrás y su propio cuerpo descendía poco a poco, sintiendo como todo el calor que desprendía iba concentrándose en su propia polla -. ¡Dave…! ¡Oh por dios! La tienes enorme...

El otro gimió apretando los dientes por el placer a la misma vez que ayudaba a Blaine a bajar hasta su polla, separando levemente sus nalgas. Cuando se sintió completamente dentro dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. El cuerpo de Anderson brillaba por la ligera capa de sudor que recubría toda su complexión, seguía con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios un poco separados. Movió su cadera en círculos para luego entrar y salir con calma. Quería que se acostumbrara a él para no lastimarle.

— Te ves tan caliente así…

— Y tú también, allí… - jadeó, tragando duro mientras él mismo movía sus caderas en círculos, acostumbrándose a la polla de Dave -. Solo… necesito un minuto… - como pudo, tomó las grandes manos del oso para llevárselas hasta sus labios e ir chupando los dedos de uno en uno -.

El mayor se incorporó todo lo lento que su cuerpo sobreexcitado permitía y movió sus caderas suavemente mientras besaba el cuello de Blaine. Alternó más besos y ligeros mordisquitos, hasta le lamió la clavícula y bajó hasta sus pezones para succionarlos. El director, que parecía responder positivamente al estimulo, se soltó aún más moviendo su cuerpo, incapaz de abrir los ojos mientras gemía sin control. David dejó que se moviera a su ritmo y antojo hasta que la propia excitación de ambos les llevó a moverse con más intensidad. Siguió con la misma postura así que le agarró de las manos y las colocó encima de sus pectorales para que tuviera punto de apoyo.

— Dave… Dave… - Blaine gritó mientras su cabello se humedecía cada vez más por el sudor. No veía nada pues le tapaba parcialmente los ojos pero seguía cabalgando a Dave tan rápido y profundo como le era posible -. Tu polla, Dave - arqueó la espada y su pareja apretó un tanto más las caderas de Blaine con mayor fuerza, acelerando las embestidas y haciendo que se derritiera en sus manos -. ¡Tómame, fóllame Dave! Joder, por favor.

Al escuchar su súplica, se cegó completamente de deseo y se levantó. Anderson se enredó en su cuerpo mientras era follado sin contemplaciones. El sudor de sus cuerpos se acumulaba, los gemidos del mafioso se habían convertido en algo muchísimo más salvaje - casi animal -. Ambos estaban muy cerca del clímax así que, como pudo, Blaine se acarició y derramó su semilla por todo el amplio pecho de su novio. Este, por su parte, siguió follándole con esa fuerza hasta que se vino dentro de él en un gruñido sin medida.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. El hiperactivo mozo se arrimó mimosamente buscando su calor y ronroneó cuando, los amplios y posesivos brazos de Karofsky, le envolvieron cariñosamente por la cintura. Cuando sus respiraciones se regularon y el sopor comenzaba a volverlos un poco torpes, Anderson le besó el cuello dejando un camino de pequeños mordiscos hasta los hombros. Sus dedos no se quedaron quietos y decidieron juguetear con el vello del pecho de Dave, con una sonrisa traviesa cuando empezó a recoger su propio orgasmo con las falanges.

— Eso fue… épico.

— Lo fue – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras intentaba tomar el aire suficiente para seguir hablando -. Tú lo eres - estaba a punto de decir una tontería pero prefirió callar y besarle suavemente -.

— Yo solo soy yo - contestó Blaine cuando ambos se apartaron -. Tal vez no sea el mejor tema post orgásmico, pero eres demasiado genial, Dave - . Eres atractivo, dulce, amable, comprensivo… sinceramente, no comprendo el porqué te mueves en estos círculos. Supongo que es por legado de tu padre pero, aún así, no te pega para nada.

Acarició con mimo los delgados labios de Karofsky, mirándolo con adoración. De repente, se arrimó para mordisquearle el labio y acunarse entre sus brazos.

— Blaine... - estaba avergonzado. Ese era un tema peliagudo, sobre todo cuando había intentado infinitas veces que sus negocios se limpiaran, siempre por la vía legal y recta -. Lo he intentado, yo no quiero esto para el futuro – ahora fue el turno de abrazar al pequeño _hobbit_ fuertemente -. No quiero esto para mi hijo.

Blaine rió por lo bajo, dejándose abrazar. Por alguna razón, la idea de Dave fuera padre le parecía arrebatadoramente tierno. Estaba seguro de que ese enorme oso sería un papá estupendo que acabaría consintiendo sus hijos.

— Lo sé, todo en ti grita que este no es tu destino – lo cogió por las mejillas y le plantó en los labios un lento, suave y tierno beso cargado de promesas y cariño -. Si hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte a salir de ese mundo y limpiar el nombre de los Karofsky para que sus negocios se manejen a la luz pública, házmelo saber. No seré precisamente un genio en esas cosas pero puedo intentarlo.

— No sé. Ahora eres un mago, podrías usar tu varita y esperar que algo suceda – comentó quitándole hierro al asunto -.

— Sí, tal vez; pero en el caso de que no funcione, porque mis poderes terminarán en cuanto el reloj marque las 12, dime en qué puedo ayudarte y lo haré.

Poco a poco fueron arrastrados por el sueño y el cansancio. Dave durmió abrazándole y aspirando el dulce aroma de su pelo. Sin embargo, unas horas más tardes despertó mirando hacia la ventana cubierta por cortinas; miró la hora en su reloj y comprobó que aún era de madrugada. Blaine estaba boca abajo, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Dave miró la fuerte espalda del chico, sus trasero cubiertas con las sabanas y se relamió los labios. Se coló lentamente por debajo de la sabana y de inmediato, hundió su rostro entre aquellas nalgas.

Lamió todo el camino, provocando un gemido tras otro, sin contemplaciones, sin prestar atención a los gritos de su novio, sólo quería disfrutar el glorioso momento que le daba poder follar con la lengua ese delicioso culo. Blaine cada vez pedía más hasta que le exigió ser follado y Dave no se hizo esperar: lo hizo elevándole la cadera y entrando en él para follarle todo lo duro que el pequeño demandaba.

Esa noche, follaron en la ducha, sobre la mesa de centro y en uno de los sofás hasta casi romperlo. Era realmente feliz; no podía creer la suerte de haberse encontrado con Blaine, alguien que le despertaba su pasión más oculta pero, a su vez, algo nuevo que le causaba una sensación de calidez y bienestar interior.

Apenas hubo amanecido, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que era un buen momento para dormir y reponer energías. Sin embargo, unos agentes de Dave lo llamaron con el fin de despertarle y recordarle la lista de compromisos que debía cumplir en Lima. Eso y que si quería llegar a una buena hora, debían montarse en el jet a toda prisa.

* * *

…

Paralizado.

Cooper tragó con dificultad mientras miraba el final del video. Sus manos temblaban ante la última escena. Si bien dudaba que los Karofsky hubieran extirpado un ojo a su hermano (de haberlo hecho, hubiera recibido el "obsequio"), no dudaba del trato cruel que ejercían con ellos: los moretones, las señales de hambruna y las de maltrato, heridas con sangre y la pus en los muchos cortes eran demasiado reales. Cogió aire profundamente y se tomó unos pocos segundos para recuperar la postura y mirar a sus acompañantes. La faz de Finn era la viva imagen del miedo, horror y arrepentimiento. No había contemplado la idea de que su hermano terminaría en esas condiciones, con el plan que hicieron. En su momento pensó que la gente inocente de su alrededor saldría ilesa. Craso error.

Asimismo, Puck no distaba mucho de ellos: lucía asustado y horrorizado pero parecía guardar deseos de venganza absoluta.

Colocándose su máscara de indiferencia de vuelta, apagó el televisor y se puso de pie. Puck y Finn siguieron sus movimientos, aunque uno atento y el otro ausente.

— Deberíamos pagar, _Coop_ - no era una pregunta. Aunque temblorosa, la voz de Hudson sonaba decidida, como un líder que solo había actuado en un par de ocasiones -. Necesitamos hacerlo, necesitamos traerlos de vuelta y disculparnos con ellos y con Burt. Tuvimos que haber evitado todo esto desde el inicio. Además, tú dijiste que los Karofsky no eran de ese tipo de personas…

— No lo eran con Paul al mando. Según este vídeo, su hijo no es igual - mordió su mejilla por dentro cuando vio a Finn alzarse y encararlo. Tragó saliva pero Hudson no pareció notarlo.

— No importa, ya no importa – resopló con nerviosismo al pasar una mano por el cuero cabelludo -. Necesito dar un paseo - sin más dilación, el actual jefe del grupo salió azotando la puerta -.

La oficina quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio. Cooper evitaba mirar a Puck y este, simplemente, lo observó con severidad hasta explotó en apenas segundos.

— ¡No podemos dejarlos salirse con la suya, Cooper! ¡Una cosa es secuestrar a esos mocosos pero otra es herir a los rehenes! ¡Han firmado su declaración de guerra! - Anderson se quedó callado con lo que provocó más la ira de Noah -. ¿¡No piensas hacer algo?! ¿En serio, Cooper? _Blainers_ es tu hermano, ¡joder! ¡Tu hermano bebé, ese del que siempre te burlas pero que al final del puto día terminas consintiendo y apoyando, pedazo de imbécil! ¿¡Vas a dejar que ese estúpido capo le haga daño como si nada!? – rugió en un arrebato de ira -. ¡Esperaba eso de Finn, no de ti!

Cooper se sintió un poco intimidado al ver como Noah actuaba igual que un león enjaulado. ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por su hermano! Como ese idiota decía, era su "bebé" al igual que Kurt, pues creció con él. ¡Y claro que quería vengarse de Dave y sus secuaces! Pero estaban sus errores del pasado que le decían que eso de tomar a los rehenes y herirlos era, en gran parte, su culpa.

No pagar había sido una mala idea pues había sido el detonante para darles vía libre a esos capos. Cerró los ojos y llevó dos dedos al puente su nariz. Dos hombres hablando; un adolescente escuchando una conversación; hombres trajeados que estaban atentos a las indicaciones del mocoso. Un funeral.

— ¿¡Y qué hay de Kurt!?

— Si, Puck - los ojos azules de Cooper lo miraron con molestia pero no fue suficiente para intimidar a su interlocutor -.

— ¿Y…? ¿Vamos a pelear por ellos o qué?

— Eso es decisión de Finn y no mía, Noah – el mayor de los Anderson se puso de pie, alisándose el traje mientras que el joven de la cresta se quedó boquiabierto -. Hay que esperar a que de su veredicto. Si él dice que hay que pagar, pagaremos; si se decide por atacar, atacaremos. Hasta entonces, nos quedaremos sentaditos y de brazos cruzados.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Cooper salió de la oficina y a continuación, se escuchó una retahíla de improperios.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil, buscando un número que jamás pensó que volvería a recurrir. Inspiró y aspiró profundamente cuando hubo marcado un atajo del móvil. Se vio a sí mismo apresurado y lleno de temor, con una buena cantidad de billetes en mano. Tragó saliva una vez más y dobló una esquina, viendo en su cabeza a un niño llorando desconsoladamente, vestido de negro y cogiendo de la mano a Paul Karofsky. De repente, una voz que le helaba la sangre empezó a hablar al otro lado del teléfono.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la pequeña y traicionera comadreja - Cooper apretó la mandíbula, evitando soltar todas las palabras que quería y que no podía exclamar -. ¿Tienes algo interesante para mí?

— Corta el rollo, Giorgio - el otro hombre rió más cínicamente de lo que había resultado - tengo un trabajo para ti.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo, chaval?

Un montón de imágenes aparecieron por la cabeza: Blaine llorando, sangre volando, la mirada de odio de Karofsky, el niño de la mano de Paul. Más nervioso, decidió a toda prisa hacer su sentencia.

— Matar a David Karofsky.

* * *

**_Todo se complia :$_**

**_La cita de Dave y Blaine tuvo un vuelo en planeador, fantasía y mucho sexo, todo perfecto para ellos por ahora. _**

**_Un abrazo, esperamos sus comentarios_**


	16. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Azimio se frotó el rostro con las manos. Estaba cansado, frustrado e incluso se sentía un poco amargado con aquella situación que se le venía encima. Ver a Dave idiotizado por culpa del amor era algo vomitivo, no porque estuviera enamorado sino porque el objeto de su afecto era un Anderson. Las cosas estaban peor que nunca porque Sebastian también parecía estar flotando en una nube y cumplía todos los deseos de Hummel sin rechistar. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran descuidando sus negocios, al dedicar todos sus esfuerzos, en encontrar tiempo libre para verse con esos chicos. Las cosas llegaron a un punto insostenible cuando Dave insinuó querer comprar una propiedad en Francia. Azimio no entendía a sus amigos y creía que Karofsky debía haberlos echado a patadas de la casa en cuanto se enteró de la verdad.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y sonrió al ver a Trent con una taza y un par de dulces en una bandeja.

— Pensé que los necesitarías - Az asintió con una sonrisa y bebió un poco de café -.

— Gracias, Trent. Si, lo necesitaba - se tomó uno segundos para ver al muchacho. Era el eterno chico enamorado de Dave, el que no esperaba nada y lo daba todo. Si su amigo se hubiera fijado en él y no en Anderson, todo habría sido más sencillo -.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? - el chico se encogió en hombros y Azimio prefirió no ahondar en el tema -.

— Dave se ve feliz - fue el turno de Az para asentir. El ex Warbler pareció conciliar algo y luego cambio de tema -. Por la tarde tienen la junta con el senador, ¿crees que lo van a recordad?

— Espero porque de esa reunión dependen muchas cosas.

…..

* * *

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabéis cuánto cuesta cualquier pedazo de terreno en París?

Kurt negó vehemente ante lo que Sebastian le contaba. Con la respiración bastante agitada, se secó el sudor de la frente y disfrutó internamente de ese pequeño _entrenamiento _que Smythe había sugerido para conocerse un poco más en lo referente a sus habilidades de pelea.

— Curioso - Sebastian estiró su cuerpo. Kurt le había dado bastante fuerte aunque no quería admitirlo -… eso fue exactamente lo que Azimio dijo.

Hummel arqueó una ceja. No le caía bien con todo ese aire de antipatía que versaba hacia él y Blaine.

— Como sea. Es sentido común, _Cheshire_. París es caro, tremendamente caro. Ni a Blaine ni a mi apenas nos alcanza con lo que nuestros padres nos envían, aún viviendo en los dormitorios de nuestros campus.

— Bueno, Dave es rico - se acercó a Kurt por detrás con la intención de abrazarle con fuerza y aspirar el aroma de la piel de su cuello. Esa piel sudada, tan cerca de él, era una terrible tentación -… tremendamente rico. Tal vez podríamos hacernos con un pisito curioso. ¿No te gustaría? Podría follarte todos los días antes de ir a clase y también cuando volvieras - movió insinúate su cadera -.

— Y con esto confirmas, por enésima vez, mi teoría de que piensas con la punta del capullo y no con la cabeza, _Bas_ - Kurt se dejó abrazar y llevó sus propias manos a las de Smythe. Empezó a acariciarlas con su pulgar, negándose a aceptar que la idea del suricato lo había estremecido de pies a cabeza. Sonriendo travieso, tiró ligeramente su cadera hacia atrás -. Además, ¿quién dice que tienes que ser tú quien me folle? - se relamió los labios - No te vi que te quejaras cuando ayer te empotré contra la pared -.

— Tengo mi cabeza llena de perfectas estrategias sexuales. Esto es todo un arte - lamió una gota que iba recorriendo el cuello de su amante -. Follarte no significa que mi polla esté dentro de ti, significa dejarte viendo las estrellas mientras te cabalgo, mientras estás encima de mí y te digo al oído todo lo caliente que te ves... Hay tantas formas de follarte, de follarnos - la voz de Sebastian se tornó en un susurro en el oído de Kurt -.

Este soltó una bocanada de aire lenta y temblorosa, moviendo su cabeza para darle espacio a que lengua hiciera de él lo que quisiera. Le molestaba ceder y caer ante las redes de Smythe pero era tan condenadamente seductor y apasionado que, simplemente, no podía pasarlo por alto.

— ¿En serio? – carraspeó -. Te escucho…

— ¿Aquí, _Campanita_? - le dijo con fingida y exagerada inocencia -. Estamos en el gimnasio de la familia. Cualquiera puede venir: Dave, Blaine, Az… Podrían verte a ti, empotrándome contra la pared, separando mis piernas dispuesto a follarme duro hasta hacerme gritar tu nombre.

— A mi me molestaría, ¿y a ti? - sonrió burlón, moviéndose hasta encarar a Smythe con sus manos en las nalgas y meneando tentativamente las caderas -. Si bien recuerdo, eres tu quien casi explota y acaba con… era Richard, ¿cierto? El alto… cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto sin avisar y se quedó mirándome mientras te montaba.

— No me hables de Richard. No me gusta para nada como le miras - se restregó contra Kurt -.

— ¿Cómo le miro? - resopló soltando una risilla - Richard me da igual. Que sea bastante alto y que tenga un buen cuerpo no significa que me guste… mucho.

— ¿Buen cuerpo? Por favor - Sebastian estaba empezando a sentirse realmente molesto. Más tarde, hablaría con Dave para mantener a Richard lejos de la casa -.

— Estúpido - quitó sus manos del trasero y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras reía Kurt alto; ese suricato era demasiado celoso -. ¿Ves? Eso es a lo que me refiero. El que se molestaría si alguien entrara y nos viera serías tú.

— Que nos vean no me molesta; me molesta que veas a alguien más cuando yo soy el único que debe importarte. Al único al que vas a follar. ¿Quieres follarme, Hummel? - se lamió los labios esperando a Kurt pues quería que le saltara encima -.

Kurt le besó fuerte, ansioso y con los nervios de punta. Con movimientos rápidos, empujó a Sebastian hasta la pared y lo acorraló, dejando sus manos recorrer la piel sudada y caliente que se moría por sus caricias. Entre arañazos, chupetones y gemidos le removió la camisa y los pantalones, pasando su nariz por la piel en pos de olisquearla y mordisquearla. Una vez se despachó a gusto, jadeó y separó las nalgas con sus manos, gruñendo al sentirlo todavía abierto y dispuesto.

— Mírate. Mira tu culo, _Bas_ - metió en él dos dedos de una estocada, provocando que su pareja se arqueara en un espasmo -… todo abierto y malditamente goloso; apenas lo toco y ya tiene mis dedos dentro.

— Sí, Kurt. Estoy dispuesto para ti y por ti. Quiero que me folles, quiero tenerte dentro de mí como lo hicimos esta mañana. Lléname de ti - meneo las caderas al aire provocando a Hummel. Lo quería duro, salvaje y sabía que él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo así. Era un cabrón insaciable y eso le encantaba -.

En un jadeo ansioso, el ojiazul se bajó rápida y descuidadamente los pantalones, dejando a la vista su ausencia de ropa interior y su hinchada polla.

— Ojalá y no te arrepientas de lo que pediste, _Bas_… - le dio la vuelta en un siseo y encaminó su polla hacia la dilatada entrada hasta que lo penetró de un solo movimiento. Kurt hundió sus dientes en el hombro que tenía delante con la excusa de no querer gemir demasiado alto para embestirlo duro, rápido y profundo. Después, extasiado por el aroma penetrante de Sebastian, tomó su polla y la masturbó al mismo ritmo de sus penetraciones - Maldición, eres delicioso.

Luego se maldeciría mentalmente por descontrolarse y decir algo que debió guardar para sí mismo hasta la tumba. Hasta entonces, solo disfrutaría de ese cuerpo y de cómo cumplía la promesa de hacerlo perder el control.

— Kurt - gimió Smythe quien tiraba su cadera hacia atrás deseando hacer las embestidas más profundas -. Sé que puedes hacerlo más fuerte. Vamos Kurt, hazme llorar. Quiero tu maravillosa polla palpitando dentro de mí incluso después de haberte corrido. Hazme gritar, _Campanita_, que todos en esta maldita casa sepan lo que estamos haciendo.

Hummel obedeció y lo embistió lo más duro y veloz que pudo. Dejó que sus propios gritos y gemidos se entremezclaran con los del otro y apartó sus manos de la palpitante polla, ignorando los reclamos de Sebastian. Pronto, acercó sus dedos hacia las manos de aquel hombre y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazasen. Con un pequeño apretón y un susurro suave al oído de Smythe, remetió con mayor fuerza sin poder evitar que ambos pechos y caderas chocaran dirección a la pared. El mayor terminó con un gemido alto y ronco que provocó su propio orgasmo tras un par de embestidas más. Unos segundos después, respiró profundamente pero tranquilo y se giró lentamente para abrazar el cuerpo de Kurt con fuerza.

— Eres una pequeña fiera y me encantas.

— Lo sé – contestó con una sonrisa juguetona y altanera, antes que envolviera, de nuevo, sus brazos por la otra cintura y poder besarlo lento y suavemente -. Tú también me encantas, _Bas_ y por más increíble que parezca - apoyó su frente con la suya después de bromear descaradamente - espero que esto dure más que solo tres semanas.

— Durará todo lo que quieras - Sebastian miró los ojos azules de Kurt y tragó saliva. Sus labios temblaron un poco pero se obligó a decirlo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kurt —. Te quiero y me encantaría que durara más que tres semanas.

Su recompensa fue un beso efusivo y tierno de parte de Hummel quien suspiraba y jadeaba por partes iguales. Trataba de demostrar de alguna manera el regocijo y calor en pecho después de tal confesión.

— ¿Qué dijiste? – empezó a repartir pequeños y mimosos besos por la mandíbula de Smythe para intentar que repitiera esas palabras -.

— Que... – el más alto tragó saliva de nuevo y respiró pausadamente dejándose mimar un poco. Era complicado repetirlo, sobre todo cuando era un sentimiento nuevo -. Te quiero - lo dijo más firme que antes -... Te quiero, Kurt - le sonrió convencido de haber hecho lo correcto al decirlo. Ya no quería esconderlo más -.

— Y yo a ti, Sebastian – dejó caer con el corazón hinchado de alegría. Sabía que iba a tener incontables disputas y que alguna vez acabarían tirándose de los pelos pero, en cierta manera, eso era lo que le mantenía siempre al borde de su autocontrol también te quiero.

— Entonces no habrá problema si nos vamos a París con vosotros, ¿cierto? - Sebastian intentaba mantener la calma pero no podía: estaba sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho y abrazaba a Kurt tan fuerte que tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Aún no lo había hablado con Dave; no sabía si irse a París era una realidad posible pero, aunque Dave no quisiera, seguiría a Kurt sin importarle nada más -.

— Nunca dije que fuera un problema, solo que es escandalosamente caro tener una propiedad allí – primero, pasó sus dedos por el corto y húmedo cabello; segundo, los bajó por su cuello y, finalmente, se dedicó a recoger con la lengua las pequeñas gotas de sudor que aún descendían hasta llegar al pecho -. Y advierto: no me gusta sentirme mantenido. Si por alguna remota razón termináis viviendo por allí, pagaré una parte de la renta, queráis o no queráis.

— Yo no tengo problema. Dave es harina de otro costal… le encanta pagarlo todo. Este loco… mira, porque no tiene lo suficiente pero estoy seguro que le encantaría comparar el castillo de Alnwick sólo para Blaine.

— Y Blaine no se lo aceptaría - Kurt arqueó una ceja desaprobando lo que acababa de oír – aunque por dentro de su cabeza gritara desesperadamente todo lo contrario. Dave va a tener que aprender que Blaine tampoco es de los que les gusta que le compren todo… a menos que se lo pueda compensar de alguna manera.

— ¿Dónde has estado metido durante estos últimos días? _Gizmo_ no ha perdido el tiempo, que ya ha encontrado maneras de compensarle. Ayer lo vi entrando a la habitación con una máscara de Darth Vader y su capa. Esos dos me dan miedo.

— Ni me lo cuentes – frunció el entrecejo en señal de desagrado -. Después de que yo también los encontrara en el cuarto de Blaine y mío, gritando cosas como "Harry" y "Neville"... ¿Por qué crees que llegué corriendo a tu habitación, como si hubiera visto algún zombie de camino?

— Necesito una ducha después de esa horrible información - Sebastian se estremeció de desagrado por la imagen mental que se le formó en la cabeza y caminó con Kurt cogiéndole de la mano -. ¡No puedo creer que Dave esté tan loco! Hace unos días preguntó si sería muy difícil construir una armadura de Iron-Man idéntica a la original. A Az casi le da un infarto.

— Ahora entiendo el porqué Blaine preguntó si le quedaría bien el hacerse un disfraz de Capitán América… aunque no se parezca en nada – Kurt, pasmado, masajeó su sien -. Pero bueno, en el fondo me alegro que _Bilbo_ haya encontrado a alguien que no le asuste su frikismo pero es que ese par son dos monstruosos juntos. No me extrañaría que hicieran cosas más enfermas con sus particulares juegos de rol.

— No quiero saberlo, de verdad no quiero. Lo bueno es que aún existimos parejas convenciones que usamos esposas, cuerdas, látigos, champagne y cualquier tipo de superficie. Nunca cambies, _Campanita_, te quiero tal y como eres.

— Parejas convencionales - Hummel asintió medio aguantando la risa ante aquella definición -. Claro, es completamente normal en ese tipo de parejas que a "alguien" se le ocurra ponerle un par de orejas de gato con un cascabel y un consolador situado en la cola a su acompañante, ¿verdad? – no aguantó más y empezó a reírse entre dientes -. Aún no consigo imaginar de dónde sacaste eso, de un día para otro. ¿No se supone que vosotros dos van a trabajar?

— Cariño, la tienda estaba de paso y el juguete se veía tan solito... No pude evitarlo, soy un hombre bueno y compasivo. Además, no te escuche quejarte... bueno sí pero fue una maravillosa agonía, ¿o no? - Sebastian terminó de preparar la bañera y fue por Kurt, cargándolo como si nada -.

— ¿¡Qué parte de que no me gusta que me cargues no entiendes, _Bastian_!? – Vociferó mientras pataleaba en el aire - ¡Y gracias por recordarme que debo vengarme por eso! Tu maldito consolador me dejó con el trasero adolorido durante todo un día completo. Te merecías no follar esa vez.

— ¡Venga! - Smythe pensó en arrojarlo a la bañera pero prefirió sentarlo suavemente en el borde -. Eres tan hermoso - besó su pecho con devoción -. No puedo dejar de besar esta piel - descendió lentamente sus manos hasta ver que estaba medio duro -. ¿Es por mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras no cesaba sus caricias -.

— No, es por Tom Hiddleston. ¿Es que no lo ves? Está ahí, detrás de ti – Ironizó el actor y cantante mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, terminó sonriendo al ver los celos asomarse nuevamente por las facciones del suricato -. Por supuesto que es por ti, _Bas_ – empezó acariciándole los labios con el pulgar hasta terminar por lamérselos para tranquilizarlo -. Por tus besos, por tus palabras e incluso, por esas tontas peleas.

Sebastian gimió de felicidad, dejó de lado sus celos y se apresuro a envolver la erección de su pareja entre sus labios. Esperaba que la ducha terminara antes que la cena; algo le decía que Azimio terminaría explotando si no se reunían por primera vez en esa semana. Era urgente conseguir una novia para ese osote negro.

…..

* * *

Desde su primera cita con Dave, no había momento en el que se pudiera aburrir: despertaba sostenido por los grandes y fuertes brazos del oso grizzli; tenían una lenta pero feroz sesión de sexo antes de que Dave tuviera que irse a trabajar; conversaba con Kurt cuando los chicos marchaban, dialogando acerca de lo contentos que estaban; miraba películas o leía comics con Dave después de comer y jugaban un rato más antes de tener sesiones desenfrenadas de sexo durante el resto de la noche.

Blaine suspiró contento, tratando de no golpearse con ninguna pared mientras soñaba despierto. Agitó infantilmente su mano, la cual estaba agarrada a la de David, y empezó a tararear melodías inconexas, procurando no pensar en la cara de desagrado de Melinda cuando les avisó de que la mesa estaba servida.

Azimio miró a Dave y Blaine bajando por las escaleras; tenían el cabello mojado y la sonrisa de idiotas recién follados. No podía creer que sus amigos olvidaran todo lo que era importante por estar entre las piernas de esos chicos. Dave y Sebastian siempre quisieron limpiar sus negocios pero ahora parecía que esos muchachos les habían sorbido el seso. Tosió ruidosamente al ver como Dave abrazaba a su chico para besarlo profundamente.

— Az, hola – el aludido gruñó molesto -. Pensé que todavía estarías en las oficinas...

— Sí, claro. Uno de nosotros tiene que trabajar de vez en cuando, ¿no?

— Z... - Karofsky estaba a punto de empezar a discutir con su amigo pero Blaine le dio un ligero apretón en la muñeca. La tensión se multiplicó por dos cuando Sebastian y Kurt llegaron hasta ellos -.

— Vaya, ¡que tierno cuadro! Se respira pura felicidad, ¿cierto _Campanita_? - Smythe lanzó una dura mirada a Azimio -.

— Ahórratelo, _Cheshire_. Ésta vez sí le habéis dado razones para que se enfadara - tanto Sebastian, Dave como Blaine le miraron extrañado, haciendo que Kurt abriera los ojos de la incredulidad -. Vosotros, par de tontos, ¿no os acordáis? - ante la falta de respuesta, Hummel no pudo más que masajearse la sien y contar hasta 100 -. Junta, senador, viernes por la tarde… ¿No se os hacen familiares esas palabras?

— ¡Oh, mierda! - gritaron Dave y Sebastian. Azimio, por otra parte, solo pudo contraer su mandíbula. Maldijo Hummel y su estúpida capacidad de estar en todo: ese tipo era terriblemente peligroso y lo sabía muy bien -.

— No os preocupéis, cambie la reunión para esta noche. Veremos más tarde al senador para tomar alguna copa con él - Azimio no podía disimular su enojo -. Me alegra de que Hummel esté enterado de nuestros negocios, Sebastian. Siempre es encantador saber que un hombre le cuenta los secretos a su puta en la cama.

Sebastian se volvió rojo de la ira y se lanzó hacia Azimio, levantándole de la silla violentamente. Parecía tener una fuerza más allá de sus límites. Hummel reaccionó velozmente ante las palabras, tal como lo hizo Anderson, y ambos se lo quedaron mirando peligrosamente, tratando de controlarse. No obstante, el ojiazul terminó por intervenir en la pelea, aprovechando para patear a Azimio en un momento ciego. Smythe iba a propinarle su parte pero, a pesar de la ofensa, le pidió encarecidamente con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Retira lo que has dicho! - una parte de Sebastian le decía que ese acto caballeresco no era más que una idiotez, que Kurt sabía defenderse perfectamente pero aún así le molestaba -. Estás insultando a mi pareja - eso ultimo lo dijo con más fuerza -. Entérate de que Kurt es mi novio - Azimio arqueó su ceja derecha. Era la primera vez que Sebastian se refería a alguien con ese mote. Todo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba -.

— Lo siento - se disculpo con el rostro serio -. No sabía que era... formal - Dave se sintió confundido por un segundo -.

— Lo es - dictaminó Hummel quien miraba a Az con los ojos afilados y llenos de veneno -. Y aunque entiendo por qué la idea no te hace gracia, las cosas son así - paseó sus ojos azules cual hielo por el lugar, notando la tensión de los demás sirvientes -; y lo mismo va para vosotros. Os guste o no, ese _hobbit_ está con su _oso_ y yo con el _suricato_, así que más os vale acostumbraros porque nos verán muy seguido por aquí - sin más, Kurt pasó de largo por su lado, tomando asiento cómodamente en la mesa -. Ahora, caballeros, ¿qué tal si almorzamos? No queremos que lleguen tarde a su cita con el senador.

Tras ese numerito, todos obedecieron de mejor o peor forma aquellas indicaciones. Kurt besó a Smythe y habló con él en murmullos, antes de que se calmara lo suficiente para no volver a gritar en la mesa. Al otro lado, Blaine intentaba recuperar su postura tranquila para no mirar al amigo de su novio como si, de repente, fuera un perro guardián a punto de saltarle encima a su enemigo. Aún con la tensión sobre sus cabezas, la comida transcurrió de forma tranquila. Una vez terminaron, Anderson y Hummel se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas en el momento que los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa.

— Suerte - murmuró Blaine tras acomodarle la corbata a Dave y besarle en la mejilla -.

— La voy a necesitar, precioso - le sonrió débilmente para macharse hacia el coche de Azimio -.

…..

* * *

Dave estaba cansado, molesto y preocupado. Las cosas con el político no habían salido bien. Necesitaba que el político les ayudara para autorizar sus embarques y aparecer en la prensa haciendo actos de campaña con ellos. Era bastante sencillo pero el este se negaba: conocía el pasado de la familia Karofsky y no quería arriesgarse a pesar de entender que Dave era un buen chico con madera de gran comerciante. Quería cumplir la última voluntad de su padre y limpiar su nombre para hacer de su fortuna, algo legal. Estaba seguro de que su dinero podía crecer más si hacia los negocios pertinentes. Tan solo necesitaba la vía libre que el senador podía darle.

De pronto, notó como Azimio aceleraba la marcha del coche. Preocupado, miró hacia atrás y vio el coche de su escolta Wes - acompañado solo por Trent pues no habían querido traer a más chicos para no asustar al senador – conducir algo más aceleradamente. Detrás del coche de escolta, vio dos camionetas negras que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Intercambio miradas con Azimio y Sebastian y abrió la guantera para coger dos pistolas del 45. Del compartimiento trasero, Smythe cogió una M16. Azimio frenó en seco provocando que los neumáticos de su coche chirriaran.

— Es una emboscada – pronto, vieron como enfrente de ellos, se distinguía un par de coches más -.

Azimio dio un volantazo y giró el coche sorprendiendo a su escolta, el cual intentó seguirlo. Las camionetas que estaban detrás de ellos los alcanzaron y golpearon el coche de Wes por detrás. Trent salió por la ventana sin dejar de disparar hacia la camioneta que le había golpeado. Paralelamente, Azimio llegó a interceptar la otra camioneta al mismo tiempo que Sebastian abrió su ventana y disparaba directamente a las llantas volcando la camioneta. No obstante, impactaron con otra camioneta participante en la emboscada y el coche principal patinó hasta golpearse con la camioneta volcada.

Bajaron del coche de inmediato e intentaron cubrirse de las balas con la carrocería de los vehículos. Dave empezó a disparar al conductor de la camioneta causando la pérdida de control de uno de los automóviles; aún así, pronto llegó otro vehículo del que bajaron cinco tipos más disparando a discreción. Azimio acabó con dos, Dave le dio a uno más y Sebastian terminó con el otro. Cuando los disparos cesaron, salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia las camionetas afectadas en busca de supervivientes. Karofsky vio a uno de los pilotos con vida y le dio un bofetón en el rostro para hacerlo despertar.

— ¿Quién os envía? - el hombre no quiso decir nada pero David vio una herida sangrante que empezó a presionar con la punta de su arma -. ¡Que quién os envía!

— Cooper Anderson - este gritó desgarradoramente -.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Karofsky se congelo pero su amigo se acercó para comprobar que la identidad del adulto era Giorgio Varia, líder de su competencia. Él sabía que Varia también estaba involucrado en la muerte del padre de Sebastian.

David escuchó el seguro de un arma. En cuestión de segundos, notó como el copiloto de Varia levantaba el arma y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Azimio. Se lanzó hacia su amigo quitándole de en medio, sintiendo como la bala terminó rozando su brazo. Un nuevo disparo se escuchó pero esta vez no era Karofsky sino Trent, quien le había disparado en la cabeza. Cuando se cercioró que la bala impactó de lleno en el copiloto de Varia, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Dave y se arrodilló al lado de Sebastian.

—Estoy bien - dijo el jefe adolorido -. Tenemos que irnos. Si la policía nos ve, todos nuestros esfuerzos en convencer al senador, van a ser en balde. Venga, que Thad arreglará esto en casa.

…..

* * *

En el momento de que esos tres marcharan de la mansión, Hummel y Anderson se encerraron en el gimnasio para descargar tensiones. Serían pacientes y educados pero aquello no implicaba que aceptaran cierto tipo de acusaciones de buena manera. En vez de iniciar un gran escándalo prefirieron patear sacos de boxeo o muñecos de entrenamiento. Cuando sintieron que habían tenido suficiente, se bañaron y cambiaron con una nueva muda. Ambos bajaron hasta la sala de estar y una vez allí, se acomodaron a la espera de alguna noticia por parte de sus respectivas parejas. Estaban nerviosos por saber cómo había resultado la reunión y si tenían la aprobación del senador.

— ¿No es algo tarde ya? - Blaine miró por enésima vez el reloj de la pared -. Dijeron que sus reuniones no solían tardar más de unas pocas horas…

— Están bien, _Blainers_ – el muchacho se trasladó hasta los brazos de Kurt que lo apretujaron fuertemente -. Estoy seguro que ese hombre les dio la buena nueva y están celebrándolo.

En el mismo momento que Anderson le sonreía agradecido, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una marabunta de gente empezó a entrar. Ambos dieron un respingo al ver cuán apresurada venían todos; unos corriendo y otros gritando para descubrir qué pasaba. No fue hasta que Dave apareció ensangrentado ante los ojos de Blaine y Kurt, que supieron que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como se preveía.

Intentaron acercarse pero los empujones los mantuvieron al margen. Sebastian y Azimio lanzaban órdenes a diestro y siniestro, clamando agua y material esterilizado además de la presencia de Thad, el médico del lugar. Melinda, sin perder la compostura, siguió a rajatabla las indicaciones que recibió y guiaba a los demás como si de una comandante de milicia se tratara. Su único objetivo era evitar que los demás entorpecieran el auxilio de todos los heridos.

Blaine, impotente, seguía buscando la figura de Karofsky. Desde el lugar en donde estaban pudo ver que tanto Trent como su propio oso fueron los que peor parte llevaron. Kurt tiró de su brazo como muda señal para comunicarle que había un camino por el cual podían abrirse paso entre la multitud. Se abrieron paso escurridizamente y procuraron proteger sus oídos de los gritos hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial que ofrecía una mejor panorámica de sus parejas.

A margen de lo que hacían los rehenes de esa casa, Dave veía a Thad como cortaba su chaqueta y camisa para dejar descubierto su brazo. El médico lavó su herida y le inyectó un calmante mientras esperaba para poder analizar su estado. La espera se hacía lenta mientras el apodado Jefe aguantaba el dolor, Azimio se reprimía de explotar y Trent, acabado de vendar por sus compañeros, se acercaba al corrillo. El ex amigo de Blaine sostuvo la mano de su enamorado mientras veía como cerraba los ojos del dolor.

Thad pronto se dispuso a anestesiarle cuando los análisis salieron sin anomalía alguna pero aún así, Karofsky quería gritar de frustración y coraje. Todo se había salido de sus manos, pero en realidad nunca pensó que Cooper Anderson se atrevería a tanto. Cuando Thad terminó de suturar la herida y limpiarla, se tomó unos segundos para que su voz saliera más firme.

— Dejadme con Azimio y Sebastian - sus hombres quisieron protestar pero Dave levantó la voz -. ¡Ahora! — ante esa petición todos se dispersaron excepto Trent, que se quedó sujetando su mano -.

— ¡Te lo dije! - estalló Azimio una vez que los demás desaparecieron -. ¡Ye dije que esto pasaría! ¡Te lo advertí… te advertí que tú relación con Anderson solo traería problemas!

— ¡Basta, Az! - Sebastian se enfadó -. No es momento para estas tonterías. ¿Cómo puedes suponer que la relación de Dave y Blaine es la causante del incidente? Seguro que Cooper y Hudson nos enviaron a los hombres de Varia por lo del video. Fue demasiado…

— ¡Dile la verdad, Dave! – el rostro de Azimio estaba lleno de rabia -. ¡Dile que Cooper Anderson vendió a su padre!

En la esquina junto a la puerta, donde se encontraban Hummel como Anderson, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ambos se quedaron congelados, especialmente Blaine que se quedó blanco, con un nudo en la garganta que le oprimía; en su cabeza solo había una voz que rogaba porque todo aquello fuera producto de la manía del muchacho de color. Kurt, por su parte, dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad y angustia a Sebastian a pesar que no la podía ver.

Si el mundo se detuvo para ambos jóvenes, para Sebastian, fue como si terminara. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en captar la información, vacío de todo conocimiento. Luego, miró a Dave, después a Azimio. Todo iba tomando forma, los puntos se iban rellenando; durante años había estado buscada la verdad y ahora la tenía delante de sus narices. Sabía que lo sucedido con su padre había sido una emboscada, que alguien debió traicionarles. En aquellos años Liam Anderson era el abogado de Paul Karofsky… Todo encajaba: Cooper se enteró del negoció de los Karofsky y vendió la información a los Varia.

— Por favor Azimio, Trent, dejadme solo con él – su amigo vio el dolor pintando en el rostro de sus amigos y Dave estaba tan avergonzado que quería hablar con Sebastian para explicárselo todo. A regañadientes, Adams tiró del brazo de Trent y ambos salieron de la sala de un portazo -.

— ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? - Sebastian empezó a llorar sin notarlo -.

— No estuve seguro hasta que Azimio regresó de Barcelona y me lo confirmó - Dave se puso de pie haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo y se acercó hasta su amigo -.

— ¡Tu obligación era decirme cualquier sospecha que tuvieras! - Sebastian le dio un bofetón que ardió en una de las mejillas de Dave -. ¡Era mi padre! – empezó a sollozar desgarradoramente -. Eres tan egoísta que no quisiste decirme la verdad…

— Te lo iba a decir… solo quería encontrar el momento – recibió una bofetada más -.

— ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Al estar viviendo en Francia!?

Aquellas palabras desgarraron a Kurt del todo. Las manos acabaron por formar un puño al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas hicieron aparición. Sintió como sus hombros empezaban a sacudirse y los ojos empezaban a escocerle pero se negó a apartar la vista de Smythe. Cuando decidió dar un par de pasos en busca de su suricato, el cuerpo le tembló más aún. Enfadado, miró a Blaine con la vista medio borrosa. Su amigo parecía un alma en pena que jamás tendría alivio.

Anderson siguió un rato más mirando al vacío, destrozado, hasta que rogó a Kurt con la mirada poder retirarse. El ojiazul rehusaba con convicción pero acabó cediendo a los ojos llenos de culpabilidad de Blaine. Antes de marchar, echó un último vistazo a aquel par de hombres, prometiéndose a sí mismo que ayudaría a _Bas_, a pasar de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Sebastian cerró los ojos cuando los escuchó marchar. Hacía un buen rato que sabía que esos dos estaban cerca pero no dijo nada y menos, después de esa revelación. Sentía su cuerpo estremecer de dolor, rencor, impotencia y del odio más puro que pudiera albergar jamás. No quería que Kurt lo viera así, no quería que tuviera ese recuerdo y menos, que viera sus ansias por desear tener en frente al hermano de Anderson. Aún desconocía lo que le haría, solo sabía que quería hacerle pagar todo lo que había hecho. Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar un Dave tan descompuesto por la tristeza que podía ver la culpa resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

— Crecí sin mi padre; mi madre murió poco después… y mientras Cooper Anderson disfrutaba de los abrazos de su padre y del candor que desprende su hermano, yo he estado completamente solo.

Dave se acercó a él para abrazarle y Sebastian, por su parte, se dejó envolver. Se abrazó a Dave como si fuera el último bote salvavidas que le quedaba y lloró con más fuerza apoyado en su pecho. Sus sollozos eran la viva imagen del dolor pero, cada vez que drenaba el alma, su duelo era remplazado con rencor y sed de venganza.

— Perdóname – el oso no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra con un pequeño hilo de voz -. Sebastian, perdóname… soy un hijo de puta – estaba destrozado al ver como su amigo tenía que pasar por aquel estado – y…

— Quiero su cabeza - Smythe se separó de él y se pudo contemplar como su faz se había convertido en amarga y la mirada parecía dura pero oscura -. Lo quiero ver sufrir, llorar y pedirme piedad. Muerto.

Aquel odio paralizó a Karofsky por un momento. Tenía que escoger entre su mejor amigo y Blaine, su novio. Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

— Haré lo que me pidas, lo que tú quieras.

…..

Un pesado silencio se cernía sobre ellos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras Blaine no salía del trance de horror y tristeza al descubrir cierto detalle del pasado de su hermano que, le parecía más falaz que real, Hummel era incapaz de mantenerse calmado ante la posible reacción que Sebastian estaría teniendo en aquellos momentos. Y es que, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, ambos eran muy parecidos. Un par de serpientes, según _Bilbo_.

Apretó con fuerza el borde del sofá antes de ponerse de pie. Los ojos ámbar se giraron hacia él con la poca sorpresa que le quedaba para dedicársela a él, como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia.

— No puedo seguir aquí, sentado. Necesito ir a verlo – dictaminó mientras se arreglaba la ropa -.

Este lo vio a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo y detuvo todos sus movimientos. Blaine era una persona tan fácil de leer... con tan solo echarle un pequeño vistazo, pudo comprender el torrente de emociones que lo estaban ahogando por dentro: negación al tener que aceptar que su hermano, por más molesto que hubiera sido, había matado a alguien; confusión, al querer estar allí para Dave e incluso Sebastian, pero no poder hacerlo por lo que él mismo representaba; y culpa, mucha culpa, pues aunque no había participado en los hechos, se sentía como el más responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Usualmente lo habría abrazado y mimado hasta que la tristeza hubiera menguado pero ahora, su corazón, estaba en otra persona que le necesitaba con urgencia. Una persona por la que estaba empezando a tener profundos y verdaderos sentimientos. Por esa razón, se acercó al joven director y lo tomó de las manos; lo besó fraternalmente en la frente, tratando de ignorar los espasmos del cuerpo del pequeño.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo...

— Harás lo que haces mejor. Te preocuparás por todo el mundo e irás con Karofsky – antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kurt le interrumpió con una pequeña caricia en la muñeca -; lo escucharás, lo abrazarás y le darás todo lo que él necesite hasta que se recomponga. Sé que la idea de Cooper relacionado con un asesinato te suena tan extraño como a mí pero David y ese oso negro amigo suyo no parecen ser de los que mientan. Si Dave considera que debe de decirte lo que pasó, lo hará y tú, como buen hermano y novio que eres, golpearás a tu hermano en las pelotas hasta convencerlo de que debe de pagar por su crimen sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado – miró a Blaine y comprobó que asentía derrotado -. Conozco a Cooper Anderson y si comparte conmigo ciertos aspectos como yo lo creo, la culpa debe de andar corroyéndolo desde hace años. Seguramente, estaría pensando que este secuestro era una forma para que pagara por su propio error.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más así, reconfortándose en cierta manera, con la presencia del otro. Blaine hizo el ademán de sonreír a su amigo y viceversa; se despidieron con una silenciosa mirada. No fue hasta que la mano de Kurt tomó el pomo de la puerta que Anderson se atrevió a hablar.

—Kurt, se sincero conmigo, por favor - se volvió a mirarlo en silencio -. Tú y Sebastian sois muy parecidos... ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que perdone a Cooper?

El actor se tomó cierto tiempo para responder.

— Si me enterara de que mi madre fue asesinada y descubriera que conozco al hijo de puta que la mató, a ese desgraciado le faltarían vidas para poder pagármelo - Blaine tragó con dificultad pero no dijo nada -. La muerte no sería suficiente para compensar lo que hizo e intentaría acabar con esa persona lenta y dolorosamente. Pero, una vez hubiera cumplido con mi venganza, me arrepentiría de ello. No porque no se lo mereciera sino porque yo mismo cargaría un peso a cuestas demasiado duro de llevar. Tal vez suene irracional pero sé que, cuando pasaran unos años de esa muerte, estaría rogando porque alguien me hubiera detenido.

…..

* * *

Trent subió las escaleras rápidamente y se cruzó con Kurt. Por lo que parecía, estaba saliendo de la habitación de invitados y estaba seguro que Hummel tenía más interés en hablar con Sebastian que tener un encuentro con él. Sin embargo, si ahora mismo estaba ahí era porque necesitaba descargar todas sus frustraciones con Blaine. Dejó pasar de largo al amigo de Anderson y abrió la puerta.

— Sabía que sólo le traerías dolor. Kurt y tú solo llegasteis para destruir esta familia - le encaró con la mirada fija en ojos y olvidando cerrar la puerta -.

— ¿Trent? - Blaine se sintió confuso al ver ese chico en su habitación pero pronto dejó de lado esa sensación. Estaba hecho polvo, tremendamente cansado y no estaba preparado para lidiar con los ataques del que una vez fue su amigo. Así pues, gracias a los años de práctica, el pelinegro ocultó cualquier sentimiento indeseado -.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Dave y Sebastian no pueden mantenerse en pie del dolor, allá abajo? Eres igual o peor que tu hermano - escupió con desprecio -.

Anderson le miró a la defensiva, tratando de no explotar ante sus provocaciones.

— No estoy tranquilo, Trent, estoy consternado. Es mi hermano de quien están hablando y es él mismo quien intentó matar a Dave y a Sebastian.

— No tienes respeto ante nada. ¡Él vendió al padre de Sebastian! No es más que una rata. Un hijo de...

—¡CALLATE! – todo el mundo sabía que el moreno no acostumbraba a tener ataques de ira pero Trent había logrado lo que parecía imposible. Pronto sus manos formaron unos puños, concentrando toda su fuerza en ellos -. ¡No te atrevas a decirle rata a mi hermano! ¿¡Cómo tienes el valor de creer que estoy tranquilo y relajado si hubiera sabido desde el principio que él fue quien hizo algo al padre de Sebastian!? ¿¡Crees que yo puedo perdonarle por algo así a pesar de ser sangre de mi sangre!?

— ¡Lo único que sé es que vosotros dos llegasteis para echarlo todo por tierra y lo que tenéis es pagar por lo que habéis hecho! – este estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Blaine el cual no parecía achicarse -.

— ¡Es suficiente! Trent, vete. Ahora - la voz cansada de Dave tomó por sorpresa a los dos chicos. El camarada de Karofsky miró a Blaine y luego Dave que parecía estar más cansado que nunca. Había llorado, se sentía basura y el corazón de Trent se partió en dos al verlo tan mal. Solo por eso, prefirió irse y no discutir más -.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, no supieron que decir. El oso se quedó callado mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo decirle a Blaine que iba a matar a su hermano? El ojiverde sabía muy bien que eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Blaine suspiró en pos de relajarse ante las acusaciones que acababa de recibir. Poco a poco, fue dejando que sus músculos se calmaran y observó a Dave de reojo, como si no tuviera el valor de mirarle a la cara. El gran oso parecía tan agotado y derrotado que Blaine se tragó el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos y se acercó para darle un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Kurt tenía razón: no podía derrumbarse cuando Karofsky era el pilar de esa familia. Ahora tenía que estar por y para él

— Lo lamento tanto... - Dave pareció querer hablar pero Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte para que se quedara en silencio -. Puede que parezca que no tenga la culpa pero aún así…

El mayor se dejó abrazar en silencio, dispuesto a aprovechar los pocos momentos que le quedaban junto a Blaine. Memorizó el olor de su perfume, la suavidad de su pelo en sus manos, los pequeños tics, el color de sus ojos… hasta acabar con un beso lleno de desesperación. Estaba convencido de que recordaría aquel beso por siempre como señal de la vida que pudo ser a su lado y que se le escapaba de las manos. Aquello le hizo sentirse más miserable y empezó a llorar de nuevo, en silencio; por él, por lo que había vivido y por lo que perdería. También eran lágrimas de culpa porque sabía que le había dado a Sebastian el mayor dolor de su vida al ocultarle la verdad.

— Le hice tanto daño… fui tan egoísta… yo… - sollozó fuertemente -. Pensé que si él era feliz, tal vez... ¡Fui tan idiota! Nada borrara el dolor que siente, todo el odio que ahora tiene por dentro...

— No puedes culparte por ello, David - su aún novio le guió hasta la cama de la habitación y le ayudó a sentarse con todo el cariño que tenía -. Es cierto, tal vez debiste habérselo dicho desde el principio; tal vez tenías que confesarle la verdad pero tú sabías como iba a reaccionar. Sabías que el odio le corroería y que siempre tendría ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Que no sería feliz de ninguna manera por más que obtuviera venganza… es completamente normal - lo consoló acariciándole tiernamente la barbilla con el pulgar -. Las personas hacen cosas que consideran que es bueno para sus seres queridos, aún si erran en su objetivo final.

— Blaine... - cerró los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran a través de las mejillas. Antes de volverlos a abrir y mirarle fijamente, respiró profundamente -. Sebastian quiere muerto a tu hermano y... yo haré lo que me pida.

La mano de Anderson detuvo de golpe sus caricias. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándole buscando cualquier indicio de broma pero encontró todo lo contrario. Como acto reflejo, tensó los músculos a la vez que despegaba sus dedos de Karofsky. Algo parecía resquebrajarse por dentro.

— Vais... – enmudeció incrédulo ante el jefe de la banda -. ¿No… no hay otra manera? No digo que lo justifique pues lo que hizo no tiene perdón pero... tal vez podría convencer a Sebastian de escoger otra vía. A papá y a mí nos dolería muchísimo verlo en prisión pero – hizo de tripas corazón y obligó a tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta - es mejor que... muerto.

Aguantó la respiración. No quería odiar a Dave o a Sebastian por saldar su cuenta con Cooper. No podía ni quería escoger entre su hermano y el hombre de su vida.

— No lo hay, lo siento – Karofsky respondió cansado -. Me encantaría que hubiera otra opción, que Kurt pudiera convencerle pero... - no pudo seguir hablando y tan solo pudo bajar la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. Si su padre estuviera vivo, tal vez él... pero estaba solo y tenía que decidir rápidamente -.

— Kurt lo convencerá, estoy seguro – Anderson empezó a convencerse de aquello como una última posibilidad -. Ese hombre es capaz de hacer que un león se vuelva vegetariano. Tranquilo - atrajo una vez más al gran oso con un brazo y dejó que llorara en su hombro. Él solo podía orar porque su amigo lograra convencer a Smythe. No quería perder lo que tenía con Dave -.

David se dejó abrazar, queriendo creer en todas aquellas palabras y no perder la esperanza pero, desgraciadamente, sabía que la herida de su amigo era demasiado profunda y no esperaba que sanara.

…..

* * *

Kurt se detuvo frente a la puerta distinguiendo un estruendo de varias cosas rompiéndose, desde el interior. Se humedeció nervioso los labios y haciendo acopio de su temple, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian. Esas cuatro paredes encerraban un festival de pedazos desperdigados por el suelo y la única cosa que parecía desentonar era la falsa calma del dueño de aquel cuarto.

— Si vienes a arrastrarte por el suelo, pidiendo que perdone la vida del hermano de tu amigo, estás perdiendo el tiempo – soltó con puro rencor -.

Hummel se acercó hacia él con sigilo y se colocó a su lado.

— Lo sé pero uno no pierde nada con intentarlo, _Bas_...

— No te servirá de nada; voy a destrozar a ese gran hijo de perra. Voy a quitarle todo, destrozar su mundo, hacer que suplique por su vida y luego, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

— ¿Aunque después te arrepientas? – Kurt no le dejó replicarle y prosiguió -. Aunque lo niegues, aun si sientes satisfacción destrozándolo, es una vida; cargarías con un peso que puedes evitar y que será el detonante de tu hundimiento.

— Perdí a toda mi familia, mi infancia, y todo fue por su culpa - se giró para encararle con rabia -. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Entregarlo a las autoridades? ¿Tienes idea de lo que era mi padre? Un traficante, Kurt; un delincuente. ¡A las autoridades les va a importar una mierda lo que hizo Cooper Anderson!

— A ellos sí pero a Blaine y a mí, no - contestó con suavidad y comprensión -. Creo que ya lo sabes,_ Bas_; tu forma de actuar y la mía no son tan distintas. Si lo matas, acabarás con Blaine y tendré que odiarte ello. Jamás te lo perdonaría. En cambio, si lo dejas vivo, haré lo que sea necesario para que se pudra entre las rejas. Inventar cargos no es tan complicado cuando tienes decenas de cómplices respaldando tus mentiras -le tomó la mano furtivamente a pesar de que Smythe pudiera reaccionar violentamente -. No te pido que lo perdones porque jamás podrías. Ni yo mismo podría. Tan solo estoy hablando de cambiar de estrategia: es más efectiva una muerte lenta y tortuosa tras concreto y metal que una rápida que ni el mismo se merece.

— No sabes lo que puedo hacerle; no tienes ni idea – el mafioso miró a los ojos de Kurt negándose ceder ante aquella idea -. ¿Tanto lo quieres como para defender a su hermano? –lo agarró toscamente de la mano y lo acercó hacia él -. Es eso, ¿verdad? Lo quieres. Siempre lo has querido y por eso defiendes a aquel hijo de puta.

— Lo quiero; Blaine es mi mejor amigo – Hummel lo retuvo impidiéndole apartarse - pero deberías recordar lo que dijiste: no es amor. Si lo hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado con él a recoger sus pedazos en vez de venir aquí y evitar que mates a alguien. No quiero que cargues con un peso extra por el resto de tu vida porque esas cosas no se olvidan nunca. Además, no puedes negarme que intentarías proteger a Dave, de la misma manera que yo hago contigo, si le hubiera sucedido algo similar.

Sebastian lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo besó con fuerza. Quería que le quitara todo el dolor que sentía y que le hiciera sentir algo que no fuera odio.

Lo cogió entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama. Prácticamente, arruinó de un tirón sus pantalones para poder acariciar sus piernas. En ese instante, se obcecó en concentrarse en la pasión que comportaba todo el odio que le nublaba la cabeza pero, antes de continuar, tuvo algo de autocontrol como para ofrecerle la opción de que se alejara de él. Kurt, pese todos los pronósticos, no lo hizo; ni se peleó con él ni se negó, tan sólo se dejó hacer. Abrazaba a Smythe intentando mantenerlo cerca de él. Acarició lentamente su piel y le correspondió con gestos cariñosos y amorosos por cada beso agresivo que conseguía. Poco le importaba que intentase calmar su ira con él si con ello le hacía sentir mejor.

— Si esperas a que me aleje de ti, estás perdiendo el tiempo - susurró entre jadeos -.

Terminó de volverse loco y le arrancó cada prenda que aún quedaba encima de aquel pálido cuerpo. Al principio, le dejó los labios hinchados y partidos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos; después, le mordió el cuello dejando una marca permanente. Estaba cegado por el calor del momento y ni se molestó en desabrocharse los pantalones, simplemente, se bajó la cremallera para frotar su rígida polla entre las nalgas de Kurt. No se detuvo hasta entrar completamente en él gruñendo de puro placer. No fue delicado, es más, ni le preparó; no espero a que se acostumbrara, simplemente se lo folló como un animal salvaje. Le embistió una y otra vez, elevando las piernas de su amante para colocarlas encima de sus hombros y, así, continuar con toda su fuerza. Más tarde, se corrió dentro del ojiazul. Cerró los ojos y se desmadejó encima de él, respirando con pesar. Había estado tan perdido en su placer que ni siquiera había notado cuando el otro se corrió. En cambio, Hummel, trató de envolverlo entre sus brazos e ignorando el dolor punzante en su entrada; quería creer que las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran una exageración.

— ¿Eres un vampiro o qué? Creo que esa marca no va a desaparecer nunca - bromeó como si no nada hubiese pasado -. Si me salen costras o sangre, te castraré.

— Sigo queriendo matarlo - cayó en la cama como si fuera un peso muerto -. No puedo dejar de sentir esto... no puedo - empezó a llorar, después de un buen rato sin hacerlo, sin poder contenerse -.

Casi de inmediato, los brazos de Kurt le acunaron y recibió tiernos besos por toda la cara. Este le murmuró palabras dulces y calmantes con la esperanza de que consiguieran relajar lo suficiente como para dormir. No esperaba haber hecho un milagro pero, con algo de tiempo, tal vez podría lograrlo.

Smythe se despertó ya entrada la madrugada, aún con el abrazo de Hummel. Se veía pacífico, tranquilo… era algo surrealista verle de aquella manera pero algo en él hizo querer acariciar su rostro. Se quedó unos segundos más a su lado hasta que decidió levantarse con extremo cuidado con la intención de ducharse. Finalmente, se vistió de absoluto negro y se dirigió dispuesto a salir por la puerta. Antes de salir, miró por última vez a Kurt; tenía la absoluta de las certezas de que no se volverían a ver y eso acabó por partirle el corazón del todo.

…

* * *

Le fue imposible pegar ojo. Después de haber abrazado a Blaine con ahínco hicieron el amor de la forma más sentimental que existía, sin cesar de decirle lo muchísimo que le quería. Ahora, con Anderson durmiendo intranquilo, se deslizó de la cama para darse una ducha y vestir de negro, tal y como un buen miembro de la mafia hace cuando tiene asuntos de los que encargarse, y se colocó el sombrero de su padre. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Sebastian de frente. Melinda, siempre preparada, se acercó a ellos esperando instrucciones.

— Quiero que los encerréis en habitaciones separadas. Cuando llame será para que los enviéis de regreso a su casa - Melinda asintió y ambos chicos partieron -.

Azimio los esperaba en el coche, aguantando las armas de sus amigos en cada una de sus manos. Cuando se acercaron, se las dio a cada uno y condujo hasta el taller principal de Burt con la intención de emboscar a Cooper Anderson. La orden era ni más ni menos que atrapar a Cooper sin hacer daño a nadie.

— ¿Listo, jefe? - Dave asintió y los tres salieron del coche, pistola en mano, con algunos de sus hombres cubriéndoles las espaldas -.

La vigilancia en el taller era mucha. Parecía que Cooper estaba acompañado de Hudson y Puckerman, cosa que complicaba las cosas. Avanzaron disparando disipar cualquier persona inocente sin dar en ningún punto vital.

Karofsky observó como Hudson se ponía frente a él pero le dio un golpe seco; lo dejó fuera de combate pero no lo mató. Seguidamente, fue el turno de Noah aunque se vio truncado por un buen golpe de Sebastian, dejándolo inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando ambos miraron como corría Cooper hacia el interior de las bodegas del taller.

Lo siguieron por los pasadizos de la enorme bodega. Antes de continuar con la persecución, decidieron que lo mejor era dividirse y acorralarlo. Dave divisó su cuerpo detrás de un coche y le disparo la chapa para obligarle a salir; no obstante, solo consiguió que escogiera otro coche en el que poder esconderse.

Cooper se escabulló entre cajas llenas de repuestos y piezas viejas de vehículos, respirando con dificultad. Intentó calmarse lo más deprisa que pudo y, con toda la valentía que no tenía, agarró una llave inglesa que había en el suelo y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Dave. Iban a por él, eso era obvio, pero no iba a dejarse atrapar sin pelear, sin castigarlos por atrapar y herir a Kurt y a su querido hermano pequeño. Sebastian, que venía por el otro lado, vio la sombra de Cooper y disparó sin esperar. Para su pesar, el hombre escapó ileso de sus balas y se agazapó.

— ¡De aquí no sales vivo! - le gritó esperando alguna reacción -.

— Si queríais mi pellejo, hubierais venido a por mí en vez de herir a Blaine y a Kurt – el eco de su voz resonó por todo el lugar, esperando ganar un poco de tiempo para cambiar de ubicación -.

— Tu hermano y su amigo están perfectamente – el líder de los Karofsky cogió su teléfono móvil y lo movió hasta que la silueta de Cooper se reflejara en la pantalla. Cuando vio que se movía, lo siguió abandonando el aparato a su suerte -.

Anderson se asustó ante el sonido que el teléfono hizo al colisionar en el suelo. Perdió la tranquilidad y miró a todos lados, cual ratón atrapado.

— ¡Ese video dice lo contrario! Blaine puede ser como un cachorro de perro y Kurt, una diva, pero no había razón para que los involucrarais.

— Podemos asegurar de que Kurt y Blaine tienen más coraje que tú: el video solo era una treta, al igual que el secuestro. Todo fue un plan y Burt lo sabía. Quería darle una lección a Hudson – mientras le contaban al hijo mayor de Liam Anderson todo lo ocurrido, Dave y Sebastian se encontraron. Tenían a Cooper acorralado y a su disposición -.

Cooper se mordió el labio al verse atrapado. Lentamente, dejó caer sus brazos, resignado a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder pues no había forma de escapar. No, cuando aquellos ojos de color olivo del niño que, alguna vez vio llorar en el pasado por culpa de su gran error, ahora le miraban con odio y sed de venganza.

— Malditos mocosos… tan listos los dos y Blaine, demasiado bueno – murmuró -.

— Y tú demasiado hijo de puta para ser su hermano – en un ataque de rabia, Dave le apuntó con su arma, dando un paso más hacia delante -.

— Vendiste a mi padre - los ojos de Sebastian estaban teñidos de odio - y ahora te mataré.

Las piernas de Cooper temblaron ante la sentencia del muchacho; de hecho, todo el cuerpo parecía traicionarle de lo aterrado que estaba aunque todo lo que hizo fue no oponer resistencia. Se lo debía de tantas cosas que había hecho.

— El Senador tiene varios negocios sucios tan bien ocultados que solo unos pocos a su cargo están enterados del fraude – respiró entrecortadamente -. Más del 45% de los fondos destinados a su campaña fueron desviados en una de sus cuentas secretas, la que tiene a nombre de un pariente muerto que nadie se molestó en verificar. Lo tiene invertido todo en bienes raíces en España - miró de reojo a Dave -. Si no podéis dialogar por las buenas, al menos, podéis chantajearle con esto. Un dato como ese lo pondría en la cuerda floja en serios problemas con el gobierno y su propio partido.

Así que los había estado vigilado más de cerca, últimamente… pensó Karofsky pues no se esperaba eso de Anderson. Lástima que no era un regalo lo suficientemente bueno para lograr la piedad de la banda.

Dave sabía que esa información pondría la balanza a su favor. Miró a Cooper quien parecía totalmente culpable, resignado a ser castigado. Justo en aquel momento, pasaron por su mente las palabras de Blaine y decidió que no valía la pena perder su vida y su felicidad. No quería ponerse al nivel de ese hombre que, con tal de tener dinero y poder, no había pensado en nada ni nadie. Sabía que hacer entrar en razón a Sebastian sería lo más difícil de todo pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Lo oyes, _Bastian_? Esta resignado a morir, sabe que hizo mal. Matarlo solo nos convertiría en personas tan ruines como él lo fue. Este tipejo ya no tiene nada que perder pero nosotros sí - Smythe lo miró de reojo -. Kurt te quiere y tu padre estaría feliz de verte con alguien como él. Dejemos esto, _Rett_ - Dave bajó su arma en señal de paz -.

La oportunidad pintaba en calva para Cooper Anderson: quizás no saldría vivo de esa pero quería intentar escapar. Desarmó a Karofsky y lo encañono para que Sebastian bajara su arma; estaba dispuesto a herir a Karofsky si era necesario. Sin embargo, olvidó que el más grande de los dos era un tipo fuerte que encontró la forma de separarse de su agarre para coger una de las armas extra que escondía por si acaso. El hermano de Blaine le quitó el seguro a su arma dispuesto a dispararle pero alguien se adelantó. Cooper Anderson dejó de respirar. Su pecho estaba aún caliente y había sangre a borbotones; se estaba muriendo. En su lucha por sobrevivir, miró a los hombres que tenía en frente y pudo contemplar cómo aún lo apuntaban. Cooper murió con aquella imagen en la cabeza sin saber de qué arma había venido el disparo.

…..

* * *

Thad preparó unas dosis de sedante, tal y como se lo exigieron. Empezó entrando en la habitación más cercana y allá estaba Blaine. Este se giró extrañado e impaciente, exigiendo una explicación ante la intromisión pero fue inmovilizado rápidamente. Richard vino a ayudar a su compañero y agarró el moreno para que se le pudiera aplicar el sedante sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Blaine quiso golpearlos pero el efecto de la droga no se hizo esperar mucho y se tambaleó un poco hasta caer, semiinconsciente, sobre la cama más próxima. Con Kurt todo fue más difícil porque esperaba ser atacado a la mínima de cambio, así que precisaron de la ayuda extra de Wes para agarrarlo firmemente. Cuando los dos estuvieron en estado de inconsciencia, los subieron al coche y se los llevaron a la casa Hummel-Hudson a altas horas de la noche. Al llegar hasta la entrada del domicilio, los partícipes de aquella orden, los dejaron delante de la entrada y se marcharon.

Cuando despertaron, no supieron su ubicación hasta que pasó un buen rato y reconocieron a Burt, Finn, Noah y Carole rodeándolos en un corrillo. Kurt fue el primero en reaccionar y miró cada una de las expresiones faciales para hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido. La cara de su padre fue la señal definitiva para darse cuenta de que, Dave y Sebastian, habían acabado con Cooper pese lo mucho que habían insistido, casi arrodillado, en que

Blaine fue el siguiente en llorar pero era desgarrador escuchar como gimoteaba del dolor que llevaba dentro; tan solo su mejor amigo era el único que podía tener una verdadera pista de todo lo que llevaba encima. Burt, al verlo tan roto, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que Finn lo hacía con Kurt. Este se aferró entre sollozos percatándose de la pena y culpabilidad de su hermanastro. ¿Eso era lo que de verdad Blaine y él significaban para ellos? Pues ya volvería a pensar ni desear a Smythe; ni tan siquiera amarle. Desde ese mismo instante, empezaría a enterrar los recuerdos e ilusiones de lo que algún día fue, se obligaría a odiarle en vida aunque sintiera morir y emplearía sus esfuerzos en odiarle. El Sebastian que un día entró en su corazón estaba muerto para él.

Posteriormente a la noticia de asesinato, Liam Anderson viajó hasta Lima para asistir al funeral de su hijo. El evento fue tan amargo y doloroso como podía ser que un padre enterrar a un vástago suyo. Blaine y su progenitor no se separaron en ningún momento, como si así pudieran recomponerse el uno y del otro. Para Liam sería muy difícil pues ya había perdido a su esposa con anterioridad y ahora, con la muerte de Cooper, se sentía más hundido en la angustia. Y fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba llevando Blaine, su hijo menor; medio corazón acababa de ser sepultado junto el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y el otro pedazo que parecía guardar, se estaba marchitando por segundos y sin posibilidad de recuperarse.

Con el paso de los días, Burt y Liam convocaron un llamado a todos los aliados de de los Hummel y Anderson, para planear un contraataque que hiciera que la sangre de los Karofsky corriera por sus manos. Sin embargo, el pequeño Anderson consiguió calmar las ansias de venganza.

— No vale la pena. Si nos vengamos, no haríamos más que caer a su nivel y eso no lo permitiré. No necesitamos su sangre bañando nuestras manos para sentirnos aliviados; somos superiores a ellos. Ya habrá otras formas de cobrarnos el favor pues los cuchillos y las balas no siempre hieren tanto como unas palabras, en el momento correcto, pueden hacerlo - aseguró Blaine apaciguando al resto de presentes -.

…..

* * *

Dave Karofsky leyó atentamente los titulares del periódico: sus negocios con el senador Jonhson resultaron ir como la seda gracias a la información que obtuvo en su momento. En el instante en que decidió atacar con chantajes, empezó a corromperse; si bien sus negocios eran limpios y la ley respaldaba sus acciones, había acabado traicionándose al rebajarse al mismo nivel de gentuza como Jonhson y Cooper Anderson. Desde ahora, el fin sí justificaba los medios.

Ya habían pasado meses desde el asesinato de Cooper Anderson y, para su tranquilidad, ningún miembro de la familia Karofsky fue investigado. De hecho, Burt Hummel y Liam Anderson no intentaron abrir un frente contra ellos. Podía imaginar el porqué: estaba empezado a ser demasiado poderoso, influyente y asquerosamente rico como para que fuera salpicado por asuntos de una venganza que cada vez parecía ser más lejana. Aún así, Dave se asfixiaba en la mansión y no había un solo rincón que no le recordara a Blaine. Su madre siempre le acribillaba a preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, cada vez que oía hablar de la vivienda. Pero nunca las contestaba. Tuvo que dejar pasar, al menos un año, para salir definitivamente de esa casa.

Sebastian y él acordaron que lo mejor sería vivir en Rusia. Era un país en donde los Karofsky tenían propiedades y la nacionalidad así que era un buen lugar para empezar una nueva vida. Se instalaron allí junto con algunos de los chicos de la banda pero su madre decidió quedarse en la casa de toda la vida. Cada vez que intentaba convencerla, esta volvía a asegurar de que de allí no saldría ni muerta.

Dave suspiró pensadamente arrojando uno de los informes hacia el suelo mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre la cama. Cada día eran más ricos pero también eran tan más infelices. A cada nuevo día que empezaba, una odisea constante para olvidar todo lo que había dejado en el pasado.

Cerró los ojos cansado y escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por la habitación a pesar de la calefacción, encargándose de recordarle que tan crudo era el tiempo ruso por la noche.

— Puedes dejar el café encima de la mesita - ni se inmutó al pensar que era la chica del servicio pero, cuando notó ligeramente el peso de su visita, abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con la mirada de Trent -. ¿Pasa algo?

Desde que había sucedido todo aquello, había estado lidiando con los insistentes avances del otro. Hoy, sin embargo, no estaba de humor y menos cuando sintió que una de las manos de su subordinado subía lentamente por el interior del muslo. Se excusó lo más educadamente posible.

— Por favor – insistió de nuevo acercándose más hacia él, con la mano rozando su polla -. Sé que no estás bien – recibió un suave beso en los labios mientras empezaba a acariciarle -, y yo puedo ayudarte. Puedo hacerte olvidar un poco…

— No – detuvo bruscamente la mano pero se acercó de nuevo para besarle –...

Para ese entonces, ya estaba duro. Las caricias habían surtido el efecto que tanto deseaba Trent.

Karofsky gimió roncamente y se dejó llevar por la excitación. Lo desnudó con impaciencia, sin delicadeza ni ternura. En él solo quedaba la parte salvaje y oscura que solo se movía por el calor del momento y Trent lo estaba aceptando con una sumisión absoluta. Era como si estuviera dispuesto a darle lo que fuera para complacerle y accedió sin pensárselo. Le besó con fuerza, le marcó sin cuidado pero el joven se entregaba sin pudor; le pidió más de él, maleable entre sus brazos. Recibió un ritmo frenético, rudo y furioso instigado por palabras insinuantes que lo llevaron a encenderse lo suficiente como para correrse y seguir duro. Lo follo por segunda vez sin reparar un segundo en Trent, aunque pareciese estar disfrutándolo por la forma en que gemía su nombre.

El sol empezaba asomarse cuando Dave se corrió una vez más en la garganta del ex Warbler. Luego, se apartó de él intentando recuperar la respiración. Trent se incorporó y lo abrazó, buscando de nuevo el contacto. No fue pasado un buen rato que el jefe tuvo el valor de hablar y de ser honesto con él.

— No soy lo que imaginas – Trent no dijo nada y pasaba su mano por el vello que tenía al alcance –. Estoy dañado y nunca podré ser el de antes. No quiero arrastrarte a ello pues no te lo mereces. Esto no debió ocurrir...

— Deja que yo decida qué es lo que me merezco y qué no – el mayor quiso decir algo pero fue acallado con un beso –. Solo quiero que me dejes estar junto a ti – al final, se permitió abrazarle –.

— No serás el único…

— No me importa, Dave.

…..

* * *

Los dedos largos y delgados de Blaine viajaban con pesadez sobre las cuerdas del brazo de su guitarra. Su fiel amiga transmitiría todo aquello que él no sabía cómo expresar. Era masoquismo, ya se lo decía Kurt, pero era inevitable.

Después de la muerte de Cooper, los Hummel-Hudson abandonaron Lima para establecerse en la gran casa que Liam Anderson tenía en Washington. No querían quebrantar la promesa de que no se vengarían de los Karofsky y Ohio tentaba a ello… aunque cada vez era más difícil de cumplir ya que, cada minuto que pasaba, sus enemigos eran más ricos e inalcanzables.

Ahora vivía confinado en París, alejado de todo el mundo que conocía. Burt Hummel aconsejó a su padre cuando este no parecía levantar cabeza y le instó a que siguiera sus negocios desde Francia. Pronto partieron hacia el país junto a Kurt y el cabeza de los Anderson compró una pequeña casa a las afueras de la capital para vivir los tres. Su amigo, sin embargo, rechazó la oferta apelando por su privacidad a cambio de visitarles a menudo. Lo demás, era historia; ahora, su prioridad era su padre pues era lo único que le quedaba al hombre. Después de todo, tenía ganas de convivir con gente, más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El sonido de un piano le devolvió a la realidad. Kurt había empezado a tocar y decidió mirar como acariciaba las teclas con tristeza y cierta nostalgia. Anderson se permitió hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras, ambos instrumentos, convertían todo sentimiento desagradable en una hermosa melodía.

— _Departure_. En serio, _Potter_, tu frikismo no conoce límites.

Blaine esperó a que abandonara el piano para sentarse a su lado.

— No puedes echarme nada en cara, _Draco_. Conocer el tema principal de _Rurouni Kenshin_te hace tan friki como yo.

—No me malinterpretes - Hummel arqueó una de sus cejas -. ¡Si ni siquiera sé de qué va esa cosa japonesa tuya! Admito, sin embargo, que su música es buena. Y no me mires con esa cara, _Bilbo_, que me la aprendí porque te pasabas todo el día escuchando la banda sonora hasta aprendértela de memoria.

Ambos rieron entrelazando sus manos.

— Es muy triste, la melodía...

— Es una despedida - Kurt miró al director intentando no endurecer su gesto. Por más que quisiera, su mejor amigo no dejaría de vacío por dentro, de por vida -. Aún es muy pronto para superarlo, la herida es reciente y profunda pero no quiero pensar más en ello. No quiero seguir soñando con el dolor, la traición, con el qué pudo y no fue ni con el cuerpo inerte de _Coop_ en un sarcófago. Quiero dejarlo ir...

— No puedes porque si pudieras hacerlo, no seguirías guardando _esa_ maldita bufanda de Gryffindor entre tus pertenencias. Los odias, Blaine - siseó Hummel al apretar la mano del moreno -, los odias: por lo que prometieron, por lo que te hicieron creer, por cómo aplastaron todo lo que suponías que significabas en sus vidas, por no poder detestarlos por completo… porque no puedes dejarlos ir. Porque ni el vengarte de ellos te dará la satisfacción que buscas.

Anderson le miró a los ojos: los pequeños pozos azules lucían tan miserables como los suyos. No quería darle la razón ni hacer hincapié en todo aquello; solo dejó que el silencio los resguardara mientras se besaban fuerte, feroz, y necesitadamente en busca de algo que menguara la desazón que sentían.

— No más venganza, Kurt - dictaminó Anderson en un susurro -.

—Yo soy el jefe – replicó el aludido -.

— Tan solo no lo hagas. Sabes de buena mano lo que la venganza conlleva… no quiero que seas miserable e infeliz por el resto de tu vida. Trata de dejarlos atrás y seguir. Por mí, por ti.

Kurt no contestó y Blaine supo que su amigo no le haría caso. Ninguno de los dos podía perdonar algo así. La única diferencia es que él trataría de dejarlo a un lado y no permitir que el pasado le arrastrara. Kurt prefería causar un daño similar o mayor del que le infringieron.

…..

* * *

— Buenos días señor Smythe – el aludido respondió con un gesto y se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Allí dentro se quito la chaqueta y empezó a revisar los documentos que tenía encima del escritorio -.

La vida en Rusia era tranquila para él. Había perdido el interés en todo, exceptuando el trabajo que era donde se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma… Y aunque su amigo - además de hacer lo mismo que él - intentaba refugiarse en chicos que se le ofrecían sin mucho pudor, a Sebastian no le interesaba mantener el ritmo de su antigua vida. Estaba decidido a triunfar como empresario y después entraría en la política. Quería ser el hombre más poderoso que existiera y, tal vez, algún día sentaría cabeza pero ahora solo quería olvidar. Olvidarle… Lo arrancaría de su alma de cualquier manera y sin importarle nada.

— Señor Smythe, la condesa Ivory acaba de llegar al edificio.

— Que pase de inmediato.

Sebastian se colocó de nuevo la chaqueta y colocó mejor su corbata. Teresa Ivory sería su pasaje para la política y su hijo era la clave. Estaba casi seguro de que podía conseguir un buen noviazgo con su hijo único para tener vía libre al poder pero ahora primaba ir con cuidado. Primero era la condesa. El poder era lo único que ahora le podía seducir.

…..

* * *

Azimio miraba el cielo oscuro, ya entrada la noche. La nueva mansión era demasiado fría y lo peor era saber que las personas que la habitaban también lo eran. Habían dejado Lima, había dejado de hablar con ellos, parecía que nada había sucedido pero, cada noche soñaba con todo lo que sucedió aquel día y no podía dormir tranquilo. En su poder tenía las pruebas de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, una verdad que podía suavizar las cosas entre ellos pero no haría. A pesar de todo, seguía convencido de que lo mejor era dejarlo todo atrás.

Las historias de Lima eran cosa pasada y el futuro parecía deparar nuevas historias, una nueva vida para todos. Azimio confiaba en que todos pudieran olvidarlo todo.

— El olvido, es una forma de libertad - suspiró rezando porque sus palabras fueran ciertas -.

* * *

_**Aquí termina Historias de Lima. **_

_**Particularmente es la primera vez que no escribo un: vivieron felices. Creo que este final no era muy predecible al principio de la historia, sin embargo, las cosas se fueron dando para llegar a esto. Name, Suuita y yo, les agradecemos mucho sus lecturas y comentarios. Esperamos leer su opinión sobre este final. **_

_**Un abrazo, y nos veremos pronto. **_

_**PD: ¿Quién le disparo a Cooper? ¿Quieren continuación? Vayan por Name al tuiter- **_


End file.
